In tenebris lux mea
by Mrs.Drusilla
Summary: Hermione J. Granger estaba contra la espada y la pared, debía tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Draco Malfoy estaba siendo devorado por la oscuridad y el miedo. Una historia alternativa donde Hermione toma las riendas y asume peligros con el fin de proteger a sus seres queridos, sería una Mortifaga y Draco Malfoy tendría que ayudarla.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos y decisiones

El cálido vienta se colaba por la ventana acariciando el salvaje pelo castaño de Hermione Granger, ella se encontraba parada, rígida, de brazos cruzados y mentón alzado. La clara postura que cualquier persona tomaría al momento de aparentar un semblante duro o en el caso de ella, evitar a toda costa romperse a llorar. Los labios apretados en una fina línea se comenzaron a abrir para dejar escapar un suspiro, el labio inferior tembló levemente. Era imposible, se había pasado toda la semana haciendo lo mismo, se despertaba, se duchaba, tomaba desayuno con sus padres, se iba a su dormitorio a mirar por la ventana intentando por todos los medios no romperse, ser valiente, ser una verdadera Gryffindor y creía que si actuaba como si fuera dura, como si no le afectara en algún determinado momento esto se haría cierto… que equivocada estaba.

Las imágenes fluían con la fuerza de un río tormentoso por su cabeza, podía recordarlo todo… vio a sus amigos luchando contra los mortífagos, sintió dolor por cada golpe o ataque recibido, sintió las lagrimas en sus mejillas, escuchó los gritos de sus amigos… pero todo esto quedaba reducido a algo insignificante cuando veía a Sirius Black, el padrino de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, quien se batía en duelo con su psicópata prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, ser impactado por una de sus maldiciones y caer a través del velo de la cámara de la muerte, veía la luz de sus ojos escapar, su cuerpo caer con una leve sonrisa y luego, escuchaba a Harry gritando de dolor. Un gélido frío la comenzó a envolver, primero lentamente las manos y los pies y luego rápido, sentía hielo en los pulmones, sentía hielo corriendo por sus venas. Hermione suspiró y sólo eso bastó para desatar el mar de emociones que intentaba camuflar sin éxito.

Harry. Su Amigo.

Harry había quedado huérfano al momento que Voldemort asesinó a sus padres, había vivido con sus insoportables tíos Muggles, que no solo jamás tuvieron una palabra de amor hacia él, sino que también eran hostiles constantemente, había crecido siendo despreciado e ignorado. En tercer año había descubierto la inocencia de Sirius, su padrino y por primera vez tenía familia, por primera vez sentía que tenía un padre… todo se la arrebatado en su corta edad y ahora también la única familia que tuvo, que sólo pudo tener consigo 2 años.

Las húmedas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Hermione sin cesar, mientras ella sentía que su pecho explotaba, jadeaba buscando tomar más aire, se le cerraban las vías respiratorias y sentía que si no se controlaba iba a desmayarse. Se dejó caer, se hizo pequeña en el suelo de su habitación.

Ya no podía ser fuerte, al menos no ese día.

Pasaron días y el mundo mágico ya sabía de la vuelta de Voldemort a la vida, ya no quedaban razones para seguir ocultándoselo a la gente y debido a sus graves errores el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, había sido reemplazado por Rufus Scrimgeour.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesita de cenar de su casa, leyendo El Profeta. Llevaba un tiempo así, leyendo sin parar periódicos Muggles y el mágico, intentando relacionar hechos. Los Mortífagos han comenzado a ser más descuidados, o quizás ese era su objetivo, aterrorizar no sólo a la comunidad mágica, sino que también a los Muggles.

-Hermione, hija, te ves casada- dijo su madre tomando una de sus manos- Deberías dormir un poco más-

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione, bajando la cabeza y dejando el periódico en la mesa- Es la emoción por volver a Hogwarts, no te preocupes- dijo intentando parecer ansiosa y feliz.

-Hija… te conozco, algo te preocupa- miro cautelosa por si su esposo aparecía en la cocina- creo saber la razón de tu preocupación-

-¿Cómo sa..?,¿Qué escuchaste?- dijo Hermione saltando en su propio asiento.

-Ya sabes… ha habido muchos ataques y sucesos extraños hija- su madre se aclaro la garganta y la miró fijamente- te asustas frecuentemente leyendo ese extraño periódico, no estoy ciega ni sorda hija, creo que esto se relaciona con la magia-

-¿La magia? Claro que no, mamá -Soltó su mano y nerviosa soltó una risita- No te preocupes por nada, son sólo ansias, ahora me disculpas, debo responder unas cartas de mis amigos – Se paró sin más y dio un beso en la frente de su madre, justo antes de subir corriendo a su habitación.

La castaña hiperventilaba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro, intentando buscar una respuesta lógica a la preocupación de su madre, no hacía falta involucrar a sus padres al desastre y el terror que amenazaba a la comunidad. De pronto su mirada fue a parar a la ventana, hacia el parque que se encontraba a una manzana de distancia y creyó ver una figura encapuchada mirando directamente a ella, quedó completamente petrificada y un leve gemido escapó por sus labios, al cabo de 3 segundos la figura había desaparecido.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello_ ~No es verdad, son los nervios, el miedo… no es posible~ _pensó, pero sinceramente no creyéndose una palabra _~¿Sería posible que los Mortífagos los estuvieran vigilando ahora?, debo alertar a alguien~. _Hermione decidida se lanzó a su escritorio para buscar una pluma y pergaminos, dispuesta de alertar a sus amigos… _~¿Qué haces?, ¿Qué tan egoísta puedes ser?. Tu mejor amigo ha perdido a su padrino, Lord Voldemort ha vuelto y ha habido ataques, la orden está haciendo lo imposible por enfrentarse a los Mortífagos y frustrar sus planes… y tú vas a armar un tremendo escándalo por algo que ni siquiera estás segura~ _se reprendió a si misma mientras fruncía el ceño y guardaba con brusquedad sus materiales.

Si, quizás no debía alertar por hechos que no tenían pruebas, pero necesitaba sentirse segura, necesitaba sentir que algo estaba haciendo por toda la locura que se desataba en el mundo. Por eso mismo fue que sacó de su baul todos los apuntes que tenía de sus cinco años en Hogwarts y comenzó a leerlos todos de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que mejor se le daba, leer, saber cosas, contestar preguntas, leer y bueno… la lógica.

Al cabo de 3 semanas Hermione ya había leído sus apuntes, no había parado de leer en ningún momento. Desayunaba leyendo, cuando almorzaba recitaba los ingredientes de cada poción, mientras hacia sus deberes en el hogar enumeraba cronológicamente las rebeliones de las criaturas mágicas en el siglo XVI y al cenar se repetía los hechizos defensivos y ofensivos más útiles.

-¡Ah!, ¡Esto no sirve de nada!- dijo al arrojar un libro de herbología, molesta y agobiada- Me podría dedicar la vida entera a estudiar cada libro, cada poción, cada planta, memorizar la historia de la magia de pies a cabeza…. Y aún así podría perderlo todo en un suspiro- dijo luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con bañar sus mejillas nuevamente- De nada me sirvió. De nada. Sirius está muerto, hubiésemos muerto si la Orden no nos hubiese rescatado, no fuimos rivales, fuimos sólo un chiste. - murmuró llena de impotencia.

Se paró embargada por una sensación de ira, de miedo, de confusión… y del más puro y frío terror.

-Si es verdad lo que ví… significa- tragó intentando de deshacerse del nudo que se había formado en su garganta- Significa que ya saben donde vivo, saben quienes son mis padres. – se recogió el pelo en una coleta, nerviosa y sintiendo como una capa de sudor frío cubría su rostro y cuello- Ya no están seguros, yo no estoy segura aquí… ¡Qué demonios!, ¡MIS PADRES!- gritó mientras se dejaba caer por la pared, hasta que el suelo freno su caída, con un duro golpe en el trasero- Mis padres… no puedo, no pueden… por favor.-

Hermione comenzó a imaginar una escena donde algún grupo de Mortífagos se colaban a su hogar y ella descubría los cuerpos de sus padres… Lo imagino una y otra vez, los escenarios cambiaban, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo… sus cuerpos sin vida, sus ojos perdidos y sus pieles frías. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando quitarse la muerte de sus pensamientos. Era imposible. Una voz le decía _acusadoramente -¡Tú eres la culpable, tú los mataste, por tu culpa ya no están vivos!-._

¿Sería verdad?, si los Mortífagos atacaban de alguna forma a sus padres, ¿Sería culpa de ella?, ¿La culparían ellos antes de caer abatidos al suelo?. Hermione se abrazó las rodillas con desesperación… sabía que sólo había una respuesta válida. _-Si, claro que es tu culpa-_

La castaña permaneció inmóvil segundos, minutos, horas. En realidad no lo sabía, pero sentía que no se movía hace días, levantó la cabeza, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, las pestañas mojadas y el pelo revuelto. No tenía ninguna solución real a la desesperanza que sentía, al miedo y la impotencia de no hacer nada que realmente valga la pena, no sabía en qué podía ayudar.

Pero de pronto, una loca idea cruzó su mente, veloz como un rayo y casi imperceptible por la castaña al comienzo, ya que cualquier persona que lo considerara, lo descartaría en unos segundos, era muy peligroso. Pero no se le ocurría otra solución, al parecer la única forma de estar preparada para los ataques, para defender a sus amigos, sus padres, la causa y también a sí misma, era aprender cosas nuevas. Aprender artes oscuras, aprender lo que no debía, pero era absolutamente necesario.

-Aún tengo cinco semanas de vacaciones, es suficiente tiempo para aprender un par de conceptos teóricos, un par de pócimas y datos útiles de la defensa y el uso de ellas para el bien común- dijo con firme decisión. - Si… es necesario- dijo Hermione luego de descartar la idea de lo peligroso que podía ser- No me tentaré con su uso, no haré daño intencional a nadie y por nada del mundo la usaría para mi beneficio personal… Muchos magos honestos tienen conocimientos de ellas, por ejemplo el profesor Dumbledore- se levantó de un golpe, al momento en que sentía un leve calor en el centro de su tórax, una leve luz de esperanza.- Mañana mismo iré a Knocturn Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Knocturn Alley

Era un mañana cálida. Hermione había pasado casi toda la noche despierta, contemplando el techo de su habitación, perdida en sus pensamientos, le era imposible conciliar el sueño, más de un par de minutos seguidos. Se decidió levantar cuando observó que ya comenzaba a amanecer y se dirigió a la ducha de inmediato, eran las 6 AM.

El agua tibia caía delicada por su piel desnuda, parecía llevarse consigo toda preocupación, todo miedo que alguna vez sintió, era como una fiel promesa de que todo saldría bien. Se lavó su enredada cabellera y se enjabonó el cuerpo más veces de las que podía contar con el objetivo de alargar esa bella sensación de paz, pero claro, no podía quedarse todo el día ahí dentro evadiendo sus obligaciones.

Fue una larga mañana, se tronaba los dedos cada cierto tiempo, se peinaba una y otra vez. Cuando sus padres se dirigían a trabajar, ella bajó a desayunar, prefería evitarlos, sabía que tenía un semblante horrible, estaba pálida, tenía oscuras ojeras bajo los párpados y se sobresaltaba con cada sonido que escuchaba.

El miedo parecía envolverla en un halo oscuro.

Contempló su armario ¿Con qué ropa podría pasar desapercibida en Knocturn Alley? Al fin y al cabo tenía 15 años y su semblante gritaba niñez, inocencia, y en estos momentos, miedo y confusión. Al final cogió unos pantalones negros, un jersey gris y su túnica negra con capucha, que esperaba pudiera cubrir su tan abultado cabello. Tomó un poco de maquillaje de su madre, se delineó los ojos de un negro azabache e intentó cubrir sus ojeras con alguna clase de polvo color piel. Se Miró al espejo.

-Patético, me veo como un payaso- bufó y se rindió con el maquillaje- bueno, supongo que si me veo ridícula la gente podría creer que estoy loca y me ignorará-.

Tomó su bolso, añadió unos cuantos galeones, dinero Muggle y guardó su capa. Comenzó a escribir una nota a su madre, no podía arriesgarse a que no la encontraran al llegar a casa y la interrogaran, no sabía si podría resistir ponerse a llorar o a hiperventilar en frente de ellos.

_Mamá, papá_

_He ido a pasar la tarde con Harry y Ron, les mostraré el cine._

_Ya saben, se estrenó esa película del hombre lobo que todos están locos por ver._

_Estaré en casa alrededor de las 7 PM._

_Los ama, Hermione_

Vio el reloj de su muñeca, las 2PM. Perfecto, tomaría un café mientras llegaba al paso Muggle hacia Diagon Alley, buscaría lo necesario en Knocturn Alley y se retiraría de inmediato, le daría tiempo para llegar en autobús a su hogar a las 7 PM. _~ ¿Qué podría salir mal? ~_ se preguntó antes de salir de casa.

Hermione se escondía con su túnica negra, escondiendo su castaño cabello dentro de la capucha y atravesó decidida el paso Muggle a Diagon Alley. No había dicho de su intención a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos, sabía que irían con ella, que creerían que había que alertar a Dumbledore por lo que vio y que no apoyarían la idea de adquirir conocimientos en materias más oscuras... Aunque solo fuera por curiosidad y precaución.

Debía hacerlo sola.

-Aquí vamos…- murmuró cuando comenzó a caminar por Diagon Alley, evitando mirar a la cara a todo mago o bruja que pasara cerca de ella, mantuvo el paso firme y decidido. Rápido pero cauteloso al mismo tiempo, levantando la vista cada ciertos metros para asegurarse de ver cuanto faltaba para llegar.

Cuando dio con la oscura entrada, se escabulló deprisa, un escalofrío subió reptando por su espina dorsal, inhaló profundamente, contó hasta cinco y exhaló lentamente. ~Vamos, este no es lugar para tener miedo, camina, no veas a nadie a la cara, haz todo deprisa y no sucederá nada~ se repetía mentalmente, como si se debiera darse instrucciones mentales antes de realizar cualquier acto.

Continuó avanzando en busca de alguna tienda donde pudiera encontrar algo que la ayudara. Los magos y brujas que estaban ahí se veían, sinceramente, aterradores. Una bruja con el cabello desdeñado y cano pasaba a su lado cuchicheándole a un mago con aspecto severo y andares de grandeza.

-Claro Yorkes, siempre supe que el Señor Tenebroso volvería- aseguraba con una sonrisa tétrica y sádica- Por fin esos asquerosos Muggles y Sangresucias encontraran un final merecido, entre dulces gritos de agonía y deliciosas lágrimas- dijo relamiéndose, llena de maldad y sus ojos tan abiertos que Hermione creyó que saldrían expulsados por las cuencas arrugadas.

Hermione se estremeció, pero siguió caminando, luchando por no mostrar sus emociones, hasta que encontró una pequeña tienda. Era oscura y polvorienta, lúgubre, parecía la entrada a un lugar abandonado hace centenares, los pocos haces de luz que se atrevían a entrar mostraban puntitos de suciedad en el aire, de una leve tonalidad verde putrefacta.

La muchacha suspiró resignada, debía entrar, en el escaparate se veían ciertos libros de cubiertas viejas, sucias y acabadas por los años, además de unos artefactos bastante extraños. _~Supongo que esta es una buena opción para analizar… vamos, no puedo ser una cobarde ahora, sólo entraré a dar un rápido vistazo a los libros, si no encuentro lo que busco podré volver cualquier día~ _pensó intentando adquirir un poco de valentía _~Es sólo una tienda tétrica en un lugar tétrico, no pasará nada~ _se animó una última vez y entro con paso decidido.

Al entrar un asqueroso hedor a podrido invadió sus fosas nasales, lo cual provocó que Hermione arrugara la nariz e hiciera una mueca de asco. Un anciano andrajoso y de nariz en punta la descubrió al instante en que ella llegaba al estante que poseían unos libros misteriosos.

Hermione titubeo, no sabiendo como podía comenzar la conversación.

-Buenas tardes, señor - le dijo con firmeza- Vengo porque…- le tembló un poco el labio, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños de rabia-… porque necesito… bueno yo estoy realizando un trabajo y necesito orientarme mejor en conocimientos…- intentaba mantener la compostura, pero observó al anciano bufar- buscaba conocimientos más... avanzados.

El anciano sonrió irónicamente mostrando una dentadura amarillenta y asquerosa, ~No se la creído… demonios, no se lo ha creído~ pensó aterrada. Intento pararse erguidamente, mantener una postura orgullosa y levantar el mentón, en buscar de no demostrar su duda y temor.

\- ¿Los primeros pasos por las asombrosas y temibles artes oscuras, señorita?- dijo con burla, sonreía, pero sus ojos se mantenían entrecerrados, sin mostrar una pizca de diversión- ¿Por qué debería ayudarla?. Jamás la he visto aquí... váyase por donde llegó- dijo al momento de girarse con intenciones de irse, obviamente creía que ella no merecía el conocimiento.

-Si, se podría decir. No le voy a mentir- dijo sinceramente, pero manteniendo esa postura firme que había adoptado – Estoy aquí por razones personales y no tengo ningún deber de comunicárselas, Señor – se cruzó de brazos – Espero sea tan amable de ayudarme, sino, le pido no me haga perder mi tiempo, en este Callejón hay mucho más de donde puedo obtener lo que necesito, si no me lo proporciona usted, alguien más lo hará- Hermione soltó el aire que estaba aguantando en sus pulmones y se llevó las manos a las caderas, en espera de alguna respuesta del anciano.

El anciano se giró despacio a verla de reojo, bufó, murmuró algo y continuó caminando- Espera aquí niña- le dijo casi en un gruñido mientras se dirigía a una especie de subterráneo.

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente, a pesar de estar tan aterrada que no podía sentir otra cosa en su cuerpo que frío. Lo había logrado, pudo mantener la compostura frente a aquel anciano tan aterrador, un gran logro si consideramos que pasó la noche en vela y había llorado días seguidos.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron hora, el anciano de la dentadura amarillenta volvió caminando lento, cojeaba cada ciertos pasos y tenía la espalda bastante encorvada. Llevaba seis libros.

-Si estás tan decidida, niñita- puso los libros en la mesa polvorienta- supongo que podría venderte estos, no puedes sumergirte en las grandes Artes Oscuras de un golpe, pero bueno. Quizás seas idiota. - Hermione entrecerró los ojos con indignación, se acercó a leer los título de los tomos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al anciano, rehusándose a contar ese insulto. – Lee esto, aquí hay muchos asuntos bastante interesantes, sino sales huyendo despavorida…- la miró con ojos cargados en burla y socarronería- …podrías aprender una que otra cosa útil.

Hermione leyó los títulos y sintió gran curiosidad.

_-El arte de la Legeremancia y cómo controlar a tus enemigos_

_-Moste Potente Potions_

_-Encantamiento de protección de tu mente: una guía práctica para contrarrestar la Legeremancia._

_-Historia del Mal_

_-El grimorio de las más temibles maldiciones_

_-Secretos de las artes más oscuras_

-Los llevaré todos- dijo Hermione decidida, reconocía varios de ellos, pero era momento de leerlos y estudiarlos a profundidad.

-Son 23 galeones- dijo el anciano extendiendo la mano con una maliciosa sonrisa, como si supiera que ella no iba a ser capaz de aprender las artes oscuras – Creo que no está demás advertirte que no serás bien recibida al cargar con esos libros… espero no seas lo suficientemente idiota como para sentarte en medio de Hogsmeade a leer alguno- Dijo al momento en que Hermione rodó los ojos, tenía el rostro colorado por el enojo y por el miedo.

-Tenga- dijo Hermione seria al pagarle, guardó los libros y luego se puso la capucha de nuevo- Muchas gracias, nos vemos… quizás- tomó firme su bolsa y se apresuró a salir hacia el callejón.

Cuando Hermione se iba chocó de frente con alguien, cayó de inmediato al suelo, soltando su bolso, que se abrió de inmediato, saltando los libros en todas direcciones y se le resbalo la capucha. De inmediato la muchacha bajo la cabeza para ocultar su rostro, poniéndose la capucha nuevamente, el chico bajó para tomar uno de los libros que había salido disparado más lejos para devolvérselo, leyó la portada _"Secretos de las artes más oscuras"_ e hizo ademán de entregárselo frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando Hermione lo recibió, este le dijo un seco -Mira donde por donde caminas- la muchacha se levantó, rápidamente y sin dirigirle la palabra, salió como alma que lleva el diablo, al avanzar miró por sobre su hombro, se le había hecho abrumadoramente parecida esa voz de superioridad y hostilidad, el muchacho se había quedado parado en la puerta de la tienda, vestía una túnica negra perfecta, además de elegante y por su frente caían delicados mechones platinados, este vio su rostro, frunció el ceño aún más, se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de asco... era Draco Malfoy.

El padre de Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, había sido encarcelado en Azkaban luego de haber sido descubierto atacándolos, formando parte de un grupo de Mortífagos en el Ministerio mismo. Hermione lo odiaba, en cierta forma. No porque fuera el hijo de un Mortífago, sino por el hecho de ser un arrogante cobarde, además, claro está, por creerse superior al resto de los mortales por algo tan estúpidamente banal como su "sangre pura".

Hermione se escabullo lo más rápido posible, embargada de una sensación de pánico y deseando que el Slytherin no lo mencionara a nadie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Planes y Oscuridad**

Luego de varios minutos de caminata apresurada, casi al borde de echarse a correr, llena de adrenalina, miedo y leves toques de orgullo, Hermione Granger llego a su hogar cabeza gacha, hiperventilando y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Observó su entorno y agudizó el oído en busca de alguna señal de sus padres, al encontrarse todo a oscuras y en un silencia sepulcral, pudo calmarse. _~Bien, no se han enterado, aún no han llegado~_ pensó y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en sus labios.

Subió corriendo hacia su habitación, tenía que pensar que haría, que diría, les contaría a sus amigos, le contaría a Dumbledore, hablaría con Malfoy, tenía muchas opciones que debía analizar. _~ Bien... ya tengo por dónde empezar, ya hice mi primer movimiento~_ Pensó sintiendo alivio por un instante, pero al mismo tiempo que exhalaba tranquila le pareció oír una voz en su cabeza, que le hablaba con un tono de reproche indiscutido.

-Si. Si, todo lo que digas, pero que no se te olvide que alguien te ha visto, deja de sonreír y ponte a pensar que harás si al muy desgraciado se le ocurre la brillante ideal de ir cantándolo por ahí- Hermione bufó, se apartó unos mechones rebeldes del rostro y se ató el abultado cabello en una coleta muy firme.

\- Es muy tarde para llorar sobre leche derramada, supongo. Me ha visto pero…- suspiró mientras sacaba los pesados libros de su bolso- pero claro, quién le creerá que ha visto a Hermione Granger la _"sabelotodo sangresucia"_ en Knocturn Alley con libros prohibidos. – dijo mientras hacía comillas en el aire y rodaba los ojos, intentando quitarle importancia. -Necesito encontrar la manera de volverme fuerte, más valiente. Necesito ser capaz de proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos- dijo mientras distribuía los libros sobre su escritorio, con la intención de elegir con cual debía empezar.

Hermione se había cansado de ser una jovencita para la Orden, de no poder hacer nada realmente importante debido a su edad. Todos los miembros de la Orden tenían la facultad de tomar decisiones y claro, estar informados de todo lo que sucedía. Todos quieren lo mismo... acabar de una vez con el Señor Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort, encarcelar a sus malditos Mortífagos, esperando que se consuman en Azkaban y recuperar la comunidad mágica tranquila que existió un tiempo.

Necesitaba un plan, ya que si realmente quería ser de utilidad necesitaba volverse más fuerte. Harry jamás la apoyaría, las artes oscuras fueron lo que le arrebató a sus padres, no consentiría el estudio de ellas, menos a sus amigos, jamás los pondría en algún riesgo innecesario. Ron se espantaría, quizás hasta le gritaría, creería que se había vuelto loca o que había sucumbido ante la tentación del lado oscuro... no, no podía contar con sus amigos para esto.

No dejaría que otros sacrifiquen más sus vidas y su felicidad, no.

No se sentaría a esperar, ahogada en el miedo, como sus seres queridos se le eran arrebatados. Esta vez actuaría.

Se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo, apretando los puños. Sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas y la lastimaban… un dolor necesario, si alguien le preguntaba. Necesitaba sentirse conectada a la realidad de alguna u otra forma, suspiró y relajó los dedos.

-Creo que puedo comenzar aprendiendo estas maldiciones, las contramaldiciones, empezar a preparar los venenos y brebajes... rayos- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, abrumada- Legeremancia y Oclumancia... he leído al respecto, uno o dos libros cuando estuve en cuarto año, pero esto es muy avanzado, no sé si pueda hacerlo sola, necesito que alguien que me enseñe, con quien practicar y que no suponga un riesgo para el plan- dijo ella, mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse y su plan esfumarse, pasaron varios minutos donde la castaña permaneció en silencio, murmurando cosas, sus pensamientos corrían a mil por su cabeza, una sensación abrasadora comenzaba a nacerle en el pecho, una sensación que ya conocía, era la satisfacción, el saber que había adivinado algo, que había descubierto la solución.

-Ya lo tengo- se incorporó de golpe y croockshanks que dormía en la colcha, saltó al suelo asustado- Estudiaré todo lo que pueda sola, encontraré la forma de escabullirme a la sección prohibida hasta haberme llenado del conocimiento teórico en estas materias, leeré cada uno de esos libros, sin descanso...- Hermione sonrió con anhelo, siempre había adorado el olor a pegamino viejo de los libros de Hogwarts, las tardes en la biblioteca con las manos resecas de tanto pasar páginas, las noches junto a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor... todo la llenaba de una placentera sensación de comodidad – Y cuando ya no haya libro en Hogwarts que me pueda ayudar más hablaré con Dumbledore, le pediré que me ayude, que me entrene. - de un momento a otro la sensación de triunfo se le escapó del cuerpo, dejándola lánguida y fría.

Se hizo paso una corriente helada en sus manos, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y carraspeo para quitárselo -... Dumbledore no lo hará, no me alentará a seguir un camino peligroso sin alguna razón que valga la pena- se derrumbó, cayó de bruces al piso y negó con la cabeza, comenzaron a asomar lágrimas de desesperación en sus ojos, ya cada vez le costaba más respirar sin jadear, inhalo profundamente intentando meter oxígeno a sus pulmones y exhalo con un sonido intermitente, se temblaban las manos, ya sabía que debía ofrecer para poder acceder al conocimiento, que debía sacrificar para proteger a su familia y sus amigos -Me uniré a los Mortífagos, me convertiré en su espía para poder darle a la orden una mayor ventaja, para actuar desde dentro, ayudaré a Snape... entre dos espías se puede recopilar más información que podría darnos una gran ventaja- La chica se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y suspiró - Nadie podrá sospechar, no puedo arriesgarme a que no crean en mí. Cuando llegue el momento de presentarme ante ellos, si es que por algún milagro no me matan al instante, tienen que creer que ya no soy leal a la Orden... deberé estar sola, deberé abandonar a mis amigos y familia, de otra manera no podré protegerlos.

Hermione resignada aceptó las severas consecuencias que su plan podrían traer para ella, para su felicidad… incluso para su alma. La magia tenebrosa no es algo con lo que uno pueda jugar por ahí, como si se tratara de un simple partido de Gobstones.

No, la magia tenebrosa siempre trae consecuencias para quien osa adentrarse en sus más oscuros recovecos, podría cambiarla a ella irreparablemente, podría volverse más fría, más calculadora. Demonios, podría perder el amor de sus padres y sus amigos por siempre.

Cosa curiosa los caminos que la vida te pone por delante, las decisiones que debes tomar, los sacrificios que debes hacer por tus seres amados… Hermione Granger sabía todo esto, su corazón resignado lo aceptaba, su alma abrazaba cualquier consecuencia a cambio del bienestar de sus seres amados, su ímpetu la impulsaba a hacerlo.

La muchacha suspiró nuevamente y haciendo de tripas corazón de levantó del suelo, se dirigió al baño y se empapó una y otra vez el rostro y los brazos de agua helada. Se frotaba con tanta energía que parecía que se intentaba despellejar viva.

Más agua helada bañaba su piel. Luego, se detuvo, se miró al espejo, levantó el mentón y asintió segura de sí misma.

La decisión estaba tomada, nadie, ni nada podría hacerla cambiar de parecer. Secó las gotitas que estilaban de su cuerpo y luego, con paso decidido se dirigió a su dormitorio, en donde tomó el libro con el que, ella creía, le sería más fácil comenzar, ya que lo conocía _"Moste Potente Potions"_, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

No se detuvo ningún momento, sabía que desde ese momento en adelante ya no había vuelta atrás, si dudaba cabía la posibilidad que el miedo la paralizara y le fuera imposible llevar a cabo el plan. Así que leyó. Sólo leyó.

_~3 semanas más tarde~_

Hermione ya había devorado _Moste Potente Potions, Historia del Mal, El grimorio de las más temibles maldiciones_ y _El arte de la Legeremancia y cómo controlar a tus enemigos, _en estos momentos estaba comenzando con _Encantamiento de protección de tu mente: una guía práctica para contrarrestar la Legeremancia_, se sentía maravillada por varias cosas, la sed de conocimiento siempre se había encontrado ahí, pero nunca dirigida a un área más prohibida.

A veces también se sentía asqueada por la maldad de ciertos magos y brujas al crear cosas tan terribles. Por esa misma razón dejó ese último libro para el final, sabía que era el más oscuro, el más temible y que, aún, no se sentía preparada para eso.

Hace unos días, en una escapada a Diagon Alley se había comprado un diario mágico en el que, mediante un vínculo de sangre, sólo ella podía leer lo que estaba escrito. Por una parte, era un artefacto ingenioso, pero, por otra parte, debía utilizar sangre, literalmente, para escribir en él, su sangre, cosa que le parecía repugnante.

La castaña se había visto en la obligación se hacerse un corte en el muslo, donde nadie pudiera ver la cicatriz, para poder recoger un frasco de sangre, con la que había apuntado en el diario todas las dudas que le habían surgido posterior a la lectura de los libros y, además, cada dato útil que podría ayudarla más adelante.

Esa mañana llegó la lechuza con la carta de Hogwarts que indicaba lo que debía tener para iniciar su sexto año en el colegio y la calificación de sus T.I. , todos con calificación E(extraordinario), menos uno, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Grandioso.

Hermione, sólo disfrutó unos segundos de sus resultados, pues debía de ir esta misma tarde a comprar todo, dentro de unos días Diagon Alley estaría lleno de alumnos de Hogwarts intentando encontrar todo lo necesario, si iba hoy cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviera que encontrarse con muchos conocidos y de esa manera, no perder tiempo teniendo que contar como había sido que se colaron al ministerio, ni detalles sobre Voldemort.  
No le había respondido a sus amigos, en su mesita de noche descansaban cartas de Ron, Harry, Hagrid y Ginny_...~Es mejor así, debo alejarme de ellos, debo darles una razón para que no insistan. Al fin y al cabo, lo hago por ellos y no les puedo dar cabida a dudas o incertidumbre para que comiencen a averiguar en qué estoy metida~._ Por lo que juntó todas las cartas, las unió con una cinta y las guardó en su baúl, por si en algún momento necesitaba recordar el porqué de todo esto.

Hermione había olvidado el dolor que le producía la inminente ida, había olvidado como sería ver a sus amigos todos los días y no poder hablarles, no poder abrazarlos, no poder apoyarlos... no poder ni siquiera jugar al estúpido ajedrez mágico que Ron tanto amaba, ni emocionarse viendo a Harry coger la snitch dorada en los partidos de quidditch. No... debía alejarse de ellos, por el bien de todos.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se dedicó a escribir una breve y sosa carta, la misma para todos. Si no les enviaba una prueba de que, al menos, estaba viva, podían creer que se encontraba mal o algo le había sucedido. Era mejor mantener las apariencias.

_Hola,_

_Estoy bien, no te preocupes._

_Lamento tener que decirte que este año no podré ir a Diago Alley con ustedes,_

_Asuntos familiares, nada de qué preocuparse_

_Nos vemos en Hogwarts_

_Hermione J. Granger_

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, le temblaba la mano al escribir las cartas, lo único que quería escribirles eran disculpas y explicarles todo lo que iba a hacer. Pero era imposible, la reacción de todos debía ser real, convincente... ella no podía decirles nada, ya empezaba a sentir la soledad como una fiel compañera, como una capa pesada que siempre llevaba consigo abrazando su cuerpo a cada momento.

También pensó en sus padres, miró el pequeño frasco de vidrio que se hallaba en la esquina de la mesa, era una poción de olvido, la había encontrado en el libro que había leído, era, por gran parte de sus ingredientes, una poción relativamente normal y no tan complicada, la realizó hace 1 semana y por fin había terminado esta mañana, la única diferencia es que esta eliminaba particularmente recuerdos humanos, de hacerse mal había peligro de eliminar todo recuerdo de la persona que la bebiera, dejando a esta como un cascarón. Una funda sin personalidad. Sin esencia.

Pero era un riesgo que debía correr, ya que no podía borrarles la memoria sin que el ministerio lo supiera y la expulsaran de Hogwarts por eso, así que decidió realizar la pócima a la perfección, sin equivocarse ni titubear en nada.

Quien sabría, quizás en algún momento en el futuro, cuando toda esa locura no fuesen más que recuerdos agrios, ella podría volver con su familia, los buscaría y abrazaría hasta que se le fuera la vida en ello. Ella esperaría, sería paciente. Cosa curiosa el amor a la familia, tan fuerte, tan valioso e incondicional, imposible describirlo en simples palabras.

Ella sabía que los amaba con todo su corazón, con toda su alma y que sacrificaría su vida y su felicidad una y mil veces más por ellos. La desolación valdría la pena después de todo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, era momento de pensar con la cabeza fría, tenía una semana y aún muchos arreglos que hacer, dentro de ellos ir a Diagon Alley por lo necesario para asistir a Hogwarts, adelantar lo posible la lectura de los próximos libros de clases, pasar el mayor tiempo de calidad con sus padres y bueno… también encontrar el momento para darles la poción.

Sin dudar, sería una larga semana antes de volver al colegio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Draco Lucius Malfoy**

_~Comienzos de Vacaciones de Verano~_

Draco Malfoy era un chico apuesto, poseedor de un rostro de facciones angulares, que aún no eran del todo adultas, pero sin dudar, ya no eran las de un niño, sus redondas mejillas se habían visto sustituidas por rasgos más varoniles, su sedoso cabello rubio platinado siempre iba impecablemente peinado hacia atrás, era alto, delgado y tenía un porte elegante que se dejaba en evidencia cada vez que entraba a algún lugar. Todas estas cualidades, junto con su caminar elegante, su sonrisa arrogante y el anillo con la insignia "M" de Malfoy, lo hacían ver como un real aristócrata.

Draco fue criado en un hogar en donde siempre había obtenido lo que quería. El hijo único del matrimonio de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black fue consentido desde su niñez y le habían inculcado la importancia del status y la sangre pura. Su vida era prácticamente perfecta a los ojos de cualquiera, hasta hace unos meses atrás, cuando Lord Voldemort se había alzado nuevamente y su padre había vuelto a su lado, como fiel servidor de su amo.

Draco compartía el sentimiento de _"apoyo a la causa",_ claro, se había criado en un ambiente en donde se anhelaban los recuerdos en donde el Señor Tenebroso aún seguía al poder. Luego su padre, Lucius, había sido enviado en una misión al Departamento de Misterios, del Ministerio de Magia, en donde había sido descubierto y posteriormente apresado en Azkaban por los crímenes cometidos como Mortífago.

Lord Voldemort no se lo perdonaría, lo había decepcionado.

Lucius Malfoy, quien había rehuido de su fidelidad hacia él en la primera guerra mágica, excusándose de haber estado bajo la maldición _Imperio,_ había obtenido una nueva oportunidad, que con su fracaso había mandado por la borda. El Señor Tenebroso se había adueñado de su hogar, el que recordaba cálido y reconfortante, ahora no era más que húmedo y sombrío. Además, ahora se encontraba marcado por él, como símbolo de pertenencia y de subordinación.

Draco siempre fue un matón en Hogwarts, disfrutaba molestando a alumnos de otras casas, en especial a Potter y sus dos amigos, Weasley, el traidor de la sangre, y Granger, la Sangresucia. Si, no era una persona excepcionalmente bondadosa y reconocida por su buen corazón, pero no era un asesino, no era un Mortífago.

Sin embargo, luego de días de largas torturas recibidas por él y su madre y ante la amenaza de que pagarían con su vida por el error de su padre, no le quedó otra alternativa que dejarse marcar, una marca que quemó hasta los huesos de su antebrazo izquierdo, un tatuaje de calavera con una serpiente que salía en forma de lengua viperina adornaba ahora su piel, una marca que, aunque intentara negarlo, lo asqueaba.

Una marca y un destino oscuro que asumió por su madre, por su bienestar y por su padre, para redimirlo de la ira del Señor Tenebroso. Desde ese momento su vida había cambiado, ahora nada sería igual y no sabía hasta qué punto. Desde luego no tenía alternativa.

Bellatrix Lestrange, su tía materna estaba postrada también en una de las habitaciones de su hogar, un día de vacaciones de verano lo llamó y Draco jamás hubiese imaginado como cambiaría su vida desde ese instante.

-¡Draco!- la escuchó gritarle desde la planta inferior, riéndose agudamente- ¡Draco! Ven aquí, el Señor Tenebroso requiere tu presencia-.

Draco respiró hondo y soltó el aire, se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y le sudaron las palmas. No le quedaba más remedio que ir, después de todo, ya no tenía escapatoria.

-Si, mi Lord- dijo Draco al llegar al vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy, siempre con la cabeza agachada hacia el suelo, ya que de esa forma no podía verlo a la cara y podría disimular mejor el horror que le producía su sola presencia-.

-Ah. Hola, Draco, que agradable sorpresa- siseó una voz aguda, casi inhumana desde el rincón del vestíbulo. Era una voz que te recorría el cuerpo completo como si de latigazos de hielo se tratase, una voz que prometía miseria y dolor. - Si, verás, tengo una tarea para ti-.

Draco sintió otra oleada de hielo. Su estómago se convulsionaba en su interior, mientras movía los dedos de las manos intentando aliviar el nerviosismo.

-Lo que sea, mi Lord- contestó Draco, en un intento de sonar calmado.

-Necesito que tomes la vida de Albus Dumbledore- dijo Voldemort, al momento en que se erguía del asiento donde se encontraba y caminaba con paso lento hacia su dirección. - Verás, es momento que el Anciano caiga. Es imperativo que el mundo mágico recuerdo quien soy, ya nadie se atreverá a cuestionar mi poder -.

Draco dejó de respirar, sintió como si su corazón hubiese abruptamente cesado de latir, sintió pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por su sien. Ser marcado era una cosa, lo había hecho por su familia, más que por deseo propio. Matar era otra distinta.

A lo lejos una risita macabra se formulaba en la putrefacta sonrisa de su tía, Bellatrix. Sintió nauseas, aquello no podría estar pasando.

-Mi Lord, eso es casi imposible- Draco se arrepintió de inmediato de dejar escapar esas palabras, escuchó silencio, ya no había risas y ya no había pasos. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Cumplirás con tu misión. ¿Acaso no quieres salvar a Narcissa de un final terriblemente doloroso?, que mal Draco, pensé que te importaba la vida de tu madre- Voldemort escupió con un tono lúgubre, intentando sonar apenado. – Cumplirás con lo que te he ordenado. Tendrás todo el año para planear tu estrategia muchacho. Espero te haya dado una buena motivación. –

A Draco le azotó una nueva oleada de frío, lo caló hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, no podía permitir que nada le pasara a su madre, menos por su culpa, ya no había tenido la oportunidad de salvarla cuando ella gritaba de dolor bajo la maldición _Cruciatus_, así como ella no pudo salvarlo a él cuando sentía que sus huesos se rompían y se comprimían de forma violenta, al tiempo que su sangre hirviendo abrasaba cada centímetro de su interior… no podía, era su deber.

Escuchó unos pasos firmes caminando en su dirección y un cálido contacto en su mano temblorosa y sudada.

-Lo hará, mi Señor. No tenga dudas- escuchó el serio tono de su madre, Narcisa. Al momento que ella sujetaba levemente su mano, recordándole que no debía mostrar debilidad- Le agradecemos la oportunidad de redimirnos, mi Señor. Será un honor. -

-Lo será, mi Lord- repitió Draco, manteniendo el contacto con la mano de Narcissa, evitando alzar la cabeza y ahogando cualquier rastro de emoción de sí. Debía mantenerse firme.

Luego de que Draco abandonara el vestíbulo se dirigió con su Madre hasta la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy, él simplemente la seguía, caminando como alma en pena.

-Draco- Narcissa intentaba llamar la atención de su hijo, que absorto en sus pensamientos estaba quieto, con la mirada perdida. – Hijo, mírame. -

-¿Qué sucede?- contestó Draco intentando sonar serio y despreocupado.

-Te ayudaremos, no tienes que hacerlo solo. – Narcissa intentaba calmar a su hijo, sin demostrar muchos afectos, ya que en una familia como la suya el contacto físico y las palabras cariñosas con eran muy comunes- Iré a ver a Severus esta misma tarde, tu tía se encargará de prepararte.

-No necesito ayuda- dijo Draco cortante, evitando a toda costa mirar a su madre, permaneció inmóvil mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlar la ola de emociones negativas que lo embargaban. Un abanico que albergaba desde la más profunda ira, hasta la miseria misma.

-¡Bella!- llamó Narcissa en un tono más alto de lo habitual, ella jamás demostraba algún atisbo se sentimientos en su rojos, menos en su voz, mantenía la calma- Bella, Draco estaría encantado de recibir tu ayuda.

-¿Con que el pequeño Draco tiene su primera misión, Eh?- dijo dibujando una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa- Tenemos mucho que practicar, ¡Ven! – lo llamó con un tono agudo y lleno de emoción. – Te enseñare muchas cosas, pequeño Draco. Al fin y al cabo, el mismo señor tenebroso me enseñó las nobles Artes Oscuras. – Sonrió con suficiencia y vio una pisca de anhelo en los ojos de su tía.

Draco asintió resignado pues ya estaba condenado, ya no tenía escapatoria. Si lo descubrían y lo enviaban a Azkaban estaba seguro de que su madre moriría y su padre al salir también.

Ya no había más remedio, sólo le quedaba hacerlo lo mejor posible.

_~ 1 de Septiembre de 1996 ~_

Draco se encontraba con Narcissa en la plataforma 9 3/4, vestido tan pulcramente como siempre, con un traje completamente negro y el bastón de su padre, con la tan conocida empuñadura de serpiente.

Su madre, quien se esforzaba por mantener su postura seria, mostraba una leve mueca de asco debido a lo atestada que estaba la estación, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco.  
-Lo harás bien- dijo luego de un suspiro casi imperceptible- Mantente enfocado-.  
-Lo haré. No te defraudaré, no lo defraudaré a él.- dijo Draco al ver como en los ojos de Narcissa por un momento asomaban los estragos de la agustia y el miedo, sólo por unos segundos.  
-Bien, vete, vas a perder el tren- Narcissa le entregó una carta a su hijo por lo bajo y le dirigió una última mirada, bastante intensa, una mirada que gritaba _"te quiero hijo",_ pero ninguna palabra de aquellas salió de su boca, se dio media vuelta, alzó el mentón y caminó con elegancia en dirección a la salida.

Draco mantuvo la compostura, como era debido, guardó la carta y subió al expreso de Hogwarts justo antes de que se preparara para partir.

Se dirigió al compartimiento donde sus amigos lo esperaban, sintió como los ojos se posaban en él y escuchó el murmullo de los estudiantes. Siempre ocurría eso cuando el entraba a algún lugar y normalmente sonreía petulante, ese tipo de atenciones hacía que su ego se hinchara en su pecho, pero no en esos momentos, ahora sólo se sentía juzgado y burlado.

Una sensación repugnante que lo hacía sentirse como una simple alimaña, de seguro todos debían estar hablando de su padre en Azkaban y haciendo conjeturas de él mismo. Avanzó de todas formas con paso decidido y cabeza en alto, no se permitiría mostrar debilidad jamás, después de todo era un Malfoy.

Cuando llevaba la mitad del camino una alumna llamó su atención, una muchacha de esponjoso pelo castaño que se hundía en los libros, sola en un compartimiento alejada de todo contacto social. Se detuvo para observarla un momento, hasta que la chica levantó la mirada, era Granger, la Sangresucia

Una leve sonrisa socarrona se le dibujo en el rostro y abrió la puerta del compartimento para dirigirle un par de palabras arrogantes, como era costumbre.

-¿Qué hace la Sangresucia aquí, tan sola?- dijo Draco apoyándose de espaldas en la puerta- ¿Acaso tu novio Potter y Weasley ya se dieron cuenta de la poca gracia que tienes?- se rio por lo bajo, disfrutando del ceño fruncido de ella.

-Malfoy. Gracias, sólo me faltaba tu encantadora presencia para hacer mi día mejor- dijo Hermione con disgusto, arrugando la nariz.

Draco se percató burlarse de ella ya no tenía el mismo dulce sabor, simplemente ahora ya no le hacía tanta gracia como antes, ya no sentía nada, pero ya estando ahí debía seguir el juego. Quizás así todo se sintiera un poco más normal.

-Mi encanto lo tengo totalmente asumido, Granger. Gracias por notarlo- se acrecentó la sonrisa en sus labios, dejando ver unos blancos dientes- aunque me asquee la idea de que pienses tanto en mí, pequeña fisgona. ¿Ya te cansaste de leer tus libros de Artes Oscuras? ¿Acaso ha sido mucho para tu débil mente? -dijo Draco haciendo alusión a su pequeño encuentro en Knocturn Alley.

-No sé de qué hablas, Malfoy- Draco observó como su rostro se inyectaba en sangre, como sus mejillas pasaban de rosadas a rojo caliente- A todo esto, envíale mis saludos a tu padre, espero esté cómodo en su nuevo dormitorio. Ahora, si fueses tan amable, VETE- dijo Hermione con disgusto, volviendo a pegar su cara a los libros que traía en el regazo.

-Cuidado con tus palabras, asquerosa Sangresucia. No te gustaría que Potter supiera que ahora juegas en el bando opuesto. - le escupió Draco con ira en sus ojos grises.  
Y así se dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

~Estúpida Granger, con sus estúpidos libros~ Pensó Malfoy caminando de mal humor, al final el tiro le había salido por la culata y en vez de sentirse mejor volviendo a los viejos hábitos, ahora sentía un malestar general.

Llegó al compartimiento de los Slytherin y se sentó junto a sus amigos, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Debido a que la mayor parte de ellos tenían algún tipo de relación con algún mortífago o seguidos de Voldemort en sus familias, ellos ya estaban al tanto de la Marca Tenebrosa que reposaba en el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco.

Sus amigos en realidad no dirían nada al respecto, lo veía en sus ojos, una mirada extraña, donde no sabía si distinguía temor, respeto, admiración o indiferencia. La única que reaccionó más de lo debido al verlo fue su amiga Pansy, la chica de tez pálida y corto cabello negro que estaba enamorada de Draco desde primer año.

-¡Draco! ¿Dónde estabas?, nos estábamos preocupando. – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba al recibirlo, mientras que los otros dos Slytherin sólo lo saludaron y continuaron conversando entre ellos.

-Me había distraído, Hola Pansy - Draco guardó su baúl y se sentó junto a ella, con expresión seria y plenamente ida.

-Te ves diferente, ¿Te sientes bien? – Pansy se mostró muy preocupada, tocando su frente, como si buscara encontrar síntomas de alguna enfermedad que padeciera.

-Estoy bien. – Draco respondió escuetamente, no tenía el más mínimo interés de mantener una conversación en esos momentos, necesitaba enfocarse en lo que era de verdad importante.

La chica Slytherin sintió congoja en el corazón e invitó a Draco posar la cabeza en su regazo, cosa que Draco hizo, permitiéndole pasar los dedos por sus rubios cabellos, con el objetivo de hacerlo sentir mejor. Pansy Parkinson quería mimar a Draco, claramente con el objetivo de enamorarlo o lograr en algún momento tener una relación con él.

Draco agradeció el contacto. No porque fuera de Pansy, simplemente algo en el necesitaba contacto. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, ya que Pansy era su amiga y realmente no quería darle falsas esperanzas con él, pero en visto de lo sucedido, era mejor que estar solo.

A pesar de lo difíciles que habían sido los últimos meses, Draco jamás había llorado, ni se había echado al suelo a lastimarse por su situación. Como un Malfoy había aceptado su destino, había cumplido con dejar a su tía Bellatrix que lo instruyera para ir mejor preparado al colegio.

Bellatrix había pasado un mes exigiéndole a Draco que aprendiera Oclumancia, lo obligó a alejar los sentimientos de su cabeza todos los días, a cada momento. Penetró su mente constantemente en busca de recuerdos personales que usaba en su contra para torturarlo, uso la felicidad con su familia en su contra, el gusto por el quidditch, las risas con sus compañeros Slytherin cuando molestaban a Potter y sus nefastos amigos… usaba cualquier recuerdo que a Draco le trajera felicidad o diversión. Lo hizo tan seguido, hasta que a Draco no le quedó de otra y pudo alejar todo sentimiento de su vida, ahora lo podía hacer cuando quisiera. No era que se hubiera convertido de la noche a la mañana en el maestro de la Oclumancia, pero ahora era bastante competente en esa materia.

Además, tuvo que ensayar día y noche hechizos y maldiciones no verbales. Lo cual no sonaba mal si se cuenta de esa manera, la diferencia para Draco es que cuando no podía realizar los hechizos y su varita se resistía a la magia verbal, lo torturaban un poco más, para que de esa manera se hiciera fuerte y aprendiera por las malas.

Si. A pesar de todo lo que había tenido que vivir los últimos meses, Draco no había llorado, ni tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

Mientras la mano de Pansy peinaba sus cabellos rubios platinados recordó a Hermione Granger. Cuando la castaña había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo no notó nada distinto en ella, hasta aquel minuto que se ponía a analizar la situación. La chica se veía notablemente más pálida, su cabello estaba más esponjado y tenía las ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos. Se veía cansada y un poco débil.

Quizás el se veía de la misma forma, por un momento sintió lastima por sí mismo y por ella. Sentimiento que le asqueó y fue reemplazado por uno nuevo. _~Tú te lo buscaste sangre sucia~. _

Si, habían cosas que no cambiaban nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: La sala de los Menesteres**

Hermione había logrado pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de los demás alumnos. No es que ella siempre fuese el centro de la atención, pero en estos momentos lo que menos necesitaba eran personas revoloteando alrededor, haciendo preguntas que ella sabía que no podría contestar.

Pasó el viaje completo a Hogwarts con 3 alumnas de segundo año de Hufflepuff que parlotearon todo el camino, hablando de Quidditch y la revista Corazón de Bruja, lo cual fue afortunado, ya que eran la perfecta cubierta en caso de que alguien la buscara, debido a que no se entrometerían en los chismes de un grupo de niñas. Mientras ellas hablaban, Hermione adelantaba la lectura de Herbología y Encantamientos, sabía que al llegar a Hogwarts estaría demasiado atareada.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, espero un momento en el vagón, simulando tener un conflicto guardando su ropa Muggle, con la esperanza de irse en el último carruaje a Hogwarts y seguir siendo invisible. Cuando el tren anunciaba su ida, se levantó y salió a paso apresurado.

Ya no quedaban muchos alumnos esperando, se dirigió a los carruajes donde el profesor Flitwick, de Encantamientos esperaba con una larga lista, tachando los nombres de los que iban llegando para asegurarse que nadie faltara.

-Hola profesor- dijo Hermione acercándose sonriente.

-Señorita Granger, pensé que le había pasado algo. Sus amigos, el señor y la señorita Weasley no sabían de usted tampoco- dijo el diminuto profesor, moviendo el bigote graciosamente. -¿Ha visto a Potter, de casualidad?- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento señor, estaba adelantando deberes, ya sabe. – Flitwick sonrió ante su iniciativa y la incentivó a avanzar. – De seguro Harry ya está en el castillo profesor, de todas formas, una inspección en el tren no sería mala idea. – sugirió Hermione intentando no parecer preocupada por la ausencia de su amigo.

-El último carruaje está por salir señorita Granger, será mejor que se dé prisa- Hermione asintió y apuro el paso.

Cuando iba corriendo hacia el último carruaje, parecía que por un momento todo lo malo se había desvanecido y sólo quedaba la alegría de volver a Hogwarts, las ansias por volver a estar en paz en la Biblioteca, que era su lugar favorito y el deseo de compartir con sus amigos un año más, todos juntos. Pero el sueño poco duró, ya que, al subirse al carruaje, sus ilusiones se apagaron estrepitosamente.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Granger?. Ya me parece demasiado terrorífico encontrarte en el tren – Soltó una voz ronca y disgustada- ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?.

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy. – Hermione se sentó en la otra esquina del carruaje, intentando mantener la mayor distancia posible con el Slytherin – Si tuviera que seguir a alguien por gusto, créeme, serías la última de mis opciones- Dijo con un estremecimiento la castaña, que a pesar de las luchas internas que llevaba en ese momento, pareciera que el destino se burlara en su cara, al hacerla tropezar con Malfoy a cada momento.

-Como digas- le soltó el Rubio, con ademán de no importarle lo que ella había dicho.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta por un instante. ¿Realmente Draco Malfoy, el campeón de los arrogantes y petulantes de todos los Slytherin juntos, no iba a seguir la riña con ella?. Hermione incrédula por su actitud, se dedicó a observarlo por un momento, era el Malfoy de siempre, un poco más alto, pero definitivamente había algo distinto en él.

Se dio cuenta que su impecable piel ahora lucía apagada y su rostro estaba levemente demacrado, como si llevara días sin poder dormir. No pudo contener un cierto nivel de empatía y curiosidad, de seguro era por su padre, Lucius. Hermione sabía que a pesar de ellos ser la peor calaña de magos que existía, nadie merecía ver a su padre encerrado con ese tipo de criaturas custodiándolo, absorbiendo cada momento feliz de su vida.

Sentimiento que poco duró, ya que era imposible no recordar como Malfoy había sido de grosero con ella todos los años anteriores de Hogwarts, él simplemente no se ganaba la empatía de nadie. Aunque claro, por cierto respeto, evitaría sacar ese tema desde ahora en adelante, podía odiarlo con toda su alma, pero no iba a meter el dedo en una yaga aún abierta. No era prudente.

Pasaron el camino en silencia hacia Hogwarts, Draco miraba absorto el paisaje, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin quiera mover un dedo de la mano, se asemejaba a una estatua de mármol. Hermione sólo se dedico a terminar su lectura de Herbología, ya que le quedaban sólo un par de páginas para terminar el texto.

El tiempo parecía más productivo cuando no tenías con quien hablar

**~~~~o~~~~**

Hermione entraba al gran comedor con paso vacilante, esperaba no ser víctima de Ron y Harry, necesitaba estar un momento a solas antes de enfrentarse a ellos. Por lo que se sentó dentro de los primeros asientos que vio disponibles, junto a un grupo de muchachos Gryffindor, que discutían acaloradamente sobre quién tenía la razón en qué.

La muchacha sabía que sus amigos la estarían buscando con la mirada, por lo que mantuvo un bajo perfil durante toda la cena, había llegado un poco tarde, por lo que ya cena ya estaba servida sobre la mesa. Tomó un cucharon de estofado y lo puso en su plato, estaba hambrienta, pero ya la comida no tenía el mismo sabor.

Jugaba vagamente con la cuchara en el plato, ya se le había ido el apetito e impaciente por que el tiempo corriera más veloz, levantó la mirada para recorrer el comedor, buscando algo que la entretuviera mientras el resto terminaba su cena.

Sus ojos vagaron por las mesas hasta encontrarse con unos cabellos rubios bastante conocidos, lo observó un minuto bastante extrañada al observar la triste apariencia de Draco Malfoy, el cual no había probado bocado y se encontraba junto al resto de los Slytherin en silencio, con los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón apoyado en las manos. El resto de sus amigos se reían a costa de unos Hufflepuff de primer año, cosa que siempre le había divertido a Malfoy, sobre todo si él era el cabecilla del grupo.

En esos momentos no tomaba ni una pizca de atención, sólo se dignaba a estar sentado en esa posición, con la mirada perdida, como si no estuviera ahí.

Hermione se preguntó qué le pasaría, ya era demasiado extraño que no siguiera discutiendo con ella, ahora lo veía deprimido, ajeno al mundo. Otra pizca de empatía recorrió su cuerpo al recordar que ella debía verse igual de deprimida, quizás el Slytherin era como el resto de los mortales.

Cuando ya había finalizado la cena y Dumbledore dio su discurso, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas y Hermione esperó a poder tener una conversación con sus amigos, los cuales aguardaron al igual que ella en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Ya suéltalo, Hermione – dijo Ron cruzado de brazos, sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea - ¿Por qué nos estás evitando? -.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Harry la miraba confundido, mientras codeaba a su amigo, que se encontraba claramente molesto.

-Claro que estoy bien, es sólo que… bueno, yo…- Hermione se levantó agitada, intentando evadir la mirada de ambos chicos. – Necesito pasar tiempo sola, no se lo tomen a personal -.

-¿No pasaste ya suficiente tiempo sola?. Por si no lo recuerdas, nos evitaste todo el verano – Le gruñó Ron, mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- No necesito tu aprobación, Ronald- La castaña, comenzó a pasearse con la sala común molesta, dando fuerte pisotones. – Sólo les quería decir eso, ahora si no tienen otro asunto que decirme, me iré a la cama. – Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Hermione, espera. – Harry se dirigía hacia ella, la miraba tan intensamente que parecía querer sondearla por completo - ¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, verdad?.

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar el nombre. Claro que tenía que ver con él, pero eso era un secreto, era su plan y no iba a permitir que intentaran sonsacarle información que no quería revelar.

-¡Que no!, ¡¿acaso no pueden comprender que necesito mi espacio?! – Pareciera que los ojos de Hermione se encendían en fuego, estaba muy molesta. Harry y Ron notaron su reacción y se encogieron de hombros, no se atrevían a continuar la discusión si ella adoptaba esa posición, la conocían y sabían que no iba a ceder.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No me refería a eso – Harry retrocedió con gesto de sospecha, disfrazada bajo una capa de aceptación- Tienes razón…-

-Eres escalofriante cuando estás molesta, ¿Sabes? – añadió Ron con los ojos muy abiertos. – Vamonos Harry, antes de que nos cuelgue de la torre de Astronomía- apresuró el paso en dirección a los dormitorios.

\- ¡ERES UN VERDADERO ASNO, RON WEASLEY! – Les gritó una Hermione ofendida y a la defensiva, mientras corría a su habitación, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a un Harry sorprendido.

La castaña subió pisando fuerte las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, las chicas se encontraban en pijama conversando. Hermione, saludó con la cabeza, tomó un libro, su diario, el frasco de sangre escondido en una cajita y una pluma, se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama, cerrando las cortinas, buscando privacidad.

Estaba furiosa y a la vez muy triste como para mantener cualquier tipo de conversación, por lo que dedicó sus últimas energías a continuar la lectura de _Encantamiento de protección de tu mente: una guía práctica para contrarrestar la Legeremancia. _

Luego de unas 20 páginas y unas notas casuales, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al otro día, luego de un desayuno junto a Parvati Patil, asistió a clases de Encantamientos, como siempre hizo lo mejor que pudo por responder todas las preguntas del profesor Flitwick y tomo apuntes de cada cosa que él decía. Almorzó junto a unos niños Gryffindor, acudió a clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que ahora era dictada por el profesor Snape y luego se dirigió hasta su última clase del día, Herbología.

Se pasó todo el día absorta en sus pensamientos, sólo necesitaba terminar la clase pronto, necesitaba iniciar su plan y se sentía un poco ansiosa.

Su idea era colarse a la sala de los Menesteres para poder practicar la magia no verbal, practicar encantamientos y maldiciones. En su quinto año esa sala los había ayudado muchísimo cuando, con sus amigos Harry y Ron, formaron el Ejercito de Dumbledore. Era un muy buen lugar para ensayar y no ser vista.

Al finalizar las clases, se apresuró a dirigirse a la sala. Justo cuando iba llegando a la que debía ser la entrada, se detuvo en seco al escuchar unas voces. Se pegó a la pared y se acercó agudizando el oído y asomando levemente la cabeza.

-… sólo quédense ahí y no se atrevan a moverse hasta que yo salga- Dijo una voz masculina en tono bajo, pero muy potente.

-Me veo ridículo, ¿Por qué no traes a Goyle?- se quejaba la voz de una niña pequeña.

-Si Malfoy, me siento como un imbécil- se le unió la voz un niño de no más de 12 años.

Hermione curiosa observó la escena, vió desaparecer una cabeza de cabellos rubios platinados detrás de las puertas, al momento que estas se desvanecían, sólo quedaban 2 pequeños con gestos aburridos y avergonzados.

-¿Pero qué…? – susurró la castaña, totalmente confundida. – Estoy segura de que ese era Malfoy. Pero qué quiere en la sala de los Menesteres y ¿por qué mencionaban a Goyle esos niños?.

Intrigada se mantuvo en la misma posición esperando a ver que ocurría, después de todo Malfoy se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña y esas andanzas no parecían del todo corrientes.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron dos horas Malfoy salió de la sala de los Menesteres con el ceño fruncido y una clara ira en la mirada, les gritó a los niños y se los llevó rápido de el lugar, Hermione alcanzó a escuchar sólo unas palabras a lo lejos.

-… Está hecho trizas, maldito Peeves. ¿Alguien los vió, Nott?- la voz era claramente la de Malfoy, pero lo que decía no le hacía mucho sentido a Hermione.

_~¿Qué estaba hecho trizas?, ¿cuál de todos los destrozos de Peeves le concernía a Malfoy?, ¿Eran amigos suyos los niños que protegían la entrada?.~ Pensaba_ la castaña mientras se pasaba las manos por su voluminoso cabello, en un intento de hacerse una cola de caballo.

_~Claro que sí, escuché mencionar el apellido de Gregory Goyle y de Theodore Nott~_, argumentó la bruja en sus pensamientos, ella sabía que aquella cosa no pintaba muy bien y decidió averiguar el motivo de la visita por parte de los Slytherin.

Claro, cuando ella pudiera avanzar en su plan.

Avanzó rápidamente hasta la entrada, cerró los ojos y pensó tres veces en una sala que la ayudara a entrenar, un lugar segar seguro que le sirviera para practicar desde Encantamientos, hasta Pociones. Luego abrió los ojos y se dibujó una puerta, la castaña giró el pomo y entró.

La sala proporcionada era bastante amplia, incluso más que la sala común, se encontraba dividida en 4 secciones: La primera tenía blancos de tiro esparcidos por diversos ángulos y el suelo estaba cubierto por colchonetas. La segunda era un área que igualmente se encontraba llena de colchonetas, pero no tenía blancos de tiro, sino que habían dos círculos en el suelo, se asemejaba a un lugar para tener duelos. La tercera sección tenía unos calderos y diversos frascos, morteros, balanzas y demás materiales de pociones, además de algunas cuantas pociones y por último la cuarta, que era la más pequeña, tenía un cómodo sillón frente a una chimenea, una pequeña biblioteca de 2 estantes y unos cojines esparcidos en el suelo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar la explosión de alivio y felicidad que tenía lugar en su pecho- Es más que perfecta.

Se acercó a inspeccionar cada área y dejó sus cosas en el sofá, necesitaba saber el uso de cada uno de los artefactos que le había proporcionado la sala. Se arremangó y con varita en mano se dirigió a la primera sección.

-Bueno, veamos que sucede- dijo posicionándose en el centro, apuntando con la varita a un blanco enfrente de ella- ¡Expelliarmus! – Un rayo escarlata salió de la varita de Hermione y dio justo en el blanco, éste se dobló como si se tratara de un elástico y le devolvió el rayo de inmediato, Hermione ahogó un grito y levantó la varita para alzar un escudo. Sin embargo, no fue tan rápida y el hechizo le rebotó, haciendo perder su varita al instante – Brillante, los blancos no sólo ayudan a la puntería del mago o bruja que practique aquí, sino que también el tiempo de reacción y los contrahechizos.

Recogió su varita y continuó examinando, descubrió en la sección de pociones que lo único que le hacía falta eran los ingredientes, pero la sala le había proporcionado cualquier material que ella necesitara, además dentro de las pócimas hechas habían unas vigorizantes, sanadoras, antídotos de venenos, etc. Hermione estaba extasiada, la sala se había lucido, era igual o mejor de que lo ella alguna vez pudo imaginarse. Más adelante, en la cuarta sección analizó los libros y descubrió para su deleite que eran libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras avanzados, nivel EXTASIS o incluso más, libros de maldiciones y maleficios, pociones avanzadas que incluían bastantes clases de venenos y pócimas sanadoras.

Hermione suspiró con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, lo que pareció ser casi imposible hace un mes ahora se veía bastante menos difícil, dejó los libros que había tomado en el librero y se dirigió nuevamente a la primera sección, durante la próxima semana trabajaría en su tiempo de reacción, suspiró infundiéndose ánimo.

-Bueno Hermione, esto querías y tendrás que hacerlo- se dijo a sí misma mientras tomaba posición frente a un objetivo- Lo bueno es que tienes un gran incentivo, si no reaccionas a tiempo con un contrahechizo terminarás con algunos miembros fracturados y no será nada agradable- se continuó diciendo a sí misma al tiempo que lanzaba otro _Expelliarmus._

_**~~~~~o~~~~~**_

_**Hola!**_

_Le quería dar las gracias a todo quien estuviera leyendo mi fic, de verdad muchas gracias 3_

_Me costó mucho trabajo de confianza y voluntad decidirme por publicarlo, sabiendo que quizás a nadie le gustaría lo que yo estaba haciendo jajajaja_

_Así mis sinceros agradecimiento a quien sea que esté leyéndome ahora y de verdad agradecería muchísimo más si pudiera dejar un Review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc. _

_De verdad, alguna crítica constructiva no me vendría mal, estoy oxidada en lo que es la escritura jajaja, entonces eso._

_Espero cualquier comentario con una sonrisa gigante, un abrazo a todos y bueno, seguiré subiendo capítulos bastante seguido si les parece 3 _

_Un abrazo gigante!_

_Se despide, su fiel servidora (ok ya jajajaja)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que todo, por ahí leí algo que me llamó la atención,**

"**un fanfic feliz recibe reviews"**

**Así que me gustaría que me dejaran cualquier comentario bellas 3**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: El baño de los Prefectos**

Luego de más de una semana de práctica Hermione había logrado repeler al menos tres cuartos de los encantamientos desarmadores que lanzaba a los objetivos, también había notado que su puntería había mejorado bastante, los rayos de luz escarlata ya no solo golpeaban el objetivo, sino que lo golpeaban justo en el medio y, además, dominaba encantamientos desarmadores no verbales a la perfección, lo cual la traía orgullosa.

El ambiente con sus amigos no había cambiado mucho, ella contestaba con evasivas sus preguntas, discutían y luego ella seguía su camino, aunque cada vez que se marchaba dolía más que la vez anterior.

La mañana de un martes se despertó notoriamente más sensible que otros días, por lo cual se rehusó a tener la oportunidad de encontrarse con Ron o Harry ya que rechazaba la idea de ponerse a llorar frente a ellos. Evitó el almuerzo y se dirigió hacia la sala de los Menesteres con el propósito de descargar su amargo corazón en las prácticas.

-¿Qué importa ir a almorzar?- se quejaba Hermione, mientras lanzaba un _Expelliarmus_ no verbal a un objetivo sobre su hombro izquierdo y lo bloqueaba con éxito- Yo elegí este puto camino, ahora no saco nada con andar lloriqueando por lo miserablemente sola que he estado- volvió a atacar y bloquear con rapidez - ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?! – gritó enfurecida al momento que levantaba la varita nuevamente y apuntaba- _¡Bombarda!._

Al instante luego de haber lanzado el encantamiento explosivo se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que eso había sido, se tiro al suelo sin pensarlo para que el encantamiento no le rebotara a ella, el rayo de luz se devolvió y en menos de unos segundos cayó a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, propulsándola en el aire y cayendo con un ruido sordo.

El dolor invadió su cuerpo, sentía como lenguas de fuego le abrasaban el tórax y un dolor punzante en su mano izquierda. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor y con pura fuerza de voluntad comenzó a evaluar los daños.

Tenía quemaduras de segundo grado por todo el costado izquierdo y el pecho, su uniforme estaba prácticamente quemado y su muñeca estaba hincada y roja, posiblemente rota.

-_Accio díctamo_! – dijo la castaña, ahogando un quejido y agradeciendo por aún tener su varita a su lado.

Luego de sanar lo más grave de las quemaduras y cubriéndose el resto de las quemaduras menores con gasa, reparo su uniforme y con un muy doloroso _Episkey _arregló su muñeca. Lucía casi normal, sin contar el dolor que seguía sintiendo en la muñeca, las quemaduras envueltas en gasa y su expresión de dolor, se diría que se veía como una estudiante común y corriente.

La castaña resignada a tener que cargar con el dolor y las consecuencias de su estupidez, se dirigió a recoger sus cosas y salir de la sala de los Menesteres. Todo iba regularmente normal, nadie se había fijado en ella, al parecer podría pasar desapercibida hasta la próxima clase. O eso creía.

Un par de alumnos de primero pasaron riendo y corriendo por su lado, corrían tan rápidamente que no la vieron y uno chocó violentamente con ella, Hermione al no poder mantener el equilibrio cayó de espalda al suelo, donde cometió el error de intentar frenar la caída posando las manos en el suelo. Mala idea.

Una fuerte punzada de dolor se expandió desde su muñeca hasta su hombro, luego se disipó dejando paso a un dolor pulsátil justo en el lugar donde ya se había curado antes. Sintió además como cargaba su peso en las aún dolorosas quemaduras que volvían a arder bajo su uniforme. Cerró los ojos. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, debía pararse rápido o podía levantar sospecha.

-Disculpa, no era mi intención, no te vi- le suplicaba la voz de un pequeño- ¿estás bien?, ¿te has hecho daño?. ¡El profesor Snape me va a quitar como 50 puntos!.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – se esforzó la chica para responderle sin delatar el dolor que estaba sintiendo – Ten más cuidado, no corras por los pasillos, pudiste tener un real accidente. De todas formas, no será necesario informar al jefe de tu casa, ni a algún otro prefecto, por esta vez podrás librarte del castigo- Le soltó la Hermione cuando hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para pararse sin llorar del dolor.

-¿Dijo otro prefecto?, ¿Eres prefecta? – el pequeño Slytherin abrió los ojos atónitos y se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas.

-Lo soy, pero como dije, esta vez te puedes librar del castigo. Ahora ve a clases antes de que me arrepienta-.

-Oh muchas gracias, lo haré. – volvió a salir corriendo el pequeño dejando a una Hermione muy adolorida. La castaña se dirigió lentamente al baño de los prefectos, suplicando hacia el cielo que no hubiera nadie allí dentro.

Cuando entró al baño, cerró la puerta y varita en mano, se dispuso a ver si se encontraba sola, con el hechizo que había leído en el verano _"Homenum revelio",_ afortunadamente no había nadie más que ella. Se dirigió hacia el lavabo y se arremangó para observar su muñeca.

-Bien, no se ha roto nuevamente, pero creo que tardará en sanar más de lo que esperaba. – Dijo al momento que veía la apariencia de su muñeca magullada – Ahora veamos que tal…– se levantó la camisa levemente para revisar el vendaje, que sin dudas ahora de encontraba manchado de sangre – Genial, simplemente genial. Maldito mocoso, ahora como voy a vendar esto rápido sin que nadie me vea. – La castaña bufó e intentó comenzar a quitar el vendaje ensangrentado, cuando escuchó un leve sonido. Se cubrió y se dio vuelta, varita en mano hacia la fuente del sonido.

Entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver bien que había producido tal sonido, detuvo la mirada en la puerta del baño, que estaba entreabierta y se comenzaba a cerrar despacio. Hermione con un movimiento rápido de varita hizo que la puerta se abriera de golpe, revelando una figura alta, delgada y de hombros anchos, su cabello rubio platinado era inconfudible.

Era Malfoy. Draco Malfoy la había visto y lo más probable es que corriera a contarle a todos sobre su ensangrentado vendaje y si casi desnudez.

-¿Qué hacías tú ahí, Malfoy?- lo encaró la bruja, presa de una furia repentina, mezclada de leves gotas de pánico – ¿Me estabas espiando?.

-Este es un baño público, Granger. No tengo deseos de espiarte, no eres tan interesante- le espetó el rubio platinado con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. - ¿Qué tienes ahí? – le dijo secamente apuntando su tórax, claramente había visto todo.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?, vete de una vez Malfoy. – le respondió Hermione sin bajar la varita, dispuesta a amenazarlo si el chico no se iba de una vez por todas.

-No es que me importe, que va, por mi te puedes morir desangrada- dijo mientras se acariciaba el mentón con curiosidad- pero me pregunto ¿Por qué no has ido a la enfermería?, ¿Tiene que ver esto con tu repentino gusto por las Artes Oscuras? – soltó Malfoy con una sonrisa engreída – ¿Vas a traicionar a tus inútiles amigos?.

-Pues si no te importa te puedes ir por donde viniste Malfoy, no te diré nada si eso es lo que estas esperando – dijo Hermione avanzando hacia él, dando fuertes pisotones en el suelo – No estoy de humor para ti y tus estupideces, así que te advierto Malfoy, no me provoques.

-Al parecer he dado en el clavo ¿Eh?- Hermione vio como su rostro ya no era serio, sino que mostraba leves atisbos de burla y de asombro - ¿Te lo has hecho tú?.

-Malfoy… te lo advierto, vete ahora mismo – Hermione comenzó a escupirle las palabras con tanta fuerza como le era posible, el dolor de sus quemaduras aumentaba y tenía la sensación que pronto el sangrado iba a empapar su uniforme y no dejaría, por nada del mundo, que Draco Malfoy la viera herida y adolorida- No me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo.

-No- Dijo Malfoy entrando de una vez al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de él – Si no me dices todo, tendré que informarle a Madame Pomfrey sobre tu… accidente- Malfoy camino hacia donde estaba ella y se afirmó de espaldas a una de las puertas de un retrete- Así que decídete, Granger. Hablas tú o hablo yo.

-Eres un egoísta, insufrible, idio…- Hermione ahogó un gemido al momento que intentaba levantar la varita, ya que el dolor de sus quemaduras ya la estaba superando. Se llevó la mano al tórax, temiendo lo que encontraría y al observarla, sus miedos se confirmaron, estaba manchada de sangre, su respiración se comenzó a agitar y retrocedió para poder apoyarse en algún lado- Solo vete… por favor.

**~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Al momento que la muchacha había visto la palma de su mano con sangre, Malfoy se quedó inmóvil. El chico había visto que estaba herida, pero no había imaginado hasta que punto, la observó en su totalidad y vió como su uniforme se teñía de un rojo escarlata alrededor de todo el pecho y que la bruja mantenía la muñeca izquierda inmóvil, que se encontraba un poco inflamada y bastante enrojecida.

No era tan imbécil como para dejarla ahí en ese estado, aunque era una Sangresucia insoportable y engreída, estaba en apuros, lo veía en su mirada llena de furia y miedo. Sospechaba que podría estar metido en asuntos complicados desde que la vió saliendo de una tienda en Knocturn Alley, llevando libros bastante peligrosos.

Seguramente había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para practicar alguna maldición peligrosa y le había rebotado o había sufrido un accidente con alguna poción.

De todas formas, sabía que estaba sola y asustada, no la había visto alrededor de sus patéticos amigos y sabía que se escabullía en cada tiempo que podía de la presencia del resto del alumnado, él no era idiota, de hecho, era bastante bueno al analizar a las personas.

Y estaba seguro de que algo ocurría con ella.

Se acercó con paso vacilante y la tomó del antebrazo, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio una vez que la bruja de tropezó intentando alejarse de él.

-Déjame ver- le espetó serio, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-No- le respondió Hermione con menos fuerza en su voz.

-No seas estúpida, déjame ver- dijo Draco al caminar con ella hacia unos bancos frente a las duchas y obligándola a sentarse- está bien… no le diré a nadie, tampoco haré preguntas.

-No confío en ti, vete. – Hermione se zafó de su agarre y miró al suelo- Déjame sola.

-No me moveré de aquí, así que creo que tus únicas opciones serían 2 – dijo Draco levantando dos finos dedos- la primera es que no me dejes ayudarte y ambos nos quedamos en este mismo lugar hasta que llegue alguien y nos descubra y la segunda es que me dejes ayudarte y nos podremos ir luego de aquí.

Draco observó como la castaña lo analizaba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera encontrar algún otro significado a las palabras que él acababa de decir, cosa que lo molestó de sobremanera. La respiración de la muchacha se hacía superficial y soltaba jadeos al no ser capaz de mantener un ritmo normal, los dedos de sus manos comenzaron a temblar y Draco notó que su rostro estaba muy pálido, pareciera que toda la sangre hubiese huido de su rostro para escapar a otro lugar.

Se acercó de a poco, viendo como la muchacha estaba cerca del colapso, observado como su pecho bajaba y subía cada vez más deprisa y al momento que el decidió preguntarle si se sentía bien, Hermione Granger se desmayó ante sus ojos, se apresuró a detener su caída y evitar otro golpe y la dejó suevamente recostada en el banco donde se encontraba sentada unos instantes atrás.

-Mierda, ¿y ahora que? – dijo al momento de observarla ahí recostada, pálida e ida.

Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta del baño y la selló mágicamente, esperando que la barrera durara lo suficiente.

-Veamos, que tienes aquí – Dijo Draco cuando sacó la varita de su bolsillo trasero y con un movimiento lanzó un encantamiento para cortar la ropa de la castaña, apartó los trozos de tela que quedaban y observó su cuerpo.

Tuvo que contener la respiración y apartar la mirada rápidamente.

Draco Malfoy no era un idiota virgen, ni nada parecido, se había tirado a Pansy Parkinson el año anterior, antes de que todo de fuera a la mierda, ya que ambos eran vírgenes y sus amigos, se pasaban el día molestándolos por eso mismo. La experiencia en sí no fue ni agradable ni desagradable para Draco Malfoy, ninguno de los dos sabía nada al respecto, fueron torpes y no sabían como dar placer. Pero nunca había visto el cuerpo de otra mujer que no haya sido ella, Pansy contaba con pequeños pechos y puntiagudos, una cintura no muy pronunciada y caderas estilizadas, su piel era blanca y perfecta, su figura delgada y fina, aspectos que acentuaban su nariz respingada y su cabello negro azabache corto y en punta, era preciosa y elegante. En cambio, Hermione Granger tenía la piel un poco más morena, tenía lunares repartidos en los hombros y en el centro de sus pechos y, además, unos cuantos alrededor del ombligo, sus pechos eran ligeramente más grandes, sus caderas más anchas y el sujetador que llevaba era soso, aunque levemente provocador, ya que se traslucían sus erizados pezones.

Draco sacudió su cabeza, era una Sangresucia después de todo, no podía pensar en ella como una mujer, como una mujer que debajo de aquel uniforme y sus libros, era poseedora de un bello cuerpo.

Aunque al verla ahí, herida, sangrando y con su bello torso expuesto ante su mirada no podía dejar de pensar que "Sangresucia" era el término más estúpido para definirla a ella.

Se limitó a dirigir su mirada hacia su vendaje, el cual descubrió y observó las quemaduras que aún estaban presentes en su morena piel, algunas no paraban de sangrar y otras solo dejaban ver piel chamuscada, que dejaría un par de feas cicatrices a la chica.

Draco Malfoy era un hombre bastante preparado, desde que le habían encargado esa maldita tarea se había encargado de traer suministros con el en caso de tener que necesitarlos, por lo invocó un ungüento de su mochila y luego de limpiar sus heridas, lo aplicó en las quemaduras, intentando no rozar demasiado las quemaduras de la chica, que con cada roce arrugaba el entrecejo, dentro de su inconsciencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya había detenido el sangrado y la había vuelto a vendar, había arreglado su ropa y se había sentado en el suelo delante de ella, esperando que despertara. No quería dejarla ahí tirada inconsciente, aunque le dolieran los pensamientos que estaban surgiendo con respecto a ella en su cabeza, no paraba de evocar a cada instante la suave curva de los pechos y los sensuales lunares que decoraban su torso. Pensamientos que lo llenaban de ira.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos la chica comenzó a dar señales de vida, pestañeó lentamente, luego se incorporó y Draco vio cómo se llevaba desesperada los dedos hacia donde creía estaban sus ensangrentadas quemaduras y se sorprendió a verlas vendadas y sin rastros de sangre.

-Por fin te has dignado de abrir los ojos, Granger- le dijo Draco, al tiempo que se incorporaba y la observaba a lo lejos- Pensaba que te ibas a pegar un buen pestañazo.

-¿Cómo… por qué? – Le respondió Hermione mientras seguía revisando su cuerpo y descubría su muñeca vendada con delicadeza- ¡¿Me has desnudado?!

-No es una imagen que quiera recordar, Granger, fue aterrador- le respondió Draco mientras una extraña sonrisa de escapaba por sus labios- Bueno, estas viva y ya no sangras. Supongo que lo que querías decir era un "Gracias".

-Gracias… pero yo no te lo he pedido, no te necesitaba- Hermione se levantó con el ceño fruncido y lo enfrentó- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que eres lo más lejano a un buen samaritano, eres completamente lo opuesto- le respondió ella cruzándose de brazos – Aunque tienes razón… Gracias, supongo. ¿Qué debo hacer para devolverte el favor?, no te quiero deber nada.

-No necesito nada de ti, considéralo un arranque de lástima. -Draco se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida- Nos vemos, Granger.

-Como pago, no le diré a nadie de tus escapadas a la Sala de los Menesteres, estamos a mano- le dijo la castaña al momento que recogía su bolso y sus pertenencias.

Draco se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta del baño, aterrorizado frente a las palabras de Hermione, ella lo había visto, lo había seguido y quizás cuantas otras cosas sabía de él. No lo iba a permitir, nadie debía saber la misión que se le había encomendado y menos el grupo de los patéticos Gryffindor, encabezados por cara rajada Potter y el mismísimo viejo chiflado de Dumbledore.

El Slytherin giró la cabeza y le respondió, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

-Mantente fuera de lo que no te corresponde, Sangresucia- dijo al momento de alzar la varita bruscamente y quitar la barrera que había puesto en la puerta del baño, salir apresuradamente y cerrarla de un portonazo que hizo vibrar la puerta entera.

Se apresuró para llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, donde sus amigos ya debían estarse preguntando donde se había metido, tenían que ir a la sala de los Menesteres otra vez ya que se encontraba intentando reparar el armario evanescente que se encontraba allí y que creaba un pasadizo con el de Borgin and burkes, su madre, Narcissa, lo había ayudado a tramar el plan para darle acceso a los Mortífagos a Hogwarts.

Misión que hasta ahora veía imposible, ya que el maldito armario se encontraba hecho pedazos y no veía la forma de arreglarlo.

Se pasaba la mayor parte de las tardes en esa sala intentando descifrar métodos de reparar la estructura y no alterar la conexión con su gemelo, tarea bastante complicada para alguien que no tenía la menor idea de reparar artefactos mágicos.

Al momento de pedirle ayuda a sus amigos, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, no les había explicado exactamente lo que debía hacer en esa sala que era tan importante para que ellos tuvieran que tomar poción Multijugos y tuvieran que vigilar que nadie se acercara. Al fin y al cabo, no era estúpido, no podía involucrar a más personas en la misión. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

La misión dependía de ello. La vida de sus padres dependía de ello.

-¿Dónde estabas, Draco?, pensábamos que te habían atrapado- le dijo un Theo enojado y preocupado a la vez.

-En el baño de los prefectos, no tiene importancia- Draco hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia al asunto- ¿Tomaron los cabellos de los niños?

-Aquí están, tuvimos que usar el encantamiento seccionador y como me distraje al ver a Pansy, se me ha ido la mano – dijo riéndose tan estrepitosamente que tuvo que sujetar su estómago.

-Blaise le cortó el cabello a 15 niñas en el pasillo este, lo íbamos a tomar un par de cabellos de dos tortolitos que estaban platicando- dijo Theo al enseñarle a draco una bolsa llena de cabellos de varios colores y largos – hemos recogido lo que pudimos, supongo que así no tendremos que andar buscando más cabellos.

-Eso ha sido muy irresponsable, ¿Y si los hubiesen atrapado?- le espetó Draco furioso a Blaise, que seguía riéndose, recordando el lloriqueo que se había armado por los cabellos perdidos.

-Ha sido bastante divertido- se atrevió a añadir Theo, mientras veía a su amigo cada vez más encorvado de la risa.

-Ya… ya… tomen las pociones- les dije Draco acercándoles dos frascos llenos de una pócima de apariencia asquerosa.

-¿Qué no tienes humor?- le dije Blaise cuando pudo dejar de reírse, mientras le añadía un cabello al azar y la pócima tomaba un color anaranjado burbujeante – a tu salud, mi querido amigo.-

-Que va, supongo que no puedo escabullirme otra vez- dijo Theo, igualmente añadiendo un cabello al azar y observar cómo su poción se transformaba a un marrón maloliente- ¡puaj! La mía es aún peor.

-No sean cobardes, vamos, rápido… se me está acabando el tiempo- Les apresuró Draco mientras esperaba que sus amigos se tomaran la pócima.

Luego de beber la poción ambos amigos cambiaron sus apariencias, el alto Blaise, con piel color caoba y cabello azabache casi rapado se transformó en una pequeña de segundo año, de cabellos color zanahoria, pecas repartidas en toda la nariz y ojos muy verdes, al mismo tiempo Theo, quien era un mago de estatura promedio, de tez pálida, cabello marrón oscuro y unos intensos ojos azules, se transformó en una niña alta, con dientes torcidos y cabello marrón claro largo, tan largo que le rozaba las caderas.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. – Les espetó Draco mientras caminaba a toda prisa hasta la sala de los Menesteres con sus dos amigos, maldiciendo en el camino.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~**

**(ACTUALIZACIÓN PARTE ½)**

**Hola! **Tengo un tiempo, por lo que subiré 2 capítulos

Espero que les guste, ya iré encaminando mejor la historia a la trama principal

Un beso, espero haberlos hecho sentir a gusto

Gracias por leerme, me hacen feliz :3

**También esperaba hacer una publicación** **para Halloween, una compilación de one-shot de los pecados capitales, donde parejas que ustedes me sugieran tendrían su encontró Hot bajo alguno de los 7 pecados capitales** jajajajaja

Así que eso, déjenme parejas como sugerencia y bajo que pecado capital les gustaría que desaten sus pasiones jajaja

Como idea podría ser "Los merodeadores y Lily Evans" bajo el pecado capital de la gula… ya saben, pasiones y tentempiés afrodisiacos jajajaj

Dejenme sus sugerencias y si hay **suficientes propuestas** habré subido los 7 hasta más tardar el 31 3

_**Pecados capitales: Lujuria, pereza, gula, ira, envidia, avaricia y soberbia**_

Amor y paz


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que todo, por ahí leí algo que me llamó la atención,**

"**un fanfic feliz recibe reviews"**

**Así que me gustaría que me dejaran cualquier comentario bellas 3**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Revelaciones**

Hermione caminaba a clases, o mejor dicho volaba, ya que iba tan rápido que sólo se veía la oscura túnica agitarse conjunto su maraña de cabellos mientras pasaba. Iba ser su primera clase de pociones con el nuevo profesor, Horace Slughorn.

El día anterior no había asistido a clases debido a lo ocurrido con sus quemaduras y el -extrañamente- buen samaritano de Draco Malfoy, por lo que se sentía muy avergonzada. Ella jamás faltaba a clases y no quería dar la impresión equivocada a su nuevo profesor.

Al llegar al salón se encontró con los pocos alumnos que habían tomado pociones, para prepararse para sus EXTASIS, paseo los ojos por cada uno de ellos y no se pudo sentir más incómoda.

Dentro de sus compañeros se encontraba, naturalmente, Draco, Harry y Ron.

-Buenos días, veo que tenemos dos nuevos rostros hoy- dijo el profesor Slughorn al sonreírle a Draco y Hermione – Bueno, vamos a explicarles a los alumnos…

-Hermione Granger, señor- respondió Hermione, avergonzada y muy ruborizada.

-Ah… Draco, Draco Malfoy- dijo el rubio casi en un susurro.

Hermione le dirigió una burlesca mirada, el Draco que conocía se pavoneaba en clases intentando que todos lo notaran, jamás intentaba pasar desapercibido. La persona a la que veía ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que ella conocía, mantenía sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos y se había sentado al fondo del salón, donde casi podría ser invisible, si no fuera por su altura y color de cabello, atributos muy distintivos.

La castaña frunció el ceño intentando pensar alguna razón para que el Slytherin también actuara de esa forma en el salón de clases, Malfoy tenía la mirada fija en su mesa de trabajo y sus ojos grises estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, era como ver un mal retrato de alguien, el cual no fuese capaz de reflejar la esencia misma de la persona.

Claro que habían razones para que el rubio estuviera más callado de lo habitual, pero Hermione no sabía que aquello pudiera afectarle a tal punto.

-Muy bien, estupendo. Bueno ayer hemos designado las parejas de trabajo, las cuales deberán mantener durante todo el semestre, esta clase veremos la poción Multijugos- dijo el profesor enseñándoles un frasco de una poción de color barro, la cual no se veía tan asquerosamente grumosa como la que había preparado Hermione el segundo año de clases y burbujeaba lentamente- ¿Alguien sabe para qué se utiliza?.

-La poción multijugos le permite al bebedor asumir la forma de otra persona, señor- respondió Hermione casi al instante de formulada la pregunta- Es una poción avanzada de sumo cuidado, de ser bien preparada tarda un mes en cocerse. Además, está hecha sólo para transformaciones humanas- Añadió la castaña intentando resumir la información que se agolpaba en su cabeza y malas experiencias con respecto a los pelos del gato de Millicent Bulstrode.

-Excelente señorita Granger, 10 puntos para Gryffindor- le dijo el profesor de pociones con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– esta poción es la que quiero que preparen en parejas, además quiero un informe en mi despacho sobre los inconvenientes de ella y sus posibles efectos adversos si no es preparada de manera correcta-.

-Profesor, ¿para cuándo es el informe del que nos habla?- Preguntó una alumna de Ravenclaw tomando notas en su cuaderno.

-Para la próxima semana, señorita. Vamos, comiencen – dijo emocionado, cuando guardaba su muestra- por cierto, señorita Granger, deberá trabajar con el señor Malfoy. Al resto de los alumnos ya se les ha asignado una pareja y sólo quedan ustedes dos.

-Profesor, debe haber una posibilidad de unirnos a una pareja ya conformada… con Malfoy no nos llevamos precisamente bien y yo…- comenzó a discutir la castaña, al ver que sería emparejada con el Slytherin, prácticamente su Némesis desde el primer año.

-Trabajará con el señor Malfoy sin discusiones- le dijo tajante el profesor Slughorn- ahora si no le molesta, comiencen a trabajar.

Hermione se acercó hacia la mesa de Draco Malfoy completamente indignada, arrastró la butaca junto a él, se dejó caer en ella y lo fulminó con la mirada, demostrándole de una u otra manera el desagrado que sentía al tener que trabajar con él, esperando alguna respuesta para comenzar con alguna de sus acaloradas discusiones. Pero al ver que el chico ni siquiera la miró, se sintió consternada.

Draco Malfoy casi no había tomado atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, demasiado absorto en sus propios problemas y no fue hasta que la castaña comenzó a leer en voz alta a su lado que se enteró de la situación que acontecía.

-...polvo de cuerno de bicornio, descurainia sophia… - continuaba leyendo la castaña- ¿y bien?

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó el chico al descubrirla mirándolo con desagrado.

-¿Iras tú por los ingredientes o voy yo?

-Ya voy… descansa tu muñeca, esta clase avanzaré yo- se levantó y la miró con apatía- y por favor, no me hables.

-Eres un grandísimo…. Idiota, petulante y engreído. – le contestó ella observando el vendaje que Draco le había hecho el día anterior y escondiéndolo bajo la manga de su chaleco- jamás te pedí que lo hicieras.

-Me debes una, así que cállate de una vez. – le dijo alzando la voz mientras rebuscaba en los estantes de la sala, junto a su libro de pociones avanzadas- tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

-Maldito engreído- murmuró Hermione dado fin a la discusión.

Al cabo de unos minutos Malfoy se volvió a sentar junto a ella y comenzó a moler, picar y aplastar, siempre con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de los ingredientes y gruñendo cada ciertos minutos, parecía que no prestaba atención a nada más.

Ni siquiera hizo alguna mueca o comentario cuando Hermione resoplaba o lo insultaba por lo bajo, cosa que la irritaba cada vez más.

_~Maldito Malfoy, ayer te comportabas como una persona civilizada, curaste mis heridas y no me insultaste más de lo común y hoy simplemente vuelves a ser un mierda creído y por si no bastara me callas la boca y me tratas como si no fuese más que una carga en la estúpida poción. Si tan solo pudiera lanzarte una tentácula venenosa…~ _Refunfuñaba Hermione en sus pensamientos, mientras los fulminaba con la mirada y sujetaba su dañada pero ya no tan adolorida muñeca.

-Ya está, solo faltan un par de ingredientes que añadirle y podremos dejarla cociendo…- dijo luego de revolver 12 veces exactas en el sentido del reloj. Hermione esperó ver la poción botando burbujas negras o explotando, pero lamentablemente para la castaña, la poción se encontraba prácticamente perfecta- ¿Algún comentario?, ¿No vas a decirme que debí añadir más descurainia sophia o que debí…?

-Vale… Vale, está bastante decente- Lo interrumpió Hermione enfadada y con su ego un poco pisoteado- Lo siento, no me agradas en absoluto. Pero no negaré que eres aceptable en pociones.

-Gracias, fui el mejor hasta el año pasado, Granger- Le contestó Draco levantando las cejas y con una sonrisa bastante egocéntrica- Por supuesto que sé que está perfecta, ahora si no te molesta, me largo- Dijo tomando sus libros e instrumentos, sin siquiera mirarla a la cara- No pasaré contigo más tiempo del que deba hacerlo.

-Que amable- le dijo Hermione mientras éste iba alejándose del mesón de trabajo- Maldito hurón engreído-.

Draco se dio vuelta lo suficiente para que la castaña observara su perfil y le propició una dura mirada, llena de rencor, justo antes de salir del salón. Hermione tomó sus materiales y se dispuso a salir también, antes de que surgiera una oportunidad para que sus amigos la acribillaran con preguntas y alguna mirada sospechosa.

Luego de almorzar en una solitaria esquina del Gran Comedor, Hermione se dirigía a otra sesión de práctica en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando la tomaron por el antebrazo y la arrastraron al baño de mujeres.

-Hey! ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Hermione intentando zafarse de la mano que la tenía apresada- ¡Déjame ir!

-Tranquila mujer, soy sólo yo- le dijo la pelirroja cuando la volteaba para verla y soltaba el agarre- Lo siento por ser tan agresiva, pero no me dejaste otra alternativa.

-Lo entiendo Ginny, lo siento. ¿Qué sucede? -

-Estas extraña, no hablas, apenas comes, te alejaste de todos nosotros y has estado faltando a clases- La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada severa- No me engañas, aquí algo huele mal y me vas a decir qué.

-Primero que nada, no he faltado a clases en plural, sólo fue a una y fue por una razón bien fundamentada- le respondió la castaña levantando el dedo índice con el propósito de enumerar- Segundo, no es asunto tuyo Ginny, lo lamento- levantó un segundo dedo- Y tercero, no haré comentario al respecto, son asuntos personales y si no he recurrido a ellos es porque simplemente no quiero- le dijo tajante al levantar un tercer y final dedo.

-Wow, a la defensiva, debe ser algo bastante grande- Ginny se comenzó a tocar el cabello, intentando parecer despreocupada- Entonces… ¿Qué estas tramando?

-No estoy tramando nada, de verdad. Sólo déjalo – Hermione comenzó a impacientarse y su respiración comenzaba a ser un poco más agitada a cada segundo- No tengo el deber de darles explicaciones por cada decisión que tomo y menos debo informarles en qué lugar estoy a cada momento del día- Dijo la chica alzando la voz paulatinamente.

-Vaya, que sincera. Bueno, entiendo que estés molesta con Harry y Ron por cómo te han hostigado para que les digas la verdad, yo sólo estoy un poco preocupada y quiero saber, mínimo, que estás bien- Ginny bajo las manos y las acercó a las de Hermione, tomándolas y acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de ellas.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Ginny.- dijo suspirando- Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás, confía en mí, confía en mi cordura y por favor, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

-Esta bien- aceptó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Me puedes prometer algo?, si lo haces yo te prometeré que no volveré a entrometerme en tus decisiones.

-Supongo que si.

-No harás alguna locura que te pueda poner en peligro. O por lo menos, nada insensato. -

-Te lo prometo- mintió Hermione, resignada a tener que complacer a su amiga para evitarle pasar malos momentos innecesarios.

-Gracias, ahora puedo respirar tranquila- la abrazó Ginny- ¿Te acompaño a clases?

-Ya han acabado las mías, ahora sólo me dirigía a terminar un ensayo de Aritmancia y no sé si te interese- le dijo Hermione, abrazándola con fuerza. Tenía miedo de que fuera el último abrazo que pudiera darle a la pelirroja.

-Uff que interesante- dijo con ironía Ginny al momento en que se dirigía a la puerta del baño- Te veré pronto, espero. Ten cuidado.

-Gracias Ginny, tú también- Le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa melancólica- ¡Hey Ginny!- La pelirroja se dio media vuelta- Te quiero mucho, diles a Harry y a Ron que también los quiero, pero necesito tomar mis propias decisiones y seguir mi propio camino. Se que no lo entenderán, pero ya tendré el tiempo de explicarles mis razones… sólo diles que los quiero y que respeten mi voluntad-

-Está bien, se los diré… Ah y Hermione, yo también te quiero mucho- le dedicó la ultima gran sonrisa y se alejó de ella.

Hermione se quedó parada junto a la puerta del baño y observó como su amiga pelirroja se alejaba, como su cabello se agitaba con el viento que se colaba por los ventanales del pasillo y recordó como había nacido la amistad entre ellas. Como habían compartido sus secretos cuando se quedaba a dormir en la Madriguera, ya que al ser las únicas dos mujeres rodeadas de hombres se habían visto obligadas a compartir habitación desde el primer día que se había ido a dormir allá. Recordó como Ginny admiraba a Harry, como sentía que él jamás se fijaría en ella, la recordó pequeña, con pecas y una mirada perspicaz.

Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y sintió como si sus piernas no fueran más que pesadas bolsas de arena que se negaban a abandonar el suelo, el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a hacerse tan grande que creía que no podría emitir algún sonido.

De golpe las lágrimas llegaron para inundar sus parpados y mojar sus mejillas, lágrimas calientes de dolor, de pérdida. Hermione sentía como si esa conversación hubiese sido el cierre a un ciclo, el cierre a la posibilidad de echarse para atrás e ir corriendo con sus amigos a contarles lo estúpida que había sido y poder redimirse, poder quitarse la pesada carga que había decidido echarse encima.

Ahora ya estaba prácticamente todo dicho y no había salido del todo mal, lo cual era la única razón por la que la chica no se había echado a llorar como una niña pequeña. Secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, se arregló el cabello desordenado en un improvisado moño alto y se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Ya hacía unos días había notado que, al descargar sus emociones en el campo de entrenamiento, obtenía mejores resultados, sus hechizos eran más poderosos y le dejaban una agradable sensación de adormecimiento. Era como ser capaz de vaciar tu corazón y luego quedar flotando en la nada, entumecimiento total.

Prácticamente sólo existir.

Y así sucedió, había logrado bloquear todos los hechizos que había lanzado, parecía que su varita sabía lo que quería y casi no necesitaba enfocarse en su hechizo no verbal para poder conjurarlo, lo cual la había dejado bastante complacida.

Había practicado un par de maldiciones no verbales y habían resultado todo un éxito, algunas las esquivaba intentando moverse deprisa, al suelo, saltar, esquivar hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha. Se estaba volviendo bastante veloz y ágil, además sus hechizos protectores tenían mayor resistencia que antes, ya no se cansaba con tanta facilidad.

Era una agradable sensación de tener el control sobre algún aspecto en su vida, de tomar la varita y controlar su magia, de prepararse para la lucha, se sentía fuerte, se sentía ágil… sensaciones que la embriagaban.

Luego de 4 horas de arduo entrenamiento, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida. Al momento de atravesar la puerta se encontró de frente con la Señora Norris a la cual le lanzó un _Confundus_ no verbal y logró esquivar, escabulléndose hacia el baño de prefectos para poder tomar un baño en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Era casi media noche y ya todos debían estar en sus salas comunes durmiendo, estudiando o hablando sobre banalidades, el cambio de turno de la ronda de los prefectos no ocurriría hasta una hora después, lo que le daba un margen de aproximadamente 80 minutos para disponer del baño tranquilamente.

Por lo que la castaña entró al baño, dejo su bolso en el banco donde Draco Malfoy le había curado las heridas y prosiguió a desnudarse, desató el vendaje de su muñeca, que en esos momentos estaba menos hinchada y mantenía un color más saludable, luego continuó con el vendaje de su torso, al momento de descubrirlo totalmente se atrevió a echar un vistazo. Las quemaduras estaban bastante bien, incluso ya estaban casi completamente curadas, sea lo que sea que Malfoy hubiese hecho, había sido certero y lo más probable es que en uno o dos días ya sólo quedaran un par de cicatrices feas que le recordaran lo que había pasado, pero ya no el dolor.

Desnuda se aproximó a abrir las llaves de la gran bañera, eligió la esencia a naranja y la de canela y burbujas color lila, le daban buenos recuerdos de su hogar, de las postres que su madre le preparaba en su cumpleaños cuando era pequeña. La fragancia inundó sus pulmones y ella se relajó, se metió dentro de la bañera y observó cómo se llenaba lentamente.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos ya se había llenado por completo, por lo que tomó su varita- que había dejado en el piso del baño junto a ella- y cerro las llaves, sumergiéndose por completo en las cálidas aguas aromáticas.

Nadó en ellas y chapoteó como si fuera una niña, para luego sentarse en uno de los escalones, cubierta hasta el cuello de agua y dejó caer la cabeza para apoyarse en el mármol.

Era realmente relajante.

-Buen momento para un baño, Granger- le dijo una voz altanera- Has descubierto mi secreto- Hermione se giró bruscamente, sobresaltada por la intromisión. Un par de ojos grises, fríos como el hielo la observaban de lejos.

-¿Secreto?, yo sólo vine a darme un baño antes de ir a dormir, Malfoy.- le dijo molesta intentando sumergirse un poco más para tapar todo su cuerpo- Ahora si no te molesta, déjame en paz, podrás usarlo cuando me haya ido.-

-Ya estoy aquí, no pienso irme, si te molesta mi presencia vete tú- le espeto indiferente, Hermione vio que traía una toalla junto a un bolso que parecía un neceser, de cuero negro.

-Malfoy, estoy desnuda y estoy tomando un baño. ¿Tanto te cuesta ser una persona decente?

-No es cuestión de decencia, además ya te he visto casi desnuda, no es nada que no haya visto antes, Granger – le dijo divertido- No es que quiera verte de nuevo, no te hagas ilusiones.

-Entonces si no me quieres ver de nuevo, Lárgate.

-Esta es la hora donde vengo a tomar un baño todas las noches, por lo que es MI hora para relajarme, tú eres la intrusa- le dijo molesto.

-No me iré-

-Pues yo tampoco, así que hazte la idea-

-Que más da… pero quédate de ese otro lado y no te atrevas a mirarme- dijo Hermione al momento que tapaba sus pechos y su intimidad, por si se atrevía a acercarse.

-Tú no me das órdenes a mí- le dijo con una mirada feroz y casi al instante comenzó a desvestirse. Hermione se tapó los ojos con los dedos y después de un instantes de lucha interna se atrevió a echar un vistazo entre ellos, encontrándose la espalda desnuda del Slytherin, blanca, de anchos hombros y esbelta cintura, se asomaban las costillas y Hermione pudo descifrar que Draco no se debía estar alimentando bien, ya que estaba bastante más delgado de lo que recordaba, observó su pantalón y se dio cuenta que este tenía un buen trasero, no era ni demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeño, era redondo y firme, lo cual hizo que la castaña se ruborizada- ¿Espiando, Granger?- le espetó Malfoy, haciendo que su ruborizadas mejillas se volvieran rojas automáticamente y la sangre le subiera al rostro acalorándola tanto que sintió que podría morir de combustión espontánea en cualquier momento.

-Yo no…- intentó decir la castaña, pero tartamudeó sin control- Yo… bueno, no… es decir… lo siento- dijo al final, agachando la cabeza y volviendo a cubrirse los ojos, prometiendo no espiar más.

-¿Qué es esta esencia?, ¿Acaso quieres oler a un postre casero?- le dijo Malfoy unos segundos más tarde, mientras comenzaba a sumergirse en la bañera – ¿Tienes fantasías con la comida?

-¿Qué? No, no… ¡HEY!, te dije que te podías bañar de ese lado- le dijo al momento que abría los ojos y veía que se había sentado a no más de un metro de ella- ¿Podrías, aunque sea respetar mi espacio personal?

-No estoy pegado a ti, además la bañera es pública, si te molesta puedes alejarse tu misma- La desafió con la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa bastante socarrona.

-Eres insoportable-

-Gracias, tú también- Hermione bufó y recogió sus rodillas contra su pecho para abrazar sus piernas, se sentía observada y completamente indefensa ante él.

-Así que… ¿Cómo te hiciste esas quemaduras?- le preguntó Draco después de un incómodo silencio, Hermione lo miró, el chico estaba sentado, tocando su antebrazo izquierdo que estaba cubierto con una especie de vendaje que no se había quitado.

-¿Qué es lo que haces en la sala de los Menesteres que es tan importante para que tus amigos cuiden la entrada disfrazados de niñitas de otras casas?- le espetó la castaña con un tono que dejaba claro que no respondería a menos que él también lo hiciera.

-_Touché_\- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-El hecho que acepte que seamos compañeros en pociones, me hayas sanado y además te deje darte un baño relativamente cerca de mí no significa que confíe en ti, Malfoy-

-Lo sé, sólo era curiosidad, tampoco pienso contestar tu pregunta, no te incumben mis asuntos personales- le dijo mirándola con descaro.

-Bien-

-Bien-

-…¿Entonces a que se debe la elección de la esencias que has utilizado hoy?- le preguntó el rubio luego de esperar un par de minutos- Supongo que no ha sido mera coincidencia.

-Mi hogar… es lo único que me recuerda a mis padres ahora- dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida otra vez en sus pensamientos, aspirando el olor que emanaba de las cálidas aguas llenas de burbujas lilas.

-¿A qué te recuerda exactamente?-

-Mi madre solía cocinar una tarta de naranja en mi cumpleaños cuando era pequeña, un bizcocho suave con toques de canela… era mi favorito en aquellos días- dijo la castaña suspirando y apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas- a veces creo que es lo único que me recuerda a ellos ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues ya no puedo volver a mi hogar… no ahora, es muy peligroso-

-…lo entiendo- Hermione se asombró al escuchar un toque de comprensión en su voz, muy extraño al tono arrogante y petulante que usaba para comunicarse con el resto de los mortales, en especial con ella- A veces creo que las cosas ya nunca serán como fueron antes.

-Pero… tú… tu padre es un…-

-Mortífago encarcelado en Azkaban, lo sé- le contestó en tono tajante.

-Lo siento, no comprendo porqué podrías entender a lo que me refiero.-

-Que mi padre sea un Mortífago y me haya criado con este concepto de mierda no significa que está orgulloso de que esté encarcelado- le dijo Draco sentándose derecho y con una expresión dura en el rostro- las cosas no son siempre como tu crees, Granger. Las personas no son sólo buenas o malas, todos tenemos matices de ambos lados en nuestra vida.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- le dijo Hermione avergonzada, claro que Draco estaba afectado por el estado de su padre, lo que no entendía era el por qué se lo había dicho.

-No creo que lo sientas… ni siquiera sabes de lo que estas hablando-

-Pues explícamelo- le pidió ella y lo quedó mirando fijamente, esperando algún insulto o simple desdén de su parte.

-No podrías comprender, así que no vale la pena-

-Malfoy… no soy la persona que fui antes, no soy la sabelotodo remilgada que sólo cree en el bien y el mal, por dios, hasta creo que tú mismo te has dado cuenta-

-¿Qué hacías en Knocturn Alley antes de que comenzaran las clases?-

-Si te lo digo te reirías de mí o peor… le dirías a uno de tus amigos y arruinarían todo- le contestó Hermione suspirando y tamborileando los dedos en sus piernas- no entenderías.

-Si me respondes, yo te responderé algo de mi- la castaña lo observó detenidamente durante varios minutos y cuando Draco ya se había dado por vencido, escuchó un murmullo que salía de su boca- ¿Cómo dices?.

-Quería ser más fuerte, quería tener poder y ser capaz de proteger a quienes amo- dijo por fin Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro del Slytherin que la miraba fijamente- Estoy cansada de sentirme tan débil… tan impotente.

-Aunque no me creas, entiendo ese sentimiento. ¿Pensabas que aprendiendo las Artes Oscuras podrías ser capaz de aquello? -

-Por una parte, si, era mi plan… Aunque va mucho más allá de ello… yo quiero…

-¿Cambiarte de bando?- dijo Draco con los ojos como plato- Pero qué pasará con San Potter y la Comadreja colorada esa… ¿Es por eso que ya no les hablas?

El silencio inundó el baño de los prefectos, Hermione se abofeteaba mentalmente una y otra vez, se sentía culpable y estúpida, en un solo momento de debilidad y soledad le había soltado casi todo su plan a Malfoy.

Malfoy el enemigo… el hijo de un Mortífago, el que podía derrumbar sus planes en un chasquido de dedos. Aunque también podría ayudarla, si es que ella lograba ganarse su confianza _~Malfoy jamás creerá que quiero ser una mortífaga y que estoy dispuesta a dañar a mis amigos, no es idiota~_ pensó Hermione mientras aplastaba más la frente contra sus rodillas _~No puedo decirle de que va todo mi plan tampoco, sería como regalarle una granada y quedarme parada a ver si me la arroja. Bueno, ya le dije bastante como para que no me deje en paz, tendré que decirme por una de las dos opciones~_ se lamentaba la castaña, mientras seguía abofeteándose mentalmente.

-Si… se podría decir que si- comenzó Hermione tanteando el terreno- Ahora es mi turno ¿Qué llevas ahí en el brazo?

-Bueno… no creo que quieras saber, haz otra pregunta- dijo claramente incomodo, desviando la mirada hacia las llaves que hace un momento habían llenado la bañera.

-¿Qué haces en la Sala de los Menesteres cada tarde con tus amigos?- le volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-¿Debo elegir entre esas dos preguntas?

-Si, no tienes opción- Malfoy le acercó el antebrazo izquierdo y desvió la mirada hacia las burbujas, encorvándose levemente. Se veía frágil, débil y muy avergonzado.

Hermione desató el vendaje y descubrió lo que era una marca de un color gris oscuro, una calavera que dejaba salir una serpiente por la boca, dejó escapar todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones en un audible _"Ohh"_ que hizo que Draco retirara el brazo al instante y lo escondiera bajo el agua.

Draco se sentía desvalido y por primera vez, desnudo ante Hermione, sentía como si ella estuviese viendo el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo y analizando si debía comenzar a gritar o no, había sido un error, había actuado como un asqueroso cobarde.

-Es la marca tenebrosa… Malfoy, eres un mortífago- le dijo Hermione casi en un susurro, como si estuviese diciendo alguna palabra prohibida que no tuviera permiso para decir.

-No me digas, no me había dado cuenta- le espetó el en una marcada ironía, dejando entrever notas de temor- Me asquea mirarla.

-Draco… yo…- Hermione titubeó, sentía que el chico le había dicho lo que al parecer para él era algo profundamente secreto, como si le hubiese revelado parte de su alma y se sintiera avergonzado de ello- Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía.

-Si bueno, no todos tenemos vidas perfectas llenas de buenos momentos, un par de marcas deberían dejártelo claro- le respondió el rubio mientras se rascaba notoriamente el tatuaje grabado a fuego, como si se lo pudiera arrancar con las uñas.

-Malfoy, yo quiero… más bien necesito unirme a ustedes- dijo Hermione con la voz baja.

-Eres inmensamente estúpida entonces- le contestó Draco mientras resoplaba y la mirada con profundo odio- ¿Quién mierda querría esto en su brazo? ¡Yo lo hice porque no tengo elección!

-Lo sé Malfoy y no es por las razones que crees, no soy el prototipo de Mortífaga sedienta de sangre, por si no lo sabías- le contestó Hermione ofendida- Lo necesito para proteger a mis amigos y mi familia. Malfoy, por favor, ayúdame… si lo haces yo también te ayudaré en lo que sea que estás haciendo.

-¿Acaso estás sorda?- le preguntó el Slytherin – No durarías ni un segundo en nuestras filas, con suerte yo he podido hacerlo… te destroza por dentro esto sabes, te desgarra el alma y créeme, si él se entera que lo quieres engañar, también lo hará físicamente, no tengas dudas de eso-

-Lo sé y acepte el precio que tengo que pagar desde el momento que me decidí por esto- le dijo la castaña acercándose a él- Lo haré de todos modos, aunque no me quisieras ayudar, la decisión ya la he tomado y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de parecer.

-Pensaba que eras más inteligente, Granger… estás loca-

-No, no lo estoy. Destrozar mi alma y mi cuerpo, todo lo que tengo es un precio que estoy dispuesta a apagar para asegurar el futuro de la gente a la que amo…- le dijo Hermione posando su mano en el hombre de Malfoy- Están en peligro, si tengo que dar mi vida por ellos créeme que lo haré sin pararme a pesarlo por un momento, estoy dispuesta a todo… Ese imbécil sin nariz y sin alma va a caer, te lo prometo.

-Si te descubren no solo te mataran a ti, mataran a tus padres y a todos tus amigos y claramente a los míos por ayudarte- le dijo Malfoy mirándola con una extraña expresión bajo sus pobladas cejas – Quien tu sabes ganará, es muy fuerte para que unos niñatos de colegio hagan algo contra él, créeme. Tu plan es un suicidio que me arrastraría a mi y mi familia contigo, no pienso ponerlos en más peligro del que están. No puedo ayudarte y te pido que arranques esa loca idea de tu cabeza de inmediato.

-Draco… jamás te pediría algo que arriesgara a tus padres o a ti mismo, si esto no resulta, puedes entregarme tu mismo, torturarme y matarme en frente de él, supongo que te perdonaría si lo hicieras- continuó Hermione dándole un suave apretón en el hombro- Por favor escucha mi plan completo y puedes meditarlo… sólo te pediría que no le digas a nadie y no pases micho tiempo con Dumbledore o Snape, la Legeremancia es algo que se les da bastante bien y no estoy segura de que ellos deban saber aún.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi querida tía Bellatrix ha hecho de mi alguien decentemente bueno en Oclumancia, no sabrán nada de mí, no podrán leerme ni aunque quisieran- le contestó el Slytherin- y si, lo ha hecho a base de golpes y torturas, pero ¡Hey! Soy bueno en Oclumancia, así que no importa ¿Verdad? - le espetó en un tono irónico, lleno de aborrecimiento hacia Bellatrix y leves notas de tristeza.

-¿Sabes Oclumancia?- Hermione le contestó muy sorprendida.

-Ve al grano Granger, cuéntame tu estúpido plan y nos veremos aquí mismo el… viernes a la misma hora, ya sólo quedan 15 minutos para que vengan los prefectos y no quiero que nos descubran extrañamente desnudos-

-Bueno, pues he estado estudiando bastantes libros antiguos de magia oscura, maldiciones que se perdieron desde aproximadamente el año V antes de cristo si no me equivoco, textos de magia provenientes de las culturas griegas y me quedan por leer algunos de culturas romanas, egipcias, nórdicas, etc… Además de varias pociones más avanzadas, algunas letales y otras que creo que puedo cambiar levemente su so si encuentro los ingredientes necesarios. En realidad he leído bastante y tengo un diario con un vínculo de sangre al que solo yo tengo acceso, donde tomo notas de todo lo importante. Mi plan consistía en estudiar todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, avanzar en pociones y practicar toda clase de hechizos y maldiciones a la perfección- le comenzó a decir Hermione bajo la atenta mirada de Draco- Luego iba a proceder con la Legeremancia y Oclumancia, cuando pudiera dominarlas todas iba a ir a conversar con el Profesor Dumbledore y el Profesor Snape, aunque no puedo darte las razones aún de eso, pero ellos hallarían la forma de ayudarme con este plan y así podría llegar, en algún momento a ser bastante poderosa y lo suficientemente valiosa como para que me den alguna oportunidad en las líneas de los Mortífagos, o al menos que no me maten al instante, luego de eso me ganaría su confianza haciendo un par de cosas desagradables y participando en sus destrozos, hasta que pudiera hallar la forma de ayudar a Harry, que ya sabes que es el elegido y podríamos hacer que todo esto de acabe, enviar a ese malnacido, asqueroso y repugnante lacra al mismísimo infierno… todo se acabaría… Draco todo volvería a ser normal… sin peligros, sin pesadillas, sin lágrimas de terror…. Sin marcas.

-¿Y cual es mi papel en todo esto?

-Pues entrenarías conmigo, nos haríamos fuertes juntos, lo suficientemente fuertes como para que los otros Mortífagos puedan comenzar a confiar más en nosotros y no nos deleguen estupideces, cosas banales y de alguna u otra forma, podríamos encontrarnos en el círculo más cercano, sabríamos sus movimientos y alertaríamos de ser necesario. Además Snape te tiene mucho cariño y asumo que esto- señalando su maca en el antebrazo izquierdo- también él lo sabe, así que sería capaz de ayudarnos para ser más,… ya sabes, creíbles. – Hermione vomitaba información sin conexiones en un intento de resumir su plan de una manera menos fríamente calculada- Draco, juntos tendríamos el poder de proteger a los tuyos dentro y los míos fuera. – Hermione se acercó, y con temblorosos dedos acarició su marca- este peso no te corresponde solamente a ti, yo quiero cargarlo contigo y quiero ayudarte…- subió sus caricias hasta su rostro, que la miraba con los ojos llenos de preguntas y ojeras marcadas- Sé que estas exhausto, que tiene miedos igual que yo, que te sientes solo y que maldices la carga que tienes que llevar en tus hombros… Aunque no lo creas yo también lo siento…no tienes que hacer todo solo Draco. Te prometo que si me ayudas los salvaremos. Cuando me comprometo con algo, sinceramente lo hago, no hay vuelta atrás, únete a mi y te prometo por la vida de mis padres que, si alguien quisiera dañar a tus padres o a tus amigos por mi culpa yo misma interceptaré la maldición, me entregaré y asumiré las consecuencias de lo que te he pedido. Se que amas a tus padres tanto como yo a los míos… piénsatelo. – finalizó Hermione mientras sus dedos temblorosos subían hasta su rostro y acariciaban su sien- Confío en ti, sé que te expones, sólo por esta conversación a tantos peligros como yo, confío en que no dirás a nadie esto… y bueno, te espero en 3 días…. Ahora cúbrete los ojos.

Hermione se puso de pie y desnuda tomó su varita, hizo una floritura y se secó instantáneamente, se vistió su uniforme, hizo otra floritura con la varita y su pelo se desenredó, prosiguió a hacerse una trenza suelta, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Malfoy, confío en ti… no lo eches a perder- le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y salió del baño, dejándolo complemente solo.

La castaña evadió los corredores donde podrían hacer guardia los prefectos y llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, le dijo "_Abstinencia"_ y pudo entrar a la sala común, donde sus amigos la fulminaron con la mirada, por lo que supo que Ginny ya había hablado con ellos y luego la ignoraron por completo.

Hermione subió a su habitación, se puso el pijama, tomo un libro que saco de contrabando sobre maldiciones y hechizos antiguos de la antigua Grecia y su diario secreto, que no le quedaba sangre fresca para escribir en él, se metió dentro de su cama e hizo que las cortinas se cerraran para darle privacidad. Vió su tintero vació y por un instante, lo que en algún momento le hubiese dado asco y pánico, ahora era el dolor que necesitaba para poder despejar su mente, así que se hizo que la afilada pluma se sumergiera en la tierna carne de sus muslos, junto a la cicatriz del corte que se había hecho para tener tinta suficiente para tomar notas.

Esta noche ya no era una noche solitaria, una noche miserablemente asquerosa. Se había vuelto una noche un poco más pacífica, por lo menos había tenido el valor de solicitar ayuda, quizás todo sería más fácil de lo que imaginara… O tal vez, fue el mayor error que pudo cometer y ahora debería entrar en pánico… Ya que importaba.

Pudo abrirse con alguien y eso ya era algo, se sentía mejor y no dejaría que la dudas le jodieran esa primera noche de tranquilidad que había tenido en varias semanas. Así que leyó, leyó y casualmente anotaba datos interesantes, se volvió de mutilar un poco la pierna y cuando ya había logrado terminar el libro, lo cerró y escondió su diario con un hechizo, se acostó en las suaves sabanas de la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida, esperando descansar un poco más de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~**

**(ACTUALIZACIÓN PARTE 2/2)**

Ahora si me despido hasta un par de días,

Subiré algún nuevo capítulo el día miércoles (Chile)

Muchas gracias por su lectura, me agrada ver nuevos follow y fav 3

Cualquier duda o sugerencia lo responderé en los prox capítulos 3

.

**También esperaba hacer una publicación** **para Halloween, una compilación de one-shot de los pecados capitales, donde parejas que ustedes me sugieran tendrían su encontró Hot bajo alguno de los 7 pecados capitales** jajajajaja

Así que eso, déjenme parejas como sugerencia y bajo que pecado capital les gustaría que desaten sus pasiones jajaja

Como idea podría ser "Los merodeadores y Lily Evans" bajo el pecado capital de la gula… ya saben, pasiones y tentempiés afrodisiacos jajajaj

Dejenme sus sugerencias y si hay **suficientes propuestas** habré subido los 7 hasta más tardar el 31 3

_**Pecados capitales: Lujuria, pereza, gula, ira, envidia, avaricia y soberbia**_

Amor y paz


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: El cumpleaños**

**~o~**

**.**

Draco estaba totalmente perplejo, le había enseñado su marca a ella, a Hermione Granger y por aterrador que pareciera, ella no se había asustado. Estaba preparado para un grito de terror, que saliera corriendo, que lo insultara y le dijera todas las palabras que él sabía que merecía por la estúpida marca que estaba de forma permanente en su antebrazo izquierdo. Por ser un maldito Mortífago. Pero nada de aquello sucedió, ella solamente le contó de su plan, le acarició su marca y le pidió ayuda para intentar derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, dentro de todas las personas que pudieron haber sido las que quisieran tenderle una mano- aunque siendo objetivos, él tampoco andaba por ahí pidiendo ayuda como un cobarde- fue ella.

Draco vió en sus ojos el mismo terror que lo embargaba a él en esos momentos, pero también vio decisión, fuerza y convicción en cada cosa que ella le decía… el plan en sí era ridículamente arriesgado, podría morir, podría ser torturada, podría terminar siendo controlada bajo la maldición _Imperius_, como un simple títere para hacer daño a Potter y podría perderse a sí misma… pero la Gryffindor solo se sentía cada vez más decidida a hacerlo. Era malditamente valiente.

No sólo le pidió ayuda a él, sino que a cambio ella entrenaría con él, se harían más fuertes juntos… y además le aseguró proteger a los suyos como si fueran de ella…

Quién lo diría, al fin y al cabo, luego de tantos años de insultos y odio, después de haberla deshecho emocionalmente, ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo junto a él para que salvaran a sus seres queridos, se enfrentaría al mismísimo Voldemort por así decirlo.

Por mucho que le costara a Draco admitirlo, esa mujer era jodidamente valiente y honorable… no le sorprendía que haya acabado en Gryffindor.

Irse en contra del Mago Tenebroso más peligroso que ha existido es algo que el jamás se habría planteado, su plan no era más que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer con la esperanza de sobrevivir y no volver a temer por la seguridad de sus seres queridos.

Draco Malfoy pasó un tiempo en silencio dentro de la bañera antes de sumergirse, nadar un poco y luego retirarse, secarse, vestirse e irse a dormir… ya tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para pensar durante los próximos tres días, ahora necesitaba descansar.

Al día siguiente Draco se levantó temprano, se dio una ducha y bajo a desayunar junto a Theo y Pansy, que lo esperaban en la sala común, intercambiando miradas cómplices.

-Buenos días, dormilón- le dijo Pansy dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla- Tengo hambre, te hemos estado esperando horas.

-Más bien han sido unos veinte minutos, exagerada- le dijo Theo rodando los ojos y riéndose.

-Pero si sólo son las siete de la mañana y no tenemos clases hasta las once, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? -

-Ves, te dije que no se acordaría- le comentó Theo golpeando a Pansy en las costillas.

-Draco Malfoy… hoy es mi cumpleaños, maldito imbécil- le dijo una Pansy enfurecida e indignada- Somos amigos desde que tenemos cinco años y todos los años te olvidas de mi puto cumpleaños, eres imposible.

-Lo siento, Pansy. He estado muy ocupado- dijo Draco levantando los hombros y dándole un suave abrazo- Feliz cumpleaños, princesa.

-Ya no tiene gracia- le contestó cruzándose de brazos- En fin, después del desayuno íbamos a pasar el día junto al lago, ya sabes… Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Astoria, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, tú y yo-

-Y conseguimos permiso de la profesora Sprout y el profesor Snape para no asistir a clases hoy, he dicho que tenemos una indigestión terrible y hemos vomitado toda la noche- Dijo Theo sonriéndole y lanzándole una mirada de _"Si, es una porquería, pero no se me ocurrió otra idea"_

-Está bien… creo que podría descansar algún día, siento que la cabeza me va a estallar-

-Pequeño Draco, si sientes que te estalla ahora, mañana no vas a poder abrir un ojo- Dijo Pansy abrazándolos a los dos y llevándolos a desayunar.

-¿Así que estas con la Sangresucia Granger en pociones? Preferiría sacarme un ojo con una cuchara a que escucharla hablar durante esas dos largas horas acerca de todas las estupideces que ha leído- Comentó asqueado Crabbe mientras engullía un pastel de chocolate en el Gran Comedor.

-No es tan terrible como lo imaginaba- le contestó Draco haciendo gesto de que no era nada importante, dejando a todos atónitos.

-¿Es Hermione Granger de la que estamos hablando? ¿La del pelo de escoba?- dijo Millicent haciendo muecas como si al decir el nombre se hubiese ensuciado la boca con algo asqueroso.

-De todas formas, es más inteligente que ustedes dos juntos- dijo Daphne Greengrass comiendo un sándwich queso- Me parece una persona decente.

-Bueno, te doy la razón en ese punto, mi querida Daphne – Le contestó Blaise divertido, acariciándole el cabello- aunque cualquiera es más inteligente que estos dos.

-HEY!- contestaron Crabbe y Millicent al mismo tiempo.

-Dejando el tema de la insoportable de Granger de lado, ¿han logrado conseguirlo? - les preguntó Pansy casi en un susurro a Millicent y Goyle.

-Bueno pues Goyle ha distraído a los elfos domésticos y les he podido arrebatar un poco de Whiskey de Fuego, al parecer alguno de ellos tiene problemas con la bebida- le contestó Millicent señalando su bolso.

-Yo he sacado de mis reservas, otra botella más, así que ya tenemos dos.- dijo Goyle luego de sonreír satisfecho.

-¿Acaso nadie ha traído algo más suave?- preguntó Astoria preocupada, era menos que los amigos de su hermana, Daphne, por lo que no se le permitía beber y aunque pudiera tampoco lo haría, el sabor era terrible.

-Yo traje unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre, las compré a Mandame Rosmerta hace un tiempo- dijo Theo satisfecho.

-Pues yo traje de contrabando una botella de tequila- dijo Pansy sonriendo al ver la mirada confundida de todos sus amigos- es un licor Muggle, que se bebe con limón y sal, créanme, el Whisky de fuego no es nada en comparación a esto, además robé unos limones y un frasco con sal… la comida la tiene Blaise, creo.

-¿Cómo osas preguntarme eso mi querida Pansy?- le pregunto haciendo un dramático gesto de dolor- Les pedí a los elfos domésticos un par de cosas, créeme, será todo tal cual lo esperabas, Hermosa.

-¿Draco, estás bien?- Le pregunto Astoria desde el otro lado de la mesa, sus ojos mostraban real preocupación y parecían estar analizando al rubio a profundidad.

-Si, no te preocupes pequeña. Sólo he tenido una semana difícil- dijo Draco sacudiéndose el cabello y ahogando su cansancio en un gran tazón de Café.

Al terminar su desayuno los Slytherin se encaminaron hacia el Lago, en donde pretendían pasar una tarde lejos de los deberes, estudios y el bullicio de los alumnos de primer y segundo año.

Al llegar a las orillas de este, extendieron bastas mantas y se arrojaron sobre ellas envueltos en sus túnicas de invierno, ya que comenzaba a hacer cada vez más frío. Blaise, Theo y Goyle se encontraban volando sobre el lago, lanzándose el diario de Millicent como si fuera una Bludger. Millicent le trenzaba el cabello a Daphne y Astoria compartía una cesta de frutas con Crabbe y Pansy descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de Draco.

-Has estado muy distante Draco, ¿Estás preocupado por tu padre? – le dijo Pansy mientras contemplaba a sus amigos volar en sus escobas – Te conozco desde que éramos niños, entiendo que quieras verte fuerte e imperturbable frente a los demás, pero conmigo no te va a resultar, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que estás hecho mierda.

-Que cordial, Pansy, me asombras- le contestó Draco mientras se arreglaba los mechones de pelo que se habían escapado de su peinada cabellera rubia.

-No te quiero presionar, creo sabes cómo te debes estar sintiendo – Pansy apretó su pierna y le propició unas suaves caricias- Quiero que sepas que si necesitas conversar con alguien, o quizás tan solo sentarse en silencio junto a alguien… estaré para ti, tal cual tú lo has estado para mí.

-De verdad te lo agradezco Pansy, pero no necesito ayuda- le cortó secamente Draco.

-Está bien… si tú lo dices.

Luego del almuerzo, que consistía más que nada en duces que Blaise les había pedido a los elfos domésticos y un par de frutas, los Slytherin se sentaron en círculo, tomaron unos vasos y los rellenaron con Whisky, cerveza de mantequilla o tequila, según fuera su preferencia.

-He visitado a una tía durante las vacaciones de verano y me ha llevado de excursión al Londres Muggle- dijo Astoria muy emocionada- Ya sé, ya sé… no ha sido la gran cosa, pero he visto una de esas "películas" Muggles y se me ha entrado en gana jugar uno de esos juegos con alcohol.

-Astoria tú sólo puedes beber cerveza de mantequilla- le dijo Daphne a su hermana en tono autoritario.

-Lo sé. Lo prometo- le contestó la pequeña y comenzó a explicarles el juego- Bueno, todos deben tener sus vasos llenos, ahora jugaremos a un verdad o reto. Nos iremos turnando en el círculo, el que sea elegido deberá elegir entre responder una pregunta con la verdad o hacer un reto, el que no responda satisfactoriamente la pregunta o no sea capaz de realizar el reto deberá beber un gran sorbo.

-Es obvio que Daphne se va a emborrachar, ¿no hay mucha valentía en ti cierto? – Bromeó Goyle, sacando una rígida sonrisa de parte de la muchacha.

-Siéntate y observa- le contestó Daphne, sacando silbidos de aprobación de sus amigos.

-Bueno partes tú Daphne, ¿Verdad o reto? - le dijo su hermana Astoria.

-Reto- dijo casi de inmediato Daphne con la mirada clavada en Goyle, como si quisiera demostrarle que ella podía ser osada cuando quisiera.

\- ¡Que se meta a nadar al lago!- dijo Blaise riéndose.

\- ¡Que se meta a nadar en ropa interior!- Le corrigió Theo.

-Bien, espero ahora nunca vuelvas a cuestionar mi valor, Goyle- dijo Daphne mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, que estaban con los ojos atónitos y no paraban de silbarle y animarla. Descubrió su blanquecina piel, revelando un brasier negro y bragas de encaje del mismo color.

-Jamás pensé que usara ese tipo de lencería- Le susurró Crabbe a Malfoy.

-Bueno, no tenía pinta de usar diseños de unicornios y animales peludos- le respondió Malfoy riéndose al momento en que Daphne corría y se sumergía en las heladas aguas del lago, nadaba un poco y salía temblando de frío.

-Recuérdenme jamás hacer otra estupidez así, ¡Me estoy congelando! - La rubia se acercó hasta su varita y lanzó un hechizo de calor instantáneo que la ayudó a secarse y poder regularizar la temperatura de su piel, luego con una floritura de su varita se vistió rápidamente – Estoy segura de que el calamar gigante ha rozado mi pierna con uno de sus tentáculos- dijo asustada.

-Eres asombrosa- le dijo Blaise y besó su coronilla- La mayor de las Greengrass es toda una mujer ahora- le dijo molestándola y se pegó a su cuerpo para darle calor.

-Te toca Theo- dijo una Astoria muy divertido- ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad, supongo- dijo Theo mientras revolvía sus dedos en un acto de nerviosismo.

-Casarte, follarte y Matar- Dijo Goyle partiéndose de risa- La profesora Trelawney, Snape y McGonagall.

-Dios santo, prefiero beber- dijo Theo apresurando el contenido de todo su vaso por la garganta.

-Por ser mi cumpleaños demando que tengas que responder de todas formas esa pregunta, Theodore- dijo Pansy riéndose y haciéndole pucheros.

-Ni muerto, Pans. No lo haré-

-Vamos Theo, quiero saber a quién te follarías- lo incitó Crabbe.

-No te dejaran en paz hasta que lo hagas- dijo Draco levantando los hombros y con una sonrisa burlona- Mejor piensa que dirás.

-Está bien… espero sepas que ni un abrazo de Navidad te daré este año Parkinson- le espetó Theo molesto- Supongo que me casaría con Snape, por lo menos él repudiaría tanto el contacto físico como yo, mataría a McGonagall y me follaría a Trelawney… Ah dios, no sé cómo he dicho eso- les dijo avergonzado cuando escuchó a sus compañeros partirse de la risa y los observó uno por uno, Pansy se reía callada, al parecer había dejado escapar todo el aire de los pulmones y ya no salía sonido alguno, Blaise y Astoria se retorcían en el suelo limpiándose las lágrimas, Crabbe aplaudía y Goyle lo apuntaba mientras repetía "Señorita Theodore Snape". Malfoy se reía tranquilamente.

-Oh, Theo, no te preocupes por algún regalo el resto de mi vida- Dijo Pansy intentando respirar, jadeando y riéndose histéricamente- Esto ha sido por lejos el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Ya, ya, cálmense todos- Dijo Astoria mientras se secaba las lágrimas y le daba un manotazo a Goyle para que se comportara- Crabbe es tu turno.

-Reto, denme uno bueno- dijo Crabbe intentando sonar temerario.

-Bueno yo creo que mi más preciado amigo, ha llegado tu turno de hacer el ridículo. - Dijo apuntando hacia las escobas- Mi querido Crabbe, tendrás que cruzar el colegio entero volando en ropa interior y no deberás ser capturado, o la maldición mocos murciélago te tocará accidentalmente- añadió Blaise riéndose-

-¿En ropa interior? No, tendría que ser muy idiota para exponerme a un castigo de mínimo un mes, con suerte me las arreglo con los deberes de estos momentos, siento que me va a explotar el cerebro, prefiero beber- dijo y se tragó un vaso completo de Whisky de fuego, cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza alejando la quemazón de su esófago.

-Cobarde! - le gritó Millicent riéndose y bebiendo tequila.

-Dejando de lado la cobardía de Crabbe, te toca- Pansy codeó a Draco y le sonrió.

-¿Verdad o reto? Draco- le dijo Astoria sonriéndole con un bigote de espuma de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Verdad- contestó Draco sin importarle realmente de lo que se trataba el juego.

-¿Qué se siente tener al Señor Tenebroso en tu hogar?- Le preguntó Goyle con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente y las risitas que compartían se callaron para ser reemplazadas con jadeos de terror y el más tenso ambiente que se pudiera imaginar, el aire ya no era refrescante, era como un humo denso que se colaba por las vías respiratorias y se solidificaba en los pulmones, Pansy le dedicó una mirada severa a Goyle y Blaise se cruzó de brazos, Theo inspeccionó a Draco con la mirada unos segundos, para ver como sus mejillas se volvían pálidas, su yugular se hinchaba en su cuello y se llevaba instintivamente la mano a su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Creo que esto se está volviendo aburrido, será mejor que terminemos la comida que trajo Blaise, nuestros vasos y luego vayamos a la sala común, nos queda poco tiempo y no quiero limpiar calderos de castigo- dijo Theo al momento de llenarse el vaso de Whisky de fuego y apresurarlo por su garganta. Pansy miraba preocupada a Draco, pero no se atrevía a mencionar alguna palabra hacia él.

-Millicent, traje un divino esmalte de uñas mágico, cambia de color según el clima- dijo Pansy sacando un frasco pequeño de su bolsa- ¿Ves?, ahora está medianamente gris debido a las nubes y el frío, cuando hay tormenta eléctrica se transforma en un azul oscuro con rayos blancos que aparecen cada ciertos minutos, pero lo mejor es cuando es primavera y ves los capullos florecer en tus uñas-

-Te ordeno inmediatamente que me hagas la manicura- dijo Millicent emocionada, al momento que Astoria se acercaba y le tendía las manos.

-¿Estas bien Draco?- se atrevió a preguntar Theo, al ver a su amigo serio, retorciéndose el brazo izquierdo y bebiendo demasiado como para su salud.

-Claro, estupendamente- le dijo el rubio con tono irónico- ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado, creo que daré un paseo y me iré a la sala común-

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo?-

-Nos vemos adentro Theo- Le dijo a su amigo, una vez que rellenaba su vaso con Whisky de fuego y se lo bebía de un sorbo.

Draco sentía el alcohol haciendo leves estragos en su coordinación, pero nada tan terrible como para caer al suelo o hacer estupideces. Desde que Goyle se había atrevido a mencionar el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso estuviera viviendo en su hogar, había sentido la explosiva necesidad de golpearlo en la cara, el muy idiota mencionaba el hecho como si alguien debiese de sentirse orgulloso por tener un loco de remate, sádico, enfermo y psicópata arrastrándose por su propio hogar, mancillando los felices recuerdos de su infancia de gritos de terror y sangre.

Increíblemente el alcohol había ayudado un poco, al sentir como le quemaba lentamente la lengua y el esófago no podía pensar en otra cosa, aunque sólo durara unos segundos. Sabía que estaba próximo a explotar, pero no quería que sus amigos fueran testigos de su debilidad, no quería que lo vieran como un inútil.

Pansy, Astoria e incluso Daphne no eran malas, quizás un poco crueles cuando se trataba de insultar a alguien o despreciarlos por su estatus de sangre, pero la maldad no era un ingrediente en sus esencias. De hecho, Draco las veía como si fuesen sus hermanas, eran en extremos cuidadosas con él, lo mimaban de vez en cuando e insultaban sin pelos en la lengua a cualquier idiota que lo cuestionara, cosa que este año había sido muy recurrente, luego de que todos supieran como su padre había sido llevado a Azkaban.

Millicent era un completo misterio, la chica era agradable cuando y con quién quería, pero Draco la había visto emplear la fuerza bruta contra niñas más pequeñas que ella y reírse de ello, no era sólo una orgullosa Slytherin, era cruel y tenía la leve sospecha que aspiraba a ser Mortífaga en algún momento de su madurez.

Theodore era un caso excepcional, no era un hombre de muchas palabras, se relajaba con ellos, pero frente al resto de los mortales simplemente mantenía un perfil bajo, no era ni cruel, ni amable, pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos, ese hombre podría ser más implacable que cualquiera en cuanto a defender lo suyo y en ese mismo sentido, más dulce que una niña pequeña enamorada, cuando se trataba de cuidarlos.

Blaise era un chiste, se burlaba de los mestizos, de los Sangresucia y de los Sangrepura por igual, era el dueño del sarcasmo y la coquetería, nadie sabía dónde yacía su lealtad, era un completo misterio, lo que si sabía con certeza de su amigo, era que podía guardar un secreto, de hecho, amaba los secretos.

Crabbe y Goyle eran unos idiotas, sus amigos habían actuado como unos Gorilas guardaespaldas durante cinco años, intentando seguir el ejemplo de sus padres Mortífagos, que siempre habían seguido su padre, Lucius. Draco estaba seguro de que si ellos ya no habían sido marcados como Mortífagos lo serían muy pronto, nada los llenaría de más orgullo que servirle al Señor Tenebroso, eran unos idiotas sin cerebro, pero con fuerza bruta y bastante maldad.

Luego de caminar un par de minutos llegó a un punto junto al Bosque Prohibido, se sentó en el húmedo césped y apoyó la espalda contra un árbol, su vida era una real mierda, le habían encomendado una tarea que él jamás pidió, que no quería hacer y que por más que se negara a ello, debería realizar de todas formas si quería continuar vivo y si quería salvar a sus padres, sumado a aquella mierda se encontraba el hecho de que no sabía en quien podía confiar, alguno de sus amigos debía ser un espía, estaba seguro, Voldemort no dejaba las cosas al azar.

El rubio no podía confiarle su tarea a nadie, usaba la ayuda de sus amigos para que cuidaran la entraba a la sala de los Menesteres, pero no podía decirles qué era lo tan importante que debía hacer casi todos los días en ese lugar. Se sentía completamente solo, tenía miedo y sentía asco por sí mismo, no podía concebir la idea de que fuera tan cobarde, tan marica…

Y por si las cosas no pudieran ser peor, estaba Granger, la Sangresucia del pelo castaño muy voluminoso y aires de grandeza. Ella, la que había sido el objetivo de sus burlas durante los últimos cinco años, ella que provenía de una familia Muggle y por consiguiente no supo de la existencia del mundo mágico hasta que le llegó su carta a los once años.

Ella, que era una cabeza más baja que él.

Ella, que siempre había sido una seguidora de Potter, un peón más en su juego.

Ella, que su pasatiempo favorito era leer cada libro de la biblioteca y no tenía más amigos que esos idiotas Gryffindors.

Ella… era inmensamente más valiente que él.

Le había contado su plan y Draco había quedado completamente impactado por todo lo que la castaña estaba dispuesta a sacrificar para salvar a sus seres amados, no había dudado ningún segundo cuando le contaba todo lo que había tramado hacer para conseguir su objetivo ni le tembló la voz a la mención de perderse a sí misma en el proceso.

Ella le había tendido la mano, le había prometido que lo ayudaría a mantener a su familia a salvo si él la ayudaba a entrar a las filas de los mortífagos.

No le pedía nada más que eso.

Y Draco ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.

Se levantó del árbol y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, no tenía mayores deseos de entablar alguna conversación con sus amigos y ya le era prácticamente imposible conciliar el sueño más que unas dos o tres horas durante la noche, pero su cuerpo necesitaba descansar, su mente necesitaba despejarse.

Jamás lo hubiera creído, pero la Oclumancia había mejorado por lejos su capacidad de quitar los sentimientos del camino, vaciarse de toda emoción y pensamiento. En momento así, donde se sentía vulnerable lo practicaba más que nunca.

Joder, su tía estaría tan orgullosa.

.

.

.

**~~~~~o~~~~~**

**Hola!** :D aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 8, sé que he ido avanzando lento

Y me disculpo por aquello, ya vienen más momentos Dramione,

Quiero asegurarme de dejar firme la trama primero antes de lanzarme a lo

Tierno y hot jajajaja.

La paciencia es la clave del éxito jajaja

Un beso a todos,

**_PD: Déjenme un Review para hacerme saber que me leen o si les gustaría que algún hecho ocurriera en la trama de esta historia._**

**_PDD: ¿A qué personaje echan de menos?, podría considerar sus sugerencias para darle un toque más interesante_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Actualización doble (1/2)**

**Capítulo 9: Aliados**

.

~~O~~

.

Hermione trenzaba su indomable cabello en la Sala de los Menesteres, le molestaban los pequeños y alocados mechones que revotaban en su rostro mientras ella se concentraba en practicar unas pociones antiguas que había encontrado en un libro de magia ancestral.

Eran pociones curativas, específicas para algunos tipos de heridas.

Por ejemplo, en el primer caldero se cocía una poción color carmesí, era viscosa y desprendía un hedor a pelo chamuscado y clavo de olor, era una poción que sanaba hemorragias internas producto de algún poderoso veneno. Hermione estaba segura que era para venenos que ni siquiera les habrían mencionado en clases.

En el segundo caldero, Hermione removía incansablemente una poción aguada y color canela, producía burbujas que al reventar dejaban escapar un chillido. El brebaje desprendía un olor a tierra húmeda y pantano, la había descubierto al pasar al capítulo de maldiciones de sangre. Se creía que la poción tenía el poder de cortar una maldición de sangre para que no se heredara a su descendencia. Bastante interesante.

La última era, más que una poción, un ungüento, la pomada color grisácea y con aroma a sándalo estaba hecha para adormecer el lugar donde era aplicada, era un coadyuvante para dolores muy intensos, se debía mezclar conjunto una poción para aliviar el dolor y tratamientos certeros en la parte del cuerpo afectada.

Hermione se sentía satisfecha con los resultados, las pociones se encontraban estables y burbujeaban lentamente, los hedores desprendidos eran exactamente los mismo a los descritos en los libros y no había perdido ningún dedo en el proceso.

Procedió a apagar las llamas bajo los calderos y almacenar las pociones en los frascos que había apartado, con la cantidad hecha había alcanzado a llenar 3 frascos por cada poción. La castaña los etiqueto y guardó en el estante de pociones hechas y cogió las que había terminado el día anterior.

Una botellita pequeña color violeta intenso, era una poción para dormir sin sueños, la necesitaba para poder conciliar el sueño y no tener ataques de pánico en la mitad de la noche. Guardó seis botellitas de una dosis cada una en su bolsa y se dispuso a ordenar los ingredientes y limpiar el mesón de trabajo.

Sabía que podía hacer todo eso con magia, pero necesitaba mantenerse ocupada todo el tiempo posible, el tiempo pasaba y sólo faltaba media hora para encontrarse con Draco en el baño de los prefectos.

Hermione prosiguió guardado el material y cuando por fin hubo terminado se sentó en el suelo, se desarmó la trenza y comenzó a hacerla de nuevo, sus dedos sudorosos demostraban lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Será tanto pedir que el imbécil de Malfoy haga algo bueno alguna vez en la vida?- murmuraba molesta mientras terminaba de trenzarse el pelo – Es la única opción que se me ocurre para acercarme a ellos, espero no haberme equivocado con Malfoy. Juraría haber visto vergüenza en sus ojos, tristeza y quizás soledad, pero tampoco sé si estaba engañándome, quizás espera que yo confíe en él y así pueda entregarme a Voldemort o quizás acercarse a Harry- Se abrazó lentamente las rodillas, hundiendo su mentón en ellas- Espero no haber sido una completa idiota.

Ya sólo quedaban cinco minutos, por lo que Hermione se levantó con rapidez, se sacudió el polvo de sus leggins, tomo su bolso, se calzó la varita en las botas que llevaba y salió de la sala de los Menesteres, vigilando si nadie se encontraba por ahí.

Camino apresuradamente hasta el baño de los prefectos y cuando llegó, entró en él sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ahí estaba él, desnudo en el agua, estaba de perfil, de piel en la bañera y las burbujas lo cubrían de la cadera hacia abajo, vio sus brazos, pálidos y tonificados, su abdomen plano y un pequeño camino de vellos rubio oscuro que se hundía en las burbujas. La bruja tomó aire y jadeo, se dio la vuelta muy avergonzada y le dio la espalda.

-Lo siento, no sabía si ya estarías aquí. Yo no quería- se le enredó la lengua y se estrujó los dedos nerviosa- No era mi intención encontrarte así.

-No me avergüenza mi cuerpo, tampoco te puedo privar de una vista tan erótica como la que tienes en este cuchitril de baño- le respondió Malfoy sacando toda su arrogancia y narcisismo.

-Que gracioso, Hurón.

-Veo que no tienes sentido del humor en estos momentos, Granger- contestó Draco y Hermione escuchó el agua moverse. Inhaló profundamente y le llegó una mezcla de esencias: Menta, almizcle y madera, era una fragancia muy masculina, sentía que le acariciaba las fosas nasales y se impregnaba en ellas cada vez con más fuerza-.

-Al grano, Malfoy. Me pediste que viniera hoy porque tendrías la respuesta a la propuesta que te he hecho- le dijo Hermione aun dándole la espalda.

-¿Quieres escuchar mi respuesta y ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme?- Dijo haciendo que Hermione se diera lentamente la vuelta, observando que el rubio ahora estaba sentado, ya no había tanta piel a la vista y la castaña pudo respirar con más tranquilidad – No sabía que carecías de modales, señorita Granger.

-Ya te estoy mirando- le contestó exasperada.

-Aproxímate, Granger- le dijo llamándola con el dedo índice. Hermione caminó hacia él y se sentó en el suelo del baño a unos palmos de distancia de él y lo miró expectante- Así está bien.

-¿Y bien? Me dirás tu respuesta o te limitaras a darme ordenes-

-Aceptaré tu propuesta- Hermione soltó un jadeo de alivio y le sonrió inmediatamente- Pero sólo bajo mis condiciones- Dijo Draco apresuradamente para cortar la satisfacción de ella, Hermione entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a analizarlo.

-Estoy dispuesta a ser razonable, Malfoy.

-Primero, no me preguntaras al respecto de la sala de los Menesteres, ni nada. Llegado su debido momento te contaré todo, por ahora no es de vital importancia- le dijo en tono cortante- Segundo, no somos amigos y veo imposible que lo seamos, pero para lo que te propones deberemos ser capaces de confiar el uno en el otro, por lo que tienes que saber que no te traicionaré y necesito tu palabra en que tampoco me traicionarás a mí. En tercer lugar, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, sería peligroso para ambos y, por último, necesito tener la total certeza de que, llegado el momento, protegerás a mi familia. No te estoy pidiendo que des tu vida por mí, pero si estas dispuesta a arriesgar el pellejo por mi Madre y mi Padre, yo arriesgaré el mío por San Potter y la Comadreja Weasley.

-Es razonable lo que pides, así que acepto- Hermione le tendió una mano temblorosa, mirándolo expectante. Draco titubeó un momento, pero luego le tendió su mano mojada- La seguridad de tus padres será de vital importancia para mí, como la de mis amigos para ti, pero quiero que esa red de protección abarque también a mis padres, les he dado una poción antigua en la que me han borrado de su memoria e hice que compraran pasajes para huir a otro país. No pueden verse envueltos en esto, sé que pedirte que veles por la seguridad de cuatro personas es mucho, pero también estoy dispuesta a proteger a más miembros de tu familia o algunos amigos.

-Es demasiado proteger a cuatro individuos, pero supongo que podría hacerlo – Dijo dubitativamente- En ese caso me gustaría añadir a Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott, son mis amigos y estoy seguro de que, llegado el momento, serán lo suficientemente imbéciles como para seguirme en contra de mi voluntad.

-Perfecto, entonces sólo arriesgaremos el pellejo por ellos, el resto de nuestros allegados o personas queridas no entran bajo la misma protección. Obviamente no le querré hacer daño a nadie, pero si debo hacerlo lo haré, necesito ganarme el respeto y la confianza de los Mortífagos- dijo Hermione de forma dura, le estaba costando asimilar las palabras dichas, era una forma asquerosa de pensar, demasiado cruel, demasiado ambiciosa con su plan… pero no había otra forma de hacerlo, le destrozaría el corazón hacerle daño a alguien para placer de otros. Lamentablemente, era la única forma.

-Es la verdad, tienes que saber que te obligaran a torturar personas, quizás hasta a matar. Con esa lacra no se sabe nada, es mejor siempre esperar lo peor de él, así no te impresionaras tanto, ver a alguien amado ser torturado no es una experiencia bonita… créeme- Los ojos de Draco se nublaron y Hermione vio que estaba en medio de una licha interna por no romper en lágrimas, pero por respeto a su dolor ella no se abalanzó a abrazarlo, no quería que él pesara que ella le tenía lástima.

-Serán tiempos aterradores, Draco- le dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio- tan aterradores como para querer abandonarlo todo, pero confía en mí. Se que no me veo como una gran rival, ni tan fuerte como Harry Potter, ni tan valiente como él. – Dijo suspirando- Pero si sé que no me echo para atrás ante nada, si te he propuesto esto y he aceptado tus condiciones tienes que tener la certeza que no dudaré, aunque me obliguen a hacer algo que rompa mis principios morales, si debo hacerlo… lo haré- Hermione se abrazó las rodillas y enterró su rostro en ellas, escondiéndose en su maraña de cabellos.

-Yo tampoco soy un jodido valiente, si lo fuera no tendría esta marca endemoniada en mi brazo, he sido un cobarde toda mi vida, Granger. Realmente lo fui- Draco estaba muy afectado por sus propias palabras, Hermione nunca lo había visto así, tan transparente, sin esa pared emocional que lo caracterizaba tanto.- Pero ya me he cansado, no quiero ser un peón en una estúpida guerra, quiero ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, quiero poder proteger a mi familia, quiero salvarlos… y mierda, sí. No quiero morir, tengo puto miedo a la muerte. – Draco escondía su rostro con ambas manos, Hermione presentía que era la primera vez que hablaba realmente desde el fondo de su corazón atormentado y se sentía bastante identificada con su sentir. Aunque lo odiara, en esos momentos, sentía pena por él, quería abrazarlo y decirle que no se preocupara, que todos estarían bien, que el imbécil iba a morir y que no perderían a nadie en el camino… pero era una gran mentira y ese hombre, que había cometido muchos errores en su vida, que había sido cruel con ella y varias personas más, pero que en un corto tiempo, había sufrido por montones el daño que había hecho en algún momento. El chico estaba cambiado, cambiado por el sufrimiento y el terror… ese chico no se merecía una mentira.

-Perderemos a muchos, Draco. Quizás alguno de nosotros o quizás ambos también encontremos nuestro final en esto, no te puedo mentir, no te lo mereces- se acercó lo suficiente como para tomar su mano y acariciarla con la otra- Pero por lo menos ya no estás solo, ni yo lo estoy. A pesar de nuestras diferencias y el desagrado que sentimos el uno por el otro, juntos podremos intentar hacer algo bien para todos aquellos a quienes amamos y eso es algo honorable. Si nos llega el momento, ten en cuenta que yo, Hermione Granger, la que te odio por años, logro conocer a un Draco Malfoy decente, capaz de enfrentarse al mismísimo infierno por sus seres amados-

-Gracias. Realmente me gustaría ser más valiente como tú y encontrarle un lado positivo a toda esta mierda- dijo apartando su mano y arreglando su cabello- para mi es solo el infierno en la tierra y donde cada uno hace lo necesario para sobrevivir-

-Lo haremos bien… confía más en ti-

-No me pidas milagros tampoco, ¿No recuerdas que ahora soy un puto Mortífago?

-Bueno pues, yo planeo ser una también en el futuro, así que, si es por eso, estamos los dos jodidos-

-Lo estamos- asintió Draco con una débil sonrisa.- Comenzamos mañana mismo, Granger. Aunque aun no comprendo donde debemos practicar o estudiar aquellas cosas sin ser vistos-

-Espérame aquí mismo a las 10 de la mañana, yo te llevaré al lugar- le dijo mirándolo ansiosa- Será mejor que desayunes como un troll y además traigas provisiones para ambos. Los elfos domésticos prácticamente huyen de mi como si fuera un Banshee, así que será mejor que tú te encargues de traer las comidas de ahora en adelante. Yo llevaré el plan de entrenamiento. -

-Bien. Ahora si no te molesta, terminaré mi baño y me iré a dormir, tengo que descansar algo si pienso pasar contigo todo un día- Dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

-Ah, verdad- Hermione sacudió su cabeza, alejando un mechón rebelde que había caído sobre su nariz- Te traje algo- Sacó tres pociones para dormir y una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate- Se que estas cansado, tus ojeras hablan por ti, yo tampoco soy capaz de conciliar el sueño como antes, pero estas pociones ayudarán a conciliar el sueño y no tener pesadillas, sólo tengo un par por ahora, pero podemos trabajar haciendo más… si quieres-

– Draco la miró sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como plato y completamente inmóvil.

-¿Y para qué el pastel?- consiguió preguntarle luego de uno segundos de silencio.

-Estas muy delgado, necesitas comenzar a alimentarte más seguido… Además, ahora necesito que estés fuerte y ágil, te recomiendo disfrutar tu última noche sin moretones, quemaduras o golpes- le dijo ella levantando los hombros en un gesto de que no tenía importancia- Supongo que no querrás que te destroce en un duelo ¿Cierto? - le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, le parecía una idea estupenda descargar sus resentimientos pasados con el chico a través de un duelo.

-Te acabaría en un segundo, no te confíes tanto. – Le dijo Malfoy devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana, Hurón.

-Nos vemos, Dientes largos.

Hermione se giró molesta, recordando el momento donde el rubio quiso lanzarle una maldición a Harry y le había llegado a ella, sus dientes, de por si largos, se habían alargado hasta el punto de que los tenía por la garganta, había sido horrible, pero gracias a eso Madame Pomfrey se los había acortado a su tamaño normal, por lo que ahora tenía unos dientes estupendamente ordinarios. Le lanzó un _"Ja-Ja"_ a Malfoy y se retiró del baño de los prefectos con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

Ya no estaba sola.

.

.

**~~~~~~O~~~~~~**

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó ansiosa temprano y tomó su diario. Tenía aproximadamente tres horas para encontrarse con Malfoy y tenía que ducharse, vestirse, bajar a desayunar y trazar el plan de entrenamiento.

Paso de páginas hasta llegar a una en blanco y comenzó a calendarizar sus encuentros. Estos serían de lunes a viernes dos horas después de las clases y los fines de semana el día completo, en la misma sala podrían avanzar en trabajos y ensayos que les asignaran sus profesores, así que no sería un obstáculo para sus estudios en el Colegio.

El plan de entrenamiento comenzaría, los primeros días, con hechizos básicos no verbales y utilizables en duelos, además de escudos como _protego_ o _salvio hexia _y hechizos de curación. Luego preparar las pociones con las que deberían llenar un arsenal, tales como_, multijugos, felix felicis, matalobos, filtro de muertos en vida, veritaserum_, etc…y toda clase de venenos y antídotos, de los que Hermione leyó en textos viejos. Después verían las maldiciones más conocidas y sus contramaldiciones, para después practicar los hechizos protectores de mayor alcance, como el _protego horribilis_ y el _protego totalum._ Al llegar a ese punto Hermione creía que ya estarían listos para las artes más oscuras, maldiciones más sádicas y mucho más terribles de lo que ella conocía, algunas olvidadas hace siglos y otras que eran de otras culturas, conjunto a experimentar con venenos, tipos de pociones antiguas. Para finalizar, Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Con todo eso ellos estarían listos para la guerra que se avecinaba… bueno, listos dentro de lo que unos niños podrían estarlo.

Esperaba pudieran aprender todo en el plazo de un año, Hermione pensaba que sería un milagro si lograran conseguirlo. Pero de ser así, se volverían más fuertes que cualquier mago de su edad, incluso podrían hacerle frente sin muchos problemas a los peores Mortífagos de Voldemort, como Bellatrix, Dolohov y otros tantos.

Luego de haber ordenado su plan de entrenamiento bajó corriendo a la ducha. Se secó el cabello rápidamente, lo peinó en dos trenzas, se vistió con unas calzas deportivas y un jersey bastante holgado y bajó a desayunar, lamentando que ya sólo le quedaban unos veinte minutos y tendría que tragarse la comida casi sin masticarla para ir a buscar a Draco.

Al llegar al comedor, apresuró por su garganta un gigante tazón de café y dos tostadas con mermelada de fresa, tomó una manzana y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el baño de los prefectos, llegaba cinco minutos tarde y Draco estaba con los brazos cruzados esperándola.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo escuetamente.

-Me he demorado trazando el plan, he tenido que tragarme el desayuno casi sin masticarlo, tengo suerte de no haber muerto ahogada con un pedazo de tostada- le contestó Hermione ofendida.

-Pues levántate más temprano, además me pediste comida y traigo una canasta llena que los elfos domésticos enviaron muy felices- Dijo mostrándole una canasta de mimbre llena hasta el colapso de comida- Dijiste que estoy muy delgado… supongo que ellos creen lo mismo.

-Ven, te enseñaré la sala de entrenamiento- le dijo avanzando delante de él – procura que nadie nos vea, es imperativo que seamos cuidadosos.

-Tranquila, Theo y Blaise han despejado el corredor hace diez minutos, les de dicho que hagan lo mismo a las diez de la noche, nadie nos verá- dijo Draco alcanzándole el paso.

-¿Les has dicho a ellos?- le preguntó una escandalizada Hermione

-No les he dicho porque, ellos confían en mí y ya no hacen preguntas- dijo Draco alzando los hombros-.

-Bueno, como digas, espero traigas alguna tarta ahí dentro- dijo Hermione pensando en comerse una tarta de manzana más tarde, fantaseando con el olor tan característico de ella, le recordaba a su abuela.

-No precisamente, pero si me han dado pastel de chocolate y unos muffins de arándanos- dijo Draco alzando los hombros.

-Oh bueno, peor es nada- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada. Al fin y al cabo, no era difícil tener una conversación banal con Draco Malfoy. Se vio sorprendida de lo cómoda que podía llegar a sentirse.

-¿Vamos donde creo que vamos?- le pregunto Draco mirándola con sospecha.

-Claro, señorita Brigada Inquisitorial – le respondió Hermione bufando. Unos segundos más tarde estaban en el pasillo, mirando hacia la pared donde debería estar la puerta, Hermione cerró lo ojos y pidió tres veces su sala de entrenamiento, totalmente equipada y pensó también en un baño. Al instante comenzó a dibujarse una puerta y la bruja sonrió – Bienvenido a la sala de entrenamientos, Malfoy.

-No está nada mal, Granger.- le dijo cuando entró a la sala y cerró la puerta tras él. Hermione observó cómo sus ojos se abrían y se boca dibujaba una "o" pequeña- Aquí hay de todo, es asombroso… Esperaba un aula vacía donde venías a hacer destrozos.

-Me ofender, Malfoy- le dijo mirándolo con enojo- No, por supuesto que no. Si te das cuenta está dividida en cinco secciones. La primera es la de entrenamiento solo, esos blancos de tiro hacen que los hechizos reboten hacia ti y necesitas mucha rapidez física y con la varita para esquivarlos. La segunda es para duelos, luego viene la de pociones- dijo Hermione apuntando a donde estaban las pociones que había preparado el día anterior- Aquí hay como un tipo de "sala de estar" y de estudio al mismo tiempo, hay varios libros en otros idiomas o escritos en runas donde aparecen maldiciones antiguas y pociones muy curiosas y esto- dijo apuntando una pequeña puerta- debe ser el baño en el que he estado pensando.

-No es insulso, bien hecho- le dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Es perfecta- lo corrigió ella con aires de grandeza.

-Háblame de tu plan de entrenamiento- dijo Malfoy al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre el sofá y con su varita encendía el fuego en la chimenea.

-Pues creo que deberíamos entrenar los siete días de la semana- Dijo Hermione y soltó una risotada cuando vio como Malfoy la miraba con los ojos como plato- Vamos, no seas perezoso.

-Estas chiflada, Granger. Realmente quieres devanarte el cerebro haciendo esto, también tengo otras cosas que hacer, por si no sabías – Dijo Malfoy indignado.

-Bueno, sólo serán dos horas por día, no es para tanto. Puedo acceder a dejar un día libre a la semana si es que los fines de semana pasamos todo el día aquí, si tenemos deberes podemos avanzarlos aquí mismo- dijo Hermione alzando los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Dos días de descanso a la semana y acepto los fines de semana sufriendo contigo aquí- Dijo Draco mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y con un claro gesto de molestia.

-Bien… eres imposible- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos- ¿Te parece dejar los lunes y los viernes libres?

-Me parece razonable, entonces martes, miércoles y jueves de 8 a 10 de la noche y los fines de semana de 10 a 10- Dijo Draco tapándose la cara con las manos, pensando en lo terrible que iba a sentirse con menos horas de sueño de las que tenía ahora – Espero que no explotemos antes de tener que salvar al mundo.

-No seas cobarde, en tercer año tomé todas las materias y no he muerto- dijo Hermione muy orgullosa.

-Estabas con un semblante más horrible del habitual, mucho más irritable e insoportable que antes- dijo Draco burlándose de ella- Además tú no eres un ser humano, Granger. Pareciera que no necesitas dormir.

-Oh, claro que lo necesito. Tú no sabes organizarte bien, Malfoy- le contestó indignada – Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado nuestros horarios y has dejado de quejarte por estupideces, ¿comenzamos?.

-Vale, muéstrame como usar la sección uno, esa que tiene los tiros al blanco- le dijo Malfoy caminando hacia ella con los brazos cruzados.

-No tan fácil como parece- le dijo Hermione adentrándose a la sección y quedando situada al medio de todos los blancos- Lanzas un hechizo apuntando a un blanco y éste te lo devuelve de inmediato. Según el ángulo hay veces que revota hacia otro blanco y el hechizo te puede llegar por donde menos lo imaginas. No va solamente en lanzar bien el hechizo o maldición, tienes que ser rápido mental y físicamente. Puedes esquivarlos con hechizos tipo escudo- Hermione lanzó un _desmaius_ no verbal y lo bloqueo al instante- O también puedes utilizar tu cuerpo para trabajar tu agilidad y terminarlo con un escudo- La castaña volvió a realizar la maniobra y giró hacia la derecha con tal rapidez que el hechizo paso por el lado suyo, revotó en otro blanco, se agacho y cuando revotó por tercera vez lo bloqueo con la varita- ¿Comprendes? -

-No sé por qué tanto alboroto, Granger. No es como si fuese una gran prueba de destreza- le dijo con aires de superioridad- Déjame que te enseñe lo que es la agilidad- Draco comenzó a acercarse a la posición de Hermione y ésta alzó los hombros y se retiró a un costado para observar la escena.

-_Expelliarmus_!- Dijo Draco apuntando a un blanco, pero al momento que levantaba la varita para bloquearlo ésta salió disparada de su mano.

-¿Ves?, no es tan fácil como parece- le contestó Hermione sofocando una risa.

-Es sólo coincidencia- le espetó él indignado, Draco volvió a lanzar un _expelliarmus_, esta vez de manera no verbal, dio en el blanco, lo esquivo y cuando el rayo revotó detrás de él, lo envió disparado hacia delante, cayendo de bruces en las colchonetas.

-De nuevo- le dio ella dando una risotada- Lo siento, no quería reírme, pero me acuerdo de la primera vez que lo hice y tenía tu misma expresión en la cara.

-No es gracioso, Granger- le dijo Malfoy mientras se levantaba con el orgullo herido.

-Hazlo de nuevo- lo incitó ella

-No, gracias- le contestó con un mohín.

-Malfoy, si quieres dominarlo deberás esforzarte mucho más- le dijo Hermione cuando se acercaba hacia él, se subió su camiseta y le mostró las cicatrices de sus costillas- ¿Te acuerdas de esto?.

-Tápate, ahora andas por ahí de exhibicionista- le dijo Malfoy con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas- Y claro que si me acuerdo, te desmayaste y tuve que pagar por tus estupideces con mi precioso tiempo.

-Me ocurrió así mismo, fui lo suficientemente imprudente como para lanzar un _bombarda_ y al mismo tiempo, muy lenta como para no salir herida- dijo Hermione ignorando la respuesta de Draco, bajando su camiseta- También lo de la muñeca, además me he caído de trasero muchas más veces de las que admitiría jamás. Sigue haciéndolo, en un determinado momento lo conseguirás.

-Pues vete entonces, no voy a perder lo que me queda de dignidad frente a ti- le contestó molesto y avergonzado.

-Está bien, estaré preparando más poción para dormir sin soñar- le dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la sección tres- No te vas a detener hasta que lo tengas dominado, así que ármate de paciencia.

-Eres una profesora terrible, Granger.

-Y tú no eres cualquier alumno, Malfoy- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano- Eres bastante buen mago, ahora sólo falta que te lo demuestres a ti mismo. Continua.

-Esa maldita… es insoportable- murmuró Draco con una leve sonrisa, preparándose para lanzar otro encantamiento no verbal.

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Hola de nuevo**,

vengo con una **actualización doble**!

¿La razón? estoy **muy contenta** con los Fav y follow, no pensé que me podrían estar leyendo más de 2 personas.

Han hecho de esta mujer una muuuy feliz :D

Un agradecimiento especial a las personitas que me han dejado Reviews

***Ingrid Halloway, Catalina Avila, Vicky, Carla, PaoMalfoy, Dramione y Chio Lannister***

No sé ustedes, pero yo siento que en vez de entrenar encantamientos podrían entrenar otras cosas…

Un beso y abrazo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Actualización doble (2/2)**

**Capítulo 10: El collar de ópalo**

**.**

**.**

**~3 semanas más tarde~**

**.**

Draco había comenzado a entrenar junto a Hermione en la sala de los Menesteres en el horario que a ambos habían acordado y luego de un par de semanas éste había sido capaz de esquivar los encantamientos incluso con mucha más agilidad que Hermione. Se había esforzado muchísimo debido a que su orgullo herido lo obligaba a no estar por debajo de ella, por lo que pasaba horas y horas practicando bajo los ojos de la castaña.

Hermione era muy estricta con él, era severa en sus críticas y muy honesta cuando se trataba de decirle sus ventajas y desventajas, lo cual irritaba a Draco, pero al mismo tiempo lo impulsaba a querer ser mejor. Realmente la bruja se había empeñado en que su técnica fuera impecable y podía estar horas sentada a unos metros de él, preparando pociones mientras lo vigilaba.

Draco podría jurar que había visto orgullo en su mirada la primera vez que fue capaz de mantener el ritmo de atacar-bloquear-atacar-bloquear, le había dedicado un asentimiento de cabeza y le había dicho "continua", pero él rubio sabía que ella se sentía conforme con su progreso.

Hermione era una bruja molesta, al borde de ser insoportable estar cerca de ella cuando se las empeñaba por hablar minutos interminables sobre algún tema en donde ella tuviera la razón, tenía la manía de citar los libros que había leído -y creía que nadie más, en todo el planeta, lo había hecho, por lo que se sentía en el derecho de recordárselo- y era muy orgullosa, incluso esas eran las razones por las que siempre la había aborrecido.

Bueno, eso y que era una Sangresucia. Una hija de Muggles.

Pero luego del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, de unas cuantas risas, miles de peleas por idioteces, un par de gritos, insultos, miradas llenas de odio, silencios tortuosos y bromas suspicaces, había aprendido a apreciar la compañía de ella. De hecho, los únicos buenos momentos de su semana eran los entrenamientos con ella y los viernes, cuando alguno de sus amigos, que estaban preocupados por su constante silencio, lo iba a visitar a su dormitorio o lo invitaba a dar un paseo por los terrenos del Castillo, con el pretexto que debía acompañarlos a hacer algún encargo.

Si, la vida de Draco Malfoy había pasado a ser patética

Las cosas con el armario evanescente no habían mejorado mucho, la estructura en sí del armario ya no estaba tan deteriorada, pero no hacía conexión con su hermano gemelo en Borgin & Burkes y Draco comenzaba a impacientarse, apenas llevaba poco más de un mes intentando reparar el armario, pero casi no había cambios en él.

Así que decidió recurrir a su plan B. Narcissa lo había llevado durante las vacaciones a ver el armario evanescente, verificando que existía la posibilidad de que, al arreglar el armario de la sala de los Menesteres, éste diera paso seguro para que los Mortífagos pudiesen entrar a Hogwarts. En su visita a esa tienda del Knocturn Alley, encontraron un collar de ópalo muy peculiar, un collar maldito, que según dijo el Sr. Borgin "mataba a quien lo tocara, o por lo menos casi siempre. Cobró la vida de 19 Muggles", hecho que fue suficiente como para comprarlo en caso de tener que tomar medidas desesperadas.

Al momento de levantarse se sobresaltó al encontrar una carta metida debajo de su almohada, supo de quien era al instante que vio la letra, cursiva y muy elegante. Naturalmente, era de su madre, Narcissa.

Acarició el sobre y pensó en la carta que le había enviado dos días atrás.

.

**o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o**

.

_Estimada Madre, ¿Cómo estás?_

_Las clases han ido relativamente bien, aunque con respecto a mis deberes,_

_no han avanzado tan bien como lo esperaba._

_Tendré que recurrir a otro medio y conseguir la ayuda de alguien discreto,_

_pues me avergonzaría que las personas_

_supieran que necesito ayuda con algo tan sencillo._

_A veces me siento solo en las tardes que paso en la biblioteca estudiando,_

_hay una persona que comparte mi gusto a la lectura._

_Sin embargo, no sé cómo tratar con aquello._

_Extraño tus consejos, los mantengo siempre presentes._

_Con amor, tu hijo_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

.

**o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o**

.

Había intentado una decena de veces escribir la carta y las desechaba a cada instante, debía comunicarse con ella de una forma que no llamara la atención, luego de muchos intentos se quedó con esas palabras, bastante insulsas, pero tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre y fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Se la envió esperando que nadie sospechara algo, más que una carta de un mocoso llorón y melancólico.

Había intentado escribirle a Narcissa de su actual fracaso con el armario evanescente y que se arriesgaría a maniobrar con el collar de ópalo, naturalmente, tendría que lanzarle la maldición _Imperius_ a alguna persona inocente, para que se lo hiciera llegar a Dumbledore. Se sentía contra la espada y la pared y no había avances en lo otro. Tenía miedo de las represalias que el Señor Tenebroso podría tomar contra ella si él no hacía algún movimiento pronto.

También había incluido a la estúpida de Granger en su carta, jamás lo admitiría delante de ella, pero pasar el tiempo a su lado, entrenando, estudiando o haciendo pociones había sido de gran ayuda. Se odiaban la mayor parte del día, pero habían momentos soportables también, con ella podía sentirse como una persona normal.

Con ella no se sentía como un Mortífago, ni el hijo de Lucius Malfoy que tenía que comportarse siempre como un respetable Sangrepura, no era un potencial asesino, no era un cobarde, ella no lo miraba con lástima como la mitad de sus amigos, ni tampoco con admiración y envidia como la otra mitad, era simplemente un idiota de Slytherin que sacaba de sus casillas a una testaruda Gryffindor. Al menos hasta que salía el tema de la Marca Tenebrosa o a ella le entraba una respetuosa curiosidad sobre algunos otros asuntos más delicados.

Realmente esperaba que su madre hubiese entendido el doble significado de su absurda carta, rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer su respuesta.

.

**o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o**

.

Hijo mío,

He estado leyendo novelas, son realmente sublimes,

me he tomado la libertad de escribirte las mejores frases que he leído.

-Estaré calmada. Seré dueña de mí misma-

-No cedas el paso a la alarma inútil; aunque es correcto estar preparado para lo peor,

no hay motivo para considerarlo cierto-

-Mira en tu propio corazón porque quien mira afuera, sueña,

pero quien mira adentro se despierta-

Ya sabes, la lectura siempre ha sido una gran pasión,

Me encanta saber que compartimos ese aspecto.

Quizás volar también sería útil,

Antes eras tan feliz montando una escoba,

Qué recuerdos más agradables, Hijo.

Recuerda usar camisa verde de seda que te compre.

Muchos saludos de parte de tu tía.

Narcissa Malfoy

.

**o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o**

.

-Vaya, Madre. Quien diría que tampoco encontrarías una forma terriblemente inteligente como para hacerme llegar un mensaje- Dijo Malfoy al leer su carta, pensando que su respuesta iba en las citas de los libros- Claramente con la primera me deja saber que, a pesar de todo, está sobreviviendo. Con la segunda me dice que no sea un imbécil y la cague con el collar antes de tiempo y con la última… no tengo idea que me quiere decir con esta- Draco se rascó la barbilla y volvió a leer la carta nuevamente. – No sé a qué se refiere con esas mierdas del corazón… espera- se dijo, mientras ataba cabos en su interior- ¿No se referirá a Granger?. Ni hablar, le hablo de una aliada y me sale con estas estupideces- Draco rodó los ojos exasperado- ¿Y qué carajos pinta esto aquí de las escobas y volar? -

El rubio tuvo que analizar una y otra vez la carta enviada por Narcissa Malfoy, intentó con hechizos que revelaban tinta invisible, intento verla a contraluz y nada… No había otro mensaje oculto en ese trozo de pergamino y además no sabía de qué camisa verde de seda le hablaba, porque claramente la camisa era color negro.

-Un momento…- Comenzó a descifrar letra por letra, como si tuviera un anagrama en frente de él- Bueno dentro de las citas está claro lo que me quería decir, pero las líneas de abajo son totalmente innecesarias, así que si ha querido darme otro mensaje estaría oculto aquí- revisó palabra por palabra, letra por letra, las iniciales, juntó consonantes y de pronto se sintió muy idiota- ¡Es la inicial de la segunda palabra de cada frase!, s-e-v-e-r-u-s – Draco dejo la carta en su escritorio orgulloso de sí mismo- Quizás me envió un mensaje a través de él.

Claro que iría, pero primero debía terminar con el asunto del collar. Fuera de lo que Narcissa haya recomendado a Draco, este sabía que el Señor Tenebroso necesitaba saber que al menos, él estaba haciendo algo, no arriesgaría por nada del mundo a que Voldemort se viera en la obligación de enviarle un incentivo. Porque lo más probable es que sería algún trozo de su madre en una caja con un moñito rosa y unas palabras como _"Espero esto te anime, con cariño. Mamá"_, no lo dudaba en absoluto, había leído de él cuando estudio la Primera Guerra Mágica, pero VIVIR con el era algo totalmente distinto, no conocía ningún texto, documento, ensayo o periódico que lo definieran tan terrible, como él lo había sentido. Lo más probable es que no hubiera palabras para describirlo o por los menos, no palabras que Draco conociera

El muchacho se duchó y se vistió con un traje completamente negro, ajusto sus gemelos de oro blanco que tenían marcado el escudo de los Malfoy y peinó sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás, metió el empaque negro que estaba guardado al fondo de su baúl, en su maletín de cuero y bajó las escaleras.

Hoy era el primer día de visita a Hogsmeade y sus amigos se encontraban esperándolo para ir a comprar golosinas a Honeydukes y beber unas cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, quizás luego podrían pasar a Zonko.

Al bajar a la sala común descubrió a Pansy y Theo que lo esperan con sus abrigos, Pansy se veía hermosa, llevaba botas negras de tacón medio, leggins de cuero negro apegados a sus piernas y un abrigo verde esmeralda y Theo vestía unas botas negras, estilo militar, un pantalón negro y un abrigo largo azul marino, no era como que los tres Slytherin fueran reacios a los colores llamativos, simplemente se sentían cómodos con el negro.

Primero fueron a Honeydukes, donde a Pansy le brillaban los ojos, maravillada por las golosinas a su alcance, sus brillantes ojos verdes no paraban de dar vueltas, observando todos los rincones de la tienda.

-Gracias por venir conmigo, siento que estoy en el paraíso- dijo la morena, tomando una canasta para echar todas sus provisiones- Simplemente amo muy pocas cosas en la vida, las golosinas, comprar y a ustedes dos, quizás también al resto de los chicos, pero ustedes dos son mis favoritos, por supuesto. Por lo tanto, éste es el mejor puto día desde que ha comenzado el año- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tan pronto como terminó de hablarles se perdió entre los estantes de caramelos.

-Yo no la llevaré a la enfermería si le da algo por comer tanta azúcar- Le susurró Theo a Draco, arrancándole una sonrisa.

-Creo que iré por unos pasteles de caldero con sabor a naranja y unos bombones explosivos de canela- dijo Draco dubitativo.

-Yo iré a llenarme de las muestras gratis, antes de elegir con que engordaré en secreto en nuestro dormitorio- Le contestó el moreno fijando sus ojos en unas apetitosas piruletas sabor arcoíris y dirigiéndose hacia ellas como lo hace un tigre a su presa.

-Creo que me gastaré todo lo que he traído- le dijo Pansy a Theo, luego de que este hubiese saqueado la mitad de las muestras gratis. Theo miró su canasta, con las mejillas llenas de el último pastel de calabaza que había probado y comenzó a reírse- ¿De qué te ríes Nott?, sólo he sacado un par de plumas de azúcar, varitas de regaliz, piruletas sabor sangre, melocotón y menta, unos bombones de menta, unos calderos de chocolate y un par de ranas de chocolate. – le dijo indignada.

\- ¿Ya han comprado todo? - dijo Draco llegando con su bolsa llena y un moño puesto encima.

\- ¿Regalitos, Draco? - le dijo Theo moviéndole las cejas de manera sugerente.

-Son para mi madre, me pidió que le enviara los que usualmente compraba aquí, ya sabes, se aburrió de las tartas caras y sofisticadas, aunque sospecho que es para no salir de casa- Dijo Draco intentando parecer divertido, siendo que se había puesto nervioso de inmediato. No quería hacerle un regalo a Hermione, pero la chica había sido una aliada bastante decente, además ella le había proporcionado alimentos una vez alegando que estaba muy delgado, que él hiciera lo mismo por ella era sólo cortesía, por educación, el objetivo de presentarse con ese gesto era quedar a mano, nada más.

-¿Theo tú llevaras algo?- le preguntó Pansy mirándolo extrañada –

-Grageas Berti Bott de todos los sabores, como siempre, un montón- Dijo al momento que se dirigía al estante donde se encontraban y sacaba 10 cajitas - ¿Qué? Me gusta cuando apostamos quien aguanta comer más grageas o a quien le tocan las peores. De hecho, preparen sus finos paladares porque hoy les tocará sufrir

Draco y Pansy le dirigieron una cara de asco y Theo se soltó una risotada murmurando _"cobardes"_ y se dirigieron a pagar por sus golosinas y luego se encaminaron a Las Tres Escobas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar aún era bastante temprano y, por lo tanto, no estaba abarrotado de gente, se sentaron en una mesa y encargaron tres jarras de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras Theo sacaba una de las cajitas de grageas de Berti Bott.

-¿Diez galeones a quien aguanta más?- dijo Theo sonriendo.

-Vale- contestaron al unísono, resignados a los asquerosos juegos de Theo.

-Comienza Draco, querido - le dijo Theo tendiéndole la cajita. Draco estiró la mano y cogió una al azar, era verdosa. Malfoy la miró con recelo y se la metió en la boca, ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos masticó con cuidado y la gragea explotó en un líquido extraño.

-Qué asco, creo que es sabor a césped- dijo Draco obligándose a sí mismo a tragar.

-Ah no está tan mal, no seas cobarde- le dijo Theo y le tendió a Pansy la cajita, ella repitió lo que Draco hizo y sacó una gragea de color marrón oscuro. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror, analizando las posibilidades que eso podría ser. Se la metió a la boca e inmediatamente cerró los ojos al masticarla.

-¿Qué es esta porquería? Dijo ella con una arcada- intentó descifrar el sabor de la gragea- Creo que es algo así como tripas- inmediatamente tomó un gran sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla para quitar esa asquerosidad de su boca.

-A ver que me toca a mí- Theo estiró el brazo y le tocó una verde oscura- se la metió a la boca y la masticó, abrió los ojos sorprendido y dijo- Espinaca, pero estoy seguro que es espinaca un poco pasada, no fue tan terrible.

-Bueno todos pasamos esta ronda, creo que fue suficiente- Dijo Pansy mientras seguía bebiendo.

-¿Ya te rindes?, que aburrida eres Parkinson- la miró con fingida molestia- Vamos, dos más y los dejo en paz, el que gana puede decir algún tipo de privilegio-

-¡Está bien!, Argh, te detesto Theodore Nott- miró furiosa a Draco y le dijo- Vamos, métete una rápido por la garganta-

-Ha salido al aire la encantadora Pansy otra vez- resoplo Draco y se metió en la boca una gragea color negro y arrugó cada centímetro de su rostro y se precipitó a tragarse media cerveza de mantequilla, pidiendo a los cielos que barriera el sabor asqueroso que había dejado en su lengua- Calcetín sucio, que puto asco. No tengo idea como me sigues convenciendo de este juego idiota.

-Pero te lo has tragado, sigues ganando idiota- le dijo Theo riéndose y comenzando a limpiarse una lágrima- Vamos Pans, te espera una bella gragea sabor a moco.

-Espero, por el bien de tus bolas y la herencia Nott que no sea algo asqueroso- La chica tomó una gragea purpura y la metió cuidadosamente en su boca, al masticarla su expresión de terror cambió a una de alivio- Lavanda.

-Suertuda- le gruño Draco.

-Me toca, me toca- dijo un Theo animado y tomó una gragea color gris- Oh, oh… ese color no puede significar nada medianamente decente- se la metió a la boca y al masticarla le vino una arcada gigante y corrió a escupirla al basurero de Las Tres Escobas.

Draco y Pansy reían al unísono al ver como la espalda de Theodore se convulsionaba por las imparables arcadas que lo atacaban.

-¡Estás jodido, Theo!, ¡Prepárate para ser nuestro esclavo estos días! - Le gritó Pansy mientras se burlaba y seguía bebiendo.

Draco miró con diversión haca Madame Rosmerta, que entraba con una bandeja hacia el bar, para rellenar unas botellas de Hidromiel y se puso serio de inmediato, vio su oportunidad. Nadie se atrevería a desconfiar de la mujer, era amable y todos los magos mayores, incluidos los profesores, la conocían desde hace años, estaba rodeada de alumnos de Hogwarts hoy, debido a la salida a Hogsmeade y era bastante temprano, por lo que si le lanzaba la maldición Imperius, había una gran probabilidad que ella pudiera maldecir a algún alumno de Hogwarts para convencerlo de tener que llevarle el collar maldito a Dumbledore y con un poco de suerte, su peor problema se solucionaría.

-Hey, Pansy. Adelántense y espérenme en Zonko, tengo que solucionar un problema aquí- Le dijo Draco dándole un apretón en la mano de la morena- Llévate a Theo y espérenme ahí, seré rápido. ¿Vale?

Pansy lo miró confundida, con sospecha en sus brillantes ojos verdes, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas, ella confiaba en Draco y sabía que cuando él estuviera listo para decirles que es lo que estaba pasando lo haría, no se lo podría más difícil de lo que ya era.

La chica llevaba observándolo detenidamente desde que se subió a su vagón el día que partieron de Londres hacia Hogwarts. En quinto año se había ido un muchacho divertido, arrogante, engreído, guapo y demasiado narcisista, que la volvía loca, era su primer amor, soñaba con casarse con él y tomar su brazo en cada una de sus reuniones sociales. Joder, incluso habían perdido la virginidad juntos, arrugó la nariz ante el recuerdo, había sido un desastre para ambas partes, no sabían que hacer, toda la pasión de los besos se vio esfumada al descubrir que a ella le dolía y él no podía aguantar mucho más que un par de minutos, esa había sido la última también, luego se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos, ella seguía enamorada de la idea del amor junto a él, aunque quizás no de él como Draco Malfoy, ya que era como un hermano mayor para ella. Pero todas esas características habían prácticamente desaparecido este año, luego de que su padre cayera preso y el Señor Tenebroso se hubiese instalado en su casa, Draco no volvió a ser el mismo.

Las ojeras constantes maquillaban su pálido rostro, el cabello tan perfecto que Pansy adoraba tanto mirar, había perdido brillo, sus ojos grises llenos de perspicacia habían sido reemplazados por unos ojos llenos de tormentas y oscuridad, ya casi no sonreía, estaba más delgado y ni siquiera se esforzaba por ser el "el líder del grupo" como antes. Ahora Draco solo se sentaba con ellos y cada ciertos momentos opinaba. A Pansy le dolía el corazón ver que ese chico tan idiotamente gracioso, malicioso y lleno de ambición se había perdido, quizás para nunca más volver. Ahora Draco se veía mayor, su juventud había sido arrebata y no le había dejado más que ese semblante de triste soledad.

Su Draco ya no estaba, pero eso no significaba que ella no le fuese fiel, como la amiga que era. Ella sabía lo muy perra que podía llegar a ser con todos los otros alumnos de Hogwarts, sobre todo con los Gryffindors y esa Granger, que tanto odiaba. Pero en cuanto a su círculo de amigos, ella era más como un algodón de azúcar. Pansy era de las personas que cuando le abría su corazón a alguien y lo dejaba entrar, se mostraba tal cual, con miedos, preocupaciones, anhelos y alegrías. Draco era uno de sus amigos y junto con Theodore, el más cercano que tenía, sea lo que sea o quien sea, que lo tuviera así lo pagaría con sangre y Pansy se aseguraría de eso, se enfrentaría hasta al mismo demonio por sus amigos.

Por lo que Pansy le devolvió el suave apretón a su mano, recogió sus cosas, le dio un beso en la sien y se llevó a Theo con ella, mirando por el hombro a Draco cuando iba saliendo de Las Tres Escobas, le lanzó un beso y arrastró a Theo hasta las afueras de Zonko.

.

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

.

Draco se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño de hombres, que estaba bastante cerca del Bar así que atraer a Rosmerta no debería de ser tan difícil, espero largos minutos con paciencia y cuando la Mujer pasó casi al lado, con la puerta semicerrada la apuntó con la varita y murmuró _Imperio._ La mujer se tensó unos segundos y luego se relajó, parecía lánguida y Draco se acercó a la abertura del baño para susurrarle algo.

-Deja la bandeja en el Bar y dile a tu colega que irás a limpiar el Baño de Hombres, no actúes sospechosa, hazle una broma de ser necesario y luego entra a este baño de inmediato- le murmuró Draco- Deja la bandeja Rosmerta, actúa normal y luego te vienes a este baño sola – La mujer asintió- Ahora.

Draco cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, esperando que nadie haya visto como estaba entreabierta mientras Rosmerta estaba con el rostro perdido. Draco esperó, varita en mano a la Bruja y luego de unos segundos, apareció en el baño seria, cerró la puerta y lo quedó mirando.

-¿Nadie ha sospechado?

-No

-Bien- Draco sacó la caja con el envoltorio negro de su maletín y se lo entregó a la Bruja- No toques nada más que el envoltorio de este paquete ¿Entendido?

-No tocaré nada más que el envoltorio de este paquete- Madame Rosmerta estaba inmóvil viendo la cerámica del baño con el paquete en las manos.

-Buscarás la oportunidad de lanzarle la maldición _Imperius_ a un estudiante de Hogwarts, un estudiante de sexto o séptimo año, le obligarás a entregar este paquete a Dumbledore, ¿De acuerdo?

-Buscaré un alumno de sexto o séptimo año de Hogwarts, le lanzaré la maldición_ Imperius_ y le obligaré a llevarte este paquete a Dumbledore.

-Olvidarás mi rostro, mi voz y mi presencia en este baño.

-Olvidaré tu rostro, tu voz y tu presencia en este baño.

-Bien… con eso bastará, creo – dijo Draco aterrado, viendo como la mujer parecía mirarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no estar mirando nada.

Una enorme punzada de culpa lo recorrió en ese momento y salió del baño apresurado, pudo sentir que alguien lo observaba, pero no tenía tiempo para aquello, quizás era uno de sus amigos de Slytherin, quizás no, pensaría en eso en otro momento.

Ahora sentía culpa, aterradora culpa y miedo, con el simple hecho de haber lanzado esa maldición podría terminar encerrado en Azkaban para siempre y sería realmente para siempre, nadie en su sano juicio perdonaría a un idiota de dieciséis años que había utilizado una maldición imperdonable, para hacer que otra persona la utilizara también en un alumno de Hogwarts, para hacer de mensajero en un intento de homicidio al director del Colegio, además era un Mortífago, hijo de un Mortífago, sobrino de Bellatrix Lestrange, la peor Mortífaga y un hijo de puta de primera.

Ya estaba jodido, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Mierda… mierda, ¿Podré ser más imbécil? – Murmuró Draco mientras caminaba dando zancadas hacia los carruajes que se devolvían a Hogwarts, sinceramente no tenía el humor para explicarle nada a sus amigos – Debí ir donde Snape, debí haber estado entrenando con Granger. ¡Cualquier cosa! – su tono de voz se iba quebrando mientras iba cada vez más cerca.

Draco no miró al encargado de los carruajes, podría haber sido su profesor, podría haber sido un extraño, en esos momentos le importaba un pepino, tenía el estómago revuelto y sólo quería golpearse a sí mismo. Cuando iba llegando al castillo vio el cielo, deberían de ser las ocho, quizás Granger ya se había ido de la sala, ya habían pasado 10 horas, el lugar debía de estar vacío y sería un buen escondite hasta que pudiera calmarse. No tenía donde más ir, donde no pudieran hacerle preguntas, necesitaba silencio, necesitaba la soledad.

No podía ir a la sala común, mucho movimiento de personas, todas las salas de clases podían ser invadidas por Filch, la Señora Norris o alumnos con las hormonas alteradas, su habitación era un lugar muy obvio y no era privado, la sala de los Menesteres en su forma de "cueva de cachivaches" es donde menos quería estar, con el estúpido armario recordándole lo inútil que era, el baño de los prefectos podía ser utilizado… Sólo le quedaba rezar que Granger estuviera estorbando en otro lugar.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo Draco se bajó y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, no paró de correr hasta que estuvo en la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, sentía el pecho arder del esfuerzo, las gotas de sudor bajando por su sien, el nudo en su garganta hacerse cada vez más y más grande, las mejillas calientes y las lágrimas de impotencia se acumulaban debajo de sus párpados, luchando por salir. Draco contuvo la respiración para no derrumbarse en el pasillo, si comenzaba a llorar tenía miedo de no poder parar.

Pensó en la sala de Granger tres veces y cuando se dibujó la puerta, se arrojó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta lo más rápidamente posible, soltando el aire de sus pulmones y dejando caer las lágrimas, le dio un puñetazo a la pared y gruñó al sentir un agudo pinchazo en sus nudillos.

Se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer al suelo, abrazó sus piernas y descargó todo lo que guardaba dentro, no se había permitido llorar en ningún momento, ni cuando Voldemort lo había torturado, ni cuando torturó a su madre ante sus ojos, tampoco cuando le marcaron, ni cuando habían enviado a su padre a Azkaban… no se había permitido llorar porque un Malfoy siempre se comporta, siempre mantiene la compostura.

A la mierda la compostura y a la mierda los Malfoy, los Black, los Lestrange y todos esos bastardos.

A la mierda todo.

No quería esa miserable vida, quería ser normal, quería estar preocupado del Quidditch, planeando la próxima estrategia para vencer a Potter, quería estar quejándose con sus amigos de los ensayos que tendrían que realizar para la próxima semana, cualquier cosa menos esto, cualquier cosa.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y supo que Granger había visto todo, eso lo hacía sentir más imbécil, si es que eso podía ser posible. Draco quería dejar de llorar, quería gritarle a Granger que se fuera y que lo dejara en paz, quería empujarla e insultarla.

No quería su compasión, no quería su lástima, no quería oír palabras de consuelo… sólo quería tranquilidad.

.

~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~

.

Hermione se había rendido hace horas, Draco no iba a llegar, quizás se había retractado y ya no quería tener nada que ver con ella y su plan suicida. La castaña suspiró y encendió fuego en la chimenea, se sacó los zapatos y se sentó en los cojines junto al fuego a leer, había llevado porciones de fruta que planeaba compartir con el rubio, pero ya que el no estaba, ella se las devoró todas.

Dentro de sí, muy dentro, aún mantenía la esperanza que el cruzara la puerta en cualquier momento con alguna excusa poco creíble, mantenía la esperanza de que todo siguiera en orden. Había decidido, de todas formas, quedarse en la sala, ya que no iba a recibir ayuda tendría que trabajar el doble para prepararse para hacer todo sola.

Había terminado un libro que hablaba sobre la magia sin varita y había comenzado a leer otro libro sobre la Legeremancia, al pasar un par de páginas miró su reloj, eran las ocho y media de la noche ya, Draco ya no había llegado.

Decidió terminar el segundo capítulo del libro y luego se iría a la cama, se sentía cansada y le dolía la vista de tantas horas de lectura, no habían pasado más de cinco minutos y escuchó como se abría la puerta, no había podido evitar sentir su corazón comenzar a latir fuertemente. Él no la había abandonado.

La felicidad duró pocos segundos, Draco estaba mal, Hermione vio como estrellaba su puño contra la pared y luego se dejaba caer contra ella, vio las lágrimas derramarse en sus mejillas y sus facciones contraídas, estaba enojado, herido o triste, en realidad no sabría diferenciarlo, sentía como su orgullo la impulsaba a gritarle, a sermonearlo y exigirle una explicación por haberla abandonado de esa manera, pero el verlo así movió algo en su interior.

Se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudente, no quería invadir su espacio personal, notó como el daba un respingo y se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento el no había notado su presencia.

Se sintió incomoda al no saber que hacer, no tenían la suficiente confianza como para que ella le diera un abrazo o una palmadita en la espalda, así que sólo se limito a quedarse junto a él, sentada en el suelo, acompañándolo mientras el descargaba sus emociones en silencio.

Luego de lo que parecieron haber sido unos veinte minutos el levantó la cabeza y la dirigió hacia ella, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cabello alborotado.

-Déjame sólo- le dijo en forma de orden, pero ella detecto una leve súplica.

-No-

-Que te vayas, no quiero verte- le repitió mientras se limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas con fuerza.

-No- le volvió a contestar ella, en tono calmado- No preguntaré que ha pasado, me dijiste que cuando necesitara saber algo me lo dirás, respeto que quieras mantener esto para ti y cumpliré mi palabra, lo que no haré es dejarte solo cuando no te encuentras bien-

-¿Y a ti qué te importa como esté yo?- le dijo el lleno de enojo.

-Me importa- le dijo ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de su respuesta. Fue tan automática que no pudo contenerla, se ruborizó ante ello- No me eches, porque no me iré, punto-

-Si insistes- le contestó Draco desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Hermione y Draco permanecieron ahí, separados pero juntos al mismo tiempo, ella no se iría hasta que se asegurara que Malfoy estaría bien, él podría ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en los días que había pasado con él, había aprendido que éste ya no era el niño mimado de antes y, de hecho, a veces su compañía la reconfortaba.

Él le ponía los pelos de punta con su forma de ser, pero también habían momentos que la hacía reír, había descubierto que era una persona que realmente se esforzaba por lo que quería, lo había visto estudiar con dedicación y trabajar duro en sus encantamientos, veía una gran determinación que en cierta parte admiraba.

Si, Malfoy podía ser un idiota, pero ahora estaban del mismo lado y como él había dicho, debían confiar el uno en el otro, quizás el ahora no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para contarle qué había provocado esa reacción, pero eso no significaba que ella tenía que abandonarlo así, era inhumano dejar a alguien que estaba claramente sufriendo por algo.

Las nuevas emociones que sentía hacia Malfoy la sorprendieron y no se contuvo más, se acercó un poco más a él y le puso su mano en el brazo.

El la miró, algo sorprendido por su contacto. Hermione se aclaró la garganta, lo que iba a decir iba en contra de su naturaleza.

-Me preocupa lo que te ha sucedido, Draco- ella tragó saliva con dificultad- Espero sepas que cuando te sientas listo, puedes contar conmigo… Ahora somos algo así como aliados y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, lo haré.

-No puedes ayudarme en nada, Granger- le dijo el soltando un bufido- Ya la he cagado-

-Todo tiene solución- le dijo ella, sorprendida de haber obtenido una respuesta de él.

-No esto, he hecho algo terrible- dijo Draco sacudiendo la cabeza- Soy igual que ellos, no importa cuánto intente ser diferente, soy igual de repugnante-

-Discúlpame Draco, pero ellos son una escoria- le dijo ella molesta- Créeme, eres un idiota engreído, egocéntrico, petulante e insoportablemente arrogante, pero no eres como ellos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-

-Sé lo suficiente- le contestó Hermione dedicándole una débil sonrisa- Me ayudaste a curar mis heridas, te arrepientes de tener esa marca en tu brazo, te estremeces al oír el nombre de esa lacra, aceptaste mi propuesta a pesar de que es sumamente riesgoso porque no quieres que él gane y sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, estás arrepentido- Hermione suspiró, se levantó y le tendió una mano- podría apostar mi trasero a que ninguno de ellos se ha arrepentido de hacer algo malo, así que ahora ven, levántate y ayúdame a separar los ingredientes para las pociones de mañana.

Draco la miró detenidamente, vaciló un momento y luego tomó su mano, se puso de pie y en silencio la ayudó a pesar los ingredientes y apartarlos, dejándolos listos para que al siguiente día pudieran avanzar más rápidamente.

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, ¿Qué opinan?

Primero había escrito que ella lo consolaba, pero nah, siendo honestos sería muy tierno, pero Draco Malfoy **moriría **antes de dejar que ella se le lanzara en un abrazo porque el estaba triste o lo que sea.

Que ganas de consolarlo si, yo sería feliz voluntaria de su rechazo jajajaja.

_**La próxima actualización será en Halloween, dependiendo en mi creatividad serán dos o tres capítulos!**_

Haré lo posible por subirles tres, hasta ahora sólo tengo finalizado el 11, pero tengo varias ideas bailando por ahí.

Un abrazo gigante, comenten qué les parecieron estos capítulos, nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_He vuelto y como lo prometido es deuda, traigo conmigo un especial de_

_**Halloween de 3 capítulos**_

_He madrugado terminando la edición de ortografía y de verdad me disculpo si sus ojos sangran por alguna falta que se me haya colado por ahí _

_El esfuerzo vale la pena al ver como esta historia está llegando a más lectores, me emociona de sobremanera saber que les gusta :D_

_Sin más demoras procederé a hacer algunas aclaraciones para eliminar dudas sobre la trama, acontecimientos y personajes._

**Aclaraciones pre-lectura**

**+Draco Malfoy:** -el cual pertenece a la hermosa JK, como todo el universo mágico en el que se desarrolla esta historia- Es una versión un poco menos agresiva de lo que acostumbro a leer en fics.

¿Por qué? Es simple, las personas no son malas o buenas, todos actuamos acorde a nuestras emociones porque somos humanos y tenemos esta tendencia natural a dejarnos llevar por ellas. Es por eso que el Draco que estoy usando es la personificación de esto, es el ejemplo de lo que JK dijo sobre que él era así porque fue criado en ese entorno, pero con un pequeño retoque, en donde se deja ver una pizca más de sus emociones.

**+Hermione Granger:** me encanta simplemente, quiero verla crecer y madurar, me gustan las mujeres empoderadas y que no aceptan ser la princesa en apuros esperando a su príncipe que las rescate, sino que ellas se ponen la puta armadura y van a la batalla junto a ellos, como iguales -aunque admito que tengo tendencia también a verme interesada por temas de sumisión en cierto sentido, obviamente es un gusto literario, en la vida real condeno este tipo de relaciones-

**+Basado en libros,** todo es igual hasta el final del quinto, luego hay ciertas modificaciones a la historia (no muchas, quiero ser más fiel a como hubiese sido si…).

**+Hechizos y pociones:** todo el contenido de JK y algunas de invención mía, porque claro, donde está la diversión si no puedes escribir una historia y meterle cuanto te cante la gana.

**+Clasificación M: **si, admito que quizás me excedí y tuvo que ser T, pero lo hice de este modo porque si habrá lemmon más adelante jajaja, paciencia (yo también quiero llegar a esa parte)

**+Severus y Narcissa:** ¿? Me reservo mis comentarios y dejo que sus mentes hagan la magia.

_Cualquier otra duda por favor escríbanla y con gusto les responderé, leo todos y cada uno de sus Reviews :D_

_Sin más demoras, les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos capítulos y les agradezco del alma a los bellos ojitos que leen_

**.**

**.**

**Especial Halloween (1/3)**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Los Pocionistas**

**.**

**.**

Severus Snape se paseaba por la oficina del director, la única persona en la que podía confiar debido a sus errores en el pasado.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que los alumnos habían regresado a Hogwarts y Draco aún se resistía a dirigirle la palabra, Severus sabía que al chico le habían encomendado matar al director como un castigo a su familia por el fracaso de Lucius al recuperar la profecía el año pasado.

Era sólo un muchacho aún, no sabía las consecuencias que podría dejar el tomar una vida con sus manos, Albus lo sabía por supuesto y por sorprendente que parezca no le había tomado la más mínima importancia. El anciano director se empeñaba en completar la tarea de descubrir una manera de derrotar a Voldemort, no momentáneamente, como había sucedido hacía casi quince años atrás, sino que esta vez para siempre.

-Severus, no me ignores- le dijo Albus en tono preocupado- Sé que lo que te he pedido es demasiado, lamento que seas tú el que tenga que llevar a cabo la tarea.

-He dedicado quince años de mi vida a cumplir con tu voluntad, Albus. Quince años siendo un espía, actuando en las sombras, siendo odiado y despreciado por todos aquellos a los que estoy protegiendo- le contestó con una voz pastosa, llena de desdén- Y ahora me vuelves a pedir lo imposible-

-Severus, ya habíamos acordado esto, no hay nada más que discutir- le dijo el director, mirándolo sobre sus anteojos de medialuna. – No tienes escapatoria, el joven Malfoy aún tiene salvación, no es un asesino-

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé Albus?, Sé que debo hacer para protegerlo de que cometa el peor error de su vida- dijo Severus y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Pero por qué yo?

-Voldemort debe confiar plenamente en ti, no hay otra manera de hacerlo- Albus sonrió débilmente y se acarició su mano dañada- De todas formas, no viviré mucho, prefiero partir rápidamente, que morir de a poco.

-Nunca debiste tentarte por ese anillo, eres inteligente, no deberías dejarte llevar por las emociones- le contestó Severus y le dio la espalda- Ya sabes que no se pueden corregir los errores del pasado-

-Confía en mí Severus, debes ser tú quien me mate- Dijo sacando un caramelo de su escritorio- ¿Un caramelo de limón? -.

-¿No has considerado la opción de qué pides mucho?, ¿No ha pasado por tu brillante cabeza la idea de que ya no quiero hacer esto?- Snape le contestó tajante.

-Si ha pasado por mi cabeza o no, es irrelevante, Severus. Voldemort debe confiar en ti, tanto como para que puedas ayudar a Harry desde la distancia.

-Potter también es un niño, cargas mucho en su espalda- dijo Snape con desprecio- Es asquerosamente impresionante el parecido con su padre, ese arrogante…

-Te estas desviando del tema- le contestó Albus poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia- Debes cuidar del chico, de ambos. Cuando yo no esté, serán tu responsabilidad- dictaminó el director posando su mano sana en su hombro- En cuanto al joven Malfoy, debes darle tiempo, acudirá a ti cuando sea necesario-

-Hice el juramento inquebrantable, Albus. – Snape se dio vuelta y lo miró fijamente- Draco ha enviado a la Señorita Bell con el collar maldito y Potter sospecha de él, está cometiendo errores.

-Los errores son parte del proceso, todos los cometemos, incluso yo- Albus se dirigió hacia la ventana en su despacho y contempló los terrenos de Hogwarts- Además, sé que se ha reunido con la Señorita Granger en la sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Severus con los ojos como plato. Era sospechoso que, en ese momento, justo cuando a Draco le habían encomendado una tarea que podría poner fin a su vida, sea una de las amigas de Potter quien lo busque- ¿Está espiándolo?

-Tengo la impresión de que ese no es el fin, Severus. – dijo pensativo- la Señorita Granger no ha estado en contacto con sus amigos, Molly me ha dicho que incluso se había rehusado a ir a la Madriguera durante las vacaciones de verano y un viejo amigo la ha visto sola en Knocturn Alley.

-¿En Knocturn Alley?- dijo Severus incrédulo, por más que lo intentara no se podía imaginar a la insufrible sabelotodo vagando por sectores así de peligrosos- Albus, ¿Debería interceder?-

-No creo que sea necesario, tengo la leve sospecha de que la Señorita Granger está intentando seguir tus pasos- le dijo preocupado.

-¿No creerá que pretende ser una espía, verdad Albus? eso es imposible- dijo Severus incómodo y molesto- Será irritante en todo aspecto y demasiado ambiciosa con el conocimiento… pero no es estúpida.

-Las intenciones que mueven a nuestros corazones a tomar decisiones difíciles son muy fascinantes- Albus seguía contemplando por la ventana y sus ojos vagaban desde unos niños pequeños practicando jugadas de Quidditch, hasta un grupo de jovencitas sentadas en un círculo- La señorita Granger debe de estar muy presionada, quizás sentía que no tenía otra alternativa.

-Albus, Granger será de suma importancia cuando Potter quede solo contra el Señor Tenebroso- le recordó Severus- Debe estar a su lado, Potter ya ha demostrado ser valiente y lo bastante idiota como para enfrentarse a situaciones que van más allá de sus habilidades. Weasley es un idiota fiel, como un perro que sigue a su dueño sin importar las consecuencias- dijo con repugnancia, recordando como los dos idiotas habían superado cada obstáculo juntos. A pesar de su desprecio, Severus les tenía un cierto grado de admiración, la lealtad es algo que no se veía en todos lados, al menos no en esos tiempos- Granger es la única con un grado de intelecto decente.

-Las decisiones que ella tome por su cuenta deben ser, como tal, suyas- sentenció Albus- No podemos obligarla a nada, sólo podemos orientar a los Jóvenes en el camino correcto. Si ella ha tomado la decisión, dudo que tus palabras o incluso las mías la hagan cambiar de parecer, es muy obstinada, a veces me recuerda a Lily.

-Ella era única, no la compares con una niña. Lily jamás tendrá comparación.

-Era única, sí. -Asintió Albus- Pero no puedo evitar notar el parecido, ambas provenientes de familias Muggles, brillantes, las mejores de su clase, ambas valientes y una compasión sin límites – le recordó Albus.

-Quizás tengas razón, como siempre-.

-Severus, el destino de todos no cae solamente en nuestras manos y las de Voldemort, también en las decisiones que toman unos muchachos de dieciséis años. Debes prometerme que, así como cuidarás de Harry y Draco, lo harás con todos los alumnos cuando yo no esté.

-Lo haré- Dijo Severus resignado- No me queda de otra, aunque desprecie a varios de ellos, no tienen que pagar por mis errores-

-No seas tan duro contigo, eres humano y, por lo tanto, también tienes el derecho de equivocarte- le dijo Albus, dándose la vuelta y sonriéndole- Voldemort se hubiese enterado de la profecía de una u otra forma, además no eres el único que ha cometido errores, Sirius Black confió en la persona incorrecta de igual manera, yo tuve a Tom Riddle muchas veces frente a mí y aunque tenía algunas sospechas, no lo detuve…- Dumbledore tenía una mirada nostálgica y continuó- Has hecho bien todos estos años y estoy seguro que Lily ya te ha perdonado.

-Espero tengas razón. Aunque yo jamás me podré perdonar lo que causé-

-El perdón es la respuesta a muchas cosas, Severus. Debes hallarlo en ti para después recibir el de otros-

-¿Qué haré con Draco y Granger?- preguntó Severus resignado a cumplir con el plan del director.

-Debes guiarlos y protegerlos. Debo admitir que, si tengo razón con respecto a la Señorita Granger y por mucho que no me agrade su decisión, es una estrategia brillante.

-¿Cómo estas seguro que ella realmente no quiere pasarse al lado contrario?.

-Porque su corazón es puro, Severus- le dijo Dumbledore, al momento que volvía a sentarse en su escritorio- En el mundo Muggle nunca se sintió a gusto, se sentía alienada y era objeto de burla siempre, no tuvo amigos. Todo eso cambió cuando llegó a Hogwarts y se hizo amiga de Harry y el Señor Weasley, junto a ellos adquirió más seguridad y logró encontrar más amistades en el camino- Dijo Albus comenzando a limpiar sus anteojos de medialuna, Severus vio una sombra sobre su sonrisa, nostalgia tal vez.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Severus al director.

-Tiene mucho que ver, Severus. Esos chicos han cambiado su vida y han traído felicidad a ella de formas que jamás se lo esperó, es por eso que se ha mantenido junto a ellos a través de los años, por eso les ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones. No encuentro otra motivación mayor que el sentimiento de protección a sus amigos y a su familia, para hacer que las personas tomen decisiones peligrosas.

-¿Entonces confía en ella?

-Por supuesto, su amor será capaz de protegerla de las fuerzas oscuras, porque al final de todo no hay mayor protección que esa, el amor- sentenció el director, volviendo a ponerse sus anteojos- Además, ella será capaz de enseñarle al Joven Malfoy caminos mucho mejores que los que eligió su familia. El valor de la amistad, el amor y la lealtad.

-Tienes razón Albus, por mucho que quiera proteger a Draco, no puedo enseñarle tales cosas, él debe descubrirlas por sí solo- dijo Severus dando la razón a su viejo amigo y a regañadientes añadió- La Señorita Granger podrá tener muchos defectos, pero sus virtudes pueden serle de mucha ayuda a Draco, pueden iluminar su camino e incluso salvarlo de maneras que yo no podré hacerlo.

-Ahora ve, Severus- dijo finalmente el director, acercándose al pensadero- Tengo unos recuerdos que seguir analizado y recuerda, ten paciencia.

Severus le dirigió la última mirada al director, asintió y se marchó de su despacho con más alivio del que se habría imaginado.

El hombre había sentido cierta debilidad hacia Draco desde el primer año de éste en Hogwarts, era un niño rubio y bastante malcriado, pero Snape comprendía de dónde provenían esas actitudes y sabía que Draco sólo quería ser una miniatura de su padre, a quien admiraba demasiado. A todo esto, se le sumaba que Potter era alabado por casi todos los estudiantes e incluso algunos profesores mostraban cierta debilidad al dejar pasar faltas del chico, al cual Draco envidiaba.

Snape sabía que Draco sólo quería destacar al igual que su padre y gracias a Potter, sus logros se vieron opacados y olvidados, de ahí nació su pequeño favoritismo hacia el muchacho, Potter le recordaba a James y Draco le traía recuerdos de él mismo.

Severus no quería que el muchacho cometiera sus mismos errores, ya que no era realmente una mala persona, sólo un crío mimado y envidioso, gracias a su puesto como profesor de pociones intentó nivelar la balanza entre los dos chicos, mostrando evidente preferencia por él Slytherin y dándole consejos útiles sobre la elaboración de pociones para que éste destacara sobre todos. A veces el profesor de pociones se sorprendía lamentando la situación del pequeño, que al final de todo se esforzaba por tener calificaciones impecables y siendo sólo superado por la insufrible sabelotodo Granger, a la cual también intentó bajar los humos.

Luego de los años Draco ya no era el mismo, aún seguía siendo petulante y arrogante como antaño, pero había un dejo de madurez que no había existido antes, el cual se acrecentó luego de que Lucius fuera arrojado a las celdas de Azkaban y éste fuera obligado a asumir el rol de "Hombre" y proteger a los suyos tomando la marca, aceptando el castigo por el fallo de su padre y luego aceptando la misión de matar al viejo director de Hogwarts.

Sí. Severus sabía que el chico ya no era el mismo y dudaba que volviera a serlo, pues había experimentado en carne propia las consecuencias de las malas elecciones de sus padres, aunque se encontraba en un laberinto sin salida, donde no podía hacer otra cosa que cumplir lo que le había sido era encomendado y destruir así lo que le quedaba de bondad. Severus se prometió a sí mismo en ese momento que no permitiría que el chico se ensuciara las manos más de lo necesario, no podía proteger a Draco del todo, no sin que el Señor Tenebroso sospechara de él y arriesgar su plan con Dumbledore, pero si podía evitar que cometiera atrocidades de las cuales jamás se olvidaría y que en esos momentos no podía entender.

En otras palabras, Severus vio en Draco una posibilidad de redención que no dejaría escapar, no por él mismo, sino por salvar el futuro de un muchacho que, como él, tenía todas las de perder.

**.**

**~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~**

**.**

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a Draco, el rubio no daba señales de querer conversar qué había ocurrido el día anterior y, por consiguiente, ella tampoco había preguntado aunque le comían por dentro las ganas de saber la razón de sus lágrimas y qué era lo tan malo que había hecho.

Esa mañana había ocurrido todo igual que siempre, se habían encontrado en la entrada del baño de prefectos y con cuidado de no ser vistos, se habían ido a la sala de los Menesteres, dónde éste se había ido directamente a sentar en una butaca y había comenzado a preparar un _Filtro de Muertos en Vida_, sin siquiera mirarla.

Ella experimentaba intentando mezclar las propiedades de dos pociones curativas, era su segundo intento, ya que el primero había comenzado a burbujear violentamente y se había tornado negro y espeso, como petróleo. Esta nueva poción aún mantenía un color aceptable y el burbujeo era lento pero constante.

Cuando se disponía a triturar un poco más de manzanilla, Draco se levantó curioso y se paró detrás de Hermione para observar sobre su hombro, qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Estas creando una poción? - le dijo un poco incrédulo, pero a la vez intrigado.

-No sé si "crear" sea el término correcto, estoy mejorando una poción con algunos ingredientes de otra- dijo ella sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-¿Cuáles pociones?- preguntó él olisqueando el hedor de la mezcla.

-No sé pronunciar sus nombres, pero las he encontrado en un texto viejo romano -dijo ella señalándole un polvoriento libro con las páginas amarillas y un poco arrugadas- Una es una especie de solución que acelera la regeneración de las células y la otra es una poción bactericida muy potente, en teoría si se la das de tomar a un animal, éste tiene grandes posibilidades de morir, por lo que sólo se usaba en casos de emergencia, hay observaciones escritas que relatan veces que resultaba mal y en vez de eliminar la infección, también comenzaba a desintegrar los tejidos cercanos o se derretía la piel.

-Fascinante- dijo él comenzando a ojear el libro- y un poco asqueroso.

-Creo que, si elimino los ojos de tritón, reduzco a la mitad la sangre de dragón, añado unas gotas de sangre de unicornio, le añado un poco más de manzanilla y la dejo cocer 18 horas, en vez de 12- se detuvo un momento para tomar más aire- las heridas se regeneraran el doble de rápido y el riesgo de efectos adversos del bactericida sería casi nulo.

-Esto te va a sonar estúpido y lo más probable es que te rías de mi o no me hagas caso- le dijo Draco rodando los ojos- pero una vez estaba cumpliendo un castigo con la Sra. Pince y de casualidad me encontré un libro de botánica Muggle y los usos que éstos les tenías a dichas plantas y todas esas cosas- Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y levantó las cejas, Draco bufó y la miró molesto- ¿Quieres que te diga o me vas a mirar como idiota hasta que se te arruine la poción de nuevo?

-No- dijo ella divertida- Dime, te escucho.

-La lavanda la usan para disminuir el dolor y sedar, el sauce era usado para disminuir la fiebre, inflamación y también el dolor- Dijo Draco moviendo los ojos hacia los lados, como si intentara leer dentro de su cerebro- La cúrcuma es buena para hacer cataplasmas antiinflamatorias, el romero es antibiótico y la equinácea ayuda a aumentar las defensas del organismo… creo que eso es casi todo lo que leí, luego me aburrí.

-Draco, eres brillante- dijo Hermione levantándose de un salto- tráeme 2 calderos pequeños y ayúdame a repartir la poción en 3 partes iguales- Draco hizo lo que Hermione le pidió, mientras ella buscaba sin parar en los estantes y luego en su bolsa.

-¿Qué harás?- dijo Malfoy cuando había logrado cantidades iguales en todos los calderos y los había hecho burbujear.

-Quiero probar 2 nuevas combinaciones, dejaremos una tal cual está. Tú preocúpate de ésta, experimenta y veamos que tal sale, yo experimentaré con esta otra-

-¿Me dejaras meter las manos en tus pociones, Granger?- le dijo con un tono pícaro.

-No te entusiasmes, sólo en esa- le dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados- Además, si lo quieres hacer más competitivo, el que logre la mejor poción podrá tener algo como recompensa- Hermione le sonrió, el jamás dejaría de lado la oportunidad de competir contra ella.

-Hecho, prepárate para perder, Granger-

**.**

**~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~**

**.**

Mientras sus pociones se cocían lentamente en sus respectivos calderos, Draco se encontraba leyendo junto a Hermione, ambos estaban recostados en el suelo, frente a la chimenea, sus pies apuntaban en sentido contrario y sus cabezas se hallaban una al lado de la otra.

El Slytherin no recordaba el momento en el cual estar con ella parecía tan natural, normal y necesario, hallaba paz con ella, aunque a momentos también enojo, frustración, diversión y muchas otras cosas más. Simplemente cuando estaba con ella parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad en su vida, aunque ella fuese Hermione Granger, la chica que él detestaba y a la que había hecho la vida imposible durante los últimos cinco años.

Sonrió al recordar su rostro cuando le entregó las golosinas que le había comprado en Honeydukes, ella había inhalado el aroma y al notar los toques de naranja y canela, lo había mirado sorprendido y le había sonreído. Su sonrisa no era la misma que le había dedicado otras veces antes, ésta era dulce, agradecida y llena de nostalgia, lo cual desconcertó a Draco, no comprendía de donde nacía esa sonrisa por sólo el recuerdo de la chica, ella no era más que una aliada conveniente en épocas de guerra, una aliada que le podría proporcionar una forma de salvar a sus padres, ya que con Voldemort sólo podían recibir dos cosas; en el caso que matara a Potter, él jamás perdonaría a Lucius por su error, por lo que los mantendría de esclavos, torturándolos de maneras diferentes todos los días y en el mejor caso, los mataría a los tres, la otra opción era que ganara Potter y todos fueran enviados a Azkaban hasta que los dementores les quitaran todos los recuerdos felices que podrían haber salvado y luego ser enterrados en un cementerio sin siquiera una lápida que recordara su nombre, serían borrados de la faz de la tierra.

Draco había intentado quitarle importancia ya que se sentía extrañamente incómodo al recordar la forma en que ella lo había visto, había hecho que su estómago se encogiera y sus manos sudaran. No podía identificar esa sensación, pues nunca antes la había sentido, era como si no hubiese comido hace siglos y su estómago se comenzara a agitar en su interior, exigiendo alimento.

-…¿verdad?- Draco se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, la castaña le había estado hablando y él estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se había vuelto sordo por un momento.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó avergonzado, como si ella pudiera saber lo que él estaba pensando.

-Te decía que en este libro se habla sobre un hechizo _"Cor meum ad vide",_ donde puedes proyectar un pensamiento… no, parece que dice recuerdo o idea… la traducción es ambigua- concluyó ella- La cosa es que lo mencionan en varias partes con significados distintos, aquí en el último apéndice, lo mencionan como técnica para comunicarse sin palabras y que se realiza sin varita, ¿No es posible, cierto?- le preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-¿La magia sin varita?, claro que lo es, Dumbledore puede hacer, Voldemort también- le recordó Draco.

-Si sé que se puede, genio- le contestó Hermione rodando los ojos- Me refiero a que es bastante complicado controlarla, ¿Cómo lo harán? - preguntó Hermione soñadora.

-¿Quieres probarlo?- preguntó Draco divertido- ¿Me vas a usar de conejillo de indias?

-¿Me dejarías probarlo?- le contestó ella casi en modo de súplica.

-Eso es peligroso, Granger. Incluso más que el mismo _Obliviate_… el jugar con la mente de una persona no es divertido- Draco se sintió de pronto culpable al recordar al Madame Rosmerta, a quien había manipulado. No creía que alguna vez se perdonaría por aquello.

-Vamos, seré cuidadosa, te lo prometo- le pidió ella, girando la cabeza hacia él.

Draco contuvo la respiración, se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos y sólo una distancia de unos 15 centímetros los separaban, vio como en el rostro de la castaña aparecía un leve tono rosa e inmediatamente ella bajó la mirada. Aquella vergüenza le parecía exquisito de contemplar, se tomó unos segundos para analizarla, sus desordenados rizos castaños se esparcían por el suelo desprendiendo un delicioso aroma a frutas, el mantenía la mirada alejada de sus ojos y gracias a ello pudo darse el gusto de observar con detención sus facciones.

Sus ojos estaban enmarcados en espesas pestañas, su nariz se respingaba levemente en la punta y la bañaban un par de pecas diminutas, sus pómulos se alzaban haciendo más evidente que estaba sonrojada y se mordía el labio inferior esperando su respuesta. El Slytherin no pudo explicar el intenso espontáneo deseo de tocar ese labio y liberarlo de la cárcel de sus dientes. Se sintió embelesado por la muchacha y le tomó gran parte de su disciplina mental el poder controlarse, reprocharse tales pensamientos, prácticamente abofetearse mentalmente y no avanzar hacia ella.

-Argh! Que demonios…- se rindió Draco- Vale, pero ten cuidado.

-Lo prometo- asintió ella apresuradamente, alzó la mano con un rastro de vergüenza aun asomando por sus ojos y la dejo caer junto a su rostro, casi rozando con las yemas de los dedos su mejilla- ¿Puedo? - Draco tragó saliva y asintió, Hermione terminó de acunar su mejilla con la palma, para proceder con el encantamiento.

\- _Cor meum ad vide_\- susurró Hermione con los ojos cerrados y Draco sintió su tibio aliento sobre su rostro, como una caricia efímera, que lo desconcertaba.

Pasaron una veintena de intentos, donde Hermione se concentraba cada vez más y una diminuta vena comenzaba a hincharse al lado de su ceja derecha, pero no ocurrió nada. Los intentos de la muchacha continuaron sin éxito, hasta que Draco sintió un calor ajeno a él, una emoción se hacía clara en su mente, frustración, con un aroma a canela y naranja. Fue un tipo de corriente tibia que lo atravesó desde la palma de la chica y viajó por su cuerpo como una onda pequeña, hasta que desapareció por completo.

-Espera… ¿Qué ha sido eso? - le preguntó Draco abriendo los ojos como platos- Vuelve a hacerlo- Hermione sonrió esperanzada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró nuevamente.

\- _Cor meum ad vide_\- En ese momento Draco volvió a sentir la corriente tibia que lo había tocado hace unos segundos atrás, desde la mejilla hasta la punta de los pies, ahora ya no se trataba de sólo frustración, sino que sintió júbilo, Hermione estaba feliz.

-Creo que está dando resultados, prueba de nuevo- le insistió Draco y Hermione asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco vio una fugaz imagen pasando por sus pensamientos, tan rápido que no alcanzó a comprender que era – Hazlo de nuevo, ahora ha sido diferente… creo que era una imagen. Concéntrate más-

-Eso intento, ten paciencia- dijo ella cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Luego de un par de intentos más, Draco logró vislumbrarse a sí mismo, pero no en su forma humana, sino que largo, albino y peludo. La maldita de Granger se había esforzado tanto sólo para recordarle cuando lo castigaron transfigurándolo a un Hurón y el Slytherin soltó un resoplido indignado.

-Eres increíble- le dijo en forma de reproche, levantándose y arrojándose a ella para hacerle cosquillas en la panza- Me las pagarás, Hermione Granger-.

-¡Lo siento!- le dijo ella deshaciéndose de la risa. Draco había encontrado el punto bajo sus costillas que la atormentaba y la hacía reír hasta no poder respirar- Para… por… favor…lo prometo…- le seguía diciendo ella mientras reía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Y así fue como por primera vez, Draco se dirigía a ella por su primer nombre sin ninguna mirada de rencor de por medio, sin odio y con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro, había hecho que ella estallara en risas, su forma de reír bajo las cosquillas del Slytherin le hizo reír a él también, ella no se reía calladamente como la había visto años atrás, sino que era una carcajada fuerte, clara, mezclada con chillidos y jadeos. Lo cual era muy contradictorio con su forma de ser, más bien callada y sumida en los libros.

Luego de unas cosquillas por aquí y por allá, Draco la dejó recuperar el aliento. Hermione jadeaba, tenía las mejillas más sonrosadas que nunca y su cabello se había alborotado más de lo que estaba antes, respiraba agitadamente y lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Draco estaba con su cuerpo parcialmente sobre el de ella y apoyado en sus brazos la miraba detenidamente, sonreía de manera estúpida al verla así, se veía hermosa cuando se reía y el color rosado en sus mejillas era precioso. Se encontró a sí mismo observando nuevamente sus labios, los cuales ahora comenzaban a relajarse y los vio rosados, llenos y húmedos. El Slytherin recorría su rostro, desde los labios, pasando por su pequeña nariz, sus pecas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, hasta llegar a los ojos de la chica, que lo miraban profundamente.

Draco no supo interpretar la mirada de ella, la chica también lo estaba analizando a él y cuando vio que ella posaba sus ojos en sus labios y se mordía suavemente el labio, sintió que una ola de calor llenaba su cuerpo, se hizo más consciente de lo cerca que estaba de ella y de que los pechos de ella le rozaban el tórax.

Su respiración comenzó a ser más agitada, tenía que controlarse, tenía que encontrar sus principios que en algún momento había enviado al mismo infierno, tenía que encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para separarse de la castaña y buscar algo en lo que distraerse, para evitar pensar en ella de esa forma, después de todo era Hermione Granger. La insoportable sabelotodo que no se callaba nunca en clases, a la cual hace unos meses atrás aún odiaba e insultaba seguidamente, la "Sangresucia", la amiga de San Potter y la Comadreja Weasley, se estremeció al pensar qué diría Lucius o Narcissa si lo vieran así, a una distancia casi indecente de una Sangresucia, casi podía oír el chillido de terror de su madre y podía ver a su padre frunciendo los labios y mostrando la más clara mueca de asco que alguien podría imaginarse. Aunque todo eso que pensaba parecía irrelevante en ese momento, se había decidido a levantarse y alejarse lo más rápido de ella, cuando notó que la castaña alargaba sus finos dedos hacia su cabello rubio y pasaba un mechón de pelo suelto por detrás de su oreja, el contacto hizo que perdiera lo poco de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a ella, a su rostro, a sus labios.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia casi ínfima, donde sentía su cálido aliento en su boca, la miró nuevamente, quería hacerlo, realmente quería besarla, pero lo detenía un sentimiento de culpa, no quería obligarla a algo que quizás ella consideraría repugnante, después de todo él seguía siendo un Mortífago y ella seguía siendo la mejor amiga del Elegido, por lo que buscó aprobación en su rostro, alguna señal de que lo que estaba haciendo no le desagradaba, ni pensaba apartarlo de encima.

Draco no comprendía por qué buscaba aprobación en ella, ni siquiera comprendía qué hacía ahí rozando su cuerpo con la castaña del cabello enmarañado. No alcanzó a esperar alguna señal cuando sentía que ella alzaba su rostro y, sorpresivamente, lo besaba.

El contacto de sus labios, suaves y húmedos le produjo una sensación de ardor en todo el cuerpo, le picaron las palmas de la mano y le devolvió el beso casi al instante, tomando como suyo su labio inferior y rozando con la punta de la lengua toda su carnosidad, le pareció la sensación más deliciosa del mundo, sintió como la Gryffindor arrastraba con duda su mano desde su rostro hasta su nuca, donde se aferró a su rubio cabello y continuó besándolo.

Draco no se contuvo un segundo más, realmente quería besarla de manera dulce, quería probar lentamente el sabor de sus labios y dejar grabado en su memoria la forma de ellos, pero el apremio de la chica, sujetando su nuca contra ella no le dejó alternativa y abrió más los labios, buscando intensificar el beso y cuando ella lo hizo, el pudo acceder a su lengua, la cual era más cálida de lo que esperaba, la acarició con la suya y bebió de su boca, desesperado, como un loco, su sabor era adictivo y la lenta tortura a la que lo sometía su lengua era deliciosa, el Slytherin bajó su cuerpo un poco más para tener mayor contacto con ella y se dejó apoyar por los antebrazos, acunando su rostro entre ambas manos, acariciándola mientras saboreaba el dulzor de sus labios.

Hermione jadeaba bajo su cuerpo, estaban tan pegados que sentía como el corazón desbocado de la chica latía en su pecho, incluso parecía que podía oírlo, su propio corazón agitado se unió al de ella en un frenesí de latidos incomprensible.

La besó hasta perder el aliento, hasta sentir que sus labios se hinchaban y su lengua se cansaba y cuando se detuvo, ella lo miró embelesada, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, los labios hinchados y rojos, las mejillas coloradas y respiraba agitadamente. Draco no comprendía como antes no había notado su belleza, como no se había deleitado con sus suaves facciones y su olor a frutas.

Se acercó despacio hasta su cabello e inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con su esencia, luego se dejó caer a su lado, tan cerca como pudo, intentando no romper el contacto con ella y se sintió avergonzado de su deseo.

No quería arruinar lo poco que habían logrado construir, el plan de ella era bueno, peligroso y casi imposible, pero dejaba una ventana bastante considerable de éxito, de la cual dependían sus padres y el destino de la comunidad mágica. Aunque sus manos ardieran por tocarla, se detuvo, aunque sus labios ansiaran el contacto con los de ella, se los negó.

Le hubiese encantado que eso sucediera en otro momento, en uno donde no reinara el caos y no hubiese peligro de perderlo todo en cualquier segundo, en un momento donde ellos sólo fuesen personas, sin mayores obligaciones, sin el deber de arriesgar la vida… sólo dos personas que disfrutaban una de la otra, alejados de todo el mundo. Incluso en ese momento estaba seguro que preferiría enterrar sus prejuicios muy profundo en su mente, deshacerse de todo valor Sangrepura inculcado en su niñez, enfrentaría hasta a sus propios padres por el premio de tenerla a ella y sus tibios labios.

Pero no era así y no era tan egoísta como para poner sus deseos ante todo, se había prometido hacer lo que fuese para mantener a sus padres a salvo y ahora tenía la oportunidad de enviar a ese hijo de puta de Voldemort derecho a la muerte y era de vital importancia en el plan, ya que ella era amiga de Potter, el Elegido.

-No podemos hacer esto- le dijo Draco suspirando, estaba molesto, estaba frustrado y no entendía por qué lo afectaba tanto- No ahora, hay cosas más importantes de las que tenemos que preocuparnos- el Slytherin creía que si lo decía un cien veces más podría incluso llegar a creérselo,

-Lo sé…- admitió ella con pesar en su voz- Lo siento, fui egoísta- Draco se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de su boca y se giró para mirarla- La verdad es que no quise contenerme. Sé que estuvo mal, pero estabas ahí- dijo Hermione intentando hilar las palabras, intentando darle sentido a lo que sentía- Y me mirabas de esa forma… nunca me habían mirado así- le dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Así como?- preguntó el, de pronto intrigado por la confesión de la castaña.

-Como si fuese una mujer, no la sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca o como quieras decirme- le dijo al darse vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos- Viktor intentó verme como una chica, pero no sabía muy bien como comunicarse conmigo, por lo que nunca se dio el momento de que algo así pasara, bueno, si nos besamos, pero nunca así… y yo…- suspiró y sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas otra vez- yo pensé que nunca nadie más se fijaría en mí, no soy la gran cosa.

-Oye, detente- le dijo Draco molesto- No digas eso nunca más, hay cosas que debes entender primero, antes de desmerecerte de esa forma-

-¿Qué cosas?- le preguntó Hermione con la mirada triste.

-Sólo cosas…- le contestó Draco, aún molesto, no entendía los sentimientos que estaban apareciendo en él y no quedaría como un tonto frente a ella. Pero eso no significaba que permitiera que ella se menospreciara de esa forma- Sólo no digas eso-.

Hermione asintió y le dedicó una genuina sonrisa, como si de pronto comprendiera lo que estaba pasando y supiera como Draco seguía deseando el contacto con sus labios, se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla. Un ligero roce, lleno de agradecimiento.

Draco, la quedó mirando y no se atrevió a decirle nada, simplemente se había quedado sin palabras frente al gesto de la chica, a decir verdad, no era sorprendente que una mujer lo besara o mirara embelesada, le había pasada una o dos veces durante su pubertad, después de todo era un Malfoy y no tenía vergüenza en admitir que se sabía guapo.

Pero desde que había tomado la marca y había comprendido hacia donde su destino se estaba hilando, no pensó jamás que alguien lo mirara con ternura o le diera un simple beso en la mejilla. Sabía que estaba jodido por dentro y que no merecía el afecto de una chica nuevamente, menos de alguien como ella, que era pura, leal, valiente y, sobre todo, buena. Aunque quisiera apartarla y gritarle que se alejara de él, que si volvía a tocarle podría caer también ella en la mierda que se había convertido su vida, se vio sin fuerzas para hacerlo, porque a pesar de saber que él era lo peor a lo que una mujer como ella podría aspirar, no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado, de sentirse feliz.

Por muy egoísta que sonara, era inevitable querer aferrarse a ese sentimiento, aunque supiera que podría llevarlo a la locura y arrastrarla a ella junto a él.

Inevitable, pero también imposible.

\- ¿Vamos a ver cómo van las pociones? - le preguntó la chica con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, levantándose casi de un salto.

-Vamos a ver como pierdes ante mi asombroso talento- Le dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante, dejándose vencer por lo que la Gryffindor despertaba en él, aunque sea por un momento.

Draco no dejaba de mirarla cuando ella se encontraba ocupada haciendo algo, sabía que, a pesar de haber interrumpido el beso, ese día había despertado una sensación extraña en su estómago, la cual no estaba seguro si ella sentía de la misma manera.

Aunque si estaba seguro de algo, ella también lo había notado.

No se atrevía a nombrar esa sensación que lo recorría, no quería darle más poder del que tenía sobre él, pero se sentía infinitamente agradecido de sentir algo más que ira, tristeza y soledad. Aunque esos sentimientos fueran hacia ella, ya ni siquiera le importaba su procedencia, qué dirían sus padres, ni cómo reaccionarían sus amigos… sólo le importaba el ahora, el ahora con ella y su risa estridente que inundaba el lugar.

Bajo estos pensamientos el Slytherin se dirigió a su habitación luego de haber decidido que ambas pociones estaban correctas, técnicamente hablando, pero como era peligroso probarlas en ellos mismos, se limitarían a designar un empate y guardarlas para quizás poder hacer uso de ellas en algún futuro.

Cuando se recostó boca arriba en su cama de sabanas de seda verde esmeralda, se descubrió liberado de la tensión y los extraños sentimientos que habían surgido junto a Granger. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y se despejó el rostro de ellos, se sentía como un imbécil, de seguro ella había notado sus actitudes extrañas y no dudaría en rechazarlo cuando se diera cuenta lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

La Guerra se aproximaba, tenía que concentrarse en su principal preocupación, la seguridad de sus padres, aún más, la de su madre, que yacía a merced del Señor Tenebroso para ser torturada y utilizada como éste considerara conveniente. A raíz de la vuelta de la cordura en su atormentada mente, Draco decidió poner fin a aquellos sentimientos, si es que así se podrían llamar, aunque sea intentaría ponerles pausa, con el fin de mantener un tipo de relación "profesional" con la chica, que no los distrajera a ambos de lo que deberían realizar durante los próximos meses, porque Draco sabía que la distracción era el comienzo del fracaso, fracaso que no se podía permitir.

Por lo menos les pondría pausa, haciendo uso extremo de sus habilidades en la Oclumancia, una pausa que duraría hasta que aquella guerra acabara y luego, si es que de algún milagro lograban sobrevivir a aquella locura y aún continuaba lo suficientemente idiota como para sentir algo por ella, dejaría que ellos emergieran de vuelta y lo atormentaran una vez más.

Lo que temía es que eso jamás sucedería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Sólo diré que amo a Severus, realmente lo amo y maldigo a Draco por detenerse, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Tampoco me lo imagino de otra forma._


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**Especial Halloween (2/3)**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12: El Despacho de Snape**

**.**

**.**

Hermione se dirigía a su clase de pociones, había pasado una semana desde que, haciendo caso omiso a la razón y la cordura, había besado a Draco, lo había besado con necesidad y con pasión, las cuales ella ignoraba que guardaba en su interior. Se había avergonzado por un momento, pero qué diablos, estaban en un mundo que se acercaba a una inminente guerra, si no era ahora el momento para dejarse llevar una que otra vez por sus impulsos ¿Cuándo lo sería?

A veces se sentía culpable, ya que Draco no había vuelto a acercarse a ella de esa manera y no podía evitar pensar que ella lo había espantado, que besaba mal y que había cometido un error, pero había otras veces donde se encontraba a sí misma -acostada en su cama, duchándose o leyendo un libro- tocándose los labios con una risita nerviosa, recordando como se sentía el tacto de los labios del rubio contra los suyos.

Cuando llego a la sala, vio que Draco ya estaba sentado en el mesón de trabajo que les correspondía, se encontraba conversando con uno de sus amigos Slytherin, un muchacho de mirada misteriosa, que siempre había despertado una extraña curiosidad en la castaña. Lo reconoció como Theodore Nott, hijo de uno de los peores Mortífagos.

Ella se dirigió en silencio al mesón, se sentó junto a Draco, examinando la poción que seguía cociéndose, tan sólo quedaban dos semanas más y estaría lista, el Slytherin había hecho un trabajo impecable con el comienzo de la poción, por lo que los avances de Hermione no fueron tan decisivos en el resultado, cómo la participación de él. Revolvió cuidadosamente la poción, 10 veces en sentido horario y luego 10 veces en sentido antihorario, analizando el burbujeo, la consistencia, el color y el olor de ella.

No podía criticar nada, ni menos mejorar, era irritablemente perfecta.

Lo que restó de la clase se habían dedicado a vigilar su poción y comenzar a avanzar en el proyecto que les había presentado el profesor Slughorn. Éste les había pedido que prepararan una poción "Híbrida", que intensificara los efectos de una de ellas o mezclara ambos, no siendo necesario utilizar pociones avanzadas, ya que modificar una poción en sí complicada era riesgoso y muchos magos y brujas habían sufrido accidentes fatales debido a eso.

Los comentarios de precaución del profesor Slughorn había sacado más de una mueca preocupada en la clase o miradas aterrorizadas. Sin embargo, ellos ya tenían cierta experiencia en el ámbito, ya que habían trabajado anteriormente en modificaciones de pociones durante su estadía en la sección 2 de la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos replicar una de las dos pociones curativas en las que hemos trabajado? - le preguntó Draco comenzando a ojear el libro de clases y bufando- Aquí no sale ninguna como las que hemos realizado y no creo que sea sensato hacerle ver a Slughorn que conocemos pociones que no se practican hace cientos de años por la comunidad mágica debido a lo incierto de su resultado-

-Si… tienes razón, quizás deberíamos elegir alguna de las del libro de clases y mezclarla con otra que consideremos podría ir bien- Asintió la chica, mientras ojeaba el mismo libro desganada- Me interesaría trabajar en la misma poción multijugos que estamos haciendo, creo que, si la potenciamos de alguna forma, podría ayudarnos más adelante- le dijo casi en un susurro, asegurándose que nadie los estuviera escuchando.

-Es una idea atractiva, Granger- le contestó el chico un tanto interesado- Creo que podríamos ampliar sus efectos a algo más ambicioso que sólo una hora-

-Exactamente- coincidió Hermione- Es poco tiempo, podríamos doblarlo, si encontramos la combinación perfecta de ingredientes.

-Además de eso, creo que podríamos añadirle algún otro uso- dijo el muchacho acercando un libro de su maletín de cuero hacia ella- Aquí he encontrado una poción que suele usarse en criaturas mágicas- Hermione abrió la boca, preparada para explicarle todas las razones por las que las pociones destinadas a criaturas no eran usadas en humanos, ni viceversa- Si, Granger. Si sé que no se usan en humanos porque los resultados varían drásticamente- le dijo Malfoy apresurándose a ella, dejándola con la reprimenda colgando de ella- Mi punto es que esta poción se usa más que nada para crear nuevos tipos de genes que afecten el exterior de la criatura, como cambiar el color de su pelaje, escamas, el largo de ellas… incluso se menciona que en los escarbatos podía hasta cambiar el sexo del animal- Dijo Malfoy enseñándole la página donde se encontraba la poción.

-Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver la poción de los escarbatos con todo esto- le contestó Hermione molesta.

-¿No se te ocurre?, pensaba que eras la más inteligente de la clase, Granger- le dijo Draco, haciéndola bufar- Es una poción que genera algo así como un desorden en la apariencia del animal, con el cual cambian radicalmente de aspecto, algo totalmente al azar- le explicó el intentando hacer que ella llegara a su propia conclusión.

-¿Entonces tu idea es mezclar ambas pociones para no tener que usar el cabello de una persona, al momento de cambiar de apariencia física?, ¿No sería eso permanente?- le preguntó ella intentando disimular lo fascinada que se sentía ante la idea del Slytherin.

-En teoría creo que además de aumentar el rango de duración del cambio físico, sería posible potenciar la capacidad de la poción y que, además de poder transformarte en quien tú quieras agregando esencia de la persona en cuestión, pudiese producir cambios si es consumida sola- le explicó el con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Y me atrevería a decir que en ese caso la poción provocaría cambios al azar en quien la consuma, temporales claro, lo que podría ser muy útil en casos de emergencia, donde no contaras con algún cabello de otra persona- Concluyó Malfoy, mirándola con la misma sonrisa, lo cual produjo en Hermione un suspiro casi imperceptible.

-Creo que es una idea… brillante, aunque me cueste admitirlo- dijo dándole crédito al rubio, realmente no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido a nadie esa idea- Será difícil balancear los ingredientes para buscar un punto medio entre cambios de una hora y permanentes, además de adaptar la poción que sugieres para hacerla válida en humanos, en teoría podríamos mejorar una poción y crear una híbrida, lo cual me parece increíblemente ambicioso- a Hermione se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, no era secreto que le producía un gigante placer el éxito académico, de hecho la castaña siempre se había empeñado en hacer más de lo que los profesores pedían de ella. Ensayos el doble de largos, basados no en un libro, sino que mínimos en unos tres, además adelantaba siempre las materias antes de la clase.

-Granger, necesito pedirte algo- Dijo Malfoy, interrumpiendo su momento de felicidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella intentando disimular la molestia que le producía que el Slytherin se atreviera a pedirle algo luego de haber fingido que "ese" momento no había ocurrido entre ellos.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo a hablar con Snape- le dijo serio, luego se acercó un poco más a ella y le susurró cerca del oído- Dijiste que a su debido momento hablarías con Dumbledore y Snape, no me diste tus razones para confiar en ellos dos, pero creo que es momento de hablarlo con alguien más-

-¿Por qué Snape y no Dumbledore?, créeme que deberían ser ambos- le contestó ella también susurrando al momento que paseaba los ojos por el resto de los estudiantes, vigilando que nadie los estuviera observando.

-No me diste tus razones para confiar en ellos dos, así que yo no te daré las mías para confiar sólo en uno de ellos- le contestó Draco hablando con los dientes juntos, estaba claramente molesto y ella sospechaba que no era la causante de aquella molestia- ¿Vendrás o no?

-Sí. Si iré- le dijo finalmente ella, luego de escudriñarlo con la vista.

-Esta noche será, debo hablar algo con Snape antes, por lo que deberás llegar sola a su despacho- le dijo éste un poco incómodo- A la media noche espero estés ahí.

-Lo estaré, ¿Qué debes hablar con él? - le preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-No es asunto tuyo. En fin, espero sepas comportarte Granger, Snape es todo menos un anfitrión amable- le dijo él con una divertida expresión en el rostro.

-Lo sé, pero ya no me intimidan sus sarcasmos y comentarios mordaces, estaré bien- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y lanzando una mirada despreocupada.

-Nos vemos a la media noche en las Mazmorras- le contestó Malfoy mientras tomaba el libro que le había enseñado y lo guardó en su Maletín- Hazme el favor de que nadie te descubra- le dijo finalmente, cuando se disponía a dejar la sala de pociones y a una Hermione bastante curiosa sentada en el mesón de trabajo que ambos compartían.

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea de su lúgubre despacho en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, con sus heladas manos sujetando una copa con whisky de fuego, ni el más grande fogón podría haber calentado alguna vez ese gélido lugar, pero Severus estaba acostumbrado a eso, incluso a pesar de la falta de luz y calor en el lugar, él lo encontraba, de cierta forma, acogedor.

Se disponía a beber un largo trago cuando dos golpes en su puerta avisaban una visita inesperada, ya eran pasadas las once de la noche y no recordaba haber solicitado la presencia de algún alumno o profesor ese día, menos a esas horas de la noche.

A regañadientes dejó la copa en su escritorio y se dirigió a deshacer los encantamientos de la cerradura, dejando entrar al joven Slytherin, que había dado un paso hacia el interior del despacho y luego se había quedado plantado al piso, con los brazos cruzados.

-Tenemos que hablar, profesor Snape- le dijo Draco Malfoy con un tono molesto- Es urgente-

-Siéntate- le ordenó Severus con resignación, pues claro que sabía por qué él estaba ahí.

Severus rodeó su escritorio y se sentó, contemplando el imperturbable rostro del chico al que tanto se empeñaba en proteger, sus ojos grises lo miraban fríos como el hielo y ante el silencio, éste intentó averiguar qué pensaba Draco utilizando sus bastos conocimientos en la Oclumancia. Luego de unos intentos desistió, pues para su asombro, el Slytherin había descubierto un cierto talento natural para esa rama de la Magia, lo cual lo hizo formar una mueca en su rostro, que se podría considerar una sonrisa de orgullo, si Severus no fuera tan hosco en sus expresiones faciales.

-Habla- le volvió a ordenar Severus, luego de un silencio donde ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Tengo entendido que mi madre ha hablado con usted durante las vacaciones, por lo que asumo que sabe lo que me ha encomendado el Señor Tenebroso- Respondió Draco aún sin descruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y Severus vio a través de la máscara imperturbable de su rostro, que sospechaba de él, lo cual era una cualidad que intentaba inculcar en sus pupilos Slytherin. No confiar a ciegas en nadie, nunca.

-Narcissa me tiene al tanto de tu situación, Draco- asintió él, no revelaría más información de la necesaria a menos que él no lo preguntara específicamente.

-Entonces sabes que él me ordenó asesinarlo- Draco seguía con la mirada fija en sus ojos, como si creyera que insistiendo en el tema el cedería alguna respuesta que le sirviera.

-Es correcto- le volvió a contestar él.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada? – Ahora sí, el joven Slytherin había admitido que buscaba razones para poder confiar en él.

-¿Por qué asumes que no he hecho nada?- Severus era excelente en el arte de evadir preguntas y no responder con la verdad, pero tampoco necesariamente mentir.

-Porque…- Draco rodó los ojos y el hombre vio cómo se rendía ante la táctica que había decidido usar -Bien, estoy aquí para averiguar de qué lado está-

-Veo que al fin dejas de rodeos y vas al punto- dijo Severus acercando su cuerpo al escritorio, posando los codos y sujetando su mentón con las manos, sin dejar de observar a Draco Malfoy- Estoy de tu mismo lado, Draco.

-Profesor, si usted no habla, yo tampoco lo haré- le dijo Draco arrugando el entrecejo y frunciendo los labios con disgusto, tal cual Lucius Malfoy hubiese hecho- Si no planea hacerlo, será mejor que me vaya.

-Lo quiero muerto, tanto o más que tú- le contestó Severus al momento que Draco comenzaba a levantarse del asiento, al percatarse de la respuesta, se dejó caer con gracia de nuevo sobre la silla.

\- ¿A Dumbledore o al Señor Tenebroso? -Severus sonrió, esta vez Draco vio el gesto y se quedó quieto, esperando por la respuesta de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-Al Señor Tenebroso, Draco- Dijo al momento que apresuraba por su garganta el resto del Whisky que quedaba en la copa- Aunque supongo que ya lo sabías, no habrías venido a mi despacho a estas horas de no ser por otra razón.

-Lo sospechaba, pero necesitaba estar seguro antes de decirle todo- Draco se veía levemente más relajado sobre la silla y apoyo su tobillo sobre el muslo de la otra pierna -¿Quién más lo sabe?, lo suyo y lo mío.

-Dumbledore y básicamente toda la Orden del Fénix, aunque no me crean- Severus enarcó una ceja y no pudo evitar el gesto de desagrado al decir esas palabras. Lo cierto era que, aunque se viera un hombre huraño, desconfiado, desagradable y prácticamente ermitaño, seguía sintiéndose dolido al saber que el único que parecía confiar en él era un anciano, siendo que él arriesgaba su vida todos los días por la seguridad de todo el jodido mundo.

-¿Entonces eres si eres un traidor?- Draco le sonrió, en lo que pareció un gesto de admiración.

-Ciertamente, aunque en teoría ahora tú también lo eres- le dijo sirviéndose una copa más de Whisky de fuego- Escúchame, Draco. Debes tener sumo cuidado con quién compartes esto, en este castillo no podrás confiar en nadie más que en ti mismo, en Dumbledore, aunque no te guste y quizás en mí.

-He decidido confiar en alguien más, Profesor- dijo Draco quitándose con molestia los mechones de pelo que cubrían sus ojos. Severus vio como su rostro demostraba que no estaba muy contento con su decisión- No me creerá, yo no creo…

-Granger, lo sé- le cortó Severus intentando avanzar más rápido la conversación.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo podría saberlo si yo no se lo he dicho a nadie?- preguntó Draco, mostrando desconfianza y un cierto pánico en los ojos- ¿Granger se lo ha dicho a alguien?.

-No, ella ha sido tan discreta como tú- le contestó Severus volviendo a beber otro sorbo de Whisky, intentando calentar su tráquea en el proceso- Dumbledore lo ha deducido. No preguntes, yo dejé de preguntar hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Desde cuándo usted está ayudando al anciano?- Draco entrecerró los ojos, como si quisiera leer a través de él. Lo cual era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Hace quince años, Draco- dijo Severus con voz ronca, soltando un suspiro que sonó como un gruñido desde su seca garganta- Hace quince años tuve que pagar por los errores de mi pasado y no, no fue porque me hayan descubierto o encarcelado, preferiría haber pasado el resto de mis días en Azkaban, enfrentar la ira del Señor Tenebroso u ofrecerme de voluntario para recibir el beso del Dementor, que enfrentar las consecuencias de la vida real, el dolor de perder lo único que ha tenido significado en mi vida por culpa de dónde decidí poner mi lealtad- Severus dijo todo sin pensarlo, no era que fuera tema de conversación con cualquiera, de hecho, sólo lo hablaba en ocasiones con el viejo director de Hogwarts. No confiaba en nadie más, no se lo había dicho a otra persona, el precio de ser un espía también era enterrar sus sentimientos y más profundos dolores, cerrarse al mundo y conformarse con sobrevivir hasta que haya cumplido con su deuda.

-Profesor… yo no creí que…- Draco había parpadeado muy rápido y Severus vio como el chico estaba perplejo, ciertamente, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que ese hombre pudiese haber amado a alguien y aunque a él le doliera profundamente que ese chico pensara eso también de él, no se sorprendió, pues había creado esa máscara para su dolor hacía muchos años, ya nadie siquiera lo veía como un ser humano- Lo siento-

-No hay nada que pueda cambiar lo que hice, pero sí lo que tú harás- le dijo Severus mirándolo con intensidad, hubiese querido tener el valor de pedirle a Draco, suplicarle que jamás hiciera algo similar a lo que él había hecho, quería explicarle a Draco quien fue Lily y por qué hizo lo que hizo. Realmente lo quería, pero no lo haría- Ahora explícame, qué es lo que están pensando hacer-

-Primero que eso, quiero aclararle que lo de la chica Bell, fue mi culpa- Draco bajó la vista rápidamente y Severus vio como él se sentía realmente arrepentido de haber expuesto a esa chica, que nada tenía que ver con la guerra que se avecinaba, a una muerte terrible- Yo no pensé que eso podría pasar, fui estúpido. No confiaba en venir a pedir su consejo, como mi madre me sugirió, tenía miedo de que, si no sabían noticias de algún intento, por mínimo que fuera, mi Madre pagaría las consecuencias- Draco suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando disimular el remordimiento.

Severus vio sus ojos grises atormentados, estaba realmente afectado, incluso a pesar de que la chica había sobrevivido y estaba en San Mungo recuperándose. También vio en él nuevamente la promesa de la redención, Draco Malfoy no había nacido para ser parte de los Mortífagos, no era como ellos, ni era como su padre. Él no tenía real maldad en su corazón, aunque si algunas actitudes desagradables y no una muy bondadosa personalidad.

Al final, él era un chico más de dieciséis años, que intentaba actuar como un adulto debido a las crudas circunstancias en que la vida lo había puesto, no era muy diferente de Potter en ese sentido, lo único que los diferenciaba es que la vida había puesto a los dos niños en condiciones de vida totalmente opuestas y ellos habían actuado acorde a lo que podían hacer con lo que tenían… Severus entendió que nadie jamás tendría el derecho de juzgar a ninguno de ellos, pues ambos habían demostrado, de una u otra forma, que la valentía era una cualidad que nacía de los momentos oscuros, de los momentos donde reinaba el miedo y no quedaba otra opción.

-Narcissa está bien, Draco. La chica Bell está bien, pronto volverá y te aseguro que no recuerda nada- Severus intentaba apaciguar el dolor en la voz de Draco, aunque poco lograba, él sabía que no era el tipo que consolaba, ni traía alivio a las personas. Pero debía intentarlo- Entiendo tus motivos.

-Eso no vuelve el tiempo atrás, matar al anciano era una cosa, él ya ha vivido lo suficiente- dijo Draco aún con la mirada en el suelo y Severus sospechaba que no quería mirarlo a él específicamente- La chica era inocente y yo estuve al borde de causar su muerte por algo en lo que ya ni siquiera creo, por una causa muerta. Por un sádico que ha destrozado a mi familia.

-Hace bastantes años atrás conocí a una mujer, Lily Evans. Yo era un idiota, mi padre me odiaba y maltrataba a mi madre frente a mí, me había interesado por la magia oscura desde que era pequeño y cuando llegó mi carta de Hogwarts por fin vi una escapatoria- Severus suspiró rendido a relatar la historia de su desgracia- La conocí a ella un tiempo antes de ingresa a nuestro primer año, era hija de Muggles y tenía una hermana odiosa. Le conté historias sobre la magia, sobre la historia, sobre los dementores y Azkaban, ella era distinta a todo lo que antes había conocido, era dulce y no me veía como los otros niños lo hacían, no había burla en su mirada, ni malicia, sólo inocencia… no tardó en ser mi primera amiga y yo no tardé en enamorarme de ella- Severus vio como Draco levantaba la vista hacia él sorprendido y lo miraba atentamente, sus ojos ya no estaban atormentados, por lo que Severus se sintió un poco más aliviado- En la ceremonia de selección ocurrió lo inevitable, yo fui seleccionado para Slytherin y ella, claramente, para Gryffindor. Tiempo después ella seguía siendo mi amiga, me escuchaba y no le importaba lo que el resto dijera de mí, incluso cuando yo frecuentaba gente como tu tía, Bella, que ya estaba un poco desquiciada, no le agradaba que yo sintiera atracción por la magia oscura y había comenzado a repetírmelo incansablemente. Lo hacía porque se preocupaba por mí, porque quería que yo fuera bueno, que fuera noble, como su compañero James Potter- Severus sentía que había dicho una terrible maldición, sus labios se habían crispado con odio y no pudo evitar apretar los puños- Si, el padre de Potter. En fin, resumiendo la desagradable historia de mi vida, ella se enamoró de él y yo un día molesto por ese imbécil y porque ella lo quisiera, la llame Sangresucia y fue el segundo peor error de mi vida, ella claramente dejó de ser mi amiga y fue muy tarde cuando había comprendido que la había perdido, por un impulso, por celos, por ser quien soy…- Trago saliva y volvió a servirse más Whisky- Luego nos graduamos y ella se casó con Potter, por lo que yo me volví Mortífago, sellando mi destino y el de ella, sin quererlo. Un día escuche como Trelawney le decía una profecía a Dumbledore, sobre el Elegido, que tendría el poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso y cumplí con mi trabajo, avisé de la profecía, sin saber que sería el hijo de ella. Ahora lo sabes Draco, quizás no la maté yo, pero por mi culpa la única mujer que amé está muerta. Ese es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida, confiar en alguien a quien no le interesa nada más que la inmortalidad y el poder, jamás comprendió el amor y jamás lo hará. El hijo de ella es el único recuerdo de su existencia en esta tierra. Un hijo que también, a mi pesar, es idéntico a su padre, salvo por sus ojos…- Cerró los ojos, recordando el dulce verde de los ojos de su amada, el verde que le recordaba el césped recién cortado, creciendo continuamente, el verde que prometía felicidad y destilaba bondad a quien se atreviera a mirarla a los ojos- Potter tiene los mismos ojos de Lily.

-No lo sabía profesor. Creo que ahora entiendo mucho mejor las cosas- decía Draco casi en un susurro, como si de pronto comprendiera cada decisión que había tomado Severus en su vida- Gracias… por confiar en mí.

-Sólo no vuelvas a tomar decisiones estúpidas, piensa antes de actuar, porque cuando actuamos sólo porque sí… las consecuencias pueden ser severas.

-No lo haré. Profesor, yo quiero luchar- dijo Draco mirándolo con convicción. Severus sintió el odio del muchacho hacia el hombre, si es que le quedaba algo de humanidad, que habitaba en su hogar, corrompiendo sus habitaciones con muerte y dolor. El que había dejado que su padre se pudriera en una celda en Azkaban y los había torturado a él y a su madre por igual- No volveré a ser un cobarde.

-Nunca lo fuiste, Draco. Has tomado malas decisiones en tu vida, pero nunca has sido un cobarde, porque a pesar de lo que podrías perder estás aquí ahora y…- su respuesta se vio interrumpida por los golpes suaves en su puerta y miró a Draco con claro desconcierto.

-Es Granger, le he pedido que venga, ella parece confiar en el anciano y por lo tanto, en usted también- dijo Draco caminando hacia la puerta- es ella la que me ha pedido que los pusiéramos al día de lo que planeamos hacer.

Severus se sorprendió, pocas cosas podían tomarlo por sorpresa, una de ella era que Hermione Granger confiara en su lealtad hacia Dumbledore. Siempre había sabido que tanto Potter como sus amigos jamás verían en él a alguien más que el hosco profesor de pociones que tanto odiaban, el traidor que había engañado a Dumbledore y en secreto seguía siendo un Mortífago. Levantó la vista hacia la puerta y vio como la Gryffindor entraba despacio, lanzando una última mirada hacia el corredor de las mazmorras para asegurarse que nadie la hubiese seguido.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape- dijo ella seria, entrando al despacho y guardando su varita- ¿Le has dicho? - la pregunta iba dirigida a Draco, por lo que él mantuvo silencio.

-Sólo el hecho de que considerabas prudente confiar en él y que me he aliado contigo de alguna manera- dijo Draco levantando los hombros con despreocupación, volviendo a sentarse en la silla e indicándole que hiciera lo mismo- Es tu plan, te he guardado el privilegio de jactarte de él.

-Que amable de tu parte- Hermione le contestó a Draco sonriéndole de una manera que jamás había visto en ellos, incluso parecían ser viejos amigos que intercambiaban uno que otro comentario irónico.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Granger- le dijo él luego de haberlos observado detenidamente por un minuto- Draco me ha dicho que tienen un plan y hasta ahora no lo he escuchado, ¿Sería tan amable? - le apresuró el, sabiendo que, si no iban al punto, podrían pasar horas discutiendo banalidades, cosa que lo desagradaba de sobremanera.

En los próximos minutos Severus escuchó con atención el plan que había urdido la Gryffindor en el verano, encerrada en la casa de sus padres Muggles y le pareció brillante, para ser ideado por una bruja que apenas tenía dieciséis años y que no contaba con nadie, en ese momento, para afinar detalles, ni experiencia suficiente en el área.

El simplemente les respondió que consideraba que su plan no era del todo terrible, les pidió tiempo para comentar el plan con el director, ya que necesitarían evaluarlo antes de ponerlo en marcha y les prometió que les haría llegar la respuesta definitiva con respecto a ciertos detalles, porque claro, Dumbledore podía llegar a ser muy precavido cuando era necesario y si iban a prestarles ayuda, éstos también tendrían que ceder en cuanto a ciertos aspectos que consideraran necesarios.

Aunque Severus dudaba seriamente de que ellos se atuvieran al plan si consideraran que, en su momento, no era razonable. No había que ser un genio para atar cabos y saber que enviarían las "recomendaciones" de ambos a la misma mierda si así querían. Después de todo ella era una Leona bastante obstinada y él era un Serpiente arrogante, mala combinación.

Les agradeció a regañadientes y los despidió, apresurándolos a dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios, pues era tarde y aún tenía que decidir si era prudente comunicarse con Narcissa, la única persona del lado de los Mortífagos por la que el guardaba cierto afecto, una bruja hermosa y madura que, a pesar de los prejuicios que guardaba debido a ser una de las hermanas Black y haberse criado junto a la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange, guardaba nada más que amor hacia su marido y su hijo, en especial su hijo.

Recordaba cuando tiempo antes de comenzar el año en Hogwarts ella había acudido a él, secundada por su loca hermana, buscando ayuda para su hijo Draco, Severus vio en sus ojos azules la desesperación de una madre por el peligro al que se sometería su hijo y vio también, que ella no quería que este arriesgara su integridad, no solo física, sino que emocional, por un fin que él aún no había tenido la oportunidad de decidir aceptar.

También había visto como Narcissa estaba totalmente convencida de que Draco no sería capaz de realizar la tarea, puesto que ella conocía mejor que nadie a su hijo y sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que intentara asemejarse a su marido, incluso adoptando sus mismos gestos, éste no era capaz de asesinar, no era capaz de tomar la vida de alguien en sus manos.

Tomó el pétalo de un Narciso que yacía guardado en una vidriera, dentro de su armario y volvió a cerrarlo con magia, hizo levitar el pétalo y lo encendió en llamas, esperando que la mujer estuviera despierta y atenta a alguna señal de él, tal como lo había prometido.

Procedió a abrir la Red Flu de su despacho y se sentó a esperar, sólo podría quedar abierta la red unos 20 minutos, de otro modo serían descubiertos y ambos sabían la suerte que correrían con eso.

Había pasado cinco minutos desde que Severus había abierto la Red Flu y aún no había señales de Narcissa, por lo que no pudo evitar pensar en que había sido descubierta y luchó contra la tentación de cerrar de inmediato el acceso a su despacho, pero no podía, tenía que aguardar unos minutos más.

Segundos más tarde las llamas se tornaron verdes y Severus sujetó firme la varita, alzándola hacia la figura que salía de la Chimenea sacudiéndose el polvo restante.

El rostro de Narcissa había cambiado, su piel de blanco mármol ahora lucía levemente gris y las ojeras seguían acunando sus ojos, estaba levemente más delgada y ya no tenía el porte tan recto y cuadrado que solía demostrar frente a los demás.

Si, estaba distinta, pero sus ojos azules seguían siendo los mismos, seguían siendo electrizantes y al mismo tiempo calmados como un lago, sus labios finos y rosados aún seguían intactos y su cabello seguía igual de sedoso que siempre, aunque levemente más desordenado.

-Severus- dijo ella en tono calmado. Narcissa siempre se había caracterizado por mantener la calma y la compostura ante cualquier situación, pero Severus veía la preocupación en sus ojos, los cuales eran transparentes y no podían ocultar lo que sentía en su corazón- ¿Ha pasado algo? -

-Cissa, Buenas Noches- asintió Severus y la invitó a sentarse- Tenemos exactamente doce minutos.

-Tuve que distraer a Bella antes de venir- le contestó la rubia con una mirada suplicante. Severus sabía que su hermana estaba realmente loca, sádica, emborrachada de poder y de necesidad de servicio al Señor Tenebroso, le era fiel como un perro y no dudaría en traicionar a su propia sangre si ellos se atrevían a hacer algo a espaldas de su Lord.

-Draco ha enviado a una estudiante a San Mungo, ha intentado enviar el collar de ópalo a Dumbledore. Ha fallado- le dijo Severus atento a cada uno de los movimientos de la Matriarca de los Malfoy, debía elegir cada palabra- No creo que lo logre.

-Draco…- Narcissa se llevó su pálida mano al pecho instintivamente- Debe hacerlo, Severus. Él debe hacerlo, de otra forma deberás terminar tú con su vida y no sé cuál de las dos opciones sería peor- Severus se sorprendió también al oír esta confesión.

-Ha venido por ayuda hoy y me confesó lo que hizo… no está listo Cissa- le dijo Severus intentando acercarse más a ella, suplicándole que viera en él la misma desesperación de ella, que entendiera que es lo que él intentaba decirle- Quizás nunca lo esté.

-Lo sé…- Fue lo que dijo la bruja, sus ojos azules se tornaron de pronto más oscuros, mirarlos era perderse en lo profundo de un cielo nocturno- Es mi hijo, Severus. Sé que no será capaz de hacerlo, por eso te pedí que lo ayudaras- dijo ella con tristeza- Aunque ya no sé qué pueda ser peor, el peso que cargue el resto de su vida por tomar la vida de alguien que no le ha hecho nada para siquiera sentir un poco de odio o el que lo hagas tú y él sea castigado de alguna forma…- ella se detuvo y Severus vió como forzaba pasar saliva por la garganta y sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse secos- ya sabes lo que nos ha hecho por Lucius, si Draco no lo hace no creo que lo deje vivir o si lo deja vivir, lo romperá y temo perderlo-

-Cissa, el Señor Tenebroso no mostrará piedad jamás- le recordó Severus- Él no perdona, no razona, no comprende que es un chico aún, no le importa corromper su alma tan joven- Severus tomó una de sus pálidas y finas manos entre las suyas- Pero a mi si y a ti también.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, Severus?- le preguntó ella, como si ya conociera la respuesta.

-Sabes que nada lo detendrá, acabará con cualquiera- le contestó resignado- Ni siquiera esconderse fue opción para alguien como Karkarov pudo escapar de su destino y ya sabes que él era un mago bastante competente, con años de experiencia.

-Draco no tendría posibilidades huyendo, tenemos unos pocos contactos aún en otros países, pero no podría confiar en nadie- dijo Cissa angustiada- todos en quienes ha confiado están encerrados en el mismo círculo-

-Por suerte tengo una salida, pero Cissa…- dijo Severus mirándola con ojos serios, advirtiendo lo que podría significar las siguientes palabras que salieran por su boca- Nadie más que tú y yo puede saberlo, ni siquiera Lucius. ¿Lo entiendes? - le consultó, recibiendo un rápido asentimiento de la mujer, la cual ahora parecía un poco más aliviada – Eres una Black y bastante diestra en Oclumancia, al igual que tu hermana y tu hijo, úsalo para protegerlo, úsalo todos los días, todos los segundos, ni siquiera bajes las defensas cuando vayas a dormir, es imperativo que lo hagas. De otra forma no podré ayudarte-

-Comprendo Severus, aunque ya lo llevaba haciendo desde que Lucius fue enviado a Azkaban- admitió ella.

-Tres minutos. Seré rápido y no puedo explicar nada hasta que lo tenga todo resuelto- le dijo él intentando hablar lo más claro que pudo- Draco ha decidido cambiarse de bando y será protegido por las personas correspondientes. Todo seguirá tal cual debe ser, nadie debe sospechar nada, cuando Draco llegue a casa llevará a alguien con él, Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter- Severus inhaló profundamente antes de seguir- Debes ayudarlos a ganarse la confianza del Señor Tenebroso, deben convertirse en reales Mortífagos a sus ojos, sólo así podrán cumplir una tarea demasiado importante para la derrota final de él, sólo así podrá ser protegido, sólo así podrá salvar su alma de perderse en la oscuridad- concluyo Snape, mirando como la máscara de Narcissa se destrozaba en mil pedazos y aparecía una mueca de horror en su rostro y luego algo parecido a la más terrible preocupación.

\- ¡Ella lo traicionaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Severus!¡Es una Sangresucia! - le dijo ella elevando la voz- Mi hijo no correrá peligro por un plan suicida, ¡el Señor Tenebroso los va a matar a los dos!

-Cissa no subestimes a tu hijo, ni a la Señorita Granger… Además, también están bajo la protección de Dumbledore- sentenció Snape como dictamen final.

\- ¿Él, en persona, ha accedido a proteger a Draco? - preguntó ella incrédula.

-Si, lo ha hecho, la única condición es que ayude a la Señorita Granger a ganarse su confianza, completen la tarea y luego huyan inmediatamente hacia una localización segura que, te prometo, sólo un idiota planearía atacar- dijo Snape apresurándola a levantarse para que volviera a Malfoy Hall.

-Severus… viejo amigo- le dijo acariciando su rostro mientras tomaba el puñado de polvos Flu- Confío en ti, espero no te equivoques - le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, presionando sus tibios labios contra él durante un poco más del tiempo considerado prudente y desapareció tras las llamas verdes, en una revuelta de cabellos rubios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_¿He mencionado que lo amo?_

_Estoy escribiendo un fic de él que subiré pronto el prólogo y en diciembre los capítulos_


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**Especial Halloween (3/3)**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Las Incógnitas de Dumbledore**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter eras ahora conocido como _El Elegido_, se rumoreaba por todo Hogwarts que él era el niño predilecto que debía acabar con Voldemort, por lo cual muchos lo admiraban y otros rehuían de él. Muchos otros se sentirían agradecidos por la atención recibida, por las miradas, las preguntas y como la gente cuchicheaba sonriéndole cuando pasaba.

Pero él no. De hecho, él hubiese dado cualquier cosa para nunca haber sido _ese_ niño, jamás haber tenido esa cicatriz, no haber perdido a sus padres y no tener un destino tan optimista como lo era el que pudiera formar alguna vez una familia el mismo.

Luego de los sucesos ocurridos en el Departamento de Misterios, la soledad era otro fantasma recurrente para Harry, pues se había convencido de que su única familia eran sus aborrecedores tíos y su primo, qué era más imbécil ahora. Había crecido con ellos, como un esclavo, mascota o simplemente una alimaña, no conoció lo que significaba la palabra "Hogar" hasta que conoció la Madriguera.

Los Señores Weasley eran los padres que le habían arrebatado Harry tantos años atrás, era una familia numerosa, todos pelirrojos, pobres y eran puro corazón. Cuando Harry los visitó ese verano, se sintió en casa, se sintió amado por todos ellos, eran la familia perfecta y lo habían incluido sin siquiera Harry pedírselos, era algo mucho más de que alguna vez pensó que podía tener. Eran todo tan perfecto.

Pero la realidad es cruda, es filosa y mortal, se encarga de recordarte lo frágil que es la vida, lo fácil que sería perderlo todo y que no eres más que un peón en su juego de ajedrez. No existían días ni noches donde no extrañara a Sirius Black, su padrino. Ese hombre era su padrino, era su familia y lo había descubierto en tercer año, justo antes de casi intentar asesinarlo debido a la creencia de que éste había entregado sus padres a Voldemort.

Sirius Black era inocente, estuvo encerrado en Azkaban casi por 12 años, destino que prometía miseria, demencia y una muerte horrible, expuesto como alimento de los dementores, destino en el cual cualquiera hubiese perdido la cordura y las pocas ganas de vivir que tenía, pero Sirius era inteligente, valiente y astuto, por lo que se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al recuerdo de su inocencia y la pronta venganza. Luego de 12 años su padrino escapó en el momento que supo del paradero de Peter Pettigrew, la escoria que había entregado a los padres de Harry, que habían entregado a sus amigos a una muerte segura y que cuando Sirius lo enfrentó por los crímenes que había cometido, éste hizo volar el lugar, mató a 17 Muggles y se cortó el dado entes de cambiar a su forma animaga de rata y huir de nuevo, inculpándolo a él de ser el que había entregado a los Potter.

Harry amó a su Padrino, como un hijo amaba a un Padre. Admiraba le determinación que de mantenerse cuerdo todos esos años en Azkaban y también la valentía de buscar al traidor y matarlo, pero lo que más agradecía Harry era que éste, siendo el mejor amigo de su Padre, lo quisiera. Harry lo sentía en sus abrazos y en su mirada melancólica, por primera vez en su vida tenía un miembro de su familia que lo quería, no importaba que Sirius viera a Harry como si fuese James, no importaba y de hecho lo agradecía.

A pesar como terminaron las cosas y éste tuvo que escapar porque era un prófugo de la justicia. Sirius comenzó a comunicarse con Harry cada vez que podía y eso bastaba a Harry, el saberse querido y saber que tenía familia, luego logró volver a su Hogar, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde Harry pudo visitarlo en las vacaciones de verano pasando a quinto año de Hogwarts.

Luego todo comenzó a ocurrir peor de lo que él jamás pudo imaginar. Que Voldemort volviera no era una novedad, ya que llevaba años intentando volver al poder, pero ahora era diferente, ahora Harry había presenciado su renacimiento y pudo ver como se transformaba en un ser de carne y hueso. Si el recuerdo de Voldemort vagando por ahí, siendo nada más que bruma que necesitaba de otro ser con vida para intentar sobrevivir, era aterrador, el que lo hiciera en carne y hueso, varita en mano y tan terrible como siempre, era simplemente una de sus peores pesadillas, era la promesa de la muerte.

A pesar de eso, Harry intentaba estar tranquilo y volver a Hogwarts era una idea que lo entusiasmaba como siempre.

Que equivocado estaba.

Ese año no sólo fue torturado por Umbridge, la cara de sapo, sus amigos también tuvieron que formar un grupo secreto donde poder aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO), el que se llamaba el Ejercito de Dumbledore. Cuando fueron descubiertos por la cara de sapo y su Brigada Inquisitorial todos tuvieron que pagar con su propia sangre lo que habían hecho, esa bruja era una odiosa, sádica y maligna, que se escondía bajo ridículos atuendos rosa, platos de decoración llenos de gatos y su chillona voz.

Luego ocurrió lo de la conexión, Dumbledore hace un tiempo había descubierto la conexión entre las mentes de Harry y Voldemort y él primero no entendía como éste no actuó antes. Fue obligado a tomar clases de Oclumancia con el grasiento pelo de Snape y cuando este se enteró de unos recuerdos del profesor con los merodeadores – que en teoría hacían comprender a Harry el desprecio de Snape hacia él- fue arrojado con lo poco que sabía a continuar su vida. Tiempo más tarde Voldemort utilizó la conexión con la mente de Harry y le hizo creer que estaba torturando a su Padrino y que lo mataría.

Harry se creyó todo y aunque hubiese tenido la duda, no hubiese hecho caso a la voz de su cabeza que le rogaba no ser impulsivo. Luego sucedió la batalla en el Departamento de Ministerios, donde por su culpa Sirius si murió.

No porque Voldemort lo estuviese torturando y hubiese querido burlarse de Harry al matarlo frente a él, sino porque Harry fue estúpido, su Padrino fue a rescatarlo y murió a manos de su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Luego de eso Harry sólo recuerda dos cosas, el dolor por la pérdida de la última familia que le quedaba y la convicción de que sería más astuto, nadie más de sus cercanos moriría por un error suyo.

Esas vacaciones Hermione permaneció apartada, casi no respondía las lechuzas que enviaba Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny… ¡incluso Hagrid había intentado llegar a ella!

Esperaban verla en Diagon Alley, como era costumbre, a pesar de haber recibido una negativa de su parte. Pero la amiga de cabello alborotado y castaño no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

**.**

_**~ 1 de septiembre de 1996 ~**_

**.**

-_Dale espacio, Harry querido- le dijo Molly antes de subirse al expreso de Hogwarts- Ella también ha pasado por mucho, no eres el único que sufre las consecuencia de la vuelta de quien tú sabes, todos tenemos miedo- le dijo Molly acariciando su mejilla- Deja que ella vuelva a acercarse, si no lo hace también deben respetar su decisión, en tiempos como estos cualquiera puede querer salir corriendo y eso no merece que la juzguen- le dijo observando como Harry hacía una mueca de asco al mencionar "salir corriendo", puesto que el sabía a Ciencias cierta que su amiga no era una cobarde._

_-Lo intentaré, pero tendrá que decirme algo, Señora Weasley- le contestó Harry con ojos necesitados- ¿Cómo va a dejarnos así?, sin explicaciones, sin vernos a la cara. ¡Somos sus amigos!_

_-Lo hará cuando está lista, querido. Ahora por favor sube al vagón con Ron- le dijo Molly dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a él y luego a su pelirrojo y alto hijo- Cuídense los dos, por favor._

_\- ¡Adiós, mamá!, les escribiré cuando pueda- Gritó Ginny que se apresuraba tras ellos._

_\- ¿Ninguna señal de Hermione? - Preguntó ron moviendo el pie nervioso en el suelo._

_-No la he visto hasta ahora- Dijo Ginny empujándolo para que subiera pronto._

_-Yo tampoco, pero algo me dice que nos está evitando, ella no se perdería el Expreso a Hogwarts por nada del mundo- les respondió Harry fingiendo que no estaba molesto._

_Así como Molly les había dicho, Hermione se acercaría cuando estuviera lista y ellos no les quedaba de otra que tener que aceptar su plan, ¿o no?_

_La molestia de Harry y Ron cuando esta los enfrentó en la Sala Común sólo pudo crecer junto con la sospecha, algo tenía que ir mal para que actuara de esa forma. Los amigos sabían que Hermione estaba de cierta forma "loca", aunque eso era solamente una forma de burlarse de su mal temperamento y las funciones de madre que se atribuía ella misma cuando los sermoneaba por cualquier cosa, pero lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora no tenía nada que ver con eso y Harry lo sabía._

_Harry y Ron pocas veces le dirigieron la palabra luego de eso, sólo las cortesías comunes como "hola, gracias, si, no y adiós", pero sentía a Ron hervir como una olla a presión, sólo falta que algo para y este estallaría, le costaba estará a la espera y mantener la calma cuando estaba tan molesto. Hasta Ginny, que pudo mantener una corta conversación con ellos se los había dicho. Bueno eso y que confiaran en ella, que no la buscaran._

_Aunque por ese momento respetaría su decisión, había sumado otra tarea más junto a Slughorn, descubrir la verdad acerca de Hermione._

**.**

_**~ 3 meses más tarde ~**_

**.**

Harry mordía su pluma mientras intentaba completar un ensayo para el profesor Binns, llevaba hora y media sentado en la biblioteca y no había terminado siquiera el primer párrafo. Su mente se hallaba lejos de ahí, analizando si estaba en lo correcto al sospechar de Malfoy o sólo serían tonterías.

Draco Malfoy ya no era el mismo. Harry se dio cuenta de ello cuando tropezó con él en el pasillo el segundo día de clases, Malfoy normalmente le hubiese soltado uno de sus insultos y lo habría provocado para iniciar otra de sus peleas. En cambio, el Slytherin lo miró con el ceño fruncido y continuó su camino, lo cual dejó a Harry completamente perplejo y confundido, ¿acaso no lo había visto?

Cuando decidió que había sido una mera casualidad, ocurrió otro hecho extraño. Una semana más tarde, cuando se encontraban en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Snape decidió, una vez más, burlarse de Harry haciéndole preguntas mordaces con su voz pastosa que tanto le desagradaba. Todos los Slytherin rieron y Harry se preparó para que Malfoy emitiera alguna ingeniosa burla, secundada por sus gorilas guardaespaldas.

Nada ocurrió. Harry incluso se volteó a verlo, pensando que éste podía estar tramando algo a sus espaldas, recordando lo que Ojoloco decía. _Alerta permanente._

Lo vio con los codos sobre su escritorio, el mentón en las manos y la mirada fija en un lugar de la mesa, tan absorto en sí mismo que ni siquiera había oído el comentario de Snape, ni las risas, ni nada.

Así avanzó el semestre, cada vez que Harry se convencía de que no era nada, volvía a levantar más sospechas. Hasta que un día se dejó vencer por la curiosidad y comenzó a seguir los pasos de Draco Malfoy todo el día, esperando encontrar la respuesta que tanto lo intrigaba. Su rutina no era la gran cosa, se la pasaba de la sala común, al comedor y las clases, la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba solo, lo cual no respondía las interrogantes del chico, sólo lo obligaban a realizare más y más.

Luego de unos días vigilando sus pasos, comenzó a notar que había veces que no encontraba su nombre en ningún lado de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Ves, Ron? - le dijo Harry entregándole el Mapa del Merodeador- No se encuentra en el castillo, te lo dije, algo está tramando-.

-Seguramente has revisado mal, Harry- dijo Ron intentando abrir bien los ojos y mirar el mapa- Vamos, son casi las diez- le suplicó el pelirrojo con los ojos cansados- Ayer prácticamente no dormimos por esa chorrada de ensayos que no han pedido, ¿Podríamos dejar el tema del Hurón para mañana?

-Supongo que podrías tener la… ¡Ron! - le dijo Harry, despertándolo de un sobresalto cuando el pelirrojo comenzaba a parpadear pesadamente- ¡Es Hermione! ¡Está con Malfoy!

\- ¿Qué…? - dijo Ron con la boca abierta, incrédulo le quitó el mapa y comenzó a buscar los nombres de Draco y Hermione- Harry, Malfoy está en el Baño de prefectos y mira a Hermione está haciendo su recorrido de prefecta, no están juntos- dijo su amigo por fin, suspirando del alivio y devolviéndole- Vete a la cama, creo que estas teniendo pesadillas despierto.

-Ron yo los vi caminando juntos, te lo juro- le contestó un Harry molesto, buscando en el mapa nuevamente ambos nombres, pero no se hallaban en ningún lado- ¡Han desaparecido!

-No seas idiota, Hermione lleva años diciéndote que uno no puede llegar y aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts- le respondió Ron, mientras se acostaba y cerraba los ojos, dejando a su amigo sentado en la esquina de la cama- Buenas noches- le dijo bostezando.

-Gracias Ron- le contestó Harry irritado, mientras caminaba hacia su propia cama y no le quitaba los ojos de encima al mapa.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Hermione estaba involucrada con Malfoy de alguna forma o se lo había imaginado? Mientras se hacía estas preguntas Harry comenzó a ponerse el pijama y se dispuso a acostarse, el sueño también lo vencía y luego de un par de minutos intentando rastrearlos en el mapa, comenzó a cerrar los ojos pesadamente.

Dormiría un poco y mañana continuaría con su investigación, iba a desenmascarar a Malfoy cueste lo que cueste.

Al día siguiente Harry había logrado convencer a Ron de que debían investigar al respecto, a pesar de que Ron creía que Harry estaba exagerando, pues este le dijo que, si estaba tan seguro, no le molestaría comprobárselo.

Ron a regañadientes aceptó el desafío y por la noche salieron juntos bajo la capa invisible y el Mapa del Merodeador hacia el lugar donde Harry los había visto juntos en el mapa la noche pasada y para su desgracia no había nadie ahí.

Al pasar los minutos, Ron insistía en que su amigo debía tomarse unos filtros de paz y comenzar a dormir un poco más o terminaría convirtiéndose en un chiflado paranoico como Ojoloco Moody. Cuando Harry comenzaba a darse por vencido, Ron lo paró en seco y perplejo apuntó un lugar en el mapa.

Los nombres de Hermione y Malfoy acaban de aparecer al final del corredor y se dirigían al lugar donde estaban ellos. Harry le hizo un gesto a Ron para que se callara y no se moviera.

\- ¿No te duele? - preguntaba preocupada Hermione- De verdad lo siento, no quería ser tan agresiva.

-No te creas la gran cosa, Granger- le dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos y sujetándose la muñeca con la otra mano, tenía una mueva de dolor en el rostro- Sólo he tropezado.

\- ¿Puedes ser más orgulloso? - le decía Hermione fingiendo enfado, pero con una sonrisita saliendo de la comisura de los labios- Te vencí, admite que soy mejor que tú.

-Te dije que he tropezado- le repitió Draco fulminándola con la mirada- además me tuve que contener todo el tiempo, eres muy suave en cuanto a tipo de maleficios o maldiciones que usar, ¿El maleficio _Mocomurciélago_, en serio?-

-Sigo siendo más rápida que tú- le dijo levantando los hombros- Además, si usara una de las maldiciones que hemos estado ensayando estarías en San Mungo en este momento.

-Granger, no voy a tener piedad contigo la próxima vez- le dijo Draco, empujándola con su mano buena contra la puerta del baño de los prefectos.

-Bien, quizás así no tenga que bostezar mientras contraataco- le dijo la castaña desafiándolo con la mirada- tus ataques son certeros Draco, bastante potentes- le dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados- además, sabes más maldiciones que yo, pero déjame decirte que tus bloqueos siguen siendo un poco básicos. ¿Impedimenta, de verdad?

-No he practicado tantos, me tienes los cojones llenos con tus maleficios y contramaleficios- dijo el Slytherin mientras la apretaba más contra la puerta, tenía sus dedos crispados, apretando fuerte el brazo de Hermione- No me dejas en paz ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Cansado?, yo podría seguir toda la noche- le contestó ella manteniéndole la vista, sin titubear ni dejarse atemorizar.

Harry veía como se miraban fijamente, con los rostros separados por apenas un par de centímetros, la tensión en el aire era tan fuerte que se sentía paralizado. Ambos respiraban agitadamente mientras se negaban a apartar la vista, era como si se enzarzaran en una guerra en la cual ninguno tenía planeado dejarse derrotar.

Pudo sentir como Ron le apretaba el brazo cuando vio que Hermione se acercaba a el como si estuviera hipnotizada y Malfoy se acercaba al cabello de ella, olisqueaba su aroma y bajaba por su cuello mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de su cercanía y como si se tratase de un shock eléctrico se soltaron con fuerza y se alejaron a una distancia prudente.

-Bueno… te veo mañana- dijo Hermione con el rostro acalorado, ocultando los ojos en algún punto interesante del suelo del pasillo.

-Si… mañana- le contestó Malfoy mientras se alejaba rápidamente de ella apretando los puños y negando con la cabeza para sí mismo.

Se quedaron estáticos mientras veían como Hermione abanicaba con la mano y se dirigía hacia el lado opuesto, resoplando por el camino, no se atrevieron a hablar hasta que el mapa les mostraba que se hallaban solos en esa ala del Castillo.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios ha sido eso? - le preguntó Ron haciendo una mueca de asco- ¿Lo viste, Harry? ¡había tensión sexual! .-

-Ron, no creo que eso sea lo importante…-le contestó Harry preocupado-

\- ¡¿Qué no es importante?!- le gritó Ron exasperado- Se está aprovechando de ella, ¿viste cómo se le acercaba? -Harry vio como Ron apretaba los puños hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se encontraban completamente blancos.

-Cállate, Filch nos va a descubrir si sigues gritando así- le reprendió Harry y los tapó nuevamente con la capa invisible- Tengo la sospecha que aquí hay algo mal, Ron.

\- ¿Algo mal? - le preguntó sarcásticamente- ¡¿Algo mal?!, ¡casi la desnudó con la mirada!, no puedo creer que nos haya cambiado por un rubio oxigenado de mierda- le espetó Ron rojo de furia, caminando a pasos agigantados, obligando a Harry a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos casi hasta el punto de correr- Esto no se quedará así, no señor.

-Ron lo importante aquí no es eso- Harry estaba cada vez más frustrado- Tenemos que averiguar de dónde han salido y qué están haciendo.

-No quiero verlos follar, muchas gracias- le escupió el pelirrojo con asco en la mirada.

-Ron, no creo que sea eso lo que estén haciendo- le contestó Harry con las mejillas coloradas- De todas formas, si fuese eso, es asunto de Hermione. No estoy interesado en saber detalles.

-¿Qué podría estar haciendo de no ser eso? ¡Es Malfoy! ¡Malfoy el Hurón! – Ron estaba cada vez más molesto, tan así que Harry retrocedió unos pasos mientras iban llegando al retrato de la dama gorda, donde susurraron la contraseña y ésta los dejó pasar, escudriñándolos con los ojos entrecerrados en todas direcciones, intentando adivinar quien quería atravesar la entrada.

-Ron, estaban hablando de maleficios y hechizos escudo- le recordó Harry rodando los ojos y bufando por lo bajo- Además, creo que Malfoy tenía una muñeca lastimada, por lo que debían estar en una clase de Duelo o algo parecido.

-…maldito desgraciado, engreído, hijo de mortífago, le voy a sacar los ojos cuando lo vea y…- continuaba mascullando Ron, lleno de ira.

-Hablaré con Dumbledore, en realidad quizás sólo sean paranoias, como dijiste. Pero no lo sé, no comprendo cómo se han aparecido en medio del castillo, se supone que es imposible- dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza, decidiendo ignorar a su amigo.

-…luego le voy a dar una patada tan fuerte que llegará a levitar y…- continuaba Ron agitando los puños en el aire.

-Buenas noches, Ron. – le dijo Harry, rindiéndose luego de escuchar la avalancha de insultos que profería el pelirrojo.

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

Dumbledore se hallaba parado frente al pensadero y lo miraba taciturno, las arrugas de su frente se acrecentaban conforme su expresión se traducía a la irremediable tristeza. El anciano director se sentó dificultosamente en una silla cercana y Harry vio como éste masajeaba sus rodillas por el esfuerzo, jamás lo había visto así, al menos no demasiado, éste jamás se había visto tan anciano como en ese momento.

Casi cada tarde Harry iba a despacho del director, donde el le enseñaba, mediante el pensadero, los recuerdos de Voldemort que había ido acumulando a lo largo de su vida, intentando hallar una respuesta para el enigma que representaba el mago oscuro más terrible de toda la historia.

A Harry le comenzaba a doler la cicatriz, por lo que zanjó el tema dedicándole una triste sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

-Profesor, sé que esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Voldemort- comenzó a decirle Harry atropelladamente, intentando no sonar demasiado preocupado- Pero necesito hablarle sobre algo… más bien, consultarle algo- se corrigió a sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué te aqueja, Harry? - le respondió Albus Dumbledore con una calmada mirada.

-He estado siguiendo a Malfoy con el mapa del merodeador, profesor- dijo Harry avergonzado, subiéndose los anteojos por el puente de la nariz- No es un secreto que su padre es un Mortífago, por lo que no me asombraría que él lo fuese o estuviese en camino a serlo- Añadió, intentando dar una breve explicación para su comportamiento- Algo trama, profesor, lo sé. He visto su nombre desaparecer del mapa y como sabe, eso es imposible. Además, tampoco puede desaparecerse, así como así de Hogwarts- le dijo Harry mirándolo con preocupación- Y ayer lo he visto con mis propios ojos, estaba con Hermione, conversaban de unos contramaleficios y luego… bueno, estaban muy juntos.

-La curiosidad no es un pecado, Harry- le contestó con una leve sonrisa Dumbledore- Pero debemos ser cuidadosos siempre- añadió, mirándolo sobre sus anteojos de medialuna- La señorita Granger no está bajo el efecto de ningún _Imperius_ ni nada por el estilo, si eso creías Harry.

\- ¿Usted lo sabía? ¿Sabía que Malfoy con Hermione se encontraban por las noches? - preguntó Harry sorprendido- ¿Cómo es que desaparecen?

-Nada sucede en este Castillo que yo no me entere, las paredes escuchan, Harry- le contestó el director en tono solemne, dejando a Harry totalmente confundido. Constantemente no sabía si Dumbledore hablaba en sentido literal o figurativo- Con respecto a la condición de Mortífago del Señor Malfoy, me atrevería a decir que no, Harry. Draco Malfoy no es un mortífago.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe, señor? - preguntó Harry, insistiendo en obtener una respuesta un poco más reveladora.

-Porque hace falta mucho más que una marca para definir a una persona, ¿No lo crees? – Ahí estaba de nuevo, con su mirada soñadora y sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Supongo que no- contestó Harry- Aunque tengo mis dudas.

-No podemos juzgar a las personas por los errores de otros, Harry- Dumbledore se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigió a Fawkes para acariciar una de sus plumas escarlatas- Incluso me atrevería a decir que no podemos juzgar a las personas por sus propios errores, al menos no sin antes conocer sus razones-

-Me temo que no entiendo, profesor- admitió Harry, mirando como Fawkes batía sus alas en respuesta a las caricias- ¿Está intentando decirme que Malfoy se ha convertido en mortífago, pero no es un mortífago porque no tiene las aptitudes para serlo? - Harry tenía el ceño tan arrugado que sus cejas amenazaban con juntarse al medio. A veces hablar con Albus Dumbledore terminaba dejándolo con dolor de cabeza, era el hombre más sabio que conocía, pero eso no quitaba que no entendía la mitad de las cosas que le decía.

-Con el tiempo comprenderás, por ahora te confesaré que no debes temer por la señorita Granger, bien sabes que es improbable que la engañe o manipule alguien, menos un estudiante- respondió Dumbledore volviendo su mirada hacia Harry- El amor es curioso, Harry.

\- ¿El amor? - otra vez el dolor de cabeza atacaba a Harry, cuando Albus Dumbledore lanzaba otro comentario indescifrable.

-Tomamos las decisiones más difíciles por él, nos enfrentamos a lo desconocido sin miedo por él – dijo sentándose en su escritorio y tomando un pergamino para comenzar a tomar unas notas- El miedo también es un factor importante, el miedo a perder el amor.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor y Draco Malfoy, profesor? - preguntó Harry frotándose la cicatriz.

-Lo comprenderás todo en su momento, Harry- dijo Albus trazando líneas en el pergamino sin mirarlo. Luego de terminada la carta, el director la metió en un sobre y la selló- Es todo por hoy, ya puedes irte- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Nos veremos pronto, profesor- se despidió Harry y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

Mientras Harry caminaba a su sala común para contarle a Ron lo sucedido, comenzó a repetir cada una de las respuestas de Dumbledore mentalmente. Tenía sospechas, algunas ideas erráticas, pero nada conciso. Había salido con más preguntas que respuestas, pero al menos, se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Dumbledore era sabio y confiaba en él, no había razón para alarmarse si él así lo sugería.

Una voz en su cabeza le recordó _~Alerta Permanente~_ y se recordó no bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

Hermione apretaba los puños y sus labios se tensaban, casi no había dormido y estaba echa una furia, pues Draco Malfoy la había ignorado completamente en el primer periodo. Ella se había acercado a él con la excusa de discutir la poción que debían preparar en clases, para que el resto de los Slytherin no comenzaran a sospechar que algo había cambiado entre ellos, ya que la clave de su éxito era, precisamente, la discreción.

Pero la castaña jamás imaginó que, al momento de acercarse a saludarlo y pedirle un momento, éste pasaría completamente de ella, sin siquiera mirarla. Aquel rechazo le había sentado como una bofetada a su orgullo, sentía su dignidad pisoteada en el piso y todo empeoró al momento que se encontró con Pansy Parkinson y ésta se echó a reír en su cara, ya que todos comentaban como Draco la había ignorado frente a todo el colegio y además que ella se había echado a llorar, haciendo una rabieta.

-No ha ocurrido así, Parkinson- fue lo único que logró articular Hermione con los dientes tan apretados que comenzaban a rechinar.

-Pobrecita Granger, pobre Sangresucia- había comentado la Slytherin a una de sus amigas, Millicent Bulstrode- ¿Sabrá que Draco jamás perdería su tiempo hablando con una mojigata dientona con pelo de arbusto? - fingió una mueca de tristeza y luego se echó a reír con Bulstrode – Dios, si hasta lástima de das.

-Por lo menos no soy la puta que limpia con su misma lengua el suelo que pisa ese Hurón- le respondió Hermione con la cara colorada de rabia- Si, Parkinson. Eso si es patético- se tuvo que tragar la tremenda bofetada que le dio Pansy al momento de emitir la última palabra, porque Hermione sabía que ese comentario no era necesario. Pero que Merlín la perdone, porque quería devolvérsela, es más, quería practicar con ella una de esas perturbadoras maldiciones de los textos ruinosos que había leído.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, Sangresucia- le respondió Pansy mientras Hermione veía como le latía una arteria en el cuello- Agradece que hay alumnos mirando y no me apetece ser expulsada o te daría reales razones para llorar-

-Lo mismo va para ti, Parkinson- le dijo Hermione avanzando hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, sin dejarse intimidar por la Slytherin- Me estoy comiendo tus insultos desde hace años y me cansé, de ti y de tu pandilla de estúpidas- Hermione dejó salir toda la ira que tenía dentro, su voz salió fuerte y clara, con una clara advertencia que no estaba jugando. Aunque quisiera ya no podía parar, puesto que el veneno salía a borbotones por su garganta, descargándose completamente en la chica que tenía al frente- No te diré que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo. Todo lo contrario, por Merlín, hazlo, veremos quien llora- dicho esto y con una última mirada de odio hacia su secuaz que estaba estupefacta frente a su reacción, se marchó con la nariz apuntando hacia arriba y los brazos cruzados.

Sentía tanta impotencia, tanta rabia. Maldito Draco. Maldita Pansy. _~¡¿Quién se ha imaginado que es?!, ese maldito ególatra, insoportable y arrogante hurón~_ pensaba la castaña mientras recorría los corredores de Hogwarts, sentía la rabia hirviendo en todo el cuerpo y no escuchaba más sonido que sus fuertes pisadas y el golpeteo de su corazón _~Y esa Pansy, su putita personal estoy segura. ¿Acaso cree que nadie la ha visto cuando se besa con Malfoy o cuando pretende que está recogiendo algo del suelo y levanta su falda sin querer? Todos dicen que Draco se la cogió ¡Pues bien!~_ se decía Hermione, intentando botar todo lo que sentía dentro, aunque no pudo explicar el distintivo aguijonazo de los celos, al pensar que Draco se podía estar tirando a esa pelinegra de nariz achatada, ¿Sería capaz?

¿Por qué demonios entonces se acercaba a ella de esa forma si quería a otra?

¿Se estaría imaginando que él la deseaba?

¿Estaría el jugando con ella?

Las preguntas atropellaban sus pensamientos mientras seguía recorriendo a paso firme los corredores del castillo, hasta que vio una figura alta de cabellos rubio platinado al fondo del pasillo oeste. A Hermione casi le estalló el corazón al verlo sonreír de esa forma, como si todo estuviese bien, como si él tuviese el derecho de reírse mientras ella se sentía tan humillada, tan pisoteada y burlada.

Sintió como una onda de calor en extremo penetrante le nacía desde los dedos de los pies y se arrastraba rápidamente hasta su coronilla, se tuvo que soltar levemente el nudo de su corbata de colegio, ya que se estaba comenzando a sofocar. Se giró violentamente y avanzó a paso rápido con los puños apretados, hacia el chico que era responsable de tal bochorno.

\- ¡TÚ! - le gritó con el dedo índice apuntándolo, le temblaba ligeramente en el aire-¡Malfoy, te estoy hablando a ti!- llegó hasta él y lo fulminó con la mirada- ¡¿Quién carajos te has creído que puedes llegar e ignorar…- Hermione tuvo que callarse, ya que Draco le estrujó el brazo y la arrastró hacia una sala cercana, donde prácticamente la arrojó hacia dentro. No fue hasta entonces que Hermione vio que Draco no estaba solo, un chico de tes blanca y cabello moreno la miraba con los azules ojos entrecerrados, analizándola por completo, como si estuviera estudiando y memorizando hasta el más mínimos movimiento de ella- ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!-

-Tiene agallas, le concedo eso- dijo el chico de ojos azules, que reconoció como Theodore Nott- Me gusta-

\- ¿Te volviste loca, Granger? - le espetó Draco con la quijada tensa- ¿Acaso no piensas?, ¿Tienes siquiera algo de sentido común? -

-No me hables así- le advirtió Hermione con la mano sujetando el lugar que él había apretado hace uno segundos, le dolía bastante, pero no pensaba mostrarle debilidad- No te atrevas a insultarme ahora, canalla- Hermione sintió otra oleada de ira, cuando escuchó el silencioso silbido de sorpresa de Nott- ¡Tú te callas! - y al instante que lo dijo el levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

\- ¿De qué va esto, Granger? - le dijo Draco y al instante comenzó a asomarse una engreída sonrisa- ¿Es porque no te respondí? - se rio en tono grave.

-No… bueno- el calor de la ira en Hermione, ese calor que la había llenado de una osadía como nunca había tenido, se arrancaba cobardemente de ella. Al instante lo reemplazó la vergüenza, la más terrible y cruda vergüenza- No importa, puedes hacer lo que quieras- Al decir esto Hermione vio como Draco se cruzaba de brazos y un incómodo silencio se establecía en la sala.

Theodore pasaba sus ojos desde Hermione hasta Draco y viceversa, lo que tenía a la castaña nerviosa. Draco se paseó unos largos minutos por la sala, en un intenso debate interno, donde Hermione pudo jurar que la tensión del ambiente terminaría haciendo que le diera un aneurisma.

-Bien, ahora los dos se van a sentar y me van a escuchar- les ordenó con una mirada severa, acompañada de un tono de fría advertencia- no hablarán hasta que termine o por Merlín, juro que un Cruciatus sería mejor que lo que le tocará.

Ambos se miraron desconfiados y luego de un momento asintieron en silencio y tomaron asiento. Hermione escuchó atenta la historia de Draco, él mencionaba que luego de convertirse en Mortífago, el mismísimo Voldemort le había encomendado una misión imposible, tenía que tomar la vida de Albus Dumbledore, el anciano director de Hogwarts, el que, a opinión de muchos, era el mejor mago de su época.

La chica reprimió un grito, sintió miedo y desesperanza. No miedo de Draco, sino miedo porque sabía que éste no sería capaz, teniendo la voluntad o no, de cometer tal atrocidad, por tal comenzó a imaginarse las terribles formas que tendría alguien como Voldemort para castigar a quien osara desobedecer una orden directa. Lamentaba haber juzgado a Draco en algún momento, todo lo que podía sentir por él en ese momento no era ira, ni rabia, ni desprecio… sólo había cabida para la empatía. La compasión por aquel rubio de ojos grises. Les contó del plan que habían trazado con su madre para poder introducir mortífagos a Hogwarts a través de un armario evanescente que se situaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, el cual había intentado arreglar, sin mayor éxito.

Después de relatar lo que había hecho para perder la pista de Voldemort, enviando aquel collar de Ópalo a través de Katie Bell- él no sabía a quién elegiría Madame Rosmerta- con el deseo interno de que la interceptaran en el camino y éste no cayera en la trampa. Hermione supo que en cualquier otro momento reprocharía esa acción, la cobardía de coaccionar a otra persona para que hiciera su trabajo sucio, pero no pudo. Vio en sus ojos un velo de tristeza y remordimiento, que no se expresaba en su rostro, menos en su cuerpo, que seguía tenso y firme, intentando mostrar seguridad y altivez.

Recordó a Draco destrozado, golpeando la pared y llorando impotente, recordó cómo se aborrecía el mismo de su decisión y se reprendió a sí misma por no haber mostrado mayor apoyo y compasión en aquel momento.

También hablo del plan de Hermione y la espera de la carta de Snape que mostrara el apoyo del viejo director, la castaña supo en ese momento que el Slytherin estaba sincerándose sin guardarse ningún detalle, aunque no comprendía el por qué.

Vio a Theodore Nott a la cara, éste no se mostraba sorprendido, sólo lo miraba fijamente y de vez en cuando asentía.

-Lo sospechaba- admitió Nott para la sorpresa de ambos- ¿Qué?, sabía que eras un mortífago, que el Señor Tenebroso se sentía traicionado por tu padre, que lo enviaron a Azkaban y él se instaló en tu mansión- dijo con total parsimonia- además estabas callado, taciturno… lo cual es raro en ti, algo andaba mal. Sin mencionar que nos hacías convertirnos en molestas niñas para cuidar que nadie entrara a esa sala cuando tú estabas dentro, era cuestión de sumar uno más uno-

-Impresionante- susurró Draco- eres más astuto de lo que aparentas, Theo.

-Gracias- le dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa engreída.

\- ¿Planeas realmente asesinarlo? - le preguntó Hermione con voz baja.

-No, pero si debo hacerlo, lo haré- dijo Draco bajando la mirada- Es la vida de mi familia la que está en juego, espero no llegar a tener que tomar la decisión.

-Deberás hacerlo…- le respondió Hermione casi en un susurro, a lo que Draco y Nott reaccionaron dando un respingo- no hay otra manera para que sobrevivan y él confíe en ti... Oh, Merlín- exclamó ella llevándose la mano a la boca y reprimiendo un suspiro tembloroso, el sólo hecho de pensar en que Albus Dumbledore no pasaría el año escolar, la atormentaba. Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos y amenazaban por derramarse por sus mejillas, pero ella las frenó, intentando hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad. No podía ser tan egoísta, era Draco el que tendría que cargar con ello, no podía estarse lamentando ella la situación de esa manera frente a él, que posiblemente era atormentado día y noche por el miedo.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo mandaremos a ese hijo de puta al mismísimo infierno? - preguntó Theo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Con el plan de Hermione, al cual tendrás que unirte, no tienes remedio- le dijo Draco alzando una ceja- Espero no me haya equivocado contigo Theo.

\- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de devolverle todo a mi querido padre? - preguntó el con una risa irónica y gutural- Será un gusto.

-Bueno, poco más de una semana para vacaciones de invierno- dijo ella mirándolos a ambos- tendrás que esforzarte el triple para ponerte al día- añadió la castaña mirando a Theo desafiante- No te confundas, no confío en ti, pero no nos queda más remedio que trabajar juntos y no pienso fallar, por consiguiente, tu tampoco- sus palabras salieron más duras y gélidas de lo que creía posible.

-Reafirmo lo anteriormente dicho- dijo Theo sonriendo irónicamente a Draco- Me gusta esta chica- comentario al que Draco reaccionó rodando los ojos y Hermione rio.

Nadie hubiese pensado seis años atrás que aquellos tres muchachos de dieciséis años urdirían un plan para derrotar a Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, en una oscura salita de Hogwarts.

Pero allí estaban, intercambiando estrategias y miradas significativas.

Las mejores estrategias y planes no siempre nacen de aquellos que fueron criados e instruidos en el arte de la guerra, sino de aquellos que por circunstancias de la vida han sufrido los efectos de ella y en un determinado momento han decidido decir _basta, no más._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**.**_

_Hola de nuevo, espero les hayan gustado los capítulos y me vuelvo a disculpar si cometí un error en la corrección de ortografía, el sueño me juego en contra jajajaja._

_Con respecto a la próxima actualización, yo creo que podría ser el próximo lunes o martes, ya que estaré subiendo un prólogo de un fic que me entusiasma mucho plasmar en letras, es una historia que lleva dando vueltas un par de meses en mi cabeza jajajaja_

_Una vez más les agradezco su permanencia y me despido con mucho amor :D_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Oclumancia y la Cruda Verdad**

.

.

Hermione se hallaba sentada en la biblioteca, luego del bochornoso momento donde sus agallas habían decidido salir a la superficie para defender fervientemente su orgullo y se había dado de bruces con la macabra verdad detrás de la máscara que representaba Draco Malfoy, se sentía avergonzada con su comportamiento y su trato hacia él.

Aunque, claro está, no lo suficiente como para solicitar su perdón. Se preguntaba cuántas toneladas de orgullo podían ser digeridas antes de resultar perjudicial para la salud.

En conclusión, era necesario descargar lo que sobrara de adrenalina y vergüenza redactando ensayos de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Transformaciones como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Era eso o tener que buscar a Malfoy con la cola entre las piernas para asumir su equivocación y la primera de pronto se convertía en una opción maravillosa.

Los ensayos debían ser entregados una semana más tarde, pero que carajos, no era conocida como Hermione "insufrible-sabelotodo" Granger por nada, mientras otros golpean paredes, gritan, patean cosas y hacen deporte para liberar su estrés, ella estudiaba hasta que los ojos sangraran, era el ciclo de la vida. Poético.

Las cosas marchaban regularmente normal, había tomado más libros de los que se considerarían necesarios y los había desparramado por la mesa, leyendo y escribiendo notas al instante que encontrara algo interesante, cuando divisó una túnica negra entre los libreros y al alzar la vista se encontró con los oscuros ojos del profesor Snape. El hombre, cual sigiloso espía, se había deslizado solo lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera verlo, veía un pequeño ojo oscuro escudriñándola con, lo que adivinaba, una mueca de desprecio, antes de que le hiciera un gesto corto y brusco con la cabeza, indicándole que le siguiera.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo y reunió rápidamente sus pergaminos, para meterlos en la bolsa y tomó los libros- con cierta dificultad, ya que al ser tantos le costaba mantener el equilibrio y mirar por donde caminaba- para continuar con su tarea más tarde. Se encaminó hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido Snape intentando parecer tranquila y no despertar sospechas en algún desafortunado estudiante que osara mirarlos, era sabido que los castigos que proporcionaba Snape eran terrible, las mazmorras en sí te daban escalofríos involuntarios por su humedad, frío y lúgubre decoración, pero pasarte la tarde limpiando calderos y lidiando con ese hombre y su amargo mal humor, era algo que todos preferirían evitar.

Snape estaba estoico con un libro en la mano, como si estuviera revisando su índice y la castaña, cogiendo los libros con mayor fuerza, se acercó con gesto interrogativo. Snape no se molestó siquiera en volver a mirarla, deslizo por debajo de su túnica la mano que tenía disponible, mientras seguía atento a la lectura, Hermione vio que la mano que asomaba tímida por las negras túnicas sujetaba un sobre amarillento con su nombre y el sello del director. Entendió de inmediato y, con el dolor de su corazón, arrojó los libros al suelo como si se le hubiesen caído.

-Perdóneme, profesor Snape, Los libros no me dejaban ver, no quise…- dijo ella fingiendo angustia arrojándose a recogerlos, disimuladamente cogió la carta y la guardó en la tapa de uno de los libros.

-Detención señorita Granger, mañana por la tarde- Dijo Snape continuando con astucia su pobre actuación y desapareció entre los libreros, ondeando sus oscuras túnicas al viento. _~Cuando hace esos ademanes de despedida dramática y su túnica se mueve así, si parece un murciélago… interesante~_ pensó la castaña mientras seguía cogiendo los libros, con gesto de terrible culpa.

Luego de volver a una mesa de estudio y elegir la más solitaria, desperdigó nuevamente sus libros y sacó sus pergaminos, tinta y pluma para continuar sus deberes. Luego de haber generado el ambiente de estudio, disimuladamente deslizó la carta de aquel libro para observar su contenido, despegó el sello de cera y pasó lo ojos por la impecable caligrafía cursiva del director del Colegio.

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Primero que todo ¿Cómo se encuentra?, hace un día precioso. Me atrevería a decir que pronto comenzará a nevar, ¿No le parece que las vistas del castillo son sublimes en esta época del año?, me encantaría asumir que sí._

_Me dirijo a usted por medio porque, a raíz de su decisión, pondría en peligro tanto el destino de sus planes como el de los míos haciéndola venir a mi despacho. La discreción y la estrategia, como ya sabe, son armas muy importantes al momento de encontrarnos en guerra._

_Me gustaría responder alguna de las dudas, que imagino, tiene con respecto a su propio plan y a la participación que tendríamos Severus y yo, haré lo mejor que pueda._

_Recuerdo haber dicho que llegaría el momento que tendrían que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil, por lo que, aunque no me agrada la idea de arrojarla a las fauces de la bestia, admiro su decisión y su coraje al tomarla. Ha demostrado una y otra vez ser una digna Gryffindor, espero esté segura de lo que hace._

_Con respecto a su plan creo que es acertado entrenarse más y mejor, le recuerdo la predisposición que tiene Voldemort como sus Mortífagos de utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables, legeremancia y torturas variadas para extraer información. Por lo que debo enfatizar en este aspecto, no comparta información crucial con alguien a menos que esté dispuesta a poner el futuro del mundo en sus manos, entiendo que el joven Draco Malfoy es su aliado y su pase a sus filas, no tengo dudas de él, creo que es adecuado para la tarea, tanto usted como él tienen mucho que perder si son descubiertos. _

_Severus es de mi entera confianza, deben confiar en él siempre y jamás dudar de su lealtad, el cuidará lo mejor que pueda de ustedes, pero llegado el momento, si esto pone en peligro el futuro de mis planes, Severus no podrá ayudarlos._

_La Orden no sabrá de su plan, esto debe ser realizado a la perfección para funcionar, hasta el mismísimo Harry debe creer que usted lo ha traicionado y se ha unido a los mortífagos, debe ser una reacción convincente, por lo que le pido realizar una correcta actuación._

_Con respecto a la orden que ha sido dada al joven Malfoy, deben realizarla a la perfección, señorita Granger es crucial que se realice tal cual se ha planeado. Sé lo que está pensando y le pido no ponga en duda la palabra de un anciano, para una mente bien preparada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura._

_Llegado el momento Severus les entregará la última nota y una tarea difícil, se la encomiendo porque confío en que podrá realizarla, de antemano le pido perdón por involucrarla de esta forma._

_Sin retrasar más sus deberes me despido, confío en su convicción y sentido de lo correcto._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Director Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

Hermione dejó la carta en su regazo e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragar, un gigantesco nudo se había abierto paso entre sus amígdalas, dejando suficiente espacio como para no morir asfixiada, pero no pasa respirar profundamente, ni menos para pasar saliva.

Sus dedos temblorosos comenzaron a arrugar la carta del director y con una floritura de varita seguida de otra, la bola de pergamino arrugado se encontraba levitando mientras ardía lentamente. Los ojos de Hermione se perdían en las diminutas llamas, en sus tonalidades y el efecto que producían en el pergamino, era impresionante como el toque de algo tan hermoso como el fuego lo podía reducir a cenizas, como las ondeantes flamas sólo dejaban a su paso un polvo grisáceo con hedor amargo.

Las flamas abrasan todo lo que tocan y lo devuelven al estado fundamental de todo, la nada. Irónicamente es como ella se sentía en ese momento, era fuego y era pergamino.

Dumbledore lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Hermione había tenido que meterse a patadas información de múltiples libros y comenzar a tararear ridículas melodías con tal de no pensar en la futura muerte de Albus Dumbledore, mordiéndose la lengua hasta que sólo tenía dolor para no sucumbir en la culpa, tristeza y el miedo.

Albus Dumbledore sabía que iba a morir a manos de Draco y le pedía que ayudara a cumplir con su tarea, ella sabía que debía ocurrir en algún momento y que el destino era inevitable… pero no contaba con la aceptación de éste, era casi espeluznante como alguien podía tratar con tal tranquilidad su futura muerte.

¿Aunque no era lo mismo que ellos estaban haciendo hace años? ¿Acaso la Orden del Fénix no abrazaba la posibilidad de morir todos los días, sólo por el hecho de pertenecer a la resistencia? ¿Acaso Harry no lo hacía desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, a los once años, siendo sólo un niño? ¿Acaso Draco no lo hacía traicionando a Voldemort por el bien de sus padres?... ¿Acaso ella no lo hacía también?

La muerte. Amarga y dulce, capaz de destruir como de crear, era el fin de todo ser vivo. Podía ser pospuesta, evitada, evadida, burlada, temida, amada, aceptada, anhelada… sin embargo, inevitable en todos los casos.

Hermione dejó escapar una lágrima como señal de rendición, lo sabía, lo tenía que aceptar y seguir con el plan, por muy duro y descorazonado que sonara, aquellos no eran tiempos de cursilerías, de debilidad y de dar rienda suelta a las emociones.

Eran tiempos donde sólo quedaba pelear o morir, no existía nada más.

Dumbledore peleo durante años, incansablemente, primero contra Grindelwald y luego contra Voldemort, era justo pensar que merecía un descanso, se había ganado el derecho hacía muchos años de poder botar la toalla y aceptar lo que el destino deparara.

Hermione no podía sentir más que admiración hacia el anciano, el cual no era simplemente un honorable y valeroso Gryffindor, sino que impresionantemente astuto y ambicioso como un Slytherin, tan bondadoso y amable como un tejón e indudablemente sabio como las águilas de Ravenclaw. Representaba las mejores cualidades de todas las casas, representaba la unión de lo que todos creían imposible, porque claro, al ser de una casa es imposible no sentirse limitada a ella, el no hacer diferencia hacia los miembros de otras casas por el simple hecho de tener colores distintos. Era absurdo, ahora que lo pensaba, todos deberían ser impulsados a desarrollar las cualidades de las cuatro casas, porque el mundo no se divide en cuatro colores, tampoco en blanco y negro, ni en el bien y el mal.

Aturdida por sus comentarios no se dio cuenta del momento en que la bola de pergamino dejaba de arder y una pila de cenizas flotaba ante sus ojos, realizó una última floritura y murmuró _Evanesco_, al instante éstas habían desaparecido.

Se dispuso a devolver un par de libros a la Sra. Pince y luego se dirigió a su dormitorio, al día siguiente debía asistir al despacho de Snape a cumplir con su "castigo" el cual aprovecharía para solicitar la ayuda de éste, Dumbledore se merecía que ella lo intentara aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, se merecía que se esforzara al doble y ella no lo iba a decepcionar, le iba a mostrar que era digna merecedora de su confianza y que tenía la fuerza suficiente para afrontar la situación que sea, que tenía el coraje suficiente y que si sus días estaban llegando a su fin podía partir con tranquilidad, ya que lo que el había comenzado lo dejaba en manos capaces, manos que sudarían y sangrarían para cumplirle.

Al llegar a su dormitorio se metió en su cama, cerro las cortinas y se aisló del mundo para concentrar todas sus emociones en releer todo lo de Oclumancia y Legeremancia que había apuntado en su diario secreto, para luego dar lectura a más material que tenía sobre aquellos temas.

Llegado el día siguiente Hermione no perdió tiempo en banalidades y luego de una rápida ducha y desayuno se dirigió a la biblioteca a terminar sus ensayos, para luego almorzar y correr hacia el despacho de Snape, sabía que lo más prudente era esperar unas horas más, pero era tanta su impaciencia que prefería enfrentarse al frío sermón cargado de desprecio de su antiguo profesor de pociones a que enfrentarse a la espera y la ansiedad que le generaba.

Llamó fervientemente a su puerta y espero apretujándose los dedos y mordiéndose el labio inferior largos segundos antes de que éste abriera la puerta con magia.

-Al parecer señorita Granger su intelecto no es tan agudo como usted cree, creí ser claro que lo que decía era sólo para distraer a algún entrometido- le dijo Snape con una voz suave y fría que podría haber atemorizado a cualquiera que la escuchara, pero no a ella, al menos no ahora,

-Necesito pedirle un favor, profesor- contestó Hermione entrando a su despacho y cerrando la puerta de inmediato- y me temo que no puede esperar.

-¿Qué le hace creer que yo haría algo por usted?- masculló él, con tono irritado.

-Nada, profesor- admitió ella- el director me dijo que podía confiar en usted y ya que está metido en esto tanto o aún más que yo, he decidido tomarle la palabra- continuó ella sentándose frente a él- Sé que hace esto más por proteger a Draco que por el bien del plan, pero le recuerdo que él sabe Oclumancia, no estará en terrenos donde su propio conocimiento sea la causa de su peligro. Yo si- Snape la miraba detenidamente, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados formando una fina línea- Es por eso que acudo a usted personalmente para que me enseñe oclumancia y legeremancia, porque soy un blanco fácil y si alguien decide hurgar en mis recuerdos se dará de lleno con el plan, cosa que haría que nos maten a todos.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Draco que te enseñe entonces?- le preguntó el con desagrado.

-Porque Draco es un talento natural, no se tuvo que esforzar por aprenderlo, además si voy a tener que enfrentarme a que el mismísimo Voldemort quiera dar un paseo por mi gran cabezota, necesito estar lista- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos- y usted me ayudará personalmente.

-Tiene coraje como para exigirme algo- le contestó levantándose de su asiento- debo admitir que tiene algo de razón, no voy a permitir que una estúpida niña arruine todo por jugar a hacerse la valiente- Snape había avanzado hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, Hermione cuadró los hombros y le mantuvo la mirada, no iba a dejarse amedrentar.

-Si usted me instruye lo mejor que pueda, yo le prometeré algo- le dijo ella con voz calmada, pero fría- Si Voldemort comienza a sospechar de Draco, yo misma asumiré y me entregaré para salvarle la vida- la castaña se paro y con la espalda recta, cabeza arriba y la voz firme volvió a hablar- Permítame dejarle en claro algo, profesor, la guerra no da lugar a niñas, por lo tanto, yo ya no lo soy, podré ser la estupidez que se le pase por la cabeza, podré ser sabelotodo, insufrible, molesta y cuanta cosa usted quiera decirme, pero jamás podrá decir que soy una cobarde. La vida de mis seres queridos vale mil veces la mía y no tengo miedo al decirlo, no dudaría ni un segundo en pagar con sangre mi decisión y eso incluye a Draco Malfoy. Yo lo he puesto en este plan y si el plan falla, yo lo pagaré- el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba violentamente y sus manos sudaban. La adrenalina la inundaba.

-No confiaré nunca en usted- le advirtió él- pero confío en Albus y si él cree en usted, tendré que intentarlo.

-Gracias, eso me basta- dijo ella volviendo a sentarse, un poco más calmada.

-¿Sabe señorita Granger?- le dijo Snape luego de un rato- ser un espía en las filas del Señor Tenebroso no es una tarea para cualquier inútil mequetrefe. Este cuenta con impresionantes habilidades en legeremancia y no dudaría ni un solo segundo en matarte de la manera más macabra posible si llegara a sospechar en algún momento de ti- continuó el clavando la vista en ella, sin siquiera parpadear. Su tono era amenazador, era la promesa misma del desastre- Aunque claro, no sería una muerte rápida como posiblemente crees. No, claro que no- Hermione vio un brillo desconcertante en sus ojos- te torturaría de manera brutal y sanguinaria, no pararía hasta que estés al borde de morir o perder el juicio, te dejaría recuperarte y luego volvería a hacer lo mismo, hasta que en algún punto se aburra de ti y te deje morir.

-Lo sé- dijo ella con tono de voz bajo- nada de lo que diga me hará cambiar de opinión, desde el momento en que lo decidí asumí que ese podría ser mi destino.

-Además- continuó é, haciendo caso omiso de ella- eres una Sangresucia, no tendrás el apoyo de nadie. Tendrás que ganarte su confianza de alguna forma, probar tu valor y lo más probable es que encomiende una tarea imposible para ti, como la de Draco. Quizás debas matar, torturar, golpear o maltratar a alguien y ese alguien podría ser alguien a quien no quieras hacer daño- Hermione se estremeció, pero no bajó la mirada- podría ser alguien de la orden, de tus compañeros de Hogwarts o incluso tus padres.

-En parte lo sé…- dijo Hermione perdiendo terreno, se paso las manos por el pelo, intentando ordenar unos mechones rebeldes, mientras esperaba que dejaran de temblar- Asesinar jamás será correcto para mí- admitió bajando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, le ardía la garganta y le costaba mantener firme el tono de voz- Nunca lo haré de tener otra opción, quiero que eso quede claro- respiró entrecortadamente y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se las arregló para levantar la cabeza y detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- Por nada del mundo le haré daño a Harry, Ron y mis padres y por un trato con Draco tampoco a sus padres, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. Pero fuera de ellos sé que haré lo que tenga que hacer, es idiota intentar creer que podré conservarme a mí misma luego de esto, sé que puedo perderme en el proceso… -otro suspiro y una lagrima se escaparon en un momento de debilidad, los cuales descartó lo más rápido posible- Por esto necesito su ayuda, necesito apagar los sentimientos, necesito pensar más fríamente, controlarme y ser capaz de interpretar este papel de la forma más creíble posible. Necesito tener el control, de otra manera estamos perdidos-.

-Esta bien, pero déjame advertirte- dijo él señalándola con el índice- si te atreves a traicionar lo acordado, te acobardas, corres donde Potter o comienzas a dudar, no dudaré – se dio la media vuelta se dirigió a su asiento- no dudaré en proteger lo que hemos planeado durante años con Dumbledore.

-No lo haré- Hermione contestó con tanta convicción que incluso el mismo Snape no le debatió más el tema.

-Empezarás ahora mismo, asumo sabes la teoría- dijo mirándola con una ceja alzada, cuando ella asintió segura, él sacó su varita- no seré piadoso, ni suave, será doloroso y desagradable-.

-Perfecto- dijo Hermione con una nerviosa sonrisa y cerró los ojos concentrándose en la paz, en la calma.

-_Legeremens_\- fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir como dedos se arrastraban en su cerebro, queriendo abrirse paso, ella se enfoco más en la paz pero la fuerza era más poderosa de lo que creía posible, unas finas agujas se hundieron en su mente y navegaron por sus recuerdos sin poder detenerlas.

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

Cuando los luminosos rayos de luz entraron a través del Lago Negro, entregando verdes tonalidades a la habitación de Draco, éste se despertó un poco más tranquilo que días anteriores, ya no cargaba el peso de verdad, al menos no él sólo.

Semanas atrás Hermione lo había liberado de ciertos pesos, ayudándolo a sentirse un poco menos hecho polvo, sin embargo, no había sido completamente honesto con ella y la mitad de la verdad se la había tenido que guardar, el día anterior Draco había cedido, algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso, pero si agradecía en su interior.

Se desperezó y se dirigió a las duchas, era impresionante como todo cambia cuando te sientes mejor contigo mismo, hasta el agua tibia de la ducha se siente más reconfortante que lo habitual. Luego de vestirse y peinar sus pálidos cabellos, bajó a la sala común, para dirigirse hacia el gran comedor, donde se encontró a un Theodore cruzado de brazos, notoriamente algo perturbado.

-Estás de buen humor hoy ¿Ah? – le dijo Theo en forma de saludo.

-Bueno si consideras todos los acontecimientos y que ésta ha sido la primera noche en que puedo dormir sin tener pesadillas- dijo Draco levantando los hombros- sí, se podría decir que sí.

-Estuve pensando Draco- le dijo Theo delineando su barbilla con el pulgar en un gesto pensativo- Creo que deberé contactar con mi padre. Y debo decirte que jamás pensé que este momento llegaría- admitió con pesadez.

-¿No crees que es riesgoso involucrarlo? Tu padre es… bueno no…-Intentó decir Draco, pasándose las manos por el cabello un poco incómodo.

-Un sádico, lo sé- dijo Theo mirándolo a los ojos- Lleva forzándome ser un mortífago desde que tengo uso de razón, me obligó a cuidar a una puta mascota para después matarla a sangre fría porque a su parecer los sentimientos nos hacen ser débiles, me golpeó por años luego de que mi madre nos abandonara, me culpó de su desdicha y la llamó traidora, la cazó y la mató…- el dolor y la impotencia destilaba de la voz de su amigo, aunque sus ojos permanecían imperturbables, si no fuera por cómo se tensaban los músculos de su mandíbula y cuello, Theodore Nott daría la impresión de que estaba relajado.

-Por lo mismo Nott, no veo el cómo nos podría beneficiar su participación, nada vale la pena que tengas que acercarte a él- Draco se había sentado frente a él y le sostenía la vista. Había aprendido a punta de errores que su amigo no era la clase de persona que acepte un abrazo o un puñado de palabras de aliento y comprensión cada vez que algo malo sucedía o cada vez que revivía su oscuro pasado. A Theodore Nott no le gustaban las muestras innecesarias de afecto o compasión, hacían que se sintiera aún peor.

-Porque si vamos a hacer esto el imbécil debe creerme. Si lo hace, _él_ también lo hará- dijo Theo haciendo alusión al plan. Draco se acercó a él, si hablaban de aquello debía ser más privado, no quedaba ni un alma en la sala común, pero siempre es mejor pecar de por exceso que por omisión.

-¿Te vas a convertir en Mortífago, Theo?- le preguntó Draco en un susurro, con reprobación en la mirada. Su amigo debía tener más cicatrices emocionales y deseos suicidas de los que le hacía ver si realmente había barajado esa posibilidad. Cualquier persona cuerda preferiría la muerte a que cargar con esa condena el resto de sus días.

-Si, no nos queda de otra escapatoria, es él mejor plan- dijo el intentando parecer tranquilo.

-Es horrible que lo diga, pero creo que tienes razón… si fuese un mejor amigo no te lo permitiría, ya tienes la mierda hasta el cuello, no necesitas terminar ahogándote en ella- Las palabras se habían arrastrado involuntariamente por su boca, se encontraba en medio de una guerra campal entre su sentido de supervivencia y la amistad que le profesaba a aquél antisocial Slytherin que se hallaba ante sus ojos. Sabía que era buena idea, pero era realmente repugnante la sensación que le dejaba en la boca. Culpa, vergüenza, gratitud, tristeza, ira y finalmente, resignación.

-Somos serpientes, idiota. Es mejor ser un hijo de puta con un buen plan y vivo, que un valeroso imbécil enfrentando el fuego con un chorrito de agua- Theo sonrió levemente- Además te matarían en una semana sin mí.

-¿A mí?- respondió Draco riéndose pesadamente, ni la mitad de ella había logrado llegar a sus tristes ojos grises- yo he entrenado, imbécil. A ti es a quien matará Granger mañana.

-¿Es buena? – preguntó Theo incrédulo.

-Llevamos entrenando un tiempo y ya sabes como es de obstinada… en conclusión, no durarías ni un minuto si se baten a duelo- dijo Draco burlándose de la expresión que tenía su amigo en el rostro- No es que sea muy ruda en su ataque, sigue siendo jodidamente blanda, pero la potencia de sus bloqueos… es bastante impresionante.

-Interesante… ¿Te ha vencido? -Le preguntó Theo devolviéndole la sonrisa burlona.

-No, claro que no- Draco se puso rojo como un tomate, llenándose de vergüenza e indignación por la pregunta- Bueno… puede que sí, pero sólo porque me he tropezado- Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y lo arrastró hacia el gran comedor- Tengo hambre, así que te dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas y caminas, o consideraré seriamente transformarte en comida de calamar y arrojarte sin piedad al Lago Negro.

-Draco, creo que es arriesgado que nos enfrentemos nosotros tres a todos esos Mortífagos, ya sabes que por lo bajo rondan cinco por tu casa y además unos diez más en un perímetro de no menos de 200 metros- le dijo Theo luego de recorrer un pasillo en silencio, provocando que Draco casi se ahogara con su propia lengua- En el caso hipotético de una huida, estaríamos muertos antes de salir de los terrenos de la mansión-.

-Lo sé, pero debes entender que no podemos llegar y poner una lista en el gran comedor, ni formar un "ejército de Dumbledore" o lo que haya hecho Potter- le contestó Draco rodando los ojos, comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Los drásticos cambios de humor a los que estaba sometido probablemente dañarían de forma irreparable sus músculos maseteros, ya que su mandíbula se tensaba sin piedad a cada minuto- No podemos confiar en nadie.

-Te equivocas- Dijo Theo provocando una desorbitada mirada del rubio- Puedes confiar en mí y al parecer, también en Granger- dijo Theo alzando los hombros- También podrías confiar en Pansy, la chica es fiel y además me ha mencionado como le gustaría partir el feo rostro del Señor Tenebroso por obligar a su familia a irse del país por no unirse a él-

-Cree estar enamorada de mí, por eso lo haría- Draco pasó saliva dificultosamente con un dejo de culpa- Prefiero no ponerla en peligro, esto podría llevarnos a la muerte y lo sabes- aquella respuesta dejó sus labios en un tono seco y frío, haciendo a Theodore Nott voltearse bruscamente y mirarlo estoico.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Que Granger no lo sabe? –La calmada furia en la voz de Theo hizo a Draco cerrar la boca, no muchas veces se podía ver a una persona como Theo dejarse embargar por sentimientos tan viscerales como la ira.

-Hablan de esto como si fuese normal- contestó Draco apretando los puños, en verdad él intentaba tomar el tema con la mayor tranquilidad posible, pero llegaba el momento en el día en donde explotaba y ya no podía seguir fingiendo.

-No lo hacemos, porque no es normal- le cortó Theo molesto- Despierta y deja de autocompadecerte, no vas a lograr esto si no haces más que querer cargar con la culpa tú solo. Necesitamos fuerza Draco, más varitas, necesitamos tener una real posibilidad o no importará que tan bueno sea tu plan, moriremos de todas formas y él ganará- Draco observó como su amigo se transformaba en la personificación misma de la convicción y la severidad- Si él gana, no sólo tú pierdes, Granger también lo hace y Potter, Weasley, Parkinson, las hermanas Greengrass, Snape, Dumbledore… Casi todos los putos magos y brujas van a perder, no porque sean traidores a la sangre, sangre sucia o sangre pura, es porque habrá una guerra, una carnicería brutal, que estoy seguro que, aunque el careculo del Señor Tenebroso gane, va a mermar a la población y todos perderemos algo- sentenció Theodore y Draco quedó aturdido- Nadie se unirá a ti por salvarte la vida, idiota. Es por que él no gane, porque en cierta forma, se salvan ellos mismos.

-Theo yo nunca…- comenzó a debatir Draco, pero Theo lo cortó en seco.

-No me importa, vas a elegir o yo tendré que hacerlo por ti, si vamos a arriesgar la vida tiene que ser de una manera más inteligente que llegar y plantarse en su cara a esperar que no te mate- Por mucho que le costara a Draco admitir la verdad de sus palabras, tuvo que hacerlo. No era la mejor idea, pero al menos era mejor que la suya.

-Está bien… ¿Contento?, pondremos a nuestros amigos en riesgo- Draco se cruzó de brazos desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Al menos nos cuidaremos el culo entre todos y sabremos donde estamos- le contestó Theo volviendo a su expresión serena, había ganado el round a Draco- Sería una distracción devanarse la cabeza pensando en qué les ha pasado. -

-Bien…- aceptó resignado Draco, bajando los ojos y descruzándose de brazos- Le daremos la posibilidad, si dice que no, usaremos un _Obliviate_ y ella podrá huir del País de la misma forma. Sin remordimientos. Sin vínculos que la traigan de vuelta a este infierno.

-Bien…- Theo lo analizó unos segundos. No era una actitud extraña en él, puesto que al ser en extremo reservado y no permitirse entablar relaciones, incluida una charla, con personas fuera de su círculo de cercanos, era habitual descubrirlo en los corredores observando el comportamiento de las personas. Era como observar a un científico que estudia a los primates- Sabes que Pansy no está enamorada exactamente de ti, ¿Cierto?-.

-Eh… bueno, no lo sé- admitió Draco pasándose la mano por el pelo- Sé que hasta el año pasado lo hacía, ahora no veo motivos para que lo haga- Por un momento se sintió aliviado con su confesión, ya que el hacerle daño a Pansy Parkinson no era algo que él estuviera gustoso de hacer, era su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria y descubrió la sexualidad juntos, la atracción física y todas las cosas que derivan de eso. Pero ellos no se amaban, al menos Draco no amaba a Pansy de esa manera- Realmente espero que no lo haga-.

-Draco, Pansy está enamorada de la idea del amor… no especialmente de ti- El comentario de su amigo lo tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba esa confesión de él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Pues porque es igual a nosotros, le han inculcado el matrimonio, la pureza de la sangre y toda esa sarta de tonterías. La cosa es que cuando se trata de mujeres, la cuestión es totalmente misógina- Theo alzó los hombros- Ya sabes, casarse con un hombre rico, sangre pura, que la mantenga económicamente y bueno, terminar teniendo el tipo de vida que le inculcaron que debía tener. Un hombre que ella ame jamás ha sido alguna posibilidad… Y ahí entras tú, su primer "romance" - El Slytherin suspiró, llevaba meses observando a Parkinson y sus emociones le interesaban bastante- Por esto y más te usó como objeto de su enamoramiento. Eras exactamente lo que su madre buscaría en un pretendiente, además tenías su edad, se conocían desde siempre y comenzaban a tener los primeros arrebatos hormonales juntos – Las palabras salían de sus labios y Draco sólo pensaba si su madre se había casado con su madre sin amarlo, por pura conveniencia. Estaba claro que el apellido Black y Malfoy eran exquisitos en la élite sangre pura de Gran Bretaña y un arreglo conveniente no suena absurdo, pero no podía concebir la idea de que ese par no se amara. Bueno, al menos hasta hace unos años – Es normal que haya idealizado su relación, supongo que siempre es mejor un mejor amigo a un completo desconocido. Ella se aferró a su mejor opción y proyectó una vida feliz a partir de eso.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?- Le respondió Draco luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Tengo opción?- Theo alzó una ceja burlona.

-Me alivia que no esté enamorada de mí- Dijo Draco soltando todo el aire que se mantenía cautivo pesadamente entre sus costillas- Es decir, es preciosa, no me malinterpretes.

-Lo sé- Theo le palmeo el hombro y le hizo señas de ir al Gran Comedor- ¿Entonces mañana con Granger?

-Si, sólo procura no perder tu dignidad, ni tu orgullo de buen duelista- El rubio platinado le sonrió de lado, gesto que Theo correspondió.

-Será un día muy interesante…- lo escuchó susurrar- ¿Confías absolutamente en ella?

-Si… por bizarro que te suene, si

-Allí estaré entonces- asintió su amigo y continuaron en silencio a disfrutar de un buen desayuno. Después de todo, el entrenamiento agota físicamente y Theo tenía que empezar a juntar energías si se iba a unir a tan dichoso plan que tan mala pinta tenía.

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**_Hola, ¿Cómo están?_**

_Les subo este capítulo, que, aunque no tiene tanta información es bastante crucial para lo que sucederá después_

_Aún no sé cuando tenga tiempo de escribir, no quiero subir capítulos muy cortos (como los del inicio) o con mucha información irrelevante._

_**Haré lo posible por actualizar entre el día viernes y el próximo lunes**, muchas gracias por leerme_

_Recuerden dejarme un** Review** para saber que piensan del fic :D, creo que no hay nada más motivante para seguir escribiendo que los comentarios que me han escrito (no los estoy extorsionando con esto, el que haya subido varios capítulos seguidos cuando me comentan más seguido no tiene nada que ver) ejejeje._

_Que tengan una semana maravillosa, la mía será un asco porque tengo mucho estudio y bastante insomnio, pero que va, qué es la vida sin un par de gigantes ojeras y cara de "si-me-preguntas-si-dormí-anoche-te-reviento-la-cabeza"._

_Sufro de ansiedad, es una cagada, pero bueno, es más común de lo que se piensa._

_Nos leemos pronto!_


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**Capítulo 15: Vacaciones de Invierno**

**.**

_~Silencio. Merlín, por favor que se mantenga así~_ suplicaba mentalmente Theodore mientras ojeaba atentamente uno de los libros de la sala de entrenamientos, Hermione se encontraba frente a él, sentada en un mullido sofá, leyendo y escribiendo enigmáticas notas sobre un diario, con una extraña tinta roja. _~Sangre… interesante Granger, cuanto me equivocaba contigo~._

Los últimos días habían sido duros, fue evidente la desconfianza inicial que le demostraba Hermione a Theo, por lo cual no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Draco se había encargado de mostrarle las instalaciones, las cuales lo dejaron bastante impresionado, sobre todo la sección de entrenamiento individual y la cantidad de libros que tenían.

Theo debió tragarse sus palabras muchas veces, había cometido el error de subestimar lo cansador que podía ser el tener que ponerse a la par con dos personas que llevaban entrenando mucho más intenso de lo que él acostumbraba. Si, su cuerpo evidenciaba claramente cuán duro había trabajado, se había roto dos costillas y diversos moratones cubrían su nívea piel, dolían bastante, pero Theo se había acostumbrado a ello, a fin de cuentas, el dolor te recuerda que estás vivo y si estás vivo puedes seguir luchando.

Se había batido a duelo con Draco, era evidente la batalla de testosterona que había reinado ese día en la sección de duelos. Hermione luego de un par de acotaciones había silenciado el lugar y simplemente se había ido rodando los ojos y burlándose de su inmadurez. El duelo había estado parejo, ambos eran agresivos y diestros en las artes oscuras, pasaron horas hasta que declararan un empate y se dirigieran sigilosos al área de pociones para curarse las heridas, los cortes y quemaduras abundaban.

Theo levantó la vista para mirar nuevamente a Hermione, le picaban las manos de ansias, desde que quedó claro que Hermione venció a Draco, él quería batirse a duelo con ella, por mera curiosidad. Su gusto por analizar a las personas e intentar desentrañar el misterio detrás de la fachada que ofrecían al resto siempre había sido bastante poderoso, aquella castaña con sus ojos marrones y entrecejo fruncido, aquella mente capaz de idear un plan bastante suicida y oscuro, la amiga de Potter, la mejor de la clase… había tantos misterios que la rodeaban que Theo no podía evitar observarla, sus costumbres, sus movimientos, su lenguaje corporal. Había descubierto varias cosas, algunas aburridas y otras increíblemente interesantes, incluso tenía una lista mental de las más importantes:

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_1.- El martes pasado se encontraba con Draco en clase de pociones trabajando en su nuevo proyecto, cuando este se estiro para tomar un ingrediente del mesón, Theo había visto como Hermione se sobresaltaba al sentir el codo de Draco rozar su pecho. Se pasó prácticamente el resto de la clase sofocada y con las mejillas completamente rojas._

_2.- Había pillado a la castaña mirando fijamente la espalda de Draco una vez que éste tuvo un accidente con su camisa y había quedado echa polvo. Obviamente, ésta dirigió la mirada rápidamente hacia arriba y arrugó el entrecejo, mientras nuevamente estaba echa un tomate. ¿Realmente creía que alguien no se daría cuenta?_

_3.- Practicó la maldición asesina una y otra vez en unas cuantas flores que había conjurado, interesantemente lo consiguió al tercer día._

_4.- Parecía extrañamente fascinada con libros paganos antiquísimos, se pasaba horas traduciendo las runas para poder tomar nota del libro en su diario. ¿Qué escribirá en él?_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Theo sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar los pensamientos, si, era interesante aquel tema pero ahora tenía asuntos bastante más urgentes que requerían su atención. Las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado y los alumnos de Hogwarts podían irse a casa aquel día luego del almuerzo. O sea, No le quedaban más que unas tres horas antes de marcharse a casa, dónde tenía una tarea bastante peligrosa.

Su padre era un sádico. Que mierda, era la definición textual de lo que era ser un psicópata, egocéntrico, prejuicioso y violenta lacra. Theo tenía sentimientos encontrados, lo odiaba, pero también compadecía a aquel hombre, era una persona vacía, incapaz de sentir amor, amistad o siquiera felicidad. No es que él fuera un experto en aquellos temas, pero al menos tenía amigos y uno que otro recuerdo feliz junto a ellos.

Su misión era clara, debía ganarse la confianza del desgraciado, hacer que éste creyera su cambio de ideologías y que cayera en la trampa para asegurarle su posición en las filas de Voldemort. Sería estupendo que su avance fuera tal, que cuando tuviera que volver a Hogwarts ya estuviera la estúpida marca en su antebrazo, pero tiempo al tiempo.

Hermione y Draco se mantendrían en Hogwarts, al parecer la Gryffindor se encontraba muy atareada adquiriendo nuevos conocimientos. Sin embargo, Theo sabía que ella no tenía lugar donde ir si quiera escapar de aquella locura en donde estaban atados, estaba sola en el mundo. Draco había decidido quedarse para mantenerse lo más lejos posible de su tía y el Señor Tenebroso, la cual era una idea bastante tentadora, pero no escondía por completo la sospecha que tenía sobre el interés que el rubio presentaba hacia Hermione.

Miró hacia el reloj y maldijo internamente. Eran la hora del almuerzo y luego tendría que ir por sus maletas hacia la estación en Hogsmeade, le esperaban unas vacaciones de puta madre, que emoción.

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el Gran Comedor, con su tenedor removía desinteresadamente su puré de patatas y chuleta de cerdo. No tenía demasiada hambre, su estómago estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para comportarse como era debido.

En unas cuántas horas los alumnos debían tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts hasta la estación en Londres, las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado y ella estaba estancado con Malfoy en la escuela.

No es que esa hubiese sido su mayor preocupación, pero prefería refunfuñar por eso que pensar que diantres le dirían a Harry y Ron que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, que se debían alejar de ella para siempre. Debía montar un espectáculo convincente por su propia seguridad y claro, la del plan. Ron sería fácil de convencer, era un chico inmaduro y muy orgulloso, con un claro complejo de inferioridad que lo obligaba a comportarse con un niño pequeño con una rabieta cada vez que algo no le parecía, se sulfuraba con facilidad y el hacerlo enojar para ahuyentarlo era pan comido. En cambio, Harry era un cuento completamente distinto, no era un chico lo suficientemente explosivo, ni orgulloso, ni melodramático, etc. El encontrar la excusa perfecta para apartarlo de una vez era tarea titánica, le costó una buena tarde llegar a la conclusión que la única solución sería apelar a su culpabilidad por ser el elegido, al dolor de perder a su familia y el miedo por los suyos.

El estómago de Hermione volvió a encogerse y le entró una arcada, la culpa era terrible, sentía como si fuese la peor persona del mundo por tramar una forma de hacerle daño a su amigo, un daño que no iba erradicado al orgullo, como con Ron, sino a su corazón y su solitaria existencia. La vida realmente no podía estarle pidiendo que haga eso.

Levantó la mirada levemente en dirección al dichoso par de Gryffindors, ya habían acabado de devorar su comida y se dirigían hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. La castaña se levantó al trote y se encaminó a interceptarlos, al momento de cortarles el paso la cara de ambos fue todo un poema.

-¡Mione!, ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó un Harry extrañado.

-Por aquí- les contestó la castaña, arrastrándolos hacia el patio, el cual se encontraba desierto – Necesito hablar de algo muy importante- Hermione se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte que se sorprendía no estuviera sangrando.

-¿Luego de todos estos meses?- Bufó Ron con evidente enfado- Vamos, escúpelo.

-Les debo una explicación, se merecen la verdad…- comenzó Hermione intentando parecer calmada mientras disimulaba el temblor de sus dedos- La razón por la cuál me he apartado-

-Mione, creo que no es el mejor momento- añadió Harry con el entrecejo fruncido- Nos debemos ir, pasaremos la Navidad en La Madriguera.

-Dónde tú también deberías ir… claro, si no estuvieses actuando como una loca- Ron se sumó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No buscaré excusarme, sé que no es correcto, pero ya no podía más ¿Vale? – le dijo la Gryffindor con gran culpa- Esto me ha colapsado, no podía seguir viviendo así-

-¿Así como? ¿Eh? - Ron se había puesto a la defensiva, la sangré había invadido su rostro, el color rojizo de su piel batallaba con el cabello colorín.

-Con miedo, en peligro…- Hermione puso las manos dentro de su abrigo y agradeció el frío que hacía en esa época. Era la perfecta excusa para esconder sus sudorosos y nerviosos dedos.

-¿Qué tú no puedes?- la voz de su pelirrojo amigo se elevó dos octavas. Harry la miraba con una expresión seria, digno de un jugador de póker - ¡Harry es el elegido!, no todo gira en torno a ti Hermione, puede que seas la mejor alumna aquí, pero allá afuera eres sólo la amiga del niño que vivió-.

-Primero que nada, Ronald. No dije lo contrario- le contestó la castaña indignada- Simplemente estoy cansada de verme envuelta en problemas que yo no me he buscado, sólo quiero acabar el colegio luego y tener un futuro normal- Ahí estaba de nuevo las punzadas de culpa, agujereando su corazón sin piedad mientras veía la tristeza en los ojos de Harry.

-Entiendo…- Harry susurró aquella palabra como si intentara decírsela a sí mismo- No es tu culpa, yo también desearía escapar de esto-.

-¡Harry! ¿Le estas dando la razón? - Ron miraba a su amigo de azabaches cabellos con la quijada descolgada del resto de la cabeza- ¿La dejarás salirse con la suya?- .

\- Ronald, les he salvado el pellejo más de una vez, desde primer año- se defendió Hermione muy molesta- ¿Cuál ha sido tu aporte?, ¿eh? ¿Cuál fue tu heroico acto? Vamos, dilo- Ahí estaba, la bomba de Ron Weasley ya había sido arrojada.

-Yo… bueno…- la cara de Ron se contorsionó como si estuviera sufriendo cólicos, Harry se miraba los pies- ¡Bien! ¡Lárgate a tu puta biblioteca, quién te necesita! - la bomba había detonado tal cual había planeado, quedaba la de Harry, la más dolorosa. La castaña tomó aire profundamente e intentó infundirse valor para continuar con su plan, aquello sería lo más doloroso que había tenido que hacer desde que tuvo que borrar su recuerdo de la mente de sus padres.

-Harry lo siento… No quiero morir, no por esto- Hermione le habló a Harry, ignorando monumentalmente al saturado pelirrojo que resoplaba y respiraba agitadamente a su lado- No por ti… - No podía mirarlos a la cara, pero sintió perfectamente el momento en que ambos abrían la boca y se miraban, sintió la tristeza de Harry, la culpa, el dolor- Lo siento-

-Es una buena razón, supongo- le respondió Harry pateando una piedra que estaba a su lado- Ojalá Sirius se hubiese alejado de mi a tiempo, quizás ahora estaría vivo- Aquella respuesta terminó de desmembrar el afectado corazón de Hermione.

-¡No fue tu culpa!, Harry de verdad- le dijo Ron, llamado su atención con un tiró en su brazo- se ha vuelto loca, ¿ya la has visto en pociones haciendo ojitos al Hurón botador de Malfoy?-

-¡No le hago ojitos, Ronald!- le gritó de vuelta Hermione pateando el suelo- ¡Y si lo hiciera a ti no te debería importar!- .

-Cobarde, traidora, maldita sabelotodo- le dijo Ron vertiendo enojo y asco en cada palabra- Me das vergüenza, vete sola entonces. Tú con tu tranquila vida metida en los libros- Bufó este con una sonrisa burlona- Nadie quiere ser tu amigo, eres tan fascinante como un trozo de pergamino viejo. Después no vuelvas llorando cuando te des cuenta de lo aburrida y patética que es tu vida- Ron se dio la vuelta y rojo de ira se fue caminando con paso fuerte y rápido- ¡Harry! ¿Vienes o qué?

-Espero sepas lo que haces Mione- Harry lo miró con ojos tristes, empañados en recuerdos dolorosos- Cuídate, puedes contar conmigo siempre- le dijo con una leve sonrisa, antes de desaparecer tras Ron.

Hermione pudo soltar una bocanada de aire, por fin había dicho lo necesario. Se dio una palmadita mental de felicitaciones en su espalda, había logrado mentir de una forma bastante decente. Los sentimientos de logro y felicidades se asomaron por su cerebro, justo antes de ser pateada por la dura realidad, la culpa y el remordimiento tomó el control de sus acciones, fue como sentir una estaca llena de astillas clavarse lentamente en su corazón, un dolor punzante en el pecho y el conocido ardor que causan las lágrimas al intentar ser contenidas tras los párpados.

_~Respira Hermione, lo has hecho… sabías que llegaría este momento, lo has hecho por ellos~_ se repetía una y otra vez la castaña para sus adentros. Inhaló profundamente y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, donde solo quedaba ella gracias a que el resto de las Gryffindor irían a casa. Al llegar sólo es capaz de hacer una cosa, sollozar.

Se sentía derrotada por sus propias decisiones. Sin embargo, no arrepentida.

Lloró un buen puñado de minutos en silencio, sola y abatida por el cansancio que suponían las prácticas de Oclumancia de los últimos días. Se había acostumbrado a maquillar sus emociones más erráticas con seriedad y pensamientos de calma, cada vez era un poco más fácil que antes. En general daba resultados positivos, pero en ese momento todo aquello que guardaba estaba aflorando.

Snape era realmente bueno en aquello si había logrado engañar al mismísimo Voldemort, además le añadía su propia dosis de crueldad y comentarios mordaces para motivarla, lo cual resultaba extrañamente efectivo.

Hermione se comenzó a limpiar lágrimas, que caían saladas y calientes por sus mejillas y se dispuso a ir en busca de Draco. Snape había ido para cubrir a Theo mientras este intentaba convencer a su padre de su decisión de unirse a los Mortífagos, ya que sabe que podría abogar por él frente a Voldemort explicando el por qué el muchacho podría ser merecedor del honor y que, en recompensa por la lealtad de su padre, sería justo ponerlo a prueba.

Draco. Draco. ¿Dónde estaba el Slytherin?

Hermione comenzó a recorrer el castillo, necesitaba llegar al rubio platinado en cuánto antes, después de todo él había sido entrenado por la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange -alias psicópata lunática- en Oclumancia, la cual gozaba de alardear sobre que Voldemort en persona la había instruido en las artes oscuras. Necesitaba su ayuda para poner en práctica lo aprendido justo cuando sus emociones estaban en descontrol, ya pensaría como escondería la vergüenza de que la viera con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Había cosas más importantes que hacer.

Hermione se da por vencida y se dirige hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, es imperativa la ayuda del rubio en esos momentos y la única forma de llamarlo, que no sea teniendo que acudir a la lechucería o comenzar a llamarlo a gritos por cada rincón de Hogwarts, era una completa locura. Qué diablos.

-Debo haberme vuelto loca, de seguro- se dijo a sí misma cuando había cerrado la puerta y se arrojó hacia el sofá, prendió un suave fuego en la chimenea, cerró los ojos, intentó evocar el rostro de Draco Malfoy, sus grises y iris que asemejaban plata líquida, sus pálidos labios, sus lacios cabellos rubios platinados, aquellas facciones angulares y su esencia, por Merlín, su aroma maderoso cargado, cedrón definitivamente pero con notas frescas de menta y té, su piel nívea y su sonrisa medio torcida. Se imaginó que estaba junto a ella y podía tocar su mejilla con la mano, que sentía el calor de su piel junto a la suya, que sentía su respiración chocar en sus labios- _Cor meum ad vide_\- Hermione esperó concentrándose aún más, olvidándose de sí misma, del tiempo y del espacio. Olvidándose de todo lo que no tenía que ver con Draco Malfoy- _Cor meum ad vide_\- repitió la castaña, nada pasó por unos segundos, ella siguió enfocada. Por un segundo sintió aquella esencia tan suya, fue como una brisa tibia que acariciaba su nervio olfativo y luego desapareció.

\- _Cor meum ad vide_\- repitió Hermione y esta vez sintió la esencia más potente, era tan intensa que juraría estar con la nariz pegada en su cuello, en su rostro y en su cabello. La Gryffindor sonrió levemente, siguió concentrada hasta que lo sintió, era como si de pronto una corriente tibia la azotara desde cada ángulo de su cuerpo, era consciente de su cuerpo, sólo que no era el suyo, era el cuerpo de aquel Slytherin que tanto se esforzaba en buscar. Lo vio, estaba recostado en su cama, leyendo un artículo de Quidditch, notó como se sobresaltada y cerraba los ojos, comenzaba a olisquear el ambiente. Curioso, Hermione hubiese apostado 10 galeones a que Draco reconoció de igual forma su perfume- Búscame en la Sala de los Menesteres- Se imaginó susurrándole aquellas palabras en el oído y lo vió abrir los ojos de golpe _"¿Granger?... Me estoy volviendo loco, esa bruja…",_ Hermione no pudo oír más, un libro cayó de su bolsa e interrumpió su concentración- ¡Mierda! ¡que susto! - dijo llevándose la mano al pecho con clara sensación de que iba a sufrir un infarto ahí mismo.

Olisqueo el ambiente y no, la esencia de Draco Malfoy ya no se hallaba allí. Se sorprendió lamentándose, tan masculina esencia… _~Espera señorita, detente ahí mismo. ¿Masculina? ¿Te volviste loca?~_ se reprendió mentalmente, después de todo, era Malfoy el Hurón botador, no era "masculino"… ¿O si?, _~Oh si, lo es~_, un último recuerdo de su aliento tibio, su aroma masculino y sus demandantes labios fue todo lo que bastó para arrancarle un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Apretó inconscientemente las piernas, juntando las rodillas, el Slytherin provocaba serias reacciones en su autocontrol últimamente.

Sacudió su cabeza y se metió al baño para refrescarse, se mojó el rostro, la nuca, los antebrazos y nuevamente el rostro. Al verse al espejo vio el denso rubor que cubría sus pómulos y sus pupilas dilatadas, se avergonzó profundamente, ¿En serio tenía que ser tan obvia?

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y se cerraba luego de unos segundos.

-¿Granger?- Esa voz… Hermione sonrió levemente.

-¡Voy! – se secó las gotas que se derramaban por su cuerpo y salió del cuarto de baño- Funcionó entonces-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le preguntó el rubio con la mirada desorbitada.

-En realidad no lo sé, es algo que deberé investigar más a profundidad- le contestó Hermione acomodando su cabello en una coleta improvisada- _Cor meum ad vide, _funcionó a distancia- le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sorprendente, son pocos los magos que son capaces de proyectarse en la mente consciente de otro y créeme, ninguno de tu edad- le respondió Draco delineándose la mandíbula con el pulgar, Hermione vio el movimiento de su dedo y como una mínima barba asomaba. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el escalofrío- ¿Qué pasó? -

-Necesito tu ayuda- consiguió decir ella con la voz más ronca de lo habitual- Oclumancia… practicar- prácticamente se abofeteó y pateó internamente ¿Era idiota?

-¿Quieres practicar oclumancia?- le contestó Draco sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos. Hermione casi se abofeteó de verdad, al parecer el rubio notaba el estrago que causaba su presencia en su autocontrol.

-Si… ¿Puedes? - ella carraspeó y con dificultad consiguió el tono de voz de la Hermione normal, capaz de controlarse.

-Si me enseñas a hacer eso que hiciste… claro- Draco le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella y cuando estuvo justo en frente de ella, le apartó un mechón de cabello y lo situó detrás de su oreja, rozando sus largos dedos contra la sensible piel de su lóbulo- ¿Calor Granger? Debe ser la chimenea- le dijo mientras soltaba una risita ronca. Hermione sintió una vez más el calor subiendo a su rostro y de pronto su abrigo le resultaba sofocante.

-Ven…- le dijo la castaña sentándose en las almohadas del suelo- que vengas, te enseñaré- Draco alzó una deja y dejó de sonreír, Hermione pudo ver como traga saliva y se movía su manzana de Adán. El rubio se sentó frente a ella, sin quitar sus grises orbes de ella.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó él inquisidoramente.

-Tu mano- le pidió ella, Draco dudó unos segundos y luego le tendió su mano derecha- Ahora, sólo mantenla en mí mejilla- ella tomó su mano y sintió una corriente nacer, era como un shock eléctrico pero suave y tibio. Hermione reprimió un jadeo y se llevó la mano a su mejilla, tal cual ella había acunado su mejilla cuando lo hizo por primera vez- Ahora cierra tus ojos y siente mi piel, la clave es ser consciente de la presencia de la otra persona, como su sintieras su cuerpo cerca de ti, su voz, todo… ¿Comprender?, concéntrate en eso primero- le pidió ella, avergonzada.

-¿Es esto una fantasía erótica, Granger?- le dijo el Slytherin, ganándose un golpe de ella en el hombro- Bien, lo siento… ¿Qué más?-

-Tienes que decir _"Cor meum ad vide"_ y luego pensar en qué me quieres decir, mostrar o comunicar- le contestó Hermione mientras continuaba disfrutando el contacto de su mano en su mejilla.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó Draco mientras arrugaba el entrecejo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Suena fácil, pero no lo es… vamos, inténtalo- le animó ella y vio como él inhalaba y exhalaba pausadamente. Luego de lo que parecieron ser unos cinco minutos éste movió levemente su palma contra el rostro de la castaña, como si quisiera explorar más territorio, pero se detuvo al instante.

\- _Cor meum ad vide_\- dijo él y nada ocurrió.

-Tampoco lo he logrado a la primera- admitió ella intentando tranquilizarlo- Tan sólo concéntrate, libera tu mente, tal como lo haces cuando utilizas la Oclumancia, sólo que después tienes que enfocarlos a mí y al mensaje que quieras transmitir- Hermione observaba como el rostro de Draco se relajaba lentamente, admirando cada una de las facciones del Slytherin. Era indiscutiblemente sublime ver tal paz en ese hombre, sus facciones eran duras, como si fueran talladas prolijamente en el más exquisito mármol, pero a la vez suaves. La castaña tuvo que luchar contra su instinto y no explorar esa piel, que la tenía hipnotizada, con los dedos.

Luego de un par de minutos, donde la castaña suponía que Draco intentaba cumplir sus órdenes, aún con los ojos cerrado, éste volvió a murmurar el viejo conjuro. Fue algo instantáneo, una tenue luz blanca apareció en el lugar donde debía hallarse el corazón del Slytherin, ésta viajo delicadamente por su clavícula, su hombro y avanzó por su brazo, hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos.

Hermione contuvo el aliento, expectante. No sabía que aquello podía ocurrir, no salía especificado en ninguna parte del libro que había leído.

La luz se hundió en su mejilla y sintió un ardor en el lugar donde la atravesó, la sensación era extraña pero familiar. Una corriente eléctrica tibia la recorrió por completo, tal cual había sentido en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad, la embargó la esencia del rubio platinado y un pensamiento se abrió paso en su cabeza. Era una corta proyección de imágenes, se vio a sí misma preparando pociones junto a Draco, pero desde la perspectiva de él, vio su cuerpo desnudo hundido en la bañera del baño de los prefectos cubierto por burbujas y un suave rubor en sus mejillas y luego la imagen de Draco recostado sobre su cama, era la misma imagen que había visto ella hace unos minutos atrás, cuando lo llamó mediante el conjuro. Sintió exactamente lo que él sentía, su aroma de naranjas y canela, el aroma que tanto la hacía viajar a su hogar.

Curioso y abrumador. Draco también reconocía su esencia, incluso pudo percibir que, en cierta forma, le gustaba como olía, no supo el porqué de la situación y realmente no le importaba.

Cerró los ojos y se sintió ligeramente diferente de antes, tenía conciencia de que Draco ya no estaba enviándole un mensaje, sólo estaba sentado frente a ella tocando su mejilla. Sintió como él se sorprendía y cómo ansiaba el tacto de ella, era como si por un momento ambas mentes se hubiesen conectado, como si los dos cuerpos fuesen uno.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, su esencia la recorría y le nublaba los sentidos. Allí estaba él, la miraba con sus grises orbes de plata líquida, tenía la cabeza levemente ladeada y observaba fijamente sus labios.

Hermione tuvo otro escalofrío y el Slytherin aún no retiraba la mano de su mejilla.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó la castaña intentando salir del letargo que sentía.

-No hables, no me importa- Draco movió su palma suavemente hasta el ángulo de la barbilla de Hermione y pasó su pulgar bajo su mentón, para situarlo al otro lado de sus labios. Con una sola mano tenía sujeto su rostro, inmóvil y la contemplaba- A la mierda…-

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para responder, ni pensar, su cerebro estaba complacido durmiendo en algún lugar de su cabeza y sólo pudo reaccionar cuando sintió unos calientes labios presionándose contra los suyos. La mano de Draco tenía firmemente sujetado su rostro y su otra mano se deslizó por su cintura.

El corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir agitadamente, aquello no se lo esperaba, pero qué diablos, su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente ante el contacto del rubio, de sus hábiles manos y se dejó llevar. Deslizó sus manos hasta la nuca de Draco y lo atrajo con mayor fuerza, mientras correspondía el beso, sintió su lengua lamer sus labios e intentar hacerse paso hacia el interior de su boca, ella abrió los labios y la recibió gustosa, se dejó recorrer y acariciar por completo, estaba tan hambrienta de él que no podía comprender cómo pudo haberse mantenido alejada de esos labios tanto tiempo.

El cuerpo de Draco la tomó posesivamente y la atrajo hacia sí, haciéndola sentarse sobre su regazo. Las manos faltaban para que el la recorriera por completo, acarició su espalda, su nuca, su cintura y sus caderas, Hermione paso sus manos y recorrió con círculos cada lugar de aquella espalda de anchos hombros que la apretujaba.

Le ardía la piel, cada centímetro que él acariciaba se encendía en llamas y ella no hacía más que frotarse contra su cuerpo buscando un mayor contacto. Su centro comenzó a arder, sintió como sus cálidos jugos mojaban su ropa interior, un duro bulto bajo el pantalón del Slytherin la rozaba donde ella más requería atención.

La danza de sus lenguas comenzó un ritmo errático, ambos luchaban por devorarse por completo, por lamer cada recoveco de su boca, por succionar, morder y besar todo a su alcance. Draco apartó los labios de su boca y lentamente repartió besos, mordió y acarició con su lengua el cuello de Hermione mientras ella soltaba un jadeo de placer.

Aquella sensación era completamente nueva, su cuello ardía y enviaba ondas expansivas al resto de sus nervios, sus manos picaban por tocar su piel y su cuerpo anhelaba el contacto. Bajó las manos hasta el comienzo de su camisa y acarició su abdomen, enterrando las uñas suavemente al sentir uno de los mordiscos del rubio cerca de su clavícula.

Draco también se frotaba con ella. Hermione sintió como sus cálidas manos se colaban por debajo de su ropa y acariciaban lentamente desde las caderas hasta el ombligo de la castaña, luego subías hasta debajo de su sostén y bailaban en sus costillas. En aquellos momentos sólo sentía deseo, excitación, impaciencia por el toque del Slytherin, necesitaba sentir a Draco, sentir su piel suave y tibia, acariciarla por completo, besarlas y probar su sabor, impregnarse con su aroma.

Draco recorrió el costado de sus pechos y cuando llegó a la mitad del camino, pasó los dedos sobre la tela del sostén, rozando sus pezones que clamaban a gritos que los tocaran. Draco pareció notar el escalofrío que la recorrió desde la columna vertebral hasta sus extremidades y se agolpaba en su sexo con fuerza, notó también como bajo sus manos el pezón se endurecía aún más y se aventuró por desabrochar los ganchos de aquella prenda de algodón. Luego de que Hermione sintiera como la presión de su sostén disminuía y antes de que pudiera reclamar algo, las calmas de Draco acunaron sus pechos, los amasaron con suavidad y sus pulgares hicieron círculos alrededor del pezón de la bruja.

Otro jadeo más fue arrancado de la garganta de la castaña lo volvió a besar con pasión, con más hambre y con necesidad.

Aquellos dedos hacían maravillas en sus cumbres, que ningún otro hombre había tocado antes, Draco recorría la sensible piel, erizando cada centímetro bajo sus yemas, para luego tomar los pezones y apretarlos entre los dedos, la presión era maravillosa. Lo suficientemente agresiva como para darle latigazos de placer y lo suficientemente suave como para que no fuese dolorosa.

Hermione tenía la necesidad apremiante de lamer su cuello, se besarlo, morderlo, succionarlo y jugar con su piel, estaba embriagada por su esencia, por él, por el deseo sobrehumano que producía en ella.

Comenzó a levantar la camisa del Slytherin cuando sintió un sordo golpe y se sobresaltó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y los dirigió a la fuente del sonido, un libro había caído estrepitosamente al suelo. La interrupción fue la suficiente como para que ambos pudieran pensar con claridad, se miraron a los ojos y se separaron.

Hermione sentía arder su cuerpo y sus mejillas, estaba tan excitada que sentía la humedad entre sus piernas, la humedad de su ropa interior, lo cual la avergonzaba muchísimo.

-Yo… no creo…. - comenzó ella, Draco la miraba con las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus orbes grises ya no eran tan claras como antes, era más bien color marengo, su respiración agitada chocaba con su rostro y volvió a sentir la esencia de él, solo que esta vez, muchísimo más fuerte. Mientras suplicaba a Merlín, Morgana y todos sus ancestros que la succionaran bajo los pisos de aquella sala y la arrojaran por otra parte del mundo, desvió la mirada y se intentó concentrar en otra cosa- Voy al baño- dijo de pronto y se levantó casi corriendo a tropezones hasta aquella puerta.

Luego de tener que refrescarse por segunda vez en el día, con motivo de apartar pensamientos pecaminosos hacia el rubio platinado que la esperaba fuera de aquel cubículo, cerró el broche de su sostén de algodón blanco y con firme decisión salió del cuarto de baño, procurando esconder cualquier rastro de vergüenza de su rostro.

Draco estaba parado regio frente a la chimenea, volvió a adoptar el porte que tanto lo caracterizaban, con esa nota de aristocracia. Se dirigió hacia ella como si no hubiese pasado nada, estaba serio y su vestimenta tan pulcra como siempre.

Todo en el indicaba que estaba calmado, pero en su interior ella sentía como ardían sus terminaciones nerviosas, como se concentraba en permanecer imperturbable.

Hermione se preguntó si todo había sido un sueño, dudó un segundo de lo ocurrido, pero el suave cosquilleo que habían dejado los dedos de Draco sobre sus pezones la trajeron de golpe a la realidad, se sonrojó ante el recuerdo y sintió palpitar su sexo.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada y sentarse en el sofá para juguetear con su bolsa para distraerse nuevamente.

-Oclumancia entonces- dijo firmemente él, mientras paseaba su varita entre sus dedos.

-Sí. Snape me ha ayudado, pero necesito seguir con las prácticas, no puedo esperar a que regrese de su misión- le contestó Hermione observando la varita del rubio- Hoy ha sido un día… abrumador- nuevamente sintió calor en sus mejillas y sintió como una sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro del Slytherin- Es una buena situación para la práctica, la teoría no lo es todo-

-Ya veo- su voz se deslizaba como terciopelo por sus oídos- No tengo mucha práctica en Legeremancia, pero creo que podría hacerlo. No será muy agradable- Hermione se atrevió a subir la mirada y observarlo, la comisura de sus labios se había curvado hacia abajo con disgusto, ella sintió como sus puños se apretaban y vió como asomaba algo parecido a la preocupación. Era extraño, era como si ella pudiera sentir lo que él sentía. Claro, la idea era ridícula, la descartó de inmediato- Asumo que sabes bien la teoría.

-Sí. Sólo hazlo- dijo ella analizándolo. Se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y se preparó para la desagradable sensación de sentir a una persona hurgando en tus recuerdos.

-Relájate- ordenó él mientras alzaba la varita. Hermione despejó su mente de todo pensamiento- _Legeremens_-

Draco se deslizó en sus memorias, Hermione lo detenía lentamente, alcanzó la concentración necesaria para frenarlo de golpe cuando Draco ya había inspeccionado sus recuerdos de aquella tarde y logró expulsarlo de su cabeza con esfuerzo. Claro, había sido difícil, por no mencionar lo bochornoso de volver a mirarlo a la cara luego de que viera como ella se había descontrolado en el baño intentando bajarse la calentura, pero Draco no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente.

Snape invadiendo su mente dolía, como agujas y uñas largas, era desgarrador muchas veces y quedaba agotada, física y emocionalmente, unas veces podía frenarlo o cambiar recuerdos a tiempo, unas veces simplemente se enfocaba en no gritar y limitar el acceso a sus recuerdos.

Draco había sido gentil, por decirlo de otra forma, no había sido agresivo y despiadado. Se había controlado, ella lo sabía, lo sentía dentro, Draco no quería hacerle daño.

-No lo estás intentando- le reprochó ella, intentando disimular la vergüenza que se adueñaba de ella en ese momento, no era tiempo de preocuparse, ya podría entrar en pánico en su dormitorio- Bellatrix, Dolohov o quien sabe, hasta Voldemort me harán esto mismo… necesito enfrentarlos a ellos, necesito poder hacerlo-.

-No estuve siendo gentil, pero no sabes lo que puede causar esto- le dijo el tajantemente.

-Snape me lo ha hecho sentir varias veces, te lo aseguro- soltó ella levemente indignada, le agradecía su preocupación, en cierta forma la impresionaba y la alegraba, pero ella era capaz de defenderse sola. No necesitaba protección ni consideración de nadie- Hazlo-

-No- le respondió el y Hermione sintió angustia.

-Hazlo, ayúdame a dominar esto o estaremos todos muertos antes de poder hacer algo útil por el mundo- Hermione lo miró a los ojos y con determinación añadió- Hiciste el trato, me diste tu palabra y este es tu deber-.

-Bien… pero bajo mis reglas- lo escuchó decir, luego de unos segundos de lucha mental.

-¿Qué reglas?- le preguntó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-No sólo debes despejar tu mente de pensamientos, también de emociones, de sentidos… es difícil de explicarlo, debes hacer caso omiso de tus sentidos, instintos, ideas, conviértete en nada- le dijo Draco mientras se sentaba frente a ella y pasaba su pierna izquierda sobre su rodilla- no cierres los ojos, debes mirarme si es que puedes, no des señales de que estas poniendo resistencia.

-Entiendo… ¿Algo más? - Hermione se sorprendió, eran buenos consejos, el arte de leer la mente no era solo pensamientos, era cualquier cosa que fuese ella, desde su moralidad hasta sus más bajos instintos, todo debía ser anulado, bloqueado para poder bloquear a alguien de tu cabeza.

-Eso es en caso de bloquear el acceso a alguien, lo deberías practicar constantemente, en ese lugar tienes que tener cuidado con varios Mortífagos, Bellatrix, Dolohov, Nott padre y Yaxley- dijo él mientras volvía a acariciar la línea de su mandíbula con las yemas de los dedos- Además, claro está, del Señor Tenebroso. No puedes bajar la guardia ante ninguno, aunque es diferente según el caso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-A los Mortífagos les debes cerrar el paso por completo, a menos que bajo orden directa de Voldemort deban practicarte Legeremancia- respondió Draco- a Voldemort no se lo cierres por completo, debes manipular los recuerdos que le dejas disponible, no puedes darle una razón para ensañarse contigo y hurgar tu mente a su antojo, es muy poderoso para que lo bloquees para siempre. Muéstrale lo suficiente para creerte y no verte como una amenaza-

-Comprendo… tienes razón, sería idiota intentar bloquearlo- dijo Hermione mientras suspiraba frutada- fui una tonta por pensar que podría mantenerlo a raya.

-¿Sabes manipular tus recuerdos?- Draco la analizaba otra vez y ella sintió como nacía de él la necesidad de protección, a lo que ella se sintió contrariada, no sabía si sentirse feliz o nuevamente indignada.

-Sí. Pero me ayudaría unos consejos- admitió ella.

-Lo importante es que no escojas recuerdos en demasiado complejos o no modifiques gran parte de la verdad, hay varias formas de modificarlos- Draco volvía a pasar la varita por sus dedos y no le quitaba los ojos de encima, tan grises y penetrantes. Hermione se sintió desnuda ante su mirada, como si leyera la letra pequeña de su existencia- Muchas cambian en sí tu memoria, pero al modificarlos sólo para ocultar la verdad mediante la Oclumancia, no es difícil, sólo debes elegir el recuerdo específico, imaginarte claramente como quieres que sea y enfocarte en él, pensar constantemente en eso. 3 veces al despertar, 3 veces al atardecer y 3 veces antes de dormirte, eso debería bastar para crear un recuerdo creíble para ellos-

-Entendido, ahora vuelve a lo tuyo, usaré tus consejos e intentaré mejorar- le dijo la castaña y volvió a mirarlo con decisión, alzando su mentón- No tengas ni una gota de piedad, hazlo.

Draco accedió a regañadientes, Hermione aplicó los mismos consejos que este le había dado antes y al mirarlo a los ojos descubrió que era un poco más fácil que antes si ella se despojaba de todo rastro de su esencia, de sus creencias y principios y se convertía en etérea. Se sentía liviana, olvidó el tacto, el gusto, el olfato y sólo se enfocó en la vista, en sus ojos.

Las agujas se lanzaron con agresividad a su mente, dolieron mil infiernos, pero ella no cedió, se despojó también del dolor, de la angustia y no cedió, no hizo más que enfocarse en lo gris de sus ojos y sólo dejar ese pensamiento a su disposición, él no avanzaba más en su mente y mientras más Hermione intentaba frenarlo el dolor era más agónico. Draco comenzaba a arrugar el entrecejo muy profundamente con la varita alzada hacia ella, su concentración era abrumadora, estaba estático mirándola a través de los ojos, examinando su alma.

Hermione fue dura, no tenía la fuerza de sacarlo de su mente, se estaba agotando, era como empujar una montaña, podías intentarlo con todas las fuerzas posibles, no avanzaba ni retrocedía. Draco no tenía acceso a sus recuerdos, pero tampoco podía sacarlo de su cabeza, el dolor comenzaba a ser agónico, casi al borde de romper su determinación. Consiguió soportar diez minutos seguidos del ataque de Draco y no cedió, aunque cuando él decidió darle un respiro, Hermione no pudo evitar arrojarse al suelo, el dolor de cabeza era abrumador, sentía como le fundían cada nervio, cada célula.

Draco la levantó y la sentó, la castaña a duras penas levantó la vista y se llevó las manos a las sienes, que tanto le dolían, para masajearlas. El Slytherin le tendió un vaso de agua.

-Bebe, respira y hace caso a lo que te he dicho- Draco la miraba con el ceño fruncido- olvídate del dolor o abrázalo, como quieras, pero no es tu enemigo, yo lo soy en este caso. El dolor sólo te recuerda que lo estás haciendo bien y que tienes que mantenerte firme, si no duele será porque no lo estas intentando realmente- le tendió un pañuelo de seda, Hermione no había notado como dos lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos- Ha sido un muy buen intento, tienes talento, eso es claro. Pero no te confíes, te falta muchísimo aún, Bellatrix me enseñó a mí, y créeme, tenerla rondando en tu cabeza es peor que esto, si quieres tener una posibilidad ante ella tienes que ser capaz de expulsarme en el primer minuto- la voz de Draco era serena. Hermione sintió como él miraba y notó algo parecido al orgullo o la satisfacción, lo cual la hizo sonreír débilmente.

-Entonces vamos- dijo ella llenándose de valentía y algo similar a la felicidad, apuró el agua de un largo trago y se secó las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos- Dame tu mejor ataque, Hurón- Hermione lo vio reír, tan naturalmente, una gran sonrisa que lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos. El sonido de sus suaves carcajadas la hicieron sonrojar, era tan guapo cuando sonreía.

-Prepárate Granger, será inolvidable- él dijo esto último con una sonrisa pícara que no se le escapó a Hermione, sus sonrojadas mejillas ya se asemejaban a maduros tomates, literalmente estaba roja y él disfrutó el haberla dejado sin palabras.

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

Luego de pasar la tarde ayudando a Hermione a potenciar su manejo de la Oclumancia, Draco se dirigió a su habitación. Sentía la esencia de la bruja impregnada en sus fosas nasales desde que habían compartido ese beso, era imposible quitársela de la cabeza, lo cual lo frustraba y enloquecía. Algo había sucedido entre ellos, algo mágico.

Había percibido el cambio de ánimo de ella, su felicidad, la tristeza, la determinación y también su excitación.

Recordó sus labios tibios, sus besos hambrientos e inexpertos, su lengua húmeda y sus dientes. Merlín esos dientes habían mordido más de una vez sus labios, enviándole corrientes de placer tan violentas, su piel dorada que se estremecía ante su contacto y sus pechos. Draco sintió la boca seca, esos pechos eran la perdición de cualquier hombre, se adecuaban perfectamente al tamaño de sus manos, jamás había pensado en ella como una Bruja sensual, pero la pasión en ella, sus ojos y sus movimientos le despertaban sensaciones que ninguna otra había logrado.

Draco cerró los ojos y sintió de nuevo la presencia de Hermione, la sintió excitada, aturdida y jadeante, fue la misma sensación que tuvo durante la tarde con ella, aquella que había despertado después de practicar ese hechizo. Ella debía estar recordando lo mismo que él.

La presión de sus pantalones le avisó de la descomunal erección que luchaba por escapar, la sangre de su cuerpo se había agolpado en ese lugar para no volver al cerebro por un tiempo.

-Mierda- Maldijo Draco mientras tocaba la erección por sobre la tela de su pantalón, había sido una lucha mental bajarla luego de ese beso con Granger, le había costado hacer uso de todo su autocontrol- Hija de puta, ¿qué me estás haciendo?

Resignado bajó la bragueta de su pantalón y liberó su palpitante miembro, una gota brillante se deslizaba a lo largo del glande hinchado de deseo por Hermione. Se dispuso a darse placer a su mismo recordando los labios de ella, su olor a naranjas y canela se hacía más fuerte, ella seguía excitada. Merlín esperaba que se estuviera tocando, su mano subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante mientras Draco impregnaba sus pulmones con la esencia de esa Bruja, imaginándose su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama, dándose placer ella misma, acariciando los hinchados pliegues de su sexo, su entrada húmeda por él.

Los movimientos de su mano se volvieron erráticos y violentos, jadeos y gruñidos se escapaban por sus labios y cuando se imaginó sus labios tibios y llenos rodeándolo por completo, su lengua rosada sobre su glande y la humedad de su boca saciándolo, explotó en un éxtasis abrasador, su cabeza se dejó caer hacia atrás, mientras sentía las últimas oleadas de placer recorrerlo, haciendo convulsionar a su miembro, liberando por completo su simiente caliente. Draco abrió los ojos, su respiración era jadeante, su corazón bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad.

-Me volverás loco Granger…- soltó casi en un gruñido mientras se dirigía hacia su baño privado para darse una ducha. Maldición, si esto seguía así tendría que darse duchas de agua fría cada vez que la vea.

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! se que dije que vendría a actualizar más tarde, pero tuve un tiempo y también un ataque**

**de inspiración jajajajaja**

**Así que aquí está el capítulo 15, ¿Qué les parece?.**

**En el próximo capítulo llegará Katie Bell de San Mungo!**

**y pronto pronto se viene algo más... fuerte que lo de hoy jajaja un abrazo**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: La Llegada de Katie Bell**

.

Theo estaba sentado en una celda del calabozo de la Mansión Nott, tenía los dedos acalambrados y el olor a humedad lo asqueaba. Un tenue halo de luz se filtraba por el escueto tragaluz de la celda contigua, la luna brillaba orgullosa en lo alto del cielo, bañando cada rincón con su angelical luminosidad.

Todo lugar menos el calabozo, claramente.

Un débil rayo de luz no podía dar pelea a tal oscuridad, aunque si ayudaba a Theo a saber que era de noche, ¿Cuántas habían pasado ya? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?

La mente es poderosa, eso siempre lo había sabido, en estos momentos lo comprobaba a su pesar. Su padre lo estaba poniendo a prueba, de eso estaba seguro.

Desde el momento que había puesto los pies en la Mansión familiar el Sr. Nott lo había atacado con comentarios despectivos e insultos impropios de un padre. No era que aquello impresionara a Theo, pues era su dinámica familiar desde que tenía memoria. Su padre se avergonzaba de él, sentía asco de llamarlo su hijo. Él, uno de los más despiadados y sanguinarios mortífagos que había existido, tenía un insulso como hijo, una vergüenza a su apellido y el legado familiar que éste intentaba formar.

Fue el repentino deseo de Theo el que colmó el vaso, su padre no podía creer que éste quisiera, de una vez por todas, ponerse los pantalones y aceptar gustoso su legado por derecho. Era muy bueno para ser cierto, por lo que optó por el mejor camino para hacerlo hablar de sus reales intenciones, torturarlo y encerrarlo hasta que enloqueciera o cantara como un pajarito.

La que primero sucediera.

Los _Cruciatus_ de su padre eran despiadados, uno tras otro, para detenerse en el punto que Theo comenzaba a sentir que podría perder la cabeza. El dolor era agónico, casi al punto del delirio, pero Theo era fuerte, estaba decidido a lograr su cometido y su voluntad era mucho más fuerte que la naturaleza maligna de su padre.

Es por eso que se hallaba impasible, recostado en las duras y gélidas rocas que le calaban el frío hasta los huesos y no había soltado grito alguno al momento en que tuvo que vendar sus fracturas con remiendos de ropa. El agua goteaba por una grieta en el techo de la celda, gracias a eso Theo pudo asegurarse de no morir deshidratado.

Un sordo golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos e intento sentarse a duras penas, soportando el dolor que esto le provocaba apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que temió llegar a cortarse los músculos de ella. Una figura oscura, alta y de desordenado cabello negro azabache se acercaba riéndose de manera ronca, casi gutural.

Un espectáculo escalofriante.

-Aún vives, niño – la voz produjo un eco oscuro que retumbó por alguno segundos en los oídos de Theo, una voz cargada de desprecio y unas pinceladas de burla – Pensaba que podrías haber muerto, lástima-

-Tendrás que hacer… mucho más… para poder acabar… con…conmigo – respondió Theo intentando hacer uso del odio que sentía hacia aquel ser para darse más coraje – No cambiaré… mi parecer… padre.

-No pensarás que las palabras de un crío podrían convencerme- dijo el Sr. Nott volviendo a reír – No, claro que no. Tengo planes para ti, niño – se acercó y abrió la celda con un rápido movimiento de su varita- Quizás si sobrevives a esto podría llegar a creerte, podría llevarte hasta el Señor Tenebroso para que tomes la marca, aunque …entre tú y yo- dijo tomándolo de sus ropas y acercándolo a su rostro con claro tono de amenaza - espero que mueras ahogado en tu propia mierda, disfrutaría mucho aquel espectáculo… para luego dejar tu cadáver descomponerse en este inmundo calabozo.

-Me conmueves… padre- le respondió Theo sin bajar la mirada ni un solo segundo, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de quitarle los ojos con sus propios dedos – Lamento no… poder darte… el placer de verme… muerto.

-Eso está por verse, pedazo de mierda- le escupió en la cara y luego lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared de la celda- _¡Crucio!_

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**_~2 semanas más tarde~_**

Draco Malfoy frotaba entre sí sus manos en busca de calor, diciembre solía ser un mes muy helado en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no tener los cojones suficientes como para pasar tiempo con Hermione a solas en la Sala de los Menesteres, la bruja lo miraba ceñuda la mayor parte del tiempo desde el día en que ambos casi habían caído en las garras de la lujuria y el no podía soportar su esencia más tiempo del completamente necesario.

Su olor se había calado hasta lo más hondo de sus fosas nasales y no parecía querer darle tregua, cada vez que inhalaba profundamente su fragancia a naranjas y canela podía evocar a la perfección sus ojos marrones entrecerrados, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su respiración agitada y sus labios hinchados por su beso.

Era una imagen excitante, embriagadora y a la vez un poco perturbante.

No podía simplemente comentarle a la susodicha como ésta pareciera haberse colado en su mente, para invadir sus pensamientos y colmarlo de emociones muy contradictorias. Se sentía un idiota, el solo hecho de pensar que de alguna forma había conectado con Granger más de lo que lo había hecho con ninguna persona antes y que existiera la posibilidad de que ella no se encontrara en la misma situación le dolía profundamente en su ego.

-Estúpida Granger, con sus estúpidos planes- repetía el Slytherin mientras apuraba el paso por los terrenos de Hogwarts para entrar en calor – Si no quisieras ser la gran heroína de Potter no estaría en esta maldita situación.

Su vida se había convertido en un laberinto sin sentido, el camino simplemente giraba incansables veces en direcciones aleatorias, le llevaba a pasadizos sin salida, lo desesperaba y desconcertaba. Cada vez que creía estar seguro de algo, ésta se encargaba de restregarle en la cara que ya no tenía el control de la situación, que lo había perdido hacía bastante tiempo y se encontraba a merced de las circunstancias.

-No puedo creer que me haya tenido que quedar en esta maldita escuela con… esa bruja- dijo el rubio con la voz ronca, cargada de resentimiento – Ya han pasado dos semanas desde ese maldito momento y la idiota no ha hecho más que mirarme como si tuviese un maldito hipogrifo parado en la cabeza – Se detuvo junto al Lago Negro, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba semicongelado y contempló el bello paisaje invernal que tenía en frente – Todo sería más fácil si jamás hubiese aceptado esa ridícula propuesta… oh si, claro que lo sería.

Malfoy se llevó instintivamente la mano a su pecho, aquella conexión con Hermione le hacía sentir un caudal de emociones a las que no estaba acostumbrado, incluso podría jurar que la Gryffindor en estos momentos se encontraba melancólica, algo dentro de sí mismo se lo decía. Era ridículo pensar que entre ellos podría existir algo más que una rivalidad, ya que estaban acostumbrados a los insultos y las peleas, se había convertido en parte de la vida diaria en Hogwarts, pero no podía ignorar la necesidad de tenerla cerca, de disfrutar de su aroma, de su inteligencia, su valentía y la paz que le hacía sentir.

Si, Hermione Granger se había grabado a pulso en su cerebro, no podía dejar de conectarla con cada pensamiento que tuviera, lo cual lo hacía odiarla y odiarse a sí mismo. En teoría estaba traicionando no sólo todo lo que le inculcaron en su hogar, sino también todo lo que él había creído ser.

La castaña había entrado en su vida como un huracán, destrozando sus ideales y sus creencias, dejando en ruinas aquél mimado chico que tanto se esforzaba por ser, pero también era calma dentro de la tormenta, la chica sabía exactamente que hacer o decir para aliviar sus miedos y dolores, como si lo conociera íntimamente desde que tuvieran uso de memoria, no existían los silencios incómodos con ella, sólo la suave paz que traía la introspección.

-Quien lo diría, Draco Malfoy pensando en Hermione Granger, la Sangresucia – dijo Draco mientras se despeinaba el cabello con enojo – Sinceramente excelente… como si no tuviera otros problemas de los que preocuparme, como si no estuviéramos al borde de una guerra que nos podría matar a todos por igual – Rodó los ojos con desprecio y se dio la media vuelta en dirección hacia el castillo mientras maldecía en voz baja. El rubio sabía lo que aquello significaba, sabía lo que podría desencadenar a futuro y no podía creer que en vez de asco le produjera ansiedad, una ansiedad que lo carcomía cada día.

Era frustrante no poder quitársela de la cabeza, no poder pretender que las cosas eran igual de jodidas que antes y lo peor, no poder dejar de pensar que, si tuviera la posibilidad de hacer volver al pasado, repetiría cada maldita cosa con tal de volver a sentir esos tibios labios contra los suyos una vez más.

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

Severus Snape caminaba a paso lento por el amplio jardín de la Mansión Nott, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que ese lugar pudiera considerarse siquiera como un jardín.

Las estatuas mohosas se erguían tétricas, formando escalofriantes sombras con la luz de la luna, el césped estaba descuidado, y no había flor alguna, sólo altos arbustos que tapaban en gran parte el acceso de luz.

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que habían dado comienzo las vacaciones de invierno y el joven Theodore Nott se había encaminado hasta la mansión de su padre, el muy hijo de puta Sr. Nott, con el fin de solicitarle que lo presente al Señor Tenebroso para así poder recibir la marca. Dos semanas desde que no tenía noticia alguna de su alumno y por órdenes explicitas de Albus, él debía ir a averiguar qué sucedía y si el mocoso estaba vivo aún, cómo si él no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que andar salvándole el trasero a un chiquillo de 16 años.

-Severus – dijo una voz rasposa e inexpresiva – Que gran sorpresa, ¿A qué vienes?

-Nott- Saludó Severus con un asentimiento de cabeza – He venido por órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, no has acudido al consejo semanal.

-En efecto- respondió este sin más.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo? ¿Qué es más importante que las redadas a los impuros?

-Ese no es tu problema- le dijo con un semblante escalofriante que podría haber hecho temblar hasta al más valiente, pero Severus mantuvo la calma, después de todo por algo había logrado engañar a uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos, él no era un idiota, sabía exactamente como acabar con sus enemigos.

-Es problema del Señor Tenebroso, por lo tanto, también mío- le contestó Severus con malicia – Ahora me dirás tus motivos o lo llamaré – se posó la mano sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y espero pacientemente la respuesta del hombre.

-Bien- respondió el Sr. Nott con enfado, dirigiéndose a paso firme hacia la Mansión, no sin antes dedicarle la más profunda mirada de desprecio.

La entrada de la Mansión era una antigua puerta estilo medieval de madera oscura, se abrió grácilmente al momento que su dueño se apresuraba a entrar. El Sr. Nott lo dirigió sin mirar hacia atrás ni un solo segundo y Severus escudriñaba cada rincón de las habitaciones en busca del joven. Caminaron por interminables pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a lo que él creía era un calabozo.

-Ahí está la gran razón, Severus- dijo el Sr. Nott apuntando hacia una celda tragada por la oscuridad de la noche.

Severus se acercó cuidadosamente, con la mano sujetando firmemente la varita, realizó una floritura con ella y abrió la celda, el hedor era insoportable, una mezcla de sudor, humedad, sangre y desperdicios llegó de golpe a sus fosas nasales y tuvo que contener las arcadas que le siguieron.

Con una segunda floritura de varita el lugar se iluminó y pudo divisar un bulto en el suelo de la celda. Theodore Nott estaba desparramado como si lo hubiesen arrojado con violencia al suelo, estaba demacrado y su piel estaba inundada de sangre seca y hematomas de todos los colores. El bastardo de Nott había estado torturando a su propio hijo y lo había mantenido en una celda, esperando a que muriera.

Theodore levantó la vista entrecerrando los ojos, intentando adaptarlos a la luz, sus ojos recorrían todos lugares como si quisiera confirmar que lo que estaba viviendo era cierto, que si se encontraba en una celda de su propio calabozo y luego los enfocó en su profesor y jefe de casa en Hogwarts.

-Pro…profesor Snape- dijo el chico forzando la voz- ¿Qué lo… trae por… aquí? – preguntó Theodore intentando ser irónico.

-Joven Nott- saludó Severus intentando no demostrar cuanto quería golpear al bastardo de su padre por hacerle eso a su propio hijo- Obviamente no estoy dando un paseo nocturno por los calabozos de su Mansión.

-Me alegro… en… estos momentos… no… no está habilitado… el… el tour de visitas- respondió Theodore riendo con la voz desgastada y tan rasposa que Severus frunció el gesto- Se encuentra… cerrado por problemas… familiares.

-Ya veo- le dijo alzando la ceja izquierda con cinismo y se volteó a mirar al Sr. Nott – Me han informado que tu hijo quiere servir al Señor Tenebroso, ¿Es cierto?

-Este asqueroso cobarde no tiene las agallas, no es más que un inservible pedazo de…

-Suficiente – le cortó Severus con un tono imponente, que ni siquiera al Sr. Nott le dieron ánimos de desafiar – tú no eres quien para decidir quién es digno y quien no, el chico irá.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a contradecirme en mi propia casa?! – le gritó el Sr. Nott con las venas del cuello hinchadas de ira – ¡Asqueroso mestizo hijo de puta! – Severus sacó en menos de un segundo la varita y se la clavó en el cuello del mortífago mientras con su otra mano sujetaba las solapas de su abrigo.

-No eres más que un bueno para nada Nott - siseó Severus con repugnancia mientras le clavaba más la varita al mortífago – Eres un enfermo cobarde que tortura un niño de 16 años, no eres ni la mitad de lo que ese chico es y deberías agradecer hasta al mismo infierno que no te mataré por tu insolencia – Severus lo soltó con violencia y se dirigió hacia Theodore - ¿Puedes levantarte?

-S-si – respondió Theo apretando los dientes al momento que intentaba levantarse, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna buena.

-¡No te lo llevarás, bastardo!- le gritó el Sr. Nott por detrás – Morirás por tu insolencia, asqueroso hijo de… - pero no alcanzó a decir más, Severus se había girado de inmediato y lo último que logró ver antes de caer en la inconciencia fue un rayo de luz roja.

-A ver si así aprendes a mantener la boca cerrada – le siseó rodando los ojos – Busquemos su varita Joven Nott y nos largamos de aquí, hay bastante que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

-Ya veo…- le respondió Theodore con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro – Profesor ¿Me haría… el favor de… arreglarme esta… pierna? – el cansancio era evidente en su voz, se notaba a leguas que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder mantenerse estoicamente de pie.

Severus Snape asintió levemente y buscó en su levita su bolsillo secreto con pociones en casos extremos, tomó un vial con un líquido dorado y se lo entregó, Theo apuró el contenido de éste inmediatamente por su garganta, frunciendo el ceño ante el amargo sabor de la poción. Severus lanzó un _Ferula _hacia su pierna y le hizo el gesto de que lo siguiera, ya era hora de marcharse.

Theo comprobó que era capaz de apoyar su peso sobre la pierna fracturada y sonrió con malicia, avanzó los pasos necesarios hasta quedar parado junto al cuerpo desmayado de su padre y luego de escupir con asco su cuerpo, le propició una patada en pleno rostro, provocando un chasquido fuerte y un chorro de sangre salpicando su túnica.

-Dulces sueños… bastardo- le dijo Theo mientras se dirigía pausadamente hacia la salida de los calabozos, la noche había mejorado considerablemente.

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

La pierna de Hermione se movía sin cesar, su cercanía la descolocaba, el aroma maderoso, con notas frescas de menta y té que su piel desprendía descaradamente se había alojado en su nervio olfativo y no parecía tener ganas de irse. Realmente se estaba comenzando a volver loca.

Desde el momento que se besaron apasionadamente Hermione no era capaz de mirarlo sin querer lanzarse a sus brazos y comenzar a lamer cada centímetro de su exquisita piel de mármol, era adictivo, enloquecedor y ridículamente abrumador. Además, Malfoy había logrado demostrarle en esos meses que no era el idiota de primera que había conocido en primer año, había mucho más detrás de esa máscara de frialdad y racismo, era un hombre perfectamente sensible en cuanto se refería a su madre, Hermione podía notar cuanto se preocupaba por ella y por sus dos amigos, era increíblemente inteligente y no es que antes haya considerado que el Slytherin fuese un troll como su amigo Ron, sólo que su personalidad arrogante y odiosa lograba opacar cualquier aspecto positivo de él. Hermione sabía perfectamente que el rubio era excelente en pociones, pero la había sorprendido su manera de razonar y su sentido común, no todas las personas estaban provistas de esas cualidades y ella siempre se había sentido atraída por personas así.

No podía negar que Draco Malfoy había logrado sacudir su vida, jamás, ni en un millón de años hubiese imaginado que producto del plan que había trazado en vacaciones de verano podría nacer algún tipo de atracción salvaje hacia el Slytherin, era ridículo tan solo pensarlo y potencialmente problemático para sus fines, pero ahí estaba, sentada frente a él en la Sala de los Menesteres incapaz de concentrarse en su lectura por estar embobada pensando en él o lanzándole miradas furtivas, rogando a Merlín y Morgana que no se diera cuenta.

Dos semanas habían pasado y ella había logrado con éxito el evitar caer en la tentación, se había mantenido lo más humanamente posible alejada de él, le hablaba lo justo y necesario y terminaba su entrenamiento antes de lo normal para poder correr hacia su habitación cuanto antes, hubiese sido mucho más fácil si no tuvieran que verse todos los malditos días. Debido a vacaciones de invierno y no tener deberes más allá que un par de ensayos que había redactado los primeros dos días, se encontraban estudiando y entrenando en aquella sala casi día por medio. Draco no se lo ponía nada fácil, había vuelto a tener esa actitud arrogante y despreciable en ciertas ocasiones y aunque esto podría haber ayudado a Hermione a odiarlo y lograr mantener a raya sus deseos, no hacía más que encender sus hormonas y no dejar que se concentrara debidamente en sus cometidos.

Si pudiera golpearlo, lo haría sin dudar, estaba increíblemente molesta con él.

Ese lazo que se había formado entre ellos había estado alertándola de cómo se sentía el Slytherin y muchas veces había sentido que él se encontraba en su misma situación, podía haber jurado que él la extrañaba, que quería sentirla igual que ella lo quería a él. Aunque fueran deseos de piel, carnales y pasionales, la necesidad existía.

Pero ahora era todo diferente, desde que se habían distanciado ese lazo se había debilitado, ahora ya no podía entender con tanta claridad sus emociones, ya no lo sentía dentro de sí misma, sólo quedaba su aroma impregnado en ella y el recuerdo de sus grandes manos recorriéndola y tocando su piel afiebrada de deseo.

-¿Qué miras, Granger? – la pregunta del rubio la saco de sus pensamientos y pudo darse cuenta que estaba mirándolo fijamente, se puso roja como un tomate ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirándolo como una idiota? - ¿Te has vuelto sorda?

-N-no, para nada – le contestó ella con las mejillas aún enrojecidas – Sólo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué? – le preguntó con un tono de voz cargado de burla.

-Eso no te incumbe, Malfoy – le respondió ella comenzando a enfadarse.

-Así que he vuelto a ser Malfoy para ti ¿Ah? – soltó junto a una risa ronca y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ella – No sabía que era un factor tan distractor para ti, Granger. Has pasado media hora leyendo la misma página y mirándome como si fuera comestible.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – le gritó Hermione aún más enrojecida y furiosa por la desfachatez del rubio de sacar aquel tema de conversación.

-Claro que lo es y te informo que es descortés mirar a una persona de esa forma si no has sido capaz de entablar una conversación con ella por casi dos semanas – le contestó con voz fría e impersonal, haciendo énfasis en las palabras "dos semanas".

-No sabía que te importara tanto que no me molestara en dirigirte la palabra, Malfoy – le dijo ella dispuesta a jugar su mismo juego.

-Ni siquiera me importa que no me dirijas la palabra en toda tu vida, no eres tan importante como te crees, Granger – le dijo Malfoy comenzando a apretar los puños claramente enfadado.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo mencionas? – le contestó Hermione cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho – ¡Tú no eres más que un cobarde que a pesar de todo no has sido capaz de sostenerme la mirada desde que pasó lo que pasó! – Aunque no quiso Hermione sonó muy resentida y aquello la enfureció aún más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia contenida.

-Retira eso- le contestó Malfoy con el cuello rojo, tenía una vena que se hinchaba cada vez más y amenazaba con explotar bajo su piel – Retira lo dicho, ¡Ya!

-No lo haré, eres un cobarde y un imbécil Malfoy – Hermione vio como el rostro del rubio se contrajo de dolor y se sintió inmediatamente culpable.

-¿Cobarde?- le preguntó con la voz baja – Tú has sido la que ha escapado los primeros días, la que no ha sido capaz de responder alguna de mis preguntas, ni siquiera has pensado en Theo… Eres una egoísta, Granger, ¡una maldita egoísta de mierda! – le gritó el Slytherin avanzando hacia ella con rapidez y tomándola fuerte del brazo.

-Suéltame – le advirtió ella.

-No hasta que me des explicaciones- Malfoy fue tajante, lo cual a ella la asustaba, no quería verse en la obligación de confesar como se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo con respecto a él y su presencia. El Malfoy furioso desprendía un aroma aún más embriagador que el que estaba acostumbrada a sentir, sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, estaba muy malditamente cerca de ella.

-Que me sueltes ahora mismo o no respondo, Malfoy – le dijo con tono claro de advertencia.

-No- le espetó acercándose un poco más.

Hermione no supo muy bien lo que sucedió a continuación, ella lo abofeteó con toda la fuerza que pudo, pensando que con eso podría soltarse e irse rápidamente hacia la salida, antes de que cometiera algo de lo que no se sentiría muy orgullosa.

Pero no sucedió.

Luego de la bofetada, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una exhalación de asombro cuando sintió sus labios calientes presionados con fuerza contra los suyos y su mano sujetando con fuerza su cintura. La piel de Hermione ardió bajo su tacto, sus sentidos volados kilómetros por encima de lo que estaban acostumbrados a trabajar y comenzó nuevamente a sentirlo.

Sentía su ira, su deseo y su necesidad, lo sentía por completo a él, sus manos fuertes y duras la apretaban hasta el punto de lastimarla, pero ella necesitaba más, más cercanía, más contacto, más dolor si era necesario para fundirse en su piel.

Se subió de un salto a su cintura y el rubio la tomó rápidamente del trasero, apretándola lo más posible a su cuerpo, sus bocas estaban sedientas, hambrientas del otro, el beso se había vuelto desenfrenado, era una danza de lenguas que buscaba consumir al otro completamente o morir en el intento.

Ya nada más importaba, sólo el uno y el otro.

Hermione sintió algo duro bajo ella y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano separó sus labios de los de Draco y vio que estaba sentada sobre la mesa con el Slytherin entre sus piernas, éste no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besar y lamer cada centímetro de su cuello, a lo que Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido, todas sensaciones eran tan intensas, tan abrumadoras y ardientes que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, se sentía mareada del deseo.

Pronto se unió a Draco y comenzó a lamer la línea de su mandíbula, arrancándole un jadeo sensual, que la impulso a seguir jugueteando mordiendo la piel de su cuello, en un punto bajo su oreja.

Cuando Hermione comenzaba a arrancarle el abrigo, un repiqueteo los sacó de su burbuja y la bruja lo aprovecho para intentar pensar con la cabeza fría y recordarse el por qué no debían estar sucediendo aquellas cosas, lo empujó y se bajó de la mesa rápidamente, con las mejillas tan coloradas que las sentía arder, comenzó a arreglar su ropa y tosió levemente para intentar romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con un cuervo negro y majestuoso, estaba chocando su pico contra la ventana de manera persistente y Hermione se dio cuenta que traía una carta amarrada en su pata.

-Maldita ave- dijo Draco enfadado.

-Que extraño…- murmuró Hermione mientras abría la ventana para que el ave entrara y cuando se posó sobre la mesa le desató la dichosa carta – No tiene remitente.

-Es el cuervo de Snape, dámela- dijo Draco con molestia. Hermione rodó los ojos y le entregó la carta al Slytherin, que procedió a leerla en voz baja – Snape está con Theo e irán mañana por la noche a ver al Señor Tenebroso… Algo me pinta mal dentro de todo esto.

-Theo no ha dado señales de vida en dos semanas, ni siquiera una- dijo Hermione mientras se arreglaba el pelo en una coleta – ¿No te parece extraño que sepamos de él cuando Snape lo encuentra?, ¿Se habrá metido en problemas?

-Es exactamente lo que estaba diciendo, Granger- dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos.

-Eres insoportable – le contestó ella con los brazos en jarras.

-Igualmente – le contestó éste mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía hacia la salida – Debo ir a averiguar qué sucede, te veo mañana en el gran comedor, esperemos tener noticias para ese instante – dicho esto se marchó y Hermione se quedó con la despedida en la boca.

-Imbécil – susurró con molestia y se pasó los dedos sobre los labios, intentando quitar el sabor del rubio que aún yacía en ellos.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó aún molesta por lo sucedido con Draco la tarde pasada, pero a pesar de eso cumplió su promesa y luego de una larga ducha fría y tomar lo primero que encontró en su armario, se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

Los estudiantes eran pocos así que las mesas se habían juntado para generar un ambiente más íntimo y familiar en los que no hubiesen podido viajar a su hogar. La Gryffindor se sentó junto a unos pequeños de Hufflepuff de segundo año y se dispuso a tomar unas tostadas y jugo de naranja.

Dumbledore se hallaba como siempre en la mesa de profesores, en la silla central, conversando alegremente con los profesores que pasaban la navidad, al igual que él en el castillo. De pronto Madame Pomfrey entró como alma que se lleva el diablo al Gran Comedor, ocasionando que todos los alumnos se dieran vuelta hacia ella, Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a hablar con ella.

Hermione sintió curiosidad e intentó agudizar el oído, tratando de captar la conversación que se daba entre ambos.

-…¿Estás segura Poppy?

-Claro Albus, les he escrito personalmente pero aun así la han enviado de vuelta – dijo Madame Pomfrey indignada.

-Bueno… la señorita Bell puede volver al Colegio, en eso no hay problemas – le respondió Dumbledore tomando su mano para tranquilizarla – La tendremos vigilada, Poppy. No debes preocuparte.

-Está bien, Albus – dijo resignada ella.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Bell? – le preguntó el Director con una sonrisa, buscando a la chica entre los alumnos.

-Afuera- dijo Madame Pomfrey- ¿Katie?, ya puedes entrar cariño – la llamó la enfermera.

Hermione sorprendida miró hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor y vio a Katie Bell entrar pausadamente, la examinó con la mirada y se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba perfectamente bien, lo cual la hizo exhalar con brusquedad, hasta ese momento no se había percatado que estaba contiendo la respiración.

En sí Katie era una buena chica, bastante amable, pero tampoco era muy cercana a ella como para preocuparse de esa manera por su bienestar, estaba preocupada por Draco, Hermione estaba al tanto lo mucho que haber atacado indirectamente a Katie había causado en el Slytherin, había visto su sufrimiento y sentido su remordimiento en carne propia. Draco había hecho aquella terrible acción no por puro placer o seguir órdenes. No, Draco había actuado por temor a las represalias a su familia.

-Buenos días, director- dijo Katie un poco avergonzada por haber captado la atención de muchos de los presentes.

-Buenos días, señorita Bell, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – le respondió este con una amable sonrisa.

La conversación entre ellos siguió y Hermione volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba unos tragos de su jugo de Naranja, estuvo así un par de minutos hasta que una punzada le atravesó el pecho e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del comedor.

Lo que vió la dejó sin palabras.

Draco Malfoy estaba parado en la puerta del Gran Comedor, prácticamente petrificado viendo a Katie Bell como si alguien hubiese visto un fantasma. Las facciones de su cara se habían contraído por el horror y la culpa, Hermione sintió dolor, un dolor que no sabía de donde provenía, lo sentía como propio, pero también sabía que éste provenía del Slytherin que había comenzado a hiperventilar a unos diez metros de ella.

Draco no podía apartar su mirada de esas tres personas conversando ajenos a su presencia y luego de un par de minutos se dio vuelta con violencia y sólo reaccionó en salir apresuradamente del lugar, Hermione dudó unos segundos y optó por escabullirse del Gran Comedor para ir en busca del rubio, impresionantemente el verlo así, vulnerable, atemorizado y culpable, le había dolido hasta lo más hondo de su alma.

Salió sigilosamente del Gran Comedor y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, esperando encontrárselo en algún rincón, detrás de alguna armadura, de algún salón de clases, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Draco Malfoy no estaba por ningún lugar y Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse, se apoyó en la pared del corredor del ala oeste y puso sus manos en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento, necesitaba despejar su mente para poder pensar claramente.

¿Dónde podría haberse ido Draco?

Y como por arte de magia se le vino un lugar a la mente, el baño de prefectos, no estaba segura si era una idea de ella o simplemente era producto de aquel extraño lazo que ahora compartía con el Slytherin, pero corrió nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas en busca de él.

Lo encontraría, claro que lo haría.

.

**Hola bellos lectores,**

lamento no haber subido el capítulo ayer, tuve un problema con la conexión a Internet de mi hogar y no pudo subirse.

Espero sigan teniéndome esa bella paciencia 3

**+AnnaDramione:** Bella me encanta que me comentes todo lo que quieras, amo los comentarios, de verdad :D. Me pone muy contenta que te guste y disfrutes lo que escribo, te doy las mil gracias de darte el tiempo de leerme y comentar las teorías y tus impresiones de los capítulos 3, me hace sentirme más conectada contigo!

**Feliz cumpleaños atrasado**, si hubiese sabido de esto créeme que te hubiese hecho una maratón de capítulos, pero te tendré en consideración la próxima vez que suba contenido, tan sólo espera y verás jejejeje, nos leemos pronto!


	17. LEER, IMPORTANTE

_**Hola queridas!**_

_**Perdónenme estar tantos meses fuera, tenía que poner mi vida en orden y la universidad me ha tenido como loca, además estuve escribiendo un nuevo fic que no me podía sacar de la cabeza, por si gustan leerlo, se llama "La última guerra".**_

_**Subo esto para suplicar por su perdón jejeje y además prometerles desde el fondo de mi corazón que esta vez terminaré el fic, estoy en proceso de leer lo que había escrito y comenzar de nuevo a escribir y editar las notas que tenía, ya que se me han perdido los capítulos que había avanzado durante el verano.**_

_**Sin más les dejo las fechas donde podrán esperar capítulos y cuantos subiré, cuélguenme de los pulgares si no les cumplo, aunque estoy segura que si lo haré.**_

_**-Semana del 31 de Agosto al 06 de Septiembre: subiré maratón de 4 capítulos, del 17 al 20.**_

_**-Semana del 14 al 20 de Septiembre: subiré el cap 21.**_

_**-Semana 28 de Septiembre al 04 de Octubre: subiré el cap 22.**_

_**-Semana 12 al 18 de Octubre: subiré caps 23 y 24.**_

_**-Semana 19 al 25 de Octubre: subiré cap 25.**_

_**¿Por qué cada tanto tiempo? Porque tengo que adecuar mis tiempos para mi familia, la universidad y los dos fics que estoy escribiendo perdónenme por demorar tanto es que intento escribir cuando tengo ideas o cuando realmente quiero hacerlo, si me obligo a escribir cuando no tengo ganas, me quedan capítulos muy insípidos y no me gusta .**_

_**Un saludo y abrazo a todas las que siguen conmigo, por su paciencia y todo.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: La marca**

**.**

**.**

Hermione corría como si se le fuera la vida en ello, en su interior sentía la angustia de Draco y su remordimiento como si fuese suyo. Corrió escaleras arriba, dobló a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, su pecho ardía y las piernas quemaban como nunca, pero no paró hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que le golpeaba contra las costillas provocándole puntadas de dolor, se apoyó en las rodillas y luchó por recobrar el aliento antes de abrir la puerta, limpió las gotas de sudor que corrían por sus sientes y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación, no sabía si debía llamar a la puerta primero o quizás sólo entrar, por lo que hizo uso de su valentía Gryffindor y abrió la puerta de un sopetón antes de poder arrepentirse.

La escena que vio le partió el alma, el Slytherin estaba con la cabeza inclinada frente al espejo y sus platinados cabellos caían desordenados en su rostro, cubriendo los rastros lágrimas. Hermione quedó pasmada, observando en silencio la silueta de su espalda. La castaña vio como sus manos crispadas se movían rápidamente para abrir la llave de agua del lavabo, para luego lavarse el rostro una y otra vez desesperadamente, su corazón dolía, sus manos picaban por correr a abrazarlo y poder aliviar la angustia de Draco. No era la primera vez que lo veía tan abatido, pero si la primera que sentía la confianza suficiente como para llegar al contacto físico.

Así que inspiró profundamente y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia él, en su mente todo le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que se alejara y le diera su espacio personal, que dejara que se lamiera las heridas y las curara a su manera, que no era la persona indicada para ayudarlo, pero su corazón sólo le pedía que lo acunara en sus brazos, que besara cada centímetro de su piel, que enfrentara su furia si era necesario, pero que estuviera, que se quedara con él. Se detuvo a centímetro de su espalda y observó en el reflejo del espejo como el rubio levantaba la mirada lentamente y dejaba salir el aliento que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones antes de mirarla a los ojos, su rostro mutaba a una velocidad muy acelerada, desde la angustia a la sorpresa, luego al desconcierto y finalmente a la ira.

–¿Disfrutas esto, Granger? – le dijo Draco mientras resoplaba y se quitaba el chaleco del uniforme para arrojarlo hacia un costado del baño– ¿Acaso viniste hasta acá para regocijarte? ¿Eh?

Hermione bajó la cabeza y suspiró, volvió a tomar los restos de valentía que poseía y de un solo paso acortó la distancia entre ellos, tanteo el terreno y al ver que éste no reaccionaba de mala forma se acercó a su espalda, apoyó su frente entre sus omoplatos y posó sus manos en sus costillas, acarició lentamente el camino hasta su pecho y se quedó ahí, abrazándolo por la espalda. Draco se había tensado al principio, pero al cabo de unos minutos sus músculos se habían relajado y su respiración se había comenzado a acompasar con la Hermione.

–Vine por ti, porque te sentí… – La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía si debía confesar ante el rubio la conexión que sentía con él, ni siquiera estaba segura de que él también la sintiera. – No sé cómo explicarlo Draco, pero si te puedo asegurar que no me causa ningún tipo de placer el verte de esta manera.

–Así que has venido de buena samaritana Granger– dijo este con un tono sombrío.

–No te tengo lástima si eso crees– le dijo la castaña mientras posaba su mejilla en su espalda e inhalaba su aroma– Pero no mereces cargar con esta culpa solo.

–¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo resoplando el Slytherin mientras se apartaba lentamente de Hermione y se volteaba a verla a los ojos– No siento culpa por lo que he hecho, tenía buenos motivos.

–No me puedes engañar con tus emociones… al menos no en este momento– dijo Hermione devolviéndole la mirada– Siento tu dolor, tu culpa, tu angustia… lo siento todo tan claro como si fuesen las mías propias– una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de la castaña mientras se volvía a acercar al rubio– No tienes culpa… no la tienes y no permitiré que te atormentes con esto un segundo más.

–¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó este mientras la miraba extrañado.

–No sé exactamente qué es esto… pero sé que también lo has notado, algo extraño sucedió con ese conjuro, es como si la línea que dividía nuestros pensamientos, emociones y todo lo demás que guardamos del resto, se hubiese difuminado– le respondió la castaña suspirando agobiada, revelar aquellas sospechas con el Slytherin la dejaban en una posición muy vulnerable.

–Si… creo que entiendo– le respondió Draco mirándola intrigado– De todos modos, es una preocupación para otro momento, ahora tengo problemas más importantes que la falta de privacidad a causa del dichoso conjuro.

–Katie no recuerda nada, no debes preocuparte por represalias– intentó tranquilizarlo Hermione– al menos por ahora, creo que estaremos bien.

–¿Estaremos? – preguntó ofendido Draco– Por Salazar… ¿acaso te tienes que inmiscuir en todo?

–Mira Draco, somos un puto equipo y si tú te hundes yo también, acéptalo de una vez por todas… porque pareciera que a veces estás de acuerdo y otras veces lo que más anhelas es poder apartarme de todo esto– le respondió Hermione mientras apretaba los puños, sintiéndose ofendida por el aparente rechazo del rubio a su intento de calmarlo– ¿Entendiste?

–No soy idiota, entiendo del concepto de equipo. Aunque te esfuerces por tomar las cargas del resto yo no permitiré que lo hagas con las mías, este error es mío y el único que asumirá culpa por él, soy yo– le respondió el Slytherin cruzándose de brazos.

–Entonces diga… señor "yo decido todo", ¿qué haremos ahora? – le preguntó la Gryffindor rodando los ojos.

–Vamos a seguir en lo nuestro, no podemos comunicarnos con Theo y Snape, sería muy peligroso– dijo el Rubio mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

–Entonces seguiremos así… fantástico – murmuró Hermione cuando Draco salió del baño de prefectos, dejándola sola y decepcionada.

La castaña suspiró, tenía un remolino de pensamientos en su mente, los cuales le era imposible ordenar, era como tener un huracán de los peores existentes, de esos que arrancaban los tejados muggles y provocaban devastadoras inundaciones, pero siendo más realista a la situación… un torbellino de hielo y fuego.

Si. Hielo y fuego sonaba a algo atingente a como se sentía con respecto a Draco Malfoy.

Su mero recuerdo le otorgaba el calor necesario para no necesitar guantes de lana al salir a los congelados terrenos de Hogwarts, la pasión que había descubierto su inexperto cuerpo era adictiva… sin embargo, todo era estrictamente físico, los acercamientos a aquel Slytherin no habían sido en especial fructíferos, la mayor parte del tiempo recibía señales mezcladas de él.

Hermione caminó derrotada a su habitación, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba dormir un poco… al menos hasta que fuera capaz de aclarar su cabeza, necesitaba mantenerla en frío para las próximas semanas. Su vida y la de muchos dependía de su estabilidad.

**~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~**

Theo se encontraba mucho mejor desde que el maldito cojonudo de Snape lo había ido a rescatar de la mansión de su padre, había pasado unos días terribles al comienzo, pero las pociones que éste le había administrado y los hechizos curativos le habían salvado la vida. Literalmente.

Sus huesos estaban fuertes nuevamente, los moratones se habían borrado de su pálido cuerpo y sólo quedaban unas pequeñas manchas amarillentas que delataban las palizas que había recibido durante casi dos semanas completas. Lo bueno es que fuera del deterioro físico en el que se encontró Theodore Nott, su cordura jamás lo había abandonado y eso era algo de lo que él se podía enorgullecer, era un tipo de firmes convicciones y voluntad de acero, si un sádico como su padre no lo había hecho flaquear, dudaba que el maldito Voldemort pudiera quebrarlo de alguna manera o al menos se encargaría de darle trabajo duro al muy imbécil.

Ese día era el día crucial de toda aquella cruzada en la que se había metido siguiendo sus más absurdamente valientes impulsos para detener al Señor Tenebroso, aquella misma tarde su profesor de pociones lo llevaría frente a Voldemort para recibir la marca y alzarse como un nuevo mortífago, promesa de la próxima generación de tarados mentales.

Era un día especialmente hermoso, por muy irónico que fuese.

Theo podía apreciar como caían los copos de nieve y llenaban el jardín de los Malfoy de un níveo e inmaculado manto blanco, era poético lo virgen que se veía el territorio, casi burlesco el aroma a rosas, lirios, tulipanes y un sinfín de flores mantenidas con hechizos de aislación térmica, casi calmante, casi anestésico.

Sintió un escalofrío.

Snape comenzó a avanzar a paso lento y Theo lo siguió detrás, la levita de su profesor ondeaba al viento batiéndose como las alas de un murciélago, estaban a unos diez metros de entrar a la mansión y enfrentarse cara a cara al miedo, a la muerte… porque si alguien se atreviese a comparar algún concepto con el Señor Tenebroso, Theo podría apostar alguna extremidad a que ese concepto sería sin dudas "la muerte" o "corrupción".

Si. Sonaban congruentes.

La distancia se sentía como interminable y los pies pesados como si intentara caminar a través de una ciénaga, casi pudo sentir como el suelo se quería tragar sus zapatos. Cuando Colagusano abrió la puerta principal y dejó entrar a Snape con una sonrisa repugnante, Theo respiró por última vez el agradable aroma de las flores de Narcissa Malfoy y observó aquel manto blanco de nieve como si fuera su propia mortaja.

Quizás aquel día moriría, quizás no… de todas formas, iba a ser memorable.

–El Señor Tenebroso los espera en la sala del té– les dijo aquel bajo hombrecito mientras se aproximaba a paso apurado para abrirles la puerta a la mencionada sala.

–No sabía que los Malfoy te habían contratado como su sirviente, Colagusano– le respondió Snape sarcásticamente mientras entraba a la dichosa sala sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

–Yo sólo hago lo que mi señor me ordena– le dijo este mientras lo miraba con rencor en los ojos.

Cuando Theo entró pudo observar como el círculo más cercano de Voldemort estaba reunido, un gentío de aproximadamente doce mortífagos, parados a los lados de él, que estaba sentado en una silla en medio, como si fuese el dueño de casa o tuviera algún derecho por sobre los Malfoy, Theo tuvo que contener emitir algún tipo de expresión facial que demostrara lo asqueado que se sentía.

Se sorprendió al percibir algún atisbo de miedo en su interior, tenía casi claro que el día que le tocara enfrentarse a él y expresar su deseo de ser marcado como su mortífago, iba a estar casi ahogado de miedo… pero no fue así la situación. Al menos no hasta que se vio cara a cara con su padre, el señor Nott estaba parado a la izquierda de Voldemort, entre Yaxley y el señor Crabbe.

Theo pudo controlar la ira que sentía y no lanzarle un Avada para acabar con su miserable y patética vida de una vez por todas, sabía que le haría un favor a las personas de Inglaterra si lo hacía, pero también sabía que esa reacción provenía de la parte de él que había sido criado por su padre y que había aprendido ciertas cosas que le desagradaban, aspectos de la personalidad de su padre se habían adherido a él como garrapatas y debían ser tratados como tal, como una plaga, como parásitos. Theo había jurado no ser igual al hombre que se hacía llamar su padre y si tenía que dejarlo vivir, lo haría… aunque si haría lo imposible para verlo encerrado en Azkaban para toda la eternidad, hasta que su mortal cuerpo pereciera y sus restos tuvieran que yacer, abandonados y olvidados en esa lúgubre cárcel.

Si, ese era un gusto que Theo si se iba a permitir.

–Aproxímate, joven Theodore Nott– lo llamó Voldemort mientras acariciaba su varita sonriendo, aquella visión de sus dientes levemente filosos le erizó los vellos de los brazos.

Theo caminó hacia el centro de la habitación y alzó el mentón, se negaba a mostrar algún signo de debilidad o de miedo, sabía que esas bestias se alimentaban de eso y se rehusaba a ser la cena.

–Mi señor, me honra al aceptar verme esta tarde– le dijo Theodore mientras inclinaba la cabeza en modo de saludo.

–Que buenos modales tiene este muchacho Nott– le dijo Voldemort al Sr. Nott que miraba suspicaz a su joven hijo, no se dejaba convencer aún y Theo lo sabía– Haz hecho un buen trabajo… Entonces, ¿Cuál es la oferta que tienes para mí, Theodore?

–Mi señor, he venido hasta aquí hoy para solicitarle el honor de unirme a vuestras líneas de manera oficial. Se que tengo tan solo dieciséis años, pero creo firmemente en la causa y si usted me acepta le prometo que no se arrepentirá nunca, trabajaré duro y haré lo que usted ordene– dijo Theo mientras mantenía la vista fija en los ojos rojos de Voldemort.

Había escuchado que no debía mirarlo a los ojos o se consideraría una insolencia… pero Theo sabía que el miedo no era el ingrediente que hacía a un mortífago perfecto, el miedo sólo creaba soldados de lealtades confusas, aquellas personas actuarían guiados por el instinto de supervivencia y nadie le podía asegurar que no lo traicionaran cuando las condiciones no fuesen favorables, aquellas personas como Colagusano, resultaba útil de vez en cuando, pero todos sus actos iban guiados por el miedo y el Señor Tenebroso sabía que no era de confiar, al primer momento donde su seguridad corriera peligro iría corriendo a esconderse tras las faldas de quien considere suficientemente poderoso para protegerlo.

No, eso no era una buena característica en esos tiempos.

La lealtad más absoluta radicaba en el amor y Theo lo sabía, lo veía en Bellatrix, quien amaba de una manera grotescamente retorcida a aquel psicópata, al menos era lo más cercano a amor que Theo podía percibir en esas filas, de hecho los otros seguidores más fieles eran sólo quienes creían fervientemente en la causa, el hecho de ser sangrepura y de que su estatus económico y social crecería de sobremanera su Voldemort llegaba a triunfar en la gran guerra mágica.

En otras palabras, mera conveniencia.

Theo sabía que no podría fingir amar a un tipo como Voldemort, ni siquiera si propio pellejo corría peligro, lo que si podía hacer era actuar como le habían enseñado desde pequeño, como actuaban muchos de los amigos de su padre, que naturalmente también eran mortífagos. Debían ser un sangrepura clasista y especista.

Voldemort lo miraba divertido.

–Es muy valiente también tu muchacho, Nott– le dijo nuevamente mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia el encuentro de Theo, el joven pudo ver a Nagini serpentear detrás de su amo– Una cualidad muy sobrevalorada, el valor no lo es todo… Aún no estoy muy seguro de lo que me puedes ofrecer, quizás no seas digno de llevar mi marca.

–Mi señor– lo llamó Severus mientras se acercaba a Voldemort.

–Mi querido Severus– le dijo éste sonriendo nuevamente. Theo se preguntó como aquel ser podía mostrar los dientes de esa forma y esperar que el resto creyera que era una risa, resultaba sumamente desagradable a la vista– ¿Tienes algo que decir por este… niño?

–Mi señor, el muchacho es un estudiante bastante decente, de los pocos que podría rescatar del resto de ignorantes mequetrefes a los que tengo que enseñar– le dijo Snape en tono neutral, casi plano. Era impresionante como el hombre no demostraba ni un ápice de alguna emoción, un truco que ellos necesitarían más adelante.

–Interesante…– susurró Voldemort mientras caminaba alrededor de Theo examinándolo de arriba abajo– Bastante interesante, dime muchacho, ¿matarías por mí?

–Sin dudarlo, mi Señor– respondió Theo de inmediato.

–¿Y si te ordenara asesinar a sangre fría a un grupo de asquerosos Muggles? – le siguió preguntando para probarlo.

–Le preguntaría cuando los quiere muertos, mi Señor– le respondió Theo nuevamente, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse inexpresivo igual que Snape.

–¿Y si te ordenara asesinar a niños en Hogwarts? – preguntó sin descanso Voldemort, mientras se paraba cara a cara frente a Theo, escrutándolo entre sus rojos ojos.

–Lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro, mi Señor– respondió Theo evitando a toda costa que las imágenes de pequeños cadáveres ensangrentados tomaran posesión de su mente. Tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible por ganar esta pequeña batalla.

Voldemort sonrió macabramente y caminó devuelta al pequeño trono que habían situado en medio de la sala para que su Señor se sentara, se veía extrañamente complacido, luego de observar a todos sus mortífagos asintió y lo llamó con el dedo índice.

–Aproxímate, Theodore Nott… de rodillas– le dijo éste mientras volvía a tomar la varita entre sus huesudos dedos.

Theo caminó hasta quedar frente a sus pies y se arrodilló ante Voldemort, éste le pidió el brazo y Theo se arremangó su túnica, sabía lo que venía a continuación, había pasado la prueba y Voldemort lo había considerado digno, iba a ser marcado.

Cuando sus dedos huesudos apretujaron la muñeca de Theo éste se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación, sabía por Draco lo que dolía la marca, era prácticamente una quemadura que calaba hasta el hueso, que se grababa hasta lo más profundo de su ser y le daba el poder a Voldemort para llamar a sus discípulos cuando se le diera la reverenda gana, le daba poder sobre ellos, ya que resistirse al llamado del Señor Tenebroso era un dolor que ningún alma querría para sí, al menos no alguien que estuviera en sus cabales.

En el momento en que sintió la primera lamida de las llamas en su brazo cerró los ojos fuertemente y bajó la cabeza, no le permitiría a aquella bestia inhumana saborear su dolor, porque podía quitarle a Theo muchas cosas, menos su dignidad, su orgullo.

Por eso no emitió ningún sonido en todo el proceso, no lloró ni jadeó, sólo abrazó el dolor e hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlar su respuesta somática, el proceso duró una eternidad o al menos eso sintió, cuando terminó no quiso ver la marca, sólo se bajó la manga de la túnica, la cual dañó su carne inflamada causándole aún más dolor.

Theo se tuvo que recordar que todo aquello lo hacía porque el destino de sus amigos, del resto de Inglaterra y quizás el mundo dependía de un puñado de chicos de dieciséis años, aquello le sonaba hasta ridículo, pero prefería eso a que quedarse sentado a ver como el resto hacía la parte sucia del trabajo, siempre fue de las personas que preferían mancharse las manos haciendo jardinería y así poder apreciar aún más el fruto de sus esfuerzos durante la primavera.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Draco caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts intentando despejar su mente, estaba repleto de preocupaciones y no podía quedarse quieto, nunca había sido un hombre muy ansioso, pero los últimos acontecimientos habían hecho mella en los pocos nervios que le quedaban. No es que le diera más vueltas de las necesarias al asunto de Katie Bell, al menos no desde el momento en que se permitió perder la compostura en el baño de los prefectos, si la chica no recordaba nada, ni sospechaba de él, podía dejar asunto tal cual.

No es que Draco Malfoy no tuviera consciencia y no se sintiera mal por lo que le había causado a la Gryffindor, de hecho se sentía una lacra humana desde hacía unas semanas, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto sin delatar su culpabilidad y poner en riesgo el plan que tenían con Granger. Y el plan era más importante, ya encontraría la forma de compensárselo de alguna forma.

Fuera de esa preocupación y el tema de la inminente muerte de ellos y la comunidad mágica Británica, Draco Malfoy no podía dejar de darle vueltas a cierto asunto que involucraba a cierta chica de castaños cabellos alborotados. Sabía que se había comportado de manera inadecuada con ella y que pudo haber hecho el esfuerzo de disminuir la tensión existente entre ellos desde los últimos encuentros subidos de tono, pero demonios si era orgulloso, Draco Malfoy sabía que todo sería más sencillo si la valiente Granger diera un paso al frente y se disculpara por actuar de esa forma con él… quizás de esa forma él también tendría el coraje para disculparse, aunque sea sólo un poco.

El orgullo es un arma de dos filos y el Slytherin lo sabía.

Aunque hiciera lo posible por obviar a Hermione Granger de su mente, empujarla de un acantilado mental y olvidarse de ella por unas horas para ordenarse, ésta parecía tener alas y volar de nuevo a su plano, era una tarea titánica ocuparse de sus asuntos sin mezclar todo con ella. Draco se había jurado apartar cualquier tipo de sentimiento que estuviera creciendo dentro suyo hacia Hermione, lo había jurado, prometido y si hubiera podido hasta hubiese hecho el juramento inquebrantable, porque morir podría ser menos agónico que esa tortura constante.

Le gustaría ser un chico normal, como el resto de los alumnos que circundaban Hogwarts todos los días, la gran mayoría reían tranquilos, bromeaban y se sentían libres de buscar el amor en quien quisieran, aquella sensación debía ser bastante regocijante… pero no era su caso y desperdiciar pensamientos en un romance que no debía existir era perder el tiempo… y el tiempo era tan preciado en esos momentos.

Porque Draco tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, si Voldemort no le hubiese impuesto aquella tarea que iba contra sus principios, si Hermione Granger no hubiese decidido arriesgar su pellejo por sus amigos y familia, si Draco no hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo correcto, o al menos provocar el menor daño posible a terceros… ellos no hubiesen tenido ningún tipo de historia, casi podía imaginarse la relación que seguirían teniendo, odio mutuo y profesado a todos los vientos. Porque ella era una sangresucia para las personas como Draco, su linaje estaba manchado, era una aberración para la magia, un error… y aunque él no disfrutara siendo cruel, si disfrutaba enorgulleciendo a su padre, que fue su modelo a seguir tantos años, no le importaba a quien dañaba en el proceso de convertirse en lo que siempre le dijeron que debía ser, era su propósito de vida.

Y Hermione Granger no encajaba en él de ninguna manera.

Draco se permitía sentir culpa por como la trató y calmaba su consciencia recordando que no había otro camino para alguien como él, que las cosas no hubiesen podido ser de otra forma y que su castigo divino era la imposibilidad de concretar aquel romance que había comenzado a germinar entre ellos, porque era idiota negarse a sí mismo que sentía algo con ella, algo más de lo que había sentido con otras chicas. Sabía que era el precio que debía pagar por sus estúpidos errores y lo iba a pagar… no iba a luchar contra lo que ya estaba escrito.

Lo único que podía hacer por ella y por él mismo, era intentar mantener una relación lo más civilizada posible, eran personas racionales después de todo, quizás podrían aspirar a una amistad, si es que el destino era bondadoso con él.

_~¿Por qué todo debe ser tan jodidamente complicado?~_ se preguntó mientras se acomodaba el cabello, era en extremo cruel que una sola persona tuviera que cargar con tanto peso en su espalda.

Quedaban un par de días para Navidad y otros más para que comenzara un nuevo año, sentir nostalgia era algo que veía venir, ya que Draco Malfoy casi nunca había pasado esas fechas lejos de sus padres y sus amigos, se sentía solo y la únicas dos personas a las que podía recurrir para encontrar un poco de alivio sin tener que esconder lo que estaba sucediendo eran Theo y Hermione, claramente Theo era una opción a descartar porque lo pondría en un riesgo innecesario, ya era suficiente el peligro en el que se encontraba intentando ganar el favor de Voldemort y Granger… bueno, habían razones de sobra para no recurrir a ella.

Suspiró de nuevo y se dirigió a su habitación. Tiempo en solitario para pensar era lo que más tenía esos días.

**Hola bellas, ya son varios meses desde que no publicaba un capítulo nuevo en este fic**

**pero lo prometido es deuda, este es el primer capítulo de los que les dije que subiría esta semana**

**durante los próximos cuatro días subiré los otros tres caps que les prometí**

**Les mando un abrazo y beso gigante, espero se estén cuidando y estén bien de salud**

**Las adoro y las extrañe mucho 3**

**Un beso gigante y espero que **


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Se acaban las vacaciones**

**.**

Hermione Granger se había despertado tarde ese día, desde que había intentado razonar con Draco en el baño de los prefectos no lo había visto por ninguna parte, ni siquiera había atendido a la Sala de los Menesteres, lo cual era bastante extraño, pero la castaña decidió no presionarlo, si necesitaba tiempo para procesar las cosas, ella no era quien para impedírselo.

Se levantó para ir a Hogsmeade ese día, se sentía nostálgica y no había querido revisar el calendario para saber qué día era, aunque ella siendo quien era sabía exactamente que ese día era 24 de diciembre y que era víspera de Navidad, la primera que pasaría sola… no siempre estaba con sus padres en esas fechas, pero se le había hecho una costumbre pasarla en la Madriguera con sus amigos.

Casi podía oler los pasteles que Molly solía hornear y oír a los gemelos hacer travesuras, a Ron discutir por alguna ridiculez de Quidditch con Harry, Ginny riéndose de la idiotez de sus hermanos junto a ella y bueno, todo el ambiente era sumamente familiar, siempre la habían tratado como una más de la familia, igual que a Harry.

Le costó un esfuerzo sobre humano contener las lágrimas al recordar lo que había sacrificado por el bien de todos y cuando pudo recuperar la compostura se dirigió a tomar una ducha caliente, el día estaba helando y le sentaría muy bien relajar los músculos de esa forma.

No había pasado una Navidad sola en Hogwarts y no le apetecía sentarse sola entre el resto de los alumnos que no habían viajado a casa en las fiestas, así que se vistió para ir a dar un paseo a Hogsmeade, quizás leer un poco en las tres escobas con una cerveza de mantequilla y jengibre le podría ayudar a mejorar su estado de ánimo, además unas golosinas de Honeydukes no le harían daño.

El trayecto a Hogsmeade fue solitario, pero bastante placentero, no había muchos alumnos y la mayoría de los resientes del pequeño pueblo se encontraban, al parecer, en sus casas. Así que se dio el gusto de poder escuchar sus pensamientos y los villancicos que cantaban en la calle, sin el molesto ruido de las multitudes. Le dejó un par de sickles a los duendes que cantaban y siguió su camino a las tres escobas.

Lo que no se esperaba la castaña era encontrarse con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy sentado en una mesa, en la esquina más oscura de la taberna bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla mientras leía un grueso libro, al parecer ambos habían tenido la misma idea de cómo pasar aquel día tan emotivo, Hermione vaciló unos segundos antes de pedir a Madam Rosmerta lo que le apetecía beber, esperó mientras le preparaba su bebida y se dirigió a sentarse en la misma mesa que ocupaba el enigmático Slytherin.

Draco no pareció notar la presencia de Hermione hasta que ésta se sentó frente a él y puso se cerveza de mantequilla junto a la suya.

–Veo que hemos tenido la misma idea– le dijo Hermione mientras se quitaba la bufanda y el gorro de lana y los sacudía de los copos de nieve que traía de afuera.

–Efectivamente, Granger– le contestó Draco cerrando el libro– Lo que no esperaba era encontrarte a ti aquí.

–Era esto o Hogwarts y tengo que admitir que no me apetece en este mismo momento recordar la diferencia de como pasaba estas fechas anteriormente– dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un gran trago de la cerveza.

–Creo que puedo entender eso– concordó Draco frunciendo el ceño– Hey, Granger. Con respecto a lo que ya sabes, tengo un motivo para no haber asistido y yo…

–¿Volverás? – preguntó la castaña.

–Claro que lo haré, sólo necesitaba un tiempo a solas– le dijo Draco rodando los ojos y sonriéndole un poco– Soy una parte esencial ¿no lo recuerdas?

–Ahí vamos de nuevo– le respondió la Gryffindor conteniendo la risa– Sería demasiado pedir que dejaras todo tu gran ego detrás de todo esto.

–Que te puedo decir, Granger. Es una parte muy importante de mi encanto– le respondió Draco bebiendo de su cerveza– Además, te ha hecho reír.

–¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja.

–A que las cosas entre nosotros no han estado de la mejor manera estas últimas semanas y pienso que lo mejor sería arreglar todo… ya sabes, por el bien del plan– se corrigió de inmediato Draco, haciendo lo posible por no prestar sus dichos a segundas interpretaciones.

–De hecho, tienes toda la razón– le respondió Hermione sorprendida porque el rubio lo dijera primero que ella y un poco decepcionada también.

No podía esconder de sí misma el deseo de que el Slytherin quisiera tener una buena relación con ella… por ser ella, porque ella le importaba, no sólo por el plan. Pero esta era la vida real y Hermione sabía que esas cosas solo ocurrían en los cuentos que le contaban sus padres cuando era una niña, esos cuentos donde el príncipe amaba a la princesa y ella también a él, donde se lo gritaban a todos los vientos y vivían una vida felices juntos.

En esta realidad Hermione debía esconder cualquier sentimiento hacia el "príncipe" que lejos de ser un príncipe azul y perfecto era el príncipe de las serpientes, un tipo que le había hecho la vida imposible en Hogwarts y siempre la había mirado en menos por sus orígenes, por no ser una "sangre pura"… su historia distaba de ser algún cuento o terminar con un "y vivieron felices por siempre", el mentirse era una tortura innecesaria.

Así que Hermione parpadeó y alejó aquel pensamiento de su consciente antes de que empezara a notársele y sonrió.

Sonrió como quien le sonríe a su verdugo antes de ser ejecutada.

–Bueno, es Navidad, me has dado la razón en algo Granger, es algo muy parecido a un regalo– le respondió Draco rodando los ojos divertido.

–¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Si seré idiota! – exclamó la castaña dándose un palmetazo en plena frente.

–¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Draco extrañado.

–Pues, tenemos una tradición con… bueno, con mis amigos… si es que aún lo somos– dijo Hermione casi en un susurro– bueno, la tradición era intercambiar regalos y lo hacíamos todos los años, este año no podía hacerlo con ellos y te iba a comprar un regalo a ti– las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron de inmediato ante tal declaración– ya sabes, para sentirme un poco más cercana a lo que era mi vida antes. Pero, si crees que es demasiado no importa, mi intención no es incomodarte con todo esto y…

–Me parece una idea bastante adecuada, Granger– la interrumpió el Slytherin– Así ninguno de los dos podría quejarse de pasar estos días amargado en su habitación.

–Yo no he estado amargada en mi habitación si eso creías– le contestó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

–¿En serio Granger? Ya nos estábamos llevando bien y comienzas a discutir– le respondió Draco rodando los ojos y resoplando casi teatralmente.

Hermione se rio.

–Está bien, está bien– le contestó la castaña y luego se bebió lo que le quedaba de cerveza de mantequilla antes de levantarse y volver a abrigarse– Nos vemos hoy a las diez en la sala de menesteres, no llegues tarde.

–Yo nunca llego tarde– añadió Draco orgulloso de sí mismo.

Hermione salió de las tres escobas con una sonrisa esculpida a mano en su rostro, casi grabada a fuego, había ido a Hogsmeade con el objetivo de no deprimirse tanto ese día y los planes habían salido mucho mejor de lo que ella hubiese esperado. En aquel momento una Navidad con Draco Malfoy a solas en la sala que llevaban compartiendo durante unos meses le parecía la idea más acogedora posible.

No tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos que podría tener la castaña hacia él, sino que la idea de pasar una fecha tan importante para ella junto a una persona que le importaba le hacía sentir un calor inexplicable en su corazón, quizás no sería la Navidad a la que estaba tan acostumbrada, ni nada similar, pero era un pequeño trozo de lo que ella adoraba… Draco Malfoy no necesitaba darle un regalo esa misma noche, ya se lo había dado.

La castaña suspiró feliz y revisó el dinero que le quedaba, no era mucho, tendría que ingeniárselas ella sola para poder encontrar un regalo que darle al Slytherin.

**~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~**

Draco salió de la ducha y se alistó para Navidad, nada más que un sencillo conjunto negro, de corbata color plata y zapatos de cuero italiano negro, sencillo dentro de lo que un Malfoy usaría durante una cena Navideña, que resultaban ser eventos sociales donde parecía que cada asistente iba vestido con sus mejores galas para impresionar al resto, mientras más caro, mejor.

Peinó sus rubios cabellos hacia el lado y con la varita encogió lo suficiente el paquete de Hermione para que cayera en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de traje. Había prometido que esa velada iba a ser buena, que iba a hacer lo posible para mantenerse a raya y entibiar la relación con Granger, porque su actual forma de interactuar era literalmente hielo/fuego, si no se ignoraban se besaban con ardor… con necesidad y necesitaban algo de normalidad, algo de tranquilidad para poder continuar con el resto del plan.

Incluso había luchado con esa conexión, no es que pudiera apagarla cuando quisiera, pero si podía intentar no prestarle atención o no seguir ahondando en averiguar que estaba pasando la castaña en esos momentos, incluso se había acostumbrado a sentir la fragancia de Hermione cuando ni siquiera estaba con ella, era como una presencia invisible que lo acompañaba a todos lados y a riesgo de ser encerrado en San Mungo por un loco, lo encontraba bastante tranquilizador.

Hermione Granger era la leche de su café.

O al menos lo era hasta que se transformaba en fuego puro y evaporaba ese café para dar paso a la pasión pura.

Draco sonrió sin querer y salió al encuentro de la Gryffindor en la Sala de Menesteres, aquella noche el resto de los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts que pasaban sus vacaciones en el castillo se encontraban todos reunidos en el Gran Comedor para cenar juntos y recibir la Navidad.

Todos menos ellos dos.

Cuando llamó de manera mental la Sala esta no apareció y Draco es extrañó, intentó llamar a Hermione mediante la conexión que tenían, nunca lo había hecho él, pero sabía por experiencia propia que a la castaña si le había dado resultado hace un tiempo, así que se concentró lo suficiente y ahondó en aquella presencia invisible que tanto ignoraba en otros momentos, aquella electricidad que sentía, aquel hilo invisible que lo unía de una manera enigmática a la Gryffindor. Aquella fragancia tan familia de naranjas dulces y canela volvió a invadir su nervio olfatorio y pudo sentirla, casi tan cerca como si pudiera tocarla, intentó llamarla, pero no tenía muy claro cómo funcionaba aquello, así que se esforzó en que le llegara el mensaje que la estaba buscando.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos de espera cuando en la pared apareció una puerta pequeña de madera y salió por ella una Hermione sonriente, junto a un apetecible aroma de verduras asadas, el estómago de Draco rugió.

–Perdóname, se me había olvidado por completo que había cambiado la sala y que no podías entrar a menos que supieras exactamente que querías– le dijo Hermione mientras se retiraba un rizo castaño de la frente.

Draco no podía dejar de mirarla, la chica que siempre vestía el uniforme casi dos tallas más grandes de lo que debería usaba un bonito vestido hasta la rodilla color rojo, casi no se había maquillado, pero si había intentado recoger sus rizos indomables en un intento de moño elegante bastante alto, se veía preciosa, una chica como ella no necesitaba grandes joyas, ni un maquillaje sobrecargado para verse aún más bella de lo que era.

Tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente para no quedarse prendado de ella con cara de imbécil más tiempo.

–No te preocupes, no estaba apurado– le contestó Draco con la voz medio estrangulada– Te ves bastante bien, Granger.

–¿De verdad? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa– No tenía idea que ponerme, muchas gracias, tú también te ves muy bien Malfoy.

–¿Qué es ese olor? – preguntó él intrigado.

–Oh, eso… bueno, le he pedido a Dobby en la cocina que me ayude a conseguir unas cosas y he preparado la cena que siempre preparaba mi familia– le respondió ella un poco avergonzada mientras lo hacía pasar a la sala que había transformado hacía unas horas– Sé que todo Muggle y de verdad espero no te moleste, quería hacer algo que me recordara a mis padres y he intentado replicar lo mejor que pude la cena, al menos no se ha quemado.

Draco miró lo que tenía en frente, casi una casa, estaba la cocina, la sala de estar con los sofás y una televisión Muggle y un cuarto de baño, incluso había unas fotos en las paredes, se asombró al notar que esas fotos eran de la misma castaña con sus padres, lo sabía porque los había visto un par de veces en el Callejón Diagon.

La mesa estaba adornada con dos velas rojas y había un pavo asado, además de verduras asadas y ahumadas con especias, olía fantástico si Draco tenía que ser honesto, jamás se hubiese imaginado que la castaña se tomara esa molestia, normalmente la gente que él frecuentaba no cocinaba, de eso se encargaban los elfos domésticos o si lo hacían, era con magia, casi no tenían que mover un dedo.

Por el aspecto de la comida Draco habría jurado que Hermione no lo había hecho de la manera Muggle, sino fuera porque tenía dos dedos con curitas, aquello era demasiado para ser verdad.

–Lo sé, es modesto, pero es mi hogar, intenté recordarlo de la mejor forma posible, así es más acogedor todo– le siguió comentando Hermione cuando cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al comedor.

–Es perfecto– le dijo Draco mientras se sacaba la chaqueta del traje y la colgaba en el perchero– No sabía que podías cocinar… y de la manera Muggle.

–He vivido más de la mitad de mi vida entre Muggles, claro que sé cocinar, en mi familia siempre las cenas las hacemos entre los tres… ya sabes, con mi madre y mi padre– le respondió Hermione suspirando nostálgica– toma asiento.

–Huele bastante bien, yo no tengo idea como cocinar un simple huevo, siempre fue tarea de los elfos domésticos y jamás pensaron que debía aprender– le confesó Draco mientras tomaba asiento frente a la Gryffindor.

–No me sorprende, si tengo que ser sincera. Incluso me atrevería a decir que la gran mayoría de los magos no sabrían que hacer en una cocina Muggle… pero bueno, siempre es algo útil saber cómo cocinar– le dijo Hermione mientras se servía una copa de jugo– Bueno, ya tienes una buena idea de cómo eran mis Navidades con mis padres, ¿podría preguntarte cómo se celebran las Navidades en una familia como la tuya?

–Naturalmente si puedes, pero no es un respuesta muy… no sé, muy emotiva– le dijo Draco mientras se llevaba un trozo de pavo a la boca y lo saboreaba, se sorprendió al sentir las notas de romero y otras especias, estaba sabroso.

–Aun así, me gustaría saber– le respondió Hermione.

–Esto está buenísimo Granger, ¿quién demonios te ha enseñado a cocinar así? – le dijo el Slytherin mientras seguía saboreando pedazo por pedazo la cena que había preparado Hermione.

–Gracias, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta– le recordó la castaña sonriéndole.

–Vale. En la familia Malfoy y en otras familias sangrepura las Navidades no son más que un evento social donde una de las más adineradas familias de Inglaterra celebra una fiesta para sacar a relucir como pueden despilfarrar lo que quieran y el resto asiste, es un desfile de pavos reales donde el plumaje es símbolo de riquezas y éxito en la sociedad… no sé si me entiendes, los momentos de tradiciones familiares y buenos recuerdos no se desarrollan en más de una hora antes de asistir a aquella fiesta, no tengo recuerdos muy emotivos al respecto– dijo Draco alzando los hombros, intentando aparentar que aquella situación era más que normal y no le causaba tristeza.

–Lo siento, debe ser horrible– mencionó Hermione tapándose la boca– De verdad Draco, lamento mucho que sea así el caso.

–Tranquila, es la costumbre, tú tienes las tuyas y yo las mías– contestó el Slytherin para luego callar y concentrarse en la comida, había prometido tener una velada medianamente buena, no permitiría que viejos recuerdos poco placenteros lo atormentaran.

El resto de la cena pasó casi inadvertida, no volvieron a intercambiar comentarios nostálgicos, sólo se enfocaron en temas triviales como las clases, lo buena que estaba la comida y la copa de quidditch de ese año. Draco se volvió a sentir cómodo luego de unos minutos y cuando terminaron de comer pasaron a la sala de estar a sentarse en los sofás, ya faltaba menos de un cuarto de hora para las doce y era momento de intercambiar sus regalos.

La castaña se acercó al pequeño árbol que había conjurado y sacó una cajita de forro verde terciopelo, tenía el nombre de Draco grabado en la tela.

–Bueno, sé que mi regalo no es la gran cosa, pero creo que es perfecto para ti– le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la cajita.

–Ten– le dijo Draco dejando una cajita pequeña en su regazo, la cual volvió a su tamaño natural con una floritura de su varita– Cuando lo veas, espero entiendas por qué lo elegí.

Cuando las doce tocaron en el reloj de la sala de estar de los Granger, o al menos en la réplica del original, ambos abrieron sus regalos. La cajita que Draco le había regalado a Hermione contendía un brazalete de oro blanco con dos dijes colgando, un rubí y un ónix, ambos en forma de gotas. Cuando Draco lo vio en la Joyería sonrió de inmediato, era prácticamente contar la historia de Hermione ese año adentrándose a las Artes Oscuras y el peligro y descubriendo la pasión con él, esperaba que ella no se imaginara exactamente eso porque sería un mortificante golpe para su dignidad.

La castaña sonrió y se dispuso a ponerla en su muñeca derecha.

Cuando llegó el turno de Draco, abrió el paquete de terciopelo verde y se encontró con un dragón del porte de su mano, era un juguete Muggle, una figura de acción según lo que había oído hablar a sus compañeros de vez en cuando. El dragón era color plateado con las escamas verde esmeralda, parecía dispuesto a escupir fuego en cualquier momento.

Draco se rio.

Así pasaron el resto de la velada, riéndose y conversando cosas que ambos disfrutaban, como por ejemplo la lectura, la cultura y la historia. Hermione estaba feliz, descalza en el mismo sofá con Draco ambos tapados con una mantita que había conjurado, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea y teniendo conversaciones inteligentes.

Aquello era más de lo que se hubiese esperado, no se dio cuenta cuando ya eran las tres de la mañana y ambos se habían dormido recostados en el sofá y la salita estaba en penumbras, iluminada sólo por las brasas aún calientes de la chimenea.

**~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~**

El último día del año llegó y Theodore Nott se apareció en Hogsmeade acompañado del profesor Snape, el joven de los ojos azules no había pronunciado palabra en todo el día y Severus Snape no lo iba a forzar, sabía sobre el modo en que el Señor Tenebroso ponía a prueba a sus mortífagos y bastaba sólo imaginarse que debía haber hecho el chico para que prefiriera su silencio.

Theo siempre había sido un chico más bien taciturno e inexpresivo, al menos cuando no estaba rodeado de sus amigos, lo cual lo ayudaba para esconder lo mierda que se sentía en el interior, porque si cualquier alumno lo veía así de retraído, ojeroso y pálido podrían avisar a la enfermera o incluso al resto de sus amigos y por el momento no se sentía listo para hablar de lo que había tenido que hacer.

Cuando Voldemort lo había marcado Theo pensó que todo había acabado ahí, al menos por ese momento y podría volver de inmediato a Hogwarts con una buena noticia, había cumplido su misión. Pero el Señor Tenebroso tenía otros planes para él, unos que involucraban practicar la maldición Cruciatus y mostrar su valía.

Theo lo hizo, no porque quisiera sino porque así dictaba su deber y aquello le había agrietado algo muy dentro suyo, aún no había podido analizar qué tan dañado había resultado, pero si sabía algo, que esa no sería la última vez en donde debería quebrantar su moral por ayudar a los suyos… eso lo iba a atormentar por las noches y por Salazar Theo así lo deseaba, porque nadie debería poder realizar esa brutalidad sin recibir un castigo a cambio.

Ni siquiera si era por una buena acción.

Cuando cruzó las puertas del Castillo de Hogwarts se dirigió de inmediato a la Sala de Menesteres, tenía que dar a conocer a Draco y Hermione de cómo había resultado todo y repasar los próximos pasos a seguir, lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era distracción, esperaba que no le hicieran más preguntas que las estrictamente necesarias. Theo agradeció la soledad de los pasillos de Hogwarts, necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar como podía tocar el tema sin que salieran otros… asuntos a la luz. Cuando entró a la Sala de Menesteres sólo Hermione estaba en la sala de estar leyendo una pila de libros y como siempre anotando en su diario con su tinta de sangre.

La castaña levantó la vista de sus libros y lo arrojó a unos palmos de distancia en el momento en que distinguió aquellos cabellos azabaches, se paró de un salto y fue a su encuentro casi corriendo.

Theo quedó en shock cuando Hermione se le colgó al cuello.

–¡Por Merlín estás a salvo! ¡DRACO!- gritó casi dejando sordo a Theo– Pensaba que te había sucedido algo y no podíamos escribirte, ¿Ha funcionado?

Theo se la apartó con suavidad, en aquellos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era a alguien colgado de su cuello abrazándolo, menos si a esa persona no la conocía tan bien como para que se tomara esas libertades.

– Perdóname, estaba preocupa– se disculpó Hermione justo cuando Draco llegó corriendo con sus cabellos rubios desparramados sobre la frente y la túnica mal arreglada.

– Joder, es como ver un fantasma– comentó el rubio mirando el semblante de Theo– ¿Tan malo fue?

– No quieres saberlo– susurró el Slytherin de ojos azules– Bueno, primero creo que me voy a sentar, después me pueden acribillar a preguntas, estoy molido.

–Si, claro– dijo Hermione intentando hacer espacio entre todas las notas esparcidas en los sofá y la mesa para que los tres se pudieran sentar a hablar.

–Vale, entonces dinos que sucedió– comenzó Draco cruzándose de piernas.

–Pues estuve un tiempo con mi padre y luego llegó Snape, el tema con Voldemort no fue tan largo como esperaba y no fue tan… terrible, creo que me pudo probar de una peor manera– comentó Theo, rascándose el antebrazo derecho casi sin querer.

–¿Duele mucho? – preguntó Hermione siguiendo con los ojos sus dedos rascar la túnica sobre la marca.

–No tanto como imaginé– mintió Theo.

–Mira, no te quiero preguntar esto pero creo que es necesario porque Granger también lo tendrá que vivir y Pansy… pero ¿Qué te ha hecho hacer? – preguntó Draco serio.

–Un crucio, pero no quiero hablar más del tema ¿Sí? – susurró Theo mientras apoyaba la cabeza entre las manos.

–Lo siento…– le dijo Hermione mientras suspiraba– Respeto tu decisión, cada cual tendrá que cargar con lo que involucre su decisión, no es necesario que hablemos más de eso.

–Pues, ya hemos avanzado parte del plan– comenzó Draco– creo que tenemos que discutir sobre a quienes más vamos a incluir, porque a pesar de que los tres hacemos un equipo bastante competente, nos vamos a enfrentar día a día a docenas de mortífagos y quizás nos mantengan en misiones aparte, si nos veos enfrentados a una situación difícil y debemos huir será sumamente complicado hacerlo sin refuerzos… y no podemos contar con Snape o mi madre en eso.

–Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón, Draco– le respondió Theo volviendo a levantar la cabeza y reacomodándose en el sofá– No sé si algunos de los amigos de Hermione nos puedan ayudar, lo dudo mucho y del resto de las serpientes… no lo sé, Crabbe y Goyle son hueso duro de roer, sus padres les han lavador el cerebro muy bien con el tema de la pureza de sangre y Voldemort, dudo que entiendan de buena manera todo.

–No podemos contar con nadie de mi círculo– respondió Hermione suspirando con melancolía– Necesito a Harry y Ron pensando que los traicioné, Ginny es pequeña y Luna es muy inocente, lo siento.

–Creo que entonces tendríamos que reunir a Pansy y Daphne, son las candidatas más aptas– comentó Draco rascándose la barbilla– Odio la idea de ponerlas en peligro, pero sé que si les pedimos ayuda y deciden no colaborar, tampoco nos delataran.

–Daphne no irá a ningún lado si no es con Astoria, además creo que deberíamos confiar en Blaise… es nuestro amigo y sabes que sabe guardar un secreto– dijo Theo mientras tomaba un pergamino y comenzaba a escribir una carta.

–¿Pansy? – preguntó la leona con un gesto de asco.

–Lo siento pequeña leona, esa serpiente de lengua viperina es una muy buena compañía, a pesar de su rivalidad– le dijo Draco– además si saben cómo usar la cabeza, podrán dejar su rivalidad de lado por el plan, sabes que es más importante que una riña de niñas.

–Lo sé, no soy idiota, sólo que es insoportable…– dijo Hermione apretando los puños– Bueno, supongo que si pude olvidar que solías ser un imbécil, podré trabajar con Parkinson, por el bien de todos.

–Sigo diciéndolo, me gusta esta chica– comentó Theo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras terminaba la carta y hacía tres copias– Usaré lechuzas del colegio para enviárselas.

–¿No crees que será muy evidente? ¿no será mejor esperar a que lleguen al colegio? – preguntó Draco extrañado por el poco sentido común de su amigo.

–No soy idiota, claro que no les he escrito algo que pueda ser sospechoso, sólo que teníamos que comenzar de inmediato a estudiar para los exámenes finales si no queríamos ser comparados con los idiotas Gryffindor y su holgazanería, que era urgente que volvieran lo más pronto al colegio– le respondió Theo alzándose de hombros y levantándose del sofá con las cartas en la mano– No tardaré mucho.

Cuando Theo se marchó a la lechuzería, Hermione aprovechó la ausencia del chico para poder resolver un par dudas que tenía al respecto, porque por más curiosa que se sintiera lo que menos le entusiasmaba era incomodarlo con preguntas que él aún no era capaz de contestar, había notado desde un comienzo el aspecto demacrado de Theo y aunque no fuera su amigo jurado como lo fueron Harry y Ron, le había aprendido a tener bastante cariño en las tardes que habían pasado entrenando y estudiando. Theo era un tipo reservado, que no resaltaba mucho en clases por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba llamar en exceso la atención, pero Hermione se había dado cuenta lo brillante que era, tenía una memoria exquisita, casi fotográfica y además tenía mucho talento en la magia, aprendía rápido y tenía buena autocrítica.

Le dolía en el fondo de su corazón que una persona como él, que jamás había dañado directamente a otra persona, estuviera pasando un momento como ese.

–Draco… puedo preguntar qué es lo que debo esperar si me llegan a marcar– le dijo Hermione mientras jugaba con un rizo entre los dedos, evitando mirar a Draco a los ojos, le asustaba un poco lo que podría encontrar en ellos.

–No sé para qué me preguntas eso, si ya tienes que haberte hecho una idea– le dijo el Slytherin.

–Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo… al menos lo que tu sepas al respecto, no te haría daño compartirlo conmigo– insistió la castaña– después de todo me sucederá pronto, si es que no me matan antes.

Draco apretó los puños.

–No te sucederá eso, Granger– le respondió el Slytherin levantándose abruptamente del sofá– pero ya sabes, además del color de mil putas de la marca, te probaran de alguna manera terrible… hay varios ejemplos de eso, pero creo que eres suficientemente inteligente para imaginarte la situación.

–Supongo que si– susurró la castaña intentando tragar saliva, pero el nudo de su garganta se lo impedía– Bueno, es algo que he considerado hace un tiempo y un riesgo que acepté al meterme en todo esto… que sea lo que tenga que ser, lo haré.

–Aún no comprendo del todo como alguien como tú… en su sano juicio y todo eso, se prestaría para vivir estas atrocidades, porque si yo pudiese cambiar de cuerpo con alguien y haberme evitado todo el asunto de los mortífagos y quién-ya-sabes… lo hubiese hecho sin chistar– le respondió Draco agobiado.

–Porque la vida de mis amigos y familia vale más que mi seguridad… así los amo, mucho más que mi propia vida– le respondió la castaña antes de tomar nuevamente el libro y sentarse a continuar con su tarea.

Draco suspiró.

Él sabía lo que era ese tipo de amor, todo lo que estaba viviendo lo hacía por su madre… quizás por darle alguna oportunidad a su padre para arrepentirse, para recapacitar, de todas formas era comprarles tiempo de vida a los tres para poder tener la oportunidad de ser una familia nuevamente, ya se habían cometido muchos errores antes y quizás con su sacrificio pudieran buscar redención y salvación.

La castaña no dejaba de fascinarlo, era una persona por completo desinteresada, todo lo que hacía siempre iba inspirado en beneficiar a otros y no a si misma, era valiente y era bondadosa, era preciosa y malditamente inteligente, se sentía un idiota por no haberlo notado antes, cuando quizás podría haberlo merecido.

Cuando Theo llegó de la lechuzería pasaron las horas comiendo golosinas que habían traído de Honeydukes un tiempo atrás y algunos sándwiches que logró conseguir Draco de las cocinas, leyeron, entrenaron un poco y luego volvieron a la sala de estar a cenar, ninguno mostró ni el más mínimo deseo de irse y aunque Theo no lo quisiera admitir, se sentía agradecido por eso, no hubiese soportado volver a la sala común esa noche, se sentía a salvo con aquellos dos, no sentía que tenía que dormir con la varita en la mano y un ojo abierto por si algo sucedía.

La noche llegó y sonaron fuegos artificiales que observaron por una ventana, una explosión maravillosa de colores que iluminaban el cielo nocturno, ya era un nuevo año, un año en donde todo iba a cambiar para ellos, donde en un par de meses cuando pudieran poner el corriente al resto de los Slytherin, se embarcaría en una misión casi suicida con el único propósito de hacer su parte en derrotar a uno de los magos más poderosos en el último milenio.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más y Hermione decidió romper el hielo.

–Que cómodo está aquí, yo voy a tomar una siesta… estoy agotada– dijo la castaña esperando que los dos Slytherin se le unieran, porque ella ya intuía hace unas horas que ninguno de los tres quería abandonar esa sala por esa noche.

–Buenas noches, Granger– se despidió Theo.

Draco sólo la observó recostarse sobre el sofá y cubrirse en posición fetal con una manta, aquella chica era como un imán para sus ojos metálicos, donde ella se moviera, él la seguía… disfrutó la vista de su respiración calmada y sus rizos desordenados unos minutos más antes de recostarse en el sofá junto a ella y cerrar los ojos.

Theo suspiró y se hizo una cama en el suelo con unos cojines junto a la chimenea, aquella iba a ser una noche donde podría permitirse descansar después de semanas durmiendo con el alma en un hilo, agradeció a Merlín, Salazar y quien lo estuviera escuchando por permitirle tener un momento de paz y se recostó a dormir.

Los siguientes meses iban a ser mucho más movidos.

**lo sé, lo sé, este capítulo es super vainilla y no creo que haya salido de mi jajajaja**

**pero creo que era necesario para lo que viene después jejeje**

**Gracias por leerme queridos :3**

**de aquí al domingo subo los otros dos**


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Ampliando el equipo**

**.**

**~1 semana más tarde~**

Harry iba camino a abordar el expreso de Hogwarts, aquellas festividades habían sido de todo menos agradables, aún tenía problemas para poder identificar sus sentimientos al respecto. Ron no paraba de parlotear sobre Lavender y su pseudo relación amorosa, con lo que Harry se sentía sumamente incómodo, no era una persona muy romántica y no le inspiraba tanta simpatía aquella chiquilla chillona.

Durante su estancia en la Madriguera se había preocupado por alimentar sus sospechas sobre Draco Malfoy y Hermione, aún no sabía exactamente que sucedía entre ellos dos, pero había llegado a ciertas conclusiones. Pensaba y estaba casi por completo seguro de que Malfoy era un mortífago, lo sospechaba por su cambio abrupto de personalidad, incluso no lo había visto meterse con nadie, ni siquiera había bromeado a costas de él o Ron en el transcurso del año, lo cual era humanamente imposible, desde primero que existía una rivalidad entre ambos grupos de amigos y no veía razonable que hubiese acabado de la noche a la mañana. Lo segundo que había deducido Harry era que Hermione no se había separado de ellos por que se sintiera insegura a su alrededor y era algo con lo que Ron no estaba de acuerdo, el tema era que parece que Harry conocía mejor a la Gryffindor que su amigo pelirrojo, la castaña era valiente e increíblemente ingeniosa, además poseía un sentido de la responsabilidad y el honor intachable, no los iba a abandonar cuando más la necesitaban si una razón en específico.

Ron aquí no emitía más comentarios que los relativos a la "traición" de Hermione y cómo los había cambiado por Malfoy, que incluso su personalidad había mutado asimilándose a la de los Slytherin, Ron insistía en que ya no podían confiar en ella… pero Harry tenía claro que los comentarios de su amigo nacían de la decepción, de lo mucho que la extrañaba, porque claro, habían sido inseparables desde mediado de primero, no podían no extrañar a su mejor amiga.

Aparte de aquel tema, Harry también tenía la cabeza revuelta por los sentimientos que estaba despertando la menor de los Weasley en él, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por dedicar parte de su tiempo a fantasear con Ginny y él como sería besar sus labios rojos, le encantaba la personalidad explosiva de la pelirroja, recordaba como era cuando iba en segundo año y Ginny estaba enamorada de él, quizás luego de que él no le hiciera caso, ella ya no tenía sentimientos por Harry… eso le atormentaba por las noches, porque a pesar de ser el elegido, era un chico de dieciséis años igual que todos, tenía las hormonas revoloteando por todos lados, tenía materias que pasar sin ayuda de Hermione, que a todo esto había causado que bajaran considerablemente, tenía un serio problema con Voldemort y muchas cosas más.

El trayecto a Hogwarts fue en silencio, incluso Ron evitó mantener conversaciones superficiales, el ambiente estaba tenso y era necesario un poco de silencio para meditar al respecto.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hermione se miró nuevamente al espejo, había intentado elegir un atuendo más "serio", pero sentía que cada una de sus prendas para vestir era más sosa que la anterior, en honor al tiempo no le dio más vueltas al asunto, se ordenó el cabello en una sencilla trenza y emprendió su camino hasta la sala de menesteres. Como Draco y Theo se iban a encargar de convocar al resto de los Slytherins a la pequeña reunión, ella se iba a encargar de la Sala de los Menesteres, les había dicho que necesitaba ordenar todo y agrandar el espacio si querían estar todos cómodos.

Lo cual, por supuesto, era una tremenda mentira.

El caso era que le producía demasiada ansiedad sentirse rodeada de aquellas personas que le habían hecho la vida imposible o habían sido cómplices de una u otra forma durante años del constante bullying, sabía a ciencia cierta que Draco y Theo ya no actuaban de la misma forma con ella, pero le iba a ser imposible no experimentar una regresión cuando se iba a ver expuesta a todos ellos… al mismo tiempo.

Cuando entró a la Sala de Menesteres intentó guardar lo que veía en su memoria antes de modificarlo, a fin de cuentas había sido un lugar seguro para ellos tres durante los últimos meses. Las modificaciones consistieron en agregar otro baño para poder dividirlos entre mujeres y hombres, porque si todos aceptaban la propuesta iban a ser tres hombres y cuatro mujeres, demasiado para tener que pelearse un solo baño y además debía incluir unas duchas porque quedaban hechos un desastre luego de los duelos, duplicó las salas de entrenamiento y duelos y además añadió espacio para más pocionistas, apagó los mecheros de los calderos y vertió las pociones en los viales, los últimos ajustes fueron añadir dos sofás más y agrandar la salita de estar, además de hacer una copia de todos los libros, no podían peleárselos.

Cuando había terminado la castaña decidió transformar un caldero en una cafetera, no era por nada, pero Theo se ponía de muy mal humor cuando no había descansado lo suficiente y el café había resultado ser una buena forma de mantenerlo a raya.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y aún faltaba una hora para que llegaran, ya no quedaba más que hacer, así que se dedicó a practicar un par de hechizos que aún no dominaba a la perfección. Claramente otra mentira más, puesto que Hermione los había dominado la primera semana que los comenzó a practicar, pero para la castaña era mejor mantener la mente ocupada en el aprendizaje que seguir friéndose los sesos imaginando terribles escenarios cuando llegaran los Slytherin.

La hora pasó volando y Hermione dio un salto cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso al grupo que a ella le daba tanta ansiedad ver, si hubiese tenido una cámara fotográfica como la de sus padres hubiese retratado la caras de los chicos cuando entraron, podría valer millones. Pansy tenía la nariz tan arrugada que parecía que estaba oliendo un montón de estiércol, Daphne y su hermana Astoria no paraban de hacer comentarios entre ellas y se rehusaban a tomar asiento, como si se fueran a ensuciar sus caras prendas por solo posar sus nalgas en los sofás.

Blaise ya se había servido un café y se había sentado de piernas cruzadas.

–¿Y bien? – preguntó Pansy sentándose junto a Blaise y tomando por el brazo, casi como si intentara aferrarse a algo más familiar.

Draco miró a Hermione para darle la palabra, pero al ver que la castaña se volvía tan pálida como una hoja de pergamino nueva, decidió proceder él.

–Bueno, se preguntarán por qué los hemos convocado y qué es tan importante para no poder decírselo mediante correspondencia– comenzó el Slytherin parándose frente a todos, mientras Hermione se hacía pequeña en una esquina– El problema es el que todos ya conocen y si usan su astucia también sabrán la razón de porque ustedes han sido convocados y no personas como Crabbe, Goyle y Bulstrode.

–No me voy a aventurar a hacer una conjetura que podría estar equivocada, prefiero que tú nos aclares el embrollo lo antes posible– respondió Daphne– Además, quiero saber por qué mi hermanita ha sido llamada, que sólo tiene catorce años… si esto es sobre "ese" asunto, les informo que de ninguna manera nos veremos involucradas.

–Daphne perdona– le dijo Theo, parándose junto a Draco– Tenemos más que clara la edad de Astoria, pero esto es un problema de todos, ya que si no hacemos algo… terribles cosas sucederán, a ti, a tu hermana, a tu familia y amigos.

Daphne cerró la boca y tomó asiento en el sofá que estaba junto al de Pansy y llamó a Astoria para que se mantuviera junto a ella.

–Te escucho– dijo finalmente la rubia.

–Todos saben de que Voldemort está en mi casa, que se sienta en mi mesa fingiendo que es el dueño del mundo y el resto de nosotros mortales no somos más que peones en su juego, saben que no le importa lo más mínimo sacrificar sus piezas del juego por alguno de sus caprichos, saben que nuestras vidas han corrido riesgo desde que ese imbécil ha vuelto, que basta un simple error para que nos castigue con la muerte o algo peor… mucho peor– continuo Draco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho– Que la guerra es inminente y que Potter es el elegido, creo que no estar en lo equivocado al reconocer que nosotros no somos adeptos al 100 por 100 de las ideas de ese lunático, que aunque apele a la pureza de la sangre, eso es solo una careta y que sus reales intenciones son dominarnos a todos por igual, sin importar quienes seamos.

–Además no profesar lealtad a ciegas es un acto de rebeldía, los padres de Pansy han tenido que huir para no ser asesinados por no unirse a la causa, la madre de Blaise está atadas de manos intentando que sus errores no afecten a su único hijo… y así muchos más casos– lo secundó Theo.

–Para resumir, ustedes saben en que estamos metidos o lo estaremos muy pronto y saben los riesgos que conlleva… nos han marcado de hijos de mortífagos o futuros mortífagos casi toda nuestra vida por ser Slytherin y no hemos tenido la valentía para actuar de manera diferente a la que nos han impuesto. No sé ustedes pero yo estoy cansado de ser un cobarde, de obedecer y quedarme callado, de vivir con miedo– comentó Draco mientras Hermione veía como el latían las sienes, su rostro estaba de un color casi sonrosado y su respiración agitada, aquellas palabras le habían salido del corazón– Me cansé y no pienso dar un paso hacia atrás cuando les digo que esta vez pienso ponerme de pie y luchar por no perder lo que tengo, no pienso dejar que él gane y nos maneje el resto de nuestras vidas, que se meta en nuestros hogares como el parásito que es y dictamine como debemos vivir nuestras vidas.

–Así es. Yo no tengo demonios idea de como se sientes ustedes al respecto, porque nunca hemos tenido el coraje para poder conversar de esto con todas sus letras, pero yo concuerdo con Draco, no pienso ser la misma marioneta que es mi padre y tampoco pienso pudrirme en Azkaban por hacer lo que ese lunático quiera… no quiero que disponga de mi sin considerar qué es lo que yo quiero para mi propia vida. Así que tenemos un plan– terminó de decir Theo y los miró uno a uno a los ojos, clavándoles aquellos azules ojos tan profundos y misteriosos, Hermione tuvo un escalofrío.

La castaña se tomó la libertad de analizar a cada uno de lo Slytherin con determinación, sus rostros eran un poema, una lucha entre lo que debían hacer y lo que querían hacer, lo que debían decir y lo que su corazón luchaba por gritar.

Hermione sintió lastima, nadie debería ser encasillado en algo tan terrible sólo por poseer cierto apellido, ningún niño debería ser obligado a comportarse de cierta forma porque así lo dictaminaba la sangre, el libre albedrío y el poder de decisión en la vida de un adolescente era algo muy importante a la hora de formar personalidades.

–Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Blaise mientras bebía un sorbo de su café con el dedo meñique levantado.

Draco miró a las mujeres Slytherin y entre ellas ya habían llegado al acuerdo de que escuchar el plan de los chicos era algo que valía la pena, que muchas de las cosas que los dos Slytherin habían mencionado les habían dado justo en pleno tórax y que quizás… sólo quizás podrían tener razón. Lo que no entendían era qué pintaban todos ellos ahí.

–Bueno, el plan es bastante simple mirándolo desde una amplia perspectiva, no hay muchos pasos por hacer, ni mucha planificación, ya que todas las aristas ya han sido analizadas y resueltas con anticipación. En sí lo que hemos planeado consiste en infiltrarnos entre las filas de los mortífagos, lo que debería ser bastante fácil para nosotros, puesto que somos Slytherin sangrepuras y la mayoría tiene contactos entre las filas, sean paterno, materno o algún familiar menos cercano– les dijo Draco un poco más calmado, al menos la reunión iba bastante bien– Lo difícil será infiltrar a Granger.

–¿Qué? ¿te has vuelto loco? – preguntó Pansy casi atorándose con su propia saliva y con los ojos tan abiertos que Hermione temió que podrían salirse de sus cuencas en cualquier momento– ¿qué diablos tienes metido en el cerebro que te ha hecho pensar que no te va a pegar la puñalada por la espalda en el primer segundo que tenga la oportunidad?

–Algo así como que está tan comprometida en esto como nosotros– le respondió Draco arrugando entrecejo– Granger ha demostrado su lealtad una y otra vez, este plan está en pie hace varios meses Pansy, sólo que Theo se ha unido hace poco más de un mes… creo que ella tiene más que perder que nosotros.

–¿Qué demonios podría perder la sangresucia con todo esto? – le recriminó una Pansy furiosa.

–Primero que nada Parkinson, no toleraré que me vuelvas a llamar sangresucia– le respondió Hermione saliendo de las sombras, aquel insulto le había encendido hasta el alma y la sangre el borboteaba caliente en las venas, fue como combustible para su motor– Y en segundo lugar te recuerdo que mis amigos son del otro bando y mis padres son Muggles, además de perderlos a todos ellos estoy poniendo mi vida en riesgo por ver a esa alimaña derrotada y no Parkinson, a diferencia de ti yo no hago las cosas por mi propio beneficio, esto lo hago porque tengo personas que me importan más que mí misma y no pienso dejar sus vidas a manos del destino, me ha cansado de estar corriendo y llorando por salvar mi vida y mantener a mis amigos a salvo, por que todos los putos años tenga terror de que ese idiota decida aniquilarnos a todos y ver a mis padres muertos… ver a todos muertos, yo he decidido tomar a la bestia por los cuernos y hacer algo de una jodida vez para ayudar a acabar todo, quizás pierda mi vida, quizás no… al menos no me voy a quedar sentada admirando como se seca mi puto esmalte de uñas mientras el resto de desangra para mantenerme con vida. Si no vas a mover tu culo de princesa por tus seres queridos te pido que te vayas al demonio, porque no me demoro ni dos segundos en borrarte la memoria y mandarte a volar– le respondió Hermione masticando y escupiendo cada palabra con furia mientras se iba acercando a Pansy y le clavo la varita en la frente– sólo di que eres una maldita cobarde y hazme un favor.

El silencio fue abrumador, Blaise se había parado lentamente levantando las manos como quien quiere decir "este problema no es mío, no me maten a mi" y se había ido a analizar el espectáculo junto a sus dos amigos, Astoria y Daphne miraban la escena como quien miraba un partido de tenis, sus pupilas iban de la furiosa Hermione a Pansy que estaba tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua, sólo reaccionaba para parpadear y abrir-cerrar la boca intentando juntar más de dos palabras de manera coherente.

–Draco, te repito por tercera vez… me gusta mucho esa chica– le susurró Theo fascinado.

–Cállate Nott, creo que si alguien da un paso en falso aquí van a volar hasta las tazas de café… no quiero salir herido– le dijo Blaise mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

–¿Y bien? – le preguntó Hermione por última vez a la pasmada Pansy– ¿Me vas a responder o vas a seguir sentada con cara de que has visto un fantasma?

–Joder con Granger– susurró Draco dándole un codazo a Theo– yo apuesto dos galeones a que le destroza el trasero a Parkinson.

–Trato– le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

–Bue-bueno y-yo… demonios– dijo Pansy mientras parpadeaba una vez por segundo aún intentando hilar ideas– Aparta tu maldita varita de mi cabeza para que pueda responderte, por Merlín– exclamó la chica del cabello azabache.

Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza mental para no sonreír en ese momento y mantener la compostura, aquella rabia que hervía en su sangre ya había menguado lo suficiente, se sentía orgullosa por haber podido defender su posición con tanto ahínco y hacerse oír. Sí, estaba bien que la juzgaran porque nadie puede confiar en alguien que solía ser tu enemiga jurada desde hace años, pero de ahí a volver a llamarla sangre sucia, incluso después de lo que Hermione había hecho, después de haber aceptado ante Draco el trato que involucraba proteger la vida de Parkinson… había sido meterle el dedo en la llaga y peor, prácticamente echarle sal, limón y hacer una maldita fiesta dentro.

La castaña guardó su varita y se cruzó de brazos parada justo frente a Pansy Parkinson, aunque la Gryffindor no deseara trabajar con ella tenía que admitir que necesitaban más varitas para hacer el plan más factible y que sea menos probable una inminente y terrible muerte.

–Vale… lo haré, pero no pienso trabajar codo a codo con Granger– dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos orgullosa, debía defender lo poco de dignidad que le había quedado cuando Hermione la había dejado sin palabras.

–Nosotras también– dijo Astoria– Y en realidad yo no tengo ningún problema en trabajar junto a Hermione Granger, en realidad es bastante inteligente y tiene carácter, creo que será más puntos que sumar que a restar… pero si debo admitir que no sé en que les podré ayudar yo.

–Astoria no te puedo permitir participar en esto… no te puedo perder, tu seguridad es mi responsabilidad como tu hermana mayor– le dijo Daphne mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana entre las suyas.

–En realidad Astoria, no queremos que corras más riesgos de los necesarios y no te marcaran a tu edad… te necesitamos para que escuches, es una parte sumamente importante de todo– le dijo Theo tranquilizando a las hermanas Greengrass.

–¿A qué te refieres con escuchar? –preguntó Astoria intrigada.

–Pues… los mayores tomaremos la marca y trabajaremos duro en el plan, te necesitamos para que pases desapercibida, mantener un bajo perfil y escuchar cosas clave, necesitaremos tener a alguien que vigile los comentarios, las sospechas y todo eso, no dejaremos correr mayor riesgo y en caso de que algo suceda y creo que hablo por todos cuando asumo que nadie te dejará salir herida– le respondió Draco serio.

Astoria se asombró y cuando todos los presentes asintieron de inmediato, la pequeña castaña se sintió más segura de su decisión, confiaba en sus amigos… y sabía que Hermione Granger era una bruja excelente, la proporción riesgo beneficio era aceptable.

–Esta bien, lo haremos– terminó de decir Astoria y Daphne cerró los ojos derrotada.

–Vale, pero como le pase algo a Astoria les prometo que necesitaran geólogos expertos para distinguir que es el suelo y que es parte de ustedes– la secundó Daphne refunfuñando.

–A mi no me miren– dijo Blaise mientras volvía a tomar asiento junto a una humillada Pansy– yo he aceptado en el momento que dijeron que necesitaban mi ayuda, después de todo Voldemort es un dolor en el trasero.

–¿Entonces cuales son los pasos a seguir? – preguntó Pansy suspirando.

–En realidad en este momento lo más esencial será ponerlos al corriente a todos con los nuevos hechizos, contrahechizos y maldiciones que hemos practicado, además de las pociones… estimo que a mediados de este año deberíamos completar la primera fase del plan, por lo que tenemos casi cinco meses para que se pongan al corriente con todo– le respondió Draco.

–Luego necesitaremos traer a un grupo de mortífagos, a Draco le han asignado una… tarea y bueno, deberemos cumplirla, lo importante es que cuando el momento llegue y sea completada nos largaremos, en ese momento debemos estar listos, tomaremos la marca y deberemos completar alguna tarea para mostrar que somos dignos, que valemos la pena y pueden confiar en nosotros, aquellas pruebas serán para todos menos Astoria, que es muy joven, Draco que ya recibió su tarea y yo… que ya la he completado– prosiguió Theo– Hermione será la que lo tenga más difícil, por su origen de padres Muggles. Aunque tenemos un gran punto a favor, es una bruja excelente con un gran poder mágico, el poder siempre ha tentado al desgraciado y si logra demostrar que vale la pena, no la mataran– continuo diciendo Theo mientras intentaba sonar lo más serio posible, había aprendido a estimar a Hermione Granger y pensar en su muerte no era algo que le causara emociones positivas– Granger tiene un plan con respecto a Potter, se comunicará con él y podrán averiguar la forma de ayudarlo desde dentro, además la comunicación con Potter será crucial porque si algo sale mal tendríamos un lugar donde llegar sin correr riesgo de muerte, la Orden del Fénix nos recibirá. Debo recalcarles que esto es crucial, sin Granger no tenemos pasaje asegurado, sin Granger estamos expuestos a que si nos descubren nos maten en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nadie nos creerá… así que creo que lo que les diré es algo que tuvieron que haber sacado por sentido común, pero se los diré de todas formas para que no haya dudas, debemos mantener a Granger a salvo si queremos sobrevivir.

–Yo no necesito que nadie me mantenga a salvo, no soy una niña y me sé defender bien por mi…– comenzó a discutir una Hermione sumamente enfadada, cómo Theo la podía estar tratando como si fuera incompetente.

–Tranquila, Hermione. No es por eso, es que nos veremos enfrentados al peligro a diario… conozco a mis serpientes y sé que podrían darte la espalda si creen que eres prescindible o no te has ganado su lealtad, es por seguridad– le contestó Theo.

–Vale– acordó Hermione suspirando, entre sus amigos jamás hubiese debido tener miedo de que alguien los delatara o les diera la espalda, tenía que acostumbrarse a las personas que tenía cerca lo más rápido posible.

–Además… con Hermione hemos practicado un hechizo que creo nos podría ser de mucha utilidad– comentó Draco mientras se rascaba el nacimiento temprano de barba– es algo así como la unión de dos mentes, como una forma de comunicarse mentalmente y nos ha funcionado… bastante bien– terminó de decir, no sin que un pequeño rubor asomara en sus pálidas mejillas.

Hermione se sintió abochornada, claro que era consciente de la conexión que tenían con Draco y se había jurado ignorar los sentimientos del rubio, porque lo consideraba una falta a su privacidad terrible, a ella no le gustaría que él estuviera espiando en lo que la castaña sentía. De todas formas, la conexión no era tan vergonzosa con Draco, por alguna razón que ella aún no terminaba de comprender, pero Hermione no quería siquiera pensar en que sucedería si Pansy Parkinson se enterara de lo que la castaña sentía o de como se sentía intimidada por ellos de vez en cuando, como se sentía de nostálgica al recordar a sus amigos y los miedos que la embargaban cuando tenía la mente despejada.

La falta de privacidad entre todos ellos sería un tormento.

–Draco… ¿Será necesario? – preguntó Hermione rogando a Merlín, Morgana, Godric, Salazar y todos sus ancestros porque el rubio abortara la idea.

–Si lo es. A menos que conozcas otra forma de comunicarlos sin delatarnos… bueno, deberán aprender oclumancia también, ¿Alguno sabe algo al respecto? – les preguntó Draco alzándose de hombros, sabía que Hermione se sentía aterrada ante la idea, pero el Slytherin había sopesado las posibilidades y había llegado a la conclusión que era la mejor carta que podía jugar.

–Pues claro, mis padres me han enseñado de pequeña– admitió Daphne– Astoria no es muy buena en todo eso, pero creo que podría mejorar sus habilidades lo suficiente como para que no pueda delatarse a sí misma y al resto de nosotros.

–Mi padre es un buen legeremante, así que por supuesto soy bastante competente en el asunto– dijo Theo sintiéndose orgulloso de poder ocupar aquella habilidad aprendida a la mala en algo positivo.

–Jamás lo he practicado, pero supongo que será divertido aprenderlo– dijo Blaise sonriendo– aprender cosas nuevas siempre es un experiencia enriquecedora.

–Por Merlín, no sabes lo que estas diciendo– susurró Daphne palmeándose la frente.

–¡Hey!, yo aprovecho cada oportunidad para sacar algo de provecho, esta no será la excepción– le respondió el moreno ofendido– Punto aparte. ¿Alguien me podría explicar de donde salió esta sala tan cool?

–Salazar te perdone– le dijo Astoria– ¿Qué no prestas atención? Esta es la Sala de Menesteres y cambia según los requerimientos de quien la pida.

–Así es– concordó Hermione– Quizás Draco y Theo podría enseñarles los otros sectores, he hecho unos pequeños arreglos, tengo tarea que adelantar y les agradecería que comenzaran a planificar por donde empezaran a trabajar sus habilidades… y si me pudiesen dejar un horario de cada uno me harían un gran favor. Ya sé que este plan es terriblemente importante, pero debo adelantar los deberes para poder enfocarme 100% en esto, nos veremos mañana luego de clases a las 8pm.

–No puedo creer que pienses en hacer tareas en este preciso momento– le contestó Draco rodando los ojos– Vale, ve a hacer tus dichosas tareas, espero avances mínimo unas dos semanas por abandonarnos en este momento.

–¡Lo haré! – gritó Hermione cuando salía al trote hacia la biblioteca, le esperaba una larga tarde y noche realizando todos los ensayos que tenía pendientes.

Salvar el mundo nunca fue impedimento para no seguir siendo la mejor de la clase… al menos dentro del tiempo que permaneciera en Hogwarts.

**Hola bell s :D**

**aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo prometido, creo que mañana subiré el número 20, estoy molida por hoy :(**

**perdonenmeeeeee, los amoooo**


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Haciendo de tripas corazón**

**.**

**~ 5 meses y medio más tarde ~**

Draco caminaba satisfecho a su dormitorio en las mazmorras, aquella tarde había podido terminar de arreglar el armario evanescente gracias a unos consejos de Theo que había estado consultando libros sobre objetos malditos y la reparación de ellos.

El maldito era un ratón de biblioteca en sus cortos tiempos libres y sí que lo había ayudado esta vez.

Ya estaba lista una gran parte de su plan, o al menos del comienzo de este, sólo necesitaba una semana más de ventana para poder terminar de arreglar unos cabos sueltos y afinar un par de detalles antes de que pudiera dar aviso de que el pasaje estaba listo y era seguro, sabía que los mortífagos lo estaban esperando y no tendrían mucha más paciencia, Voldemort lo presionaría con algún tipo de amenaza luego, así que debían darse prisa.

Había decidido no asistir esa semana a clases para poder enfocarse del todo en el plan, al igual que Hermione, habían terminado su proyecto de pociones y le habían dejado un frasco a Slughorn junto a un ensayo explicando las propiedades de su poción híbrida y la había probado Draco para probar que si funcionaba, tenía confianza en su talento de pocionistas, así que el riesgo a correr no era excesivamente alto.

La poción fue un éxito y como habían predicho, al consumirla sin un cabello para la transformación específica, ésta jugaba con el pool génico del mago o bruja que la consumía, el Slytherin había mutado a una versión distinta de él mismo, tenía los ojos de un azul brillante, el cabello de un rubio dos o tres tonos más oscuros y sumamente ondulado, sus labios eran más gruesos y la boca en sí era más ancha, sus párpados eran levemente más caídos y se parecían a los de su tía Bellatrix, su nariz era más ancha y la espalda también, además de su tono de piel, había pasado de ser blanco alabastro a un tono bronceado compatible con el de Hermione, se había visto al espejo una y otra vez y había llegado a la conclusión que si alguien se sentaba a analizarlo firmemente podría deducir que eran parientes… pero no se podría saber que era Draco Malfoy. Otro descubrimiento era que la poción duró en él tres horas y unos minutos más, se tuvo que ocultar en las mazmorras todo ese tiempo para evitar dar explicaciones.

Al momento de guardar el frasco que serviría para la nota del proyecto, guardó diez viales pequeños, uno para cada uno de ellos y tres más en caso de emergencias, la dosis era la justa, nada más ni nada menos, duró demasiados meses en coserse y hacer bien los cálculos para haber hecho una gota más.

Otra cosa que Draco había tenido en su mente durante los pasados cinco meses fue la sospechosa mirada de Harry Potter en su nuca, sentía que el Gryffindor lo perseguía a todos lados, cada vez que volteaba en un corredor y miraba hacia atrás juraba que había visto su molesto rostro con los estúpidos lentes, había luchado contra sí mismo, haciendo uso de toda fuerza de voluntad que tenía para evitar entrar en un conflicto directo con él, además casi siempre estaba acompañado por la comadreja, Weasley niña y Lunática Lovegood, no hubiese sido inteligente enfrentarse a ellos.

Además ¿Qué le diría?

"_Hey Potter, no te preocupes, sólo estamos intentando salvar al mundo mágico con Granger, incluso nos estamos llevando bastante bien y nos escondemos en la sala de menesteres con otros Slytherin casi todos los días de la semana a practicar todo tipo de magia, incluso artes bastantes oscuras… cuando nos vayamos con los mortífagos nos pondremos en contacto ¿vale?"_

No podía, sonaría ridículo y poco creíble no importaba que palabras y tono de voz utilizara, San Potter iba a tener que aguardar a saber lo que estaba sucediendo y Salazar lo escuchara no intentara evitarlo.

**~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~**

Hermione Granger estaba luchando por recobrar el aliento.

Durante los últimos meses se habían dedicado por completo en poner al día al resto de los Slytherin, más que nada su misión personal era Astoria y de vez en cuando Blaise, cuando éste colmaba la paciencia de Theo y lo mandaba a tomar por culo. Además habían sido los únicos que aceptar más que felices la ayuda de la castaña.

En teoría Draco se encargaba de Pansy, Theo de Daphne y cuando no terminaba con ideas homicidas, de Blaise, por lo que Hermione se había hecho cargo de la pequeña de las Greengrass, no es que tuvieran planeado por ningún motivo que Astoria se uniera a los Mortífagos, era inconcebible y además, si casi imposible que la aceptaran por su corta edad, nadie a los catorce años tiene lo suficiente para ofrecer, con suerte ellos podrían dar la pelea.

Astoria había progresado bastante, aunque eso era debido a que le faltaban dos años de instrucción en comparación a ellos, pero la Gryffindor se sentía feliz y complacida en observar como la chica podía ingeniárselas sola para defenderse.

Esa misma tarde les tocaba clases de duelo a Astoria y Pansy. Hermione no se distraía con tanta facilidad, pero justo esa misma tarde Parkinson estaba muy cariñosa con Draco Malfoy, aunque Hermione sospechaba que ella lo hacía nada más que para molestarla. En resumen, Astoria lo estaba haciendo en extremo bien, no le había ni siquiera rozado ninguno de los hechizos de Hermione le había lanzado, todo iba espectacular hasta que Pansy se le colgó a Draco del cuello y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla al Slytherin como agradecimiento.

Hermione se avergonzaba de admitir que la mandíbula casi se le desencajó de lo pasmada que había quedado, no es que tuviesen algún tipo de relación con el rubio, no le podría reclamar ni siquiera si le hubiese dado un beso en los labios y no en la mejilla, pero eso no restaba el sabor amargo que se había llevado por ver aquella muestra de cariño entre ambos. Maldita distracción.

Astoria le había devuelto un perfecto maleficio de rechazo que la lanzó por los aires para caer estrepitosamente de espaldas, gracias a Merlín tenían esas colchonetas en el suelo o seguramente se habría jodido una costilla o dos.

Y ahora estaba ahí hace casi un minuto intentando recuperar el aliento y rezando porque nadie notara el motivo de su distracción.

–…no me di cuenta, lo siento– escuchó a Astoria decir con voz lejana.

Aún estaba un poco aturdida y cuando se intentó levantar se sintió mareada de inmediato, con un punzante dolor en la nuca.

–¿Estás bien? – le volvió a pregunta Astoria mientras le ofrecía el brazo de apoyo.

–Si, no te preocupes, no ha sido nada– la tranquilizó la castaña.

–Te has dado bien duro, Granger. ¿No se te habrán muerto algunas neuronas? – le preguntó Pansy riéndose, aún colgada del cuello de Malfoy.

–Ten más cuidado, no te puede volver a suceder eso– la reprendió Draco frunciendo en ceño molesto, mientras junto a Astoria la llevaban a sentarse a una silla.

–No me pasó nada, puedo yo sola– dijo Hermione enfadada soltándose de los brazos de ambos– además ya llevamos horas practicando los duelos, Daphne y Blaise deben estar hartos de calurosos calderos y los retos de Theo, quizás debamos seguir practicando el hechizo de comunicación.

–Si, tienes razón– concordó Draco– además no hemos podido comunicarnos todos, sólo unos cuantos. Pansy ve a buscar al resto y llévalos a la sala de estar.

–¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? –le preguntó la Slytherin de cabello azabache mientras se cruzaba de brazos indignada, su plan para molestar a Hermione no estaba resultando tan bien como lo había planeado.

–Porque yo lo digo y punto– le contestó Draco mientras salía y se dirigía a la sala de estar con Hermione y Astoria.

–Demonios– se quejó Pansy frustrada y se dirigió a buscar a Daphne, Blaise y Theo para seguir haciendo más cosas aburridas.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos Draco se paró frente a todos para comenzar a explicar lo que habían aprendido con Hermione respecto al _Cor meum ad vide_, se habían pasado horas y horas buscando en cada tomo que encontraban sobre magia antigua, vínculos ancestrales, magia sin varita, etc.

–Bueno, con Hermione sólo hemos podido averiguar que este hechizo tiene algo que ver sobre la confianza, el apego y la emocionalidad que comparten las personas que intentar conectarse mediante este vínculo. Porque así lo describen, como un vínculo no sanguíneo que se usaba comúnmente entre parejas o familiares que se debía alejar de su círculo para poder comunicarse entre ellos sin hacer uso de lechuzas, al parecer antes entrenar una lechuza para dejar la correspondencia a la persona correcta era bastante caro y pocas personas se lo permitían– dijo Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos– así que bueno, creo que esto explica por qué no ha funcionado con todos.

–¿Debemos estar enamorados de la persona a la que nos queramos comunicar? – preguntó Daphne con los ojos como plato.

–Por supuesto emocionalidad no implica sentimientos, ni romance… claro que no– le respondió Hermione de inmediato casi atragantándose con su propia lengua– se refiere a tener un grado de complicidad, por ejemplo, tú puedes usar este vínculo con Astoria porque además de ser hermanas, son amigas, confidentes y confían la una en la otra… eso explica por qué yo no he podido tener éxito con Parkinson.

–Y le doy gracias a Salazar por eso, Granger. No tengo intenciones en estar dentro de tu desagradable cabeza, prefiero que se mantenga así– se defendió la morena.

–Pero ese es justo el problema que debemos solucionar, necesitamos que esto salga a la perfección y todos podamos ser capaces de comunicarnos sin hablar, la oclumancia ha sido un paso menor, no nos ha costado tanto trabajo en que puedan cerrar sus mentes lo suficiente como para evitar intrusos o al menos cambiar la naturaleza de sus recuerdos a algo poco más seguro… este hechizo es de otro nivel, es más difícil y no porque la magia en sí lo sea, un _patronus_ es miles de veces más difícil de conjurar en la teoría que este, pero este hechizo requiere conectarse personalmente con alguien y si mínimo no podemos confiar ciegamente entre nosotros, esto va a salir de todas formas menos bien– prosiguió Draco.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Draco, si he aceptado en involucrarme en esta mierda, mínimo saber que todos estamos haciendo lo máximo posible por mantenernos con vida– afirmó Daphne– así que al demonio, que hay que seguir practicando y el que no pueda conectar con alguien lo encerramos aquí hasta que se funcione esta porquería.

–Joder con Daphne… bueno, yo la apoyo– le respondió Blaise sonriendo.

–Bueno, es una buena idea aunque planteada de una manera un tanto brutal– le dijo Hermione suprimiendo una risa– hay que intentarlo.

El resto de la tarde los seis Slytherin y la Gryffindor se la pasaron turnándose entre ellos para practicar el hechizo hasta el cansancio, había pocos que lograban una buena conexión además de Draco y Hermione. Como el rubio había mencionado un momento antes, la fortaleza del lazo y la permanencia de este a pesar de la distancia física estaba sumamente relacionado con la emocionalidad, la confianza, el respeto, el cariño o la comprensión que se tenía al otro.

No fue sorpresa que Pansy y Draco pudieran avanzar rápidamente y formaran un lazo bastante fuerte, todos sabían que ambos habían compartido desde que eran pequeños, amigos durante años y un romance breve durante cuarto y quinto, tampoco sorprendió que Daphne y Astoria lo hubiesen logrado al primer intento, ni que Theo y Draco también lo hicieran, lo sorprendente fue lo que sucedió entre Daphne y Blaise, que al momento de intentar ingresar a la mente del otro podían sentir su perfume, tal cual Hermione y Draco, ninguno quiso hacer un comentario al respecto porque el resto de las parejas no parecían sentir aquellos significantes aromas.

El resto de los lazos fueron bastante decentes, podían comunicarse a una distancia prudente de no más de uno o dos metros… pero también hubo desastres como Pansy y Hermione, que no pudieron acceder a aquella comunicación a menos que no hubiera contacto físico, al momento de sacar las palmas de las manos de la Slytherin Hermione perdía todo rastro de la chica, además la conexión era bastante desagradable, como cuando arrastrabas los pies por una alfombra y te daba un pequeño golpe de corriente cuando tocabas a alguien, cosa que no le sucedía no nadie más.

Al parecer su enemistad y mutuo desagrado influía bastante en ese particular hechizo.

–Bien, tal parece hemos avanzado bastante y creo que por hoy es suficiente, esta magia es bastante avanzada y no es conveniente practicar hasta el cansancio, al menos de ahora en adelante no podemos agotar nuestra reserva mágica– les dijo Theo más pálido de lo natural debido al gran esfuerzo del joven misántropo– espero piensen en como deberían mejorar su relación con las personas con las que tuvieron más dificultades al momento de intentar comunicarse.

–Exactamente y Granger… Parkinson– les dijo Draco rodando los ojos molesto, el Slytherin también estaba exhausto, su respiración era agitada y tenía el cabello mojado de sudor– No esperaré nada más que lo mejor de ustedes, si aprecian su propio pellejo y el de nosotros espero que encuentren una forma para mejorar su relación, no voy a dejar que una siempre enemistad de niños nos joda, hay mucho en juego.

–Lo sé… lo siento, haré lo posible y si tengo que pasar un día completo con Parkinson lo haré por el bien de todos– dijo Hermione rendida, había agotado todas sus reservas mágicas intentando hacer la unión con Pansy, incluso las habían tenido que separar unas tres veces cuando casi se tironearon el pelo echándose la culpa la una a la otra– lo que hoy ha pasado no volverá a ocurrir, al menos por mi parte podrán tenerlo por seguro… me siento avergonzada por mi actuar.

Pansy se quedó callada y rodó los ojos intentando parecer molesta, aunque todos pudieron notar que la morena con suerte se podía mantener de pie de lo agotada que estaba.

–Pansy…– le advirtió Blaise molesto, había pasado toda la tarde sin probar bocado por esforzarse en ponerse al día y no perdería más tiempo porque cierta Slytherin no quería colaborar– no me hagas levantarme e ir hacia allá a patearte el trasero hasta que hagas algo por ayudar, porque créeme que poco me importara que seas mujer o mi amiga, estamos todos poniendo de nuestra parte y si no querías dar tu cien por cien ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

La amenaza de Blaise volvió a silenciar el ambiente, Pansy estaba teniendo un batalla campar a muerte con el moreno, ambos dedicándose las peores miradas, esas que te dicen "atrévete a abrir la boca de nuevo y te corto la lengua para que no puedas emitir palabra nunca más". El resto se limitó a ver la escena como un partido de tenis.

–¿Me harás repetírtelo? – le volvió a preguntar Blaise con tono grave, a Hermione se le erizaron los bellos del brazo, el Slytherin podía ser bastante intimidante cuando así lo quería.

–…Vale, vale, con Granger seremos amigas y vamos a beber el té de media tarde hablando de su horrible gato naranja como grandes amigas– dijo Pansy masticando cada palabras, Draco creía que si la chica no modulara perfecto no se le habrían entendido ni una palabra, estaba a un poco de rechinar los dientes de disgusto.

–Pansy, es suficiente– advirtió Draco– ambas se detestan y no les agrada tener que pasar el tiempo con la otra, vale, quizás no sea necesario, pero al menos podrían probar escribirse una carta pidiéndose disculpas por todas las discusiones… quizás ese podría ser el primer paso.

–Bastante justo– admitió Astoria que había estaba desparramada en el sofá intentando recobrar fuerzas– ¿nos podemos ir?

–Por fin, una sugerencia inteligente– dijo Pansy y se levantó de inmediato, arrastrando a las hermanas Greengrass, una en cada brazo.

–Merlín, por favor dame la paciencia necesaria– susurró la castaña dirigiéndose a la biblioteca a despejar un poco la cabeza.

**~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~**

Hermione estaba hace media hora encerrada en el baño de mujeres de la Sala de Menesteres, no sabía en donde podía encontrar un lugar en donde no hubiera riesgo de que pudiera descubrirla, necesitaba privacidad para lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Se sacó lo jeans y tomó una pequeña daga que se había comprado en Hogsmeade hace un tiempo, se volvió a hacer unos cortes en los muslos, los únicos lugares más secretos para evitar preguntas incomodas y llenó dos frascos tinteros con sangre, uno para ella y uno para Harry, había conseguido uno de los cabellos de su amigos hacía unos días atrás, cuando se topó con él en un corredor camino a clases y había aprovechado la oportunidad para tirarle uno o dos cabellos sin que lo notara, la castaña tomó uno de sus cabellos e hizo un hechizo de vínculos para luego convertirlos en polvo y mezclarlo en ambos frascos, eso debía bastar para que Harry pudiera comunicarse con ella.

Hizo una copia de su diario y le quitó todo lo que había escrito, el libro de Harry no necesitaba saber todo lo que la Gryffindor había estudiado, ni que había practicado hasta la maldición asesina en flores y animales pequeños, que con el dolor de su corazón luego les dio apropiado entierro.

Sabía que debía escribirle una carta para explicarle toda la situación, pero no encontraba en su corazón las palabras necesarias, en menos de veinticuatro horas todo se iría al demonio, su querido profesor Dumbledore estaría muerto… Harry estaría aún más solo que antes y ella no hacía más que sentirse culpable. Se preguntaba constantemente si quizás ella tenía parte de la culpa, lo que menos quería era hacer sentir solo a Harry, ella era su fiel amiga, lo sentía como si fuera su hermano y por él, además de sus padres, arriesgaría todo. Porque para Hermione Granger no había fuerza más poderosa que el amor, ella sabía a ciencia propia que el amor era capaz de todo y aunque le doliera en el fondo de su corazón no tener a sus amigos junto a ella para pedirles consejo o escuchar sus carcajadas cuando Ron hacía alguna de sus idioteces o Harry se metía en problemas, sabía que era lo mejor para todos… el amor duele, duele más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado y ése es exactamente el precio a pagar por tener la oportunidad de sentir algo tan precioso, tan basto e indestructible.

La chica tomo una profunda inspiración y prosiguió a explayarse en una carta en las primeras páginas del libro, lo escribió con su propia sangre.

_Querido Harry:_

_Antes que todo, me quería disculpar por alejarme este tiempo de ustedes, quiero que sepas que mi intención jamás fue causarte dolor o hacerte sentir menos querido por mí, lo que te dije al momento de iniciar las vacaciones de inverno fue pura mentira, cruzaría mil páramos en llamas por ustedes, espero lo sepan y no duden nunca más sobre eso, me creyeron tan fácil…_

_Asumo que estarás leyendo esto luego de mi partida y espero no me juzgues por mis decisiones, ni pienses que es verdad todo esto, no te he dicho nada de mi plan porque necesitaba que tu reacción fuera genuina, necesitaba que todos pensaran que soy una traidora para poder infiltrarme en las filas de Voldemort, no puedo darte más detalles por el momento, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que Draco Malfoy me ha ayudado todo este tiempo y sé lo que estás pensando, que es un asesino… pero Harry tú no lo entiendes, Dumbledore sabía que sucedería y me ha pedido que se lleve a cabo… lo siento mucho Harry, perdóname por no poder decírtelo ni encontrar un mejor camino, lo he intentado, días y noches pensando en otra solución, Dumbledore se ha ido y no es culpa de nadie más que de Voldemort… recuerda quienes son tus verdaderos enemigos._

_Esto sólo lo podrás leer tú debido a un hechizo de vinculación que he hecho entre nosotros, el frasco que contenía la caja es mi sangres, sólo con ella te podrás comunicar conmigo, sólo tienes que escribir y esperar a mi respuesta, procura no ser visto… no puedo arriesgarme a que intenten rescatarme._

_Tengo tanto que decirte y tan poco tiempo, sólo te diré por mientras que confíes en Snape y en mí, que haremos lo posible por ayudarte a derrotarlo, estoy con un grupo de Slytherin además de Malfoy, evitar misiones en donde puedan ponerlos en riesgo, por favor._

_Te quiero muchísimo y espero puedas encontrar perdón en tu corazón para mí._

_Sinceramente._

_Hermione J. Granger_

La castaña se limpió las lágrimas derramadas con el dorso de la mano y metió el dichoso diario y el frasco de sangre en una caja con el nombre de Harry escrito en ella, ya estaba hecho y sólo quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien de una vez.

Escribir aquella carta había sido peor que una tortura, tenía un nudo tan grande atascado en la garganta que estaba segura no sería capaz de hablar ni pasar saliva ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no era solamente el duelo anticipado de perder al profesor Dumbledore, ni la pena que sentía por causarles daño a Harry y Ron… sino que tenía miedo, del tipo más puro y visceral, sentía las manos congeladas y los dedos agarrotados, no era capaz de pararse.

En unas horas más estaría rodeada de mortífagos, la posibilidad de morir nunca se había sentido tan palpable, tan cercana y real, estos no eran juegos de niños, era lanzar una moneda al aire y esperar que salga cruz en vez de sello, era cruzar una calle muggle con los ojos cerrado y audífonos a todo volumen esperando que no te arrollaran. El miedo paraliza, pero también te podía poner de pie y alerta para enfrentar todo lo que pusieran en frente tuyo… en esos momentos Hermione Granger se había dejado paralizar, porque no importaba si eras una leona lista para rugir, esta vez se sentía un gatito asustado que había perdido a su madre.

No tenía el valor para poder salir del cuarto de baño e ir a reunirse con el resto de los Slytherin, ellos conocían más ese mundo que ella y no se veían tan nerviosos, se sentía idiota y no era capaz de mostrarse vulnerable ante ellos, ni siquiera de pedir ayuda… estaba comenzando a pensar que pasaría el resto de la noche sentada en el cuarto de baño con las piernas adormecidas y los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

No tenía idea de cuantas horas habían pasado cuando se atrevió a dejar el cuarto de baño, el resto de los Slytherin permanecían en la Sala de los Menesteres, Draco estaba parado firme, tan inmóvil como una estatua, mirando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, Blaise bebiendo café mientras repasaba unos textos con Theo y discutían sobre el uso de una maldiciones como si se les fuera la vida en ello, casi gritándose cuando no estaban de acuerdo en una u otra decisión.

No vio a ninguna de las chicas, pero escuchaba como mantenían duelos y Pansy le gritaba a Daphne "Más rápido", "A eso le llamas una puta maldición", "¡QUE TE PARES!", se respiraba la tensión en esa habitación. La castaña revisó su reloj muggle y se dio cuenta que era pasada la media noche y nadie mostraba un atisbo de querer irse a sus dormitorios.

La castaña dudó unos segundo y luego se dirigió al rubio, sólo tenía la confianza necesaria entre todo ellos para hablar con Draco y Theo, ya que el último de estos estaba enfrascado en una guerra campal contra Blaise no le quedaba más remedio que hablar con el Slytherin.

–¿Interrumpo? – preguntó la castaña parándose a su lado.

–En absoluto… ¿qué hacías tanto tiempo en el baño? – preguntó el chico sin siquiera mirarla– ¿buscabas alguna entrada a alguna cámara secreta? – pregunta que hizo que Hermione pudiera reírse un poco.

–No, sólo las instrucciones para Harry… ya sabes, le intenté explicar un poco el asunto, aunque no sé si lo he hecho de la mejor forma, siéndote honesta me he quedado en blanco al momento de querer explayarme. Es frustrante– confesó la Gryffindor suspirando– realmente espero que me pueda perdonar algún día.

–Lo hará– afirmó Draco muy seguro.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Hermione con un rayo de esperanza alumbrando su maltrecho corazón.

–Porque conozco a Potter… de alguna forma al menos, lo que te puedo asegurar es que no creo que dude mucho al momento de perdonarte, de la comadreja quizás debas preocuparte… Potter comprenderá, sabe lo que hay en juego y sabe los riesgos que todos ustedes corren– le dijo Draco suspirando– han pasado suficiente juntos como para que sepa que lo que dices es cierto, si arriesgarías tu vida por todos ellos.

–Me gustaría creerlo así… gracias, Draco– le dijo la castaña un poco más tranquila– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–¿Es necesario que conteste esa pregunta? – le preguntó de vuelta el rubio intentando su fruncir el ceño.

–Supongo que no… ha sido idiota por mi parte preguntar, supongo que todos nos sentimos de uno u otra forma igual– confesó Hermione– si necesitas hablar de ello, puedes hacerlo conmigo, a mí también me vendría bien poder decir el cómo me siento, quizás nos podamos sentir un poco menos mal después de eso.

–No lo sé… no creo que necesitemos hacerlo, ya tienes suficiente con tus miedo y penas para cargar con los míos– le respondió escueto, alejándose de la ventana para ir por un café –¿Quieres uno?

–Si, gracias– le respondió Hermione con una triste sonrisa– Con respecto a lo que dijiste antes, no creo que sea así, el escuchar a un amigo contarme sus preocupaciones no significa que yo las tomaré en mi espalda por ti, es más que nada una forma de liberación para ti y una muestra de confianza, no eres una roca Draco… tienes sentimientos y está bien sentirme mal, está bien tener dudas, tener miedo y todo eso. De todas formas no te puedo obligar a abrir tu corazón ante mí, esa es una decisión que sólo tú puedes tomar.

–Bueno… si lo dices de esa forma, supongo que no suena tan terrible– comentó Draco ofreciéndole una taza de café americano a Hermione.

–No lo es, es perfectamente normal… permitirte sentirme vulnerable frente a otros es una parte de ser amigos y yo supongo que eso somos… amigos– continuó Hermione bajando la vista.

El concepto de amistad no era algo que hubiese relacionado directamente con Draco Malfoy. Si, confiaba en él y disfrutaba pasar tiempo a su lado, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, exceptuando las veces que se comportaba como un idiota.

Eso podría ser bien una amistad… al menos hasta que consideraban los besos compartidos y la pasión descubierta en sus labios y sus manos demandantes, eso no podía ser ignorado y Hermione no creía que fuese normal sentirlo por alguien a quien llamaba amigo/aliado, pero no podía ser nada más, no por un largo tiempo. Amigos, la castaña suponía que peor era nada.

–Supongo que está bien si te confieso que no sé si seré capaz de matarlo… jamás lo he hecho y va en contra de mis principios. Yo no soy un modelo a seguir, ni hago actos de caridad como un puto santo, pero no soy un asesino y Hermione… no me quiero volver uno– comenzó a susurrar el Slytherin mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella en uno de los sofás– ¿Qué sucede si luego no puedo parar? ¿y si nunca vuelvo a ser el mismo?

–Draco yo… realmente no sé qué contestar a eso, jamás me he visto envuelta en ese problema, pero si te podría afirmar algo con bastante seguridad, tú no eres un asesino y no te convertirás en uno por cometer un acto… sabes que no hay mucha escapatoria de esto y siempre estará Snape para ayudarte, no creas que no me duele hablar de esto, no creas que lo veo como si fuera algo normal, me duele en el fondo de mi corazón el pensar en perder a tan buen hombre… pero Draco, no te he dicho algo– le dijo Hermione haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para amarrar con cadenas la lágrima que se quería colar entre sus párpados– Dumbledore ya sabe lo que te ha encomendado Voldemort y está de acuerdo… no tengo idea como lo ha sabido, quizás Snape se lo ha dicho, pero él sabe que sucederá y sabe que es necesario… una de las frases que me escribió en esa carta se me ha grabado a fuego, no sé si te sirva, pero creo que debes escucharla.

–Lo dudo– confesó Draco con la cabeza agachada, escondiendo su vergüenza.

–Te la diré de todas formas, él escribió si no me olvido "_para una mente bien preparada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura"_ – le comentó Hermione suspirando y limpiándose la lágrima que traicioneramente se había colado por sus ojos y osaba delatarla.

Draco exhaló audiblemente y Hermione pudo ver como hacía todo el esfuerzo posible por mantenerse sereno, sabía en parte el dolor que debía sentir, la lucha entre la moralidad y el deber, una lucha que nadie debería experimentar y ella sabía, él no merecía.

No dudo esta vez tomarle la mano y apretársela para infundirle valor.

–Tengo miedo Draco, miedo de morir, de que todo haya sido por nada, de perderlos a ustedes por mi culpa… porque yo soy la culpable de que todos ustedes estén involucrados en este plan suicida, pero más que nada tengo miedo a perderme y no volver a recuperarme nunca– confesó Hermione– Es normal tener miedo y Merlín sabe que odio la sensación, pero es tal cual el dolor… nos recuerda que estamos vivos, si tenemos miedo es porque tenemos algo que perder con todo esto, aún hay esperanzas, aún podemos triunfar.

Draco le sujetó la mano a la castaña de igual forma y se la apretó, entrelazó los dedos con ella y Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Draco Malfoy tenía las manos calientes, anchas y un poco ásperas, su tacto le daba la dosis necesaria de tranquilizante, porque aunque Hermione Granger no quisiera admitirlo, el Slytherin la hacía sentir que era capaz de todo, que todo era posible… al menos si ellos habían podido sobreponerse a su enemistad perpetua, todos ellos podían trabajar junto y poder triunfar.

–Gracias Hermione, aun no entiendo porque eres de esta forma conmigo… pero no tengo nada más que decir que agradecerte por estar a mi lado– admitió Draco y Hermione suspiró, aquellas palabras le habían llegado justo al corazón.

–Gracias a ti, no creo que hubiese sido capaz de llegar tan lejos sin tu ayuda– le respondió la castaña con una sonrisa– hacemos un buen equipo.

–Si, lo hacemos– admitió el Slytherin y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

–Es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir… aunque no tengo idea como lograré conciliar el sueño– le dijo Hermione agotada, sentía los párpados cansados y la imperiosa necesidad de descansar.

–Hice más poción para dormir sin sueños, está en la sala de pociones… sólo toma dos cucharadas, no querrás quedarte dormida mañana– respondió Draco con una sonrisa desganada, de esas que no suele llegar a los ojos.

–Gracias… que descanses– se despidió Hermione y se fue de la Sala de los Menesteres, mañana tenían un largo día por delante.

**Hey! por fin he podido publicar el cuarto capítulo que prometí**

**no les escribo más porque he pataleado con mi tiempo y me debo ir ahora mismo**

**un beso y abrazo, cuidense mucho**

**dejen reviews 3**


End file.
